


德累斯顿纪年

by Sua_thirdwhale



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 185,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19486033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sua_thirdwhale/pseuds/Sua_thirdwhale
Summary: 章节是为了理顺时间线……其实是四篇文章，但是系列功能真的太难用了……





	1. 德累斯顿纪年

Part one.

这里是整个故事的开端。

日本军官用硬气的德语口吻刻板地介绍完自己后，德国科学家用清甜柔软的日语欢迎了他的到来。

被冷落一旁的翻译官尴尬地笑了笑，倒错的画面有点滑稽，却让旁人觉得这种交换更适合这两人。

确实，他们俩彼此间都有种一见如故的意味。

尽管之后的几个月里国常路一直对那只假手心有余悸。

直到某天他发现威兹曼又在用那只手占据空余的实验仪器，还故意摆成了粗鲁的手势。他看着他白大褂下的空军工程部制服，终于忍不住半是感叹地问道：“我真不懂你捣蛋成这样到底是怎么从空勤学校混毕业的。”近来他是威兹曼牌恶作剧节目的主要受害者。

“因为当时有比我更过分的学长呀，所以大家就注意不到我了。”始作俑者得意地笑了起来。

面对他的五十步笑百步，国常路只能无奈地跟着笑了笑。

“那我只能说你的学校多奇人了。”

“你猜得真准！他可比我奇多了！”威兹曼忽然来了劲，“既然中尉属于日本陆军航空部，那么不可能不知道那个无论在学校还是军队里整天半夜溜出去喝酒，上过的女人和击落的飞机一样多，会因为内急把珍贵的战机降落在公路上的马尔塞尤上尉吧？”

“哦！非洲之星啊！”国常路恍然大悟。这位击落了158架英军战机的王牌飞行员在日本名气颇大，不止因为他优异的战绩和旁人学不来的飞行技巧，还因为他英俊的长相，“那还真是能盖过你风头的人。”他此处所说的“风头”是个贬义词，然而一贯好强的威兹曼却理解成了其他意思。

“也许你会觉得难以置信，但我当时的特技飞行和射击评价毫不逊色于马尔塞尤，只是最终我选择了当工程师混进兵器局，也就没什么人记得我了。”他的语气里隐隐有点落寞。

“为什么？”国常路觉得有点可惜。

“不想杀人，更不想死。”威兹曼以一个漂亮的抛物线把一支圆珠笔掷进笔筒里，“是个没出息的胆小鬼，对吧？”

“不过以你的头脑，当飞行员反而更浪费才对。”国常路知道他在工业设计，机械动力学，材料学，应用化学以及理论物理学上都有耀眼的成就，只能说是可遇不可求的天才，“对大局来说一个优秀的设计师可能比十个王牌飞行员都珍贵。”

“没错，没错。设计武器间接弄死的人会更多，多得不计其数。”威兹曼冷笑的不屑表情让国常路不知该接什么话。他从一开始便感受到了这个日耳曼青年身上的反战主义，但在当下的大环境里赞同他或反对他都不适宜。

好在威兹曼并未介意他的沉默，过了一会他自己给自己补充了一句：“所以我躲到这里来了。”

国常路跟着笑了笑，对着那个开始校验仪器的背影说了声道别并祝他今日的实验顺利，然后他离开圣母教堂去着手于自己的事情。

从被通知要去大洋彼岸的盟国执行任务时，国常路就知道自己摊上了大麻烦。虽说遇上科学范畴之外的超自然事物，政府会找上他合情合理。但阴阳师的灵力来源极其依赖地脉，一旦需要背井离乡他的能力绝对无可避免地要大打折扣。

这点他是没办法跟上头解释清楚的。

事实证明情况比他设想的还要糟糕，从U-艇里钻出来踏上德累斯顿地皮的那一刻起，国常路就感到自己与“另一个世界”之间的联系完完全全地切断，甚至连路上的“过客”都一个也看不见，更不要说召唤式神这种事情了。这还不是最糟的，他感到自己还受到了额外的干扰和压制，以至于连占星这种无需动用灵力，只需要通过分析得出结论的工作也无法专心。

好在这并不代表国常路会对工作一筹莫展。优秀的阴阳师都能事先预知可能发生的劫难，更何况是年纪轻轻就继承当主之位的人。与普通人不同，在他眼里命运和自身之间的关系不是海与船只，充满了名为不确定性的波澜，而是一条悠长铁轨与列车间的关系，他所要做的不过是沿着既定的路线走完全程。

所以在绝大多数人的印象中，国常路是个过于淡漠的人，万年一副一成不变的表情，无论周遭的人言是非还是环境变化都无法影响他的心境。且“不可随意透露未来”几乎是所有传承超自然能力的门派或家族都必须恪守的惯例，但凡有预言能力的人几乎都跳不开这条规矩，因此他哪怕在最最平凡的日常交往中都保持着最谨慎的措辞。

此时国常路正抱着一打资料，坐在易北河畔一片无人的草坡上细心研读。面对异国异民族的魔术体系，全面深入的调查是相当必要的。哪怕他以全盛的状态来到这里也不敢贸然行动。那样是对这片土地以及曾经栖居此地的灵媒和家系极大的不敬，绝对会造成不良后果。

3月刚过半，德累斯顿空气依然清冷，好在他原本就住在常年温度不高沿海地区，所以尚未感到太多不适应。风中是陌生植物和泥土的气味，用八卦盘测试能量得出的结论牛头不对马嘴。他无可奈何地感受到，这片土地在冰冷地拒绝他这个目的“过于明确”的异乡来客。

此时背后忽然有人接近，国常路回过头，斜向上的视线所截获的内容又让他以闪电般的速度把头扭回来。

非礼勿视。

——即使在那么冷的天气里，克罗蒂亚的裙子也总是如此的短……

不，那其实还并不是裙子只是衣服的下摆……

反正国常路总觉得她每次一出现在实验室里，就有一大批男性员工无法正常工作了。不过后来他无意中知道，她喜欢穿得那么大胆就是为了鄙视那些根本不如自己却占据了更多资源、还老克制不住要下半身思考的雄性。

“对不起，失礼了。”他背对她道歉。

“唉？哦……”意识到发生了怎样的“事故”后克罗蒂亚大方地笑了笑，“传闻东方人普遍比较内敛，没料到您比我想象中的还要腼腆。”

“呃……”国常路发现自己在脸红，他霎时对自己的不淡定感到相当诧异，仿佛灵力被抑制不说连那么多年的个人修为也全还给了老祖宗。可能是由于他本国的女性很少有这样性感的身材，就算有也不会张扬地展露出来。

一下子视觉刺激过于强烈了，他确实与普通人类不太相同但终究还是人类。

更何况眼前的女人其实是他喜欢的类型。

克罗蒂亚象征性地扯了扯衣角，站到了国常路右边与他齐平的位置。

“办公室不能令您满意吗？”她用关心的语气问。

“不是，贴近自然比闷在建筑里更有利于我的探究。”他赶紧澄清，不想对方误认为自己没被周道地照顾。

“这样啊。”克罗蒂亚偏了偏头，“最近有什么发现吗？啊，我不是在检查您的工作，随便问问罢了。”

“很抱歉，无论是脚下的泥土还是那块石板都太令我困惑了。”国常路遗憾地说道。

“您不用太在意，我们那的情况也好不到哪去。对了，要是有什么我可以帮到你的地方你尽管说。”

“谢谢您。”他礼貌地点头致意。

“比如其他研究院对你过于冷淡，或者我调皮的弟弟总捉弄你、缠着你聊奇怪的话题之类的麻烦都可以解决。”克罗蒂亚补充道。

“……”国常路差点笑出声来，其实他确实想获取一点关于这座城市的信息，但突兀地去问对方你怎么看待德累斯顿显然过于宽泛，得不到什么实质性结论。所以最终他选择迂回地去做一个假设。

“冒昧地问，如果是您来到了一个陌生的国家，您会怎样做去融入环境呢？”他站起来问她。

克罗蒂亚几乎想都没想就回答说：“我的话，应该会想方设法认识更多的人。毕竟人类是社会动物，不和人打交道建立关系的话谈何融入环境甚至文化呢。” 

“真是个好建议，太感谢了。”国常路感觉忽然被指出了一条明路，且比以往靠占卜获得的启示更为靠谱。

“我会努力和大家相处融洽的。”他对她鞠了一躬。

“包括我和Adi吗？”她故意逗他。

“当然。”国常路干脆地回答道，却下意识地低头移开了视线。

…… …… ……

只有在被提醒要交月度报告的时候，威兹曼才会想起日期这种东西。

他提笔在纸上写下1944年3月23日，不知为何随着时间推移这些数字显得越来越刺眼。

隔壁的收音机开得很响，卡西若之战的战况报导不断往耳朵里钻。播音员慷慨激昂地宣称古斯塔夫防线是多么坚不可摧，第一空降师的猛烈反击粉碎了盟军的进攻……当然，广播里只会提到新西兰和英国的军队损失了5000多人，就好像己方的损失不存在一样。事实上在去年的最后几周里局势就变得前所未有的艰难：本是盟友的意大利倒戈，德国军队被迫撤出北非和西西里岛；潜艇战在损失了80%的潜艇和水兵后已经无可挽回地失败了；整个俄罗斯南部和乌克兰地区的资源宝地也永久失守……

威兹曼觉得脑袋里有一千只飞虫在嗡嗡嗡，他烦透了自己的优柔寡断，明明不喜欢听战事却又忍不住去关心。既然早就在内心竖起了失败主义的小旗帜，又何必非得在意战线到底推到哪里了？也不是没想过万一哪天本土沦陷的话要怎么办，像他这样的核心科研人员应该会被带走强制为他国服务吧。威兹曼不认为自己是那种国家意识强烈到宁死不屈的人，科学就该无国界人种之分，反正祖国也没让他舒服到哪儿去。然而克罗蒂亚就完全不同了，她与军方关系密切，对帝国抱有绝对的忠诚。他能确信如果真有那么一天来临，她一定会对自己的太阳穴开枪，这才是他最不想看到的事。

好在收音机的主人似乎也听不下去了，中途换了台。另一个台在阐述施佩尔对战时经济的进一步管控，他需要将各种武器的生产大幅简化，工业部门需要被集中在更小的范围里……

这新闻对威兹曼来说也根本平复不了心情。幽深坚固的地下实验室不可能永远充当他躲避世事的世外桃源，随着时间推移他的日子只会越来越难过。2月底英美轰炸机联合对德国的战斗机工业基地发起了一次攻击，战机的供应至少要被拖垮一两个月。他一位负责军工的朋友路过此地拜访他时毫不掩饰自己的焦头烂额，并委婉地提醒他领导层和普通民众都对新一代前卫武器抱有强烈的期待——比如没有螺旋桨的Me-262喷气式战斗机，比如V系列飞弹，再比如那块静默的石板所包含的异能。

科学家简单收拾了下文字材料打算继续用工作催眠自己。在没有旁人的办公室里他不再掩饰自己头痛皱眉的表情，白天那些貌似无忧无虑鼓舞人心的笑容是装给别人看的，他并非没心没肺混日子的人，来自科研本身、政府和动荡时局的多方压力不是无视掉就能糊弄过去的。

糟心的是他们最近不得不耗费更多精力在应对后两者上——克罗蒂亚已经出差一个星期多了，忙于和各种官员各种部门打交道。她总是撇下他独自去处理那些麻烦事儿，威兹曼对此既不满又愧疚却也无从改观，他知道姐姐是为了保护自己才从来不让他介入权力与利益的沙场。但没有她在身边他总会遇到点意外的不顺，比如现在他返回实验室想翻一份记录表却发现钥匙不记得丢哪里了。有大门钥匙的当然不止克罗蒂亚一人，但他怎么会费脑子去记谁有钥匙，大半夜把同事们敲起来一个个问显然不是好主意，哪怕他是项目主任也不行。

就在打算打道回府明天再说的时候，威兹曼发现远处有人走过来。他探头仔细看了看，走廊里灯光昏暗，然而这里会随身携带佩刀的也就只有国常路了。

算了，吓唬他一下娱乐心情好了。威兹曼这么想着，把白大褂脱下来用记号笔迅速简笔画了一张奇形怪状的脸然后顶在头上。

结果当他突然跳到国常路面前后，国常路面不改色地双手抱胸看着他，对他说：“威兹曼，想装鬼的话至少要学一学怎么隐藏人类的气息。”

“啊呜，我怎么就给忘了。”威兹曼把白大褂揉成一团拿在手里，“中尉是经常要和鬼魂妖怪打交道的对吧？”

“是的。”

“鬼都长什么样？头上有角会喷火吗？还是有三个头但是飘着走？”他瞬间好奇了起来。

“看。”国常路带着一种很微妙的表情指了指威兹曼身后。

“唉？”威兹曼惊呼着跳起来回头，却只看到一片漆黑。

“明明什么都没有嘛！”

“是的，骗你的。”

“啊，真狡猾！”

“下次吧，最近我自己也看不到它们了。”国常路摇了摇头。他并不介意把自己的窘境告诉威兹曼。因为他面对自己不曾触及的领域时能保持相对的中立和客观，而不是像大多数人一样直接把自己当成一个骗子神棍。  
“唉？为什么？”

“简单来说就是土地的守护者们都是极端排斥异乡人的，我的能力受到了影响。”

“听起来挺头痛的……”威兹曼唏嘘，“不过，话说中尉你那么晚了在这干什么？”

“通常我在夜间状态更好罢了，你呢？”国常路反问他。

于是威兹曼如实描述了自己的状况。

“唔，实验室就一扇门可以进去吗？”

“非要找入口的话还有气窗。”威兹曼指了指上方，问题是那些窗户离他的头顶还有大约一米半的距离。所以他没料到国常路给出的结论是：“爬吧，我去搬个桌子来。”

“等等，走廊的地面比实验室要高，下到里面去的时候窗户离地至少有4米。”

“没事，只要想进去总有办法，我相信这难不倒威兹曼博士。”国常路又望了眼窗户，“想要马上做的事情就不该拖，搞不好明天就没有灵感了。”据他了解威兹曼也是偏好夜行的生物。

“那，我们去仓库找工具？”来了劲的科学家用兴奋的语气提议到。

“好。”国常路点了点头。

当他们最终进入实验室时，什么绳子，扣锁，椅子，厚字典……都用上了，做贼也不过如此了。

然后威兹曼发现他要的实验记录册并不在里面。

而且大门从里面也是反锁的根本打不开。

“要爬回去……吗……”

“别折腾了，没几个小时就天亮了，会有你的同事人来的吧。”

“中尉……你有没有想打我，说实话。”

“不想，我习惯了。”

“……我情愿听你说想打我。”

当时是午夜2点，离早班的人来上班还有一段时间。于是他们只得聊天消遣，先谈了会歌德诗歌的翻译问题，又聊了会存在主义哲学流派，然后还有政坛人物的八卦传闻……

总之，工作是肯定要排除在谈话外的。除了最后威兹曼问了句：“后天大家都没空，中尉可以去机场接下姐姐吗？

“当然可以。”国常路感到自己最近已经闲得要遭人嫌弃了，虽然他不是有意偷懒。

“啊，答应的真快……”

“威兹曼你在不高兴什么？”

“啧，读心术吗。”

“不，只是你的心情都写脸上了。”他看着威兹曼抑郁的表情说，隐隐能预料到对方在何处跟自己怄气。人们下意识的会觉得国常路木讷且神经大条，事实并非如此。即使不使用灵力他的洞察力也敏锐地远超常人。因此他知道自己进来和克罗蒂亚交往过于密切了，引起了一撮人的不满，首当其冲的便是威兹曼。

然而知道归知道，他知道的事情太多，且万年站在观测命运的角度指导别人，却从未只身陷入需要亲自处理的事件或是关系。他发现自己无法“具体”地面对他人或自己的感情，就比如现在他可以体会到威兹曼的不悦，却缓解无道，要让他怀揣感同身受的同情心去安慰人他做大不到。以至于在很长一段事件里这个问题都困扰着国常路——他对性情率真而又丰富的威兹曼各种手足无措，还产生了一大把误会和阴差阳错。毕竟碰巧“避开”和真正的“通彻”外表相似，内里却全然是两码事。

“好吧，都怪你最近姐姐老找我茬！”威兹曼双手抱胸，“我又没把你丢进反应釜。”

“……”国常路瞥了眼角落里被提到的硕大仪器。

“国常路！你笑什么！”

“我没笑。”

“我都看到你笑了了！”

“噢，抱歉……”

“啊~~~~~~~~~”

“……？”国常路一副无辜且无奈的表情。当今的他不会意识到威兹曼的纠结比被克罗蒂亚忽视或者数落要复杂得多。

闹着闹着，黎明的曙光悄然而至。

…… …… ……

四月上旬威兹曼被名为“项目可行性报告”的东西折磨的头昏脑胀。过去的整整三个月里，那块石板就像建筑工地的普通石料般没发出任何让人惊异的动静。面临巨大困境的第三帝国没有时间长期跟它耗下去，党卫队作战本部和祖先遗产学会的官员都日趋焦躁暴戾，威兹曼知道一旦让他们失望，整个研究所的人的职业生涯差不多就报废了，包括他和克罗蒂亚。

唯一可以下笔的点是对“圣约翰行列”事件中石板所释放的能量测定终于出了结果，只要不是仪器出错，那它的能量密度毫不亚于柏林的科学家们试图控制的核反应堆。

但这完全不是威兹曼想要的结论。他想要的是事件中引导“秩序”的能量，而非破坏。但出于生存考虑他不得不在项目前景分析和预测中写下违心的论断。

——“这种能量如能被成功附加于兵器，它将拥有瞬间毁灭一座城市的潜力。不是轰炸机群轰炸后的颓败而是直接连粉末都不存地消失，就好像这块土地从来不曾存在过那样。这足以扭转帝国当前一切的不利形势，且只要使用一次它巨大的威慑力有很大几率使敌国和举棋不定的中立国都放弃与帝国抗争……”

书写过程中他尽量让自己保持人格分裂，免得去担心要是这种武器真的被研发出来自己就是屠城凶手的梗。也不想自我询问要是上面提及的武器威慑力能够永久终止人类间的战争，他愿不愿意下手。

不过写完这一块后，威兹曼再也没心情去面对后面鸡毛蒜皮的经费使用记录、实验动物使用情况或者合作方意见什么的了。

他不顾今天是交稿的最后期限摔了笔出去遛弯，尽管他也跑不了多远。穿着军装却独自在街上闲逛是很危险的。被盖世太保当消极怠工逮到的话搞不好会死得不明不白。所以他在附近随便找了栋很久没人住的老宅子，翻进人家的花园里坐在花坛上抽烟。然后他看着圣母教堂的尖顶等着克罗蒂亚逮他回去。

反正每次都这样。

在威兹曼的记忆中，自己是在克罗蒂亚的全方位盯梢下长大的。直到现在也没什么改观，只不过“快点写作业明天要交了，放下你手上的多足纲动物不要吓唬同桌女孩子”变成了“快点写报告上头等不急了，放下你手里的盐别糟蹋国常路中尉的咖啡”。

看来自己那么多年来都没什么长进，但威兹曼总觉得造成现在的状况不是他一个人的错。克罗蒂亚总把他当生活不能自理的小孩子，任何枝枝节节的细小地方都不放过他。有时候他也会抱怨自己都二十多岁的人了，为什么连挑食丢掉一块胡萝卜的权力都没有，这太荒唐了！然而从另一方面他又依赖着克罗蒂亚一点也离不开她，不然他永远不知道什么时候该开会，什么时候该接见来访的客人，什么时候该检修实验室的设备……且必然三天两头忘了吃饭或者忘了要把已经脏得要死的实验服送去洗……

正当他在回忆往昔时忽然听到有人高声呼喊“威兹曼”。事情似乎稍许变得有所不同，不对，确切的说最近都有那么点不同……

他回过头，看见高高大大的日本军人站在外面冲自己招手。他懒得动弹，也懒得说服对方也私闯民宅进来陪自己。不过当他把咬着的烟蒂像口香糖一样随意吐掉后，国常路立马跨栏般跳了进来把它踩灭。  
四月的德累斯顿空气异常干燥，草木很容易被点燃。

威兹曼瞥了眼国常路，这个男人不知何时得到了克罗蒂亚的“真传”总在给自己擦屁股。

好在他还是有可取之处的——在给自己擦完屁股后他很少再说点什么屁话。

但这不代表威兹曼没有什么想说的。

“姐姐叫你来找我的？”他边问国常路边点起了另一支烟。

“对。”国常路如实回答。

“我会写完的啊怎么那么烦！还有你，被姐姐使唤得开心吗？开心的话娶了她让她回家生孩子吧求你了！让我清静哪怕一个星期也好。”

“……”国常路知道这家伙地私底下说气话的时候经常口无遮拦，而且对越是亲近的人越是乱来。

“怎么，瞧你那什么表情，莫非真如传闻那样会魔法的家庭大多不可以娶外族人的？”

“倒也不是不可以，就是非常非常麻烦。”他索性顺着威兹曼的话转移话题，“来自其他家族成员的阻力会相当大。”

“怎么了，为了所谓的血统和天分？这听起也和挺种族主义的。”威兹曼揶揄他。

“是有点。”国常路苦笑了几秒，忽然意识到他似乎在评价他国内政了，“抱歉，我根本没资格谈这个。”他所说的“没资格”不止因为外国使节的立场，还因为他自己的出生——他的生母和魔道界一点关系都没，是武士家的女儿。千年以来，私生子挤掉本家上位成为当主的事在这个道界最杰出的家族里只发生过这一次，尽管最后国常路用自己卓越的才能让所有质疑者闭了嘴。

继承自母亲的剑术和柔道让他日后在军队里也很吃得开，不过母亲对他最大的影响并非武技而是为人处世的风格和对他人的态度。不然他可能也会和其他优秀的阴阳师一样，对常人有一种职业性的冷漠，特别对某些怀着一腔热情加速人类发展进程的人甚至会引起厌恶，因为促进发展的本质是加速走向终点，而终点等同于毁灭。乐于做此类事情的人里首当其冲的便是科学家，其次是政治家。

如今国常路很庆幸自己早就学会了兼容世界观及生活环境与自己截然不同的人（对，兼容而不是包容）。

“你说我到底改劝你对她好一点呢，还是劝你小心被她折腾死呢……”威兹曼的话听起来有那么些幸灾乐祸。他能察觉到克罗蒂亚和自己一样对这个异国男人颇为欣赏，但国常路的态度让他搞不清——他对克罗蒂亚暧昧性质的小请求几乎唯命是从，却不对被“差去做事”这件事本身表现出任何喜恶。然而过于中立总会给人刻意为之的感觉。

“我们能换个话题吗……”国常路终于受不了了。

“好吧！”威兹曼总算站了起来，“今天是几号来着？”

“4月9号。”

“哦对对对，复活节！我说有什么东西忘了。”他一副如梦初醒的样子，“啊，糟糕！实验室已经没有兔子先生了！没有兔子先生就没有彩蛋！没有彩蛋就说明我又当了一年坏孩子！等等我明明已经成年好久了……”

“……”国常路看着威兹曼原地绕圈圈的，也不打算不说他什么，等他自己消停下来就好。负担国家项目的压力太大，而宣泄的渠道又少之又少。因此国常路一直容忍着他那些恶作剧和怪诞的举动。

终于，威兹曼大概是把自己绕晕了。他停下脚步站定，幽幽地说：“那些死于实验的兔子一定恨死我了吧。”

国常路皱了皱眉，威兹曼的情绪变化经常大起大落，有时他真跟不上他的节奏。然而面对这种貌似是问句的话他还不能置之不理，怎么往下接也是个难题。威兹曼可能需要安慰，但绝不需要哄小孩的幼稚谎言，也不需要牵强附会的开脱。所以最后他对威兹曼说：“作为人类要生存下去几乎不可能不伤害其他动物，你只要记得总有一天自己会以某种方式付出代价就好。”

威兹曼低头沉默了一会，接着对国常路露出一个若有若无的微笑。

“有没有人说过你有智者或者先知的风范？听你这么说我感到舒坦多了……”

“过奖。”国常路松了口气，“哦对了，给你样东西。”他从衣服内插袋里翻出一只金黄色的兔子挂饰，“如果你不介意来一只小号的兔子先生的话。”

“耶？这是什么？”威兹曼接过挂饰，拎着晃了晃，“怎么看着像女孩子给的定情信物？”

“并不是，尽管它长得确实挺可爱的。”国常路解释道，“它是我的家族纹章。”

“咦？就这兔子？对不起我没有看不起它的意思。”

“嗯，没事。我借你的那本书里有因幡白兔的传说，月信仰的家族几乎都与之有关。”

“月信仰？”

“你理解为崇尚和平反感暴力的作风就行。”

“大概懂了。”威兹曼把挂饰暂时当手链套在了手腕上，“不过，中尉有什么想要的东西吗？作为复活节兔子的交换。”

“唔……”国常路稍许考虑了一会，“要么给我讲讲你们这里关于兔子的故事？任何你想得起来的都行。”

“我想想……”威兹曼踱了几步，“暂时我好像只能记得兔子是春天女神约斯特里的宠物？等等兴许这不能算宠物，那么使魔……？”

“我的老天，你帮上大忙了！威兹曼。”国常路惊呼了起来，他翻遍了教会给的资料，竟然在最基本的点上忽略了重要信息。

“哈？”威兹曼一脸不明状况的表情。

“先回去吧，我晚点跟你解释。”国常路望着被晚霞染得如同铺了金沙的易北河说道，他并不希望威兹曼的报告写不完。

至于他自己，大概还是得从兔子入手了。

…… …… ……

国常路与“月弓”取得联系的尝试又失败了。月弓是守护他家族的式神，外表看上去是一只金色的大兔子。它是个战斗能力平平，只擅长吃喝嫖赌抽的妖兽（分别对应：捣年糕；酿酒；致幻；招财和烟草制作的才能）。但正因为如此月弓在与其他灵性生物交流时格外得心应手。

他本指望它能和本土的“兔子”取得联系，好打开自己与地脉间的隔阂，但就当下的状况来看根本连第一步：把它召唤出来都很困难。

即使预先刻意积蓄的魔力可以使用，但强行开启仪式未遂让国常路感到全身都很不舒服。他正打算回房间休息一会，却被传达室的值班人员叫了过去，说有人打电话给他。

国常路纳闷地拿起听筒，不该有谁在大半夜给他电话，不过对方刚一开口他就认了，是威兹曼。

“来接我，中尉。我觉得我一个人回不来。嗝儿……”他的语气一听就是喝多了。

“你在哪里？”国常路无奈地问，从嘈杂的背景音判断他肯定在酒吧。

威兹曼随即报了一个地址，国常路便开车前往。然而当他到了目的地后才发现事情没那么简单。那儿可不是普通的酒吧，国常路在走进去找威兹曼的过程中被好几个妖娆的男性搭讪了。

没错，妖娆的，男性。

他听说过单单在柏林这样的夜场就有百家以上，其他城市相对低调，但想去的人总能找到。

国常路对性取向没有什么想法或异议，他甚至不在乎两个相恋的人是否都是人类。自从来到实验室他也不是没听到过关于威兹曼的某些传闻，有人说他要么就和克罗蒂亚有不伦之情要么就是个彻头彻尾的死基佬。低劣的闲言碎语必定从一开始就抱有恶意中伤的图谋，然而国常路很清楚那些八卦并非空穴来风。

就在前一天晚上克罗蒂亚刚刚为这个问题找过他。她直截了当地对他说：“也许你还没注意到，但我认为威兹曼可能喜欢你，高于友情的喜欢，对此我很担心。尽管我很早就知晓弟弟的癖好，但你的脾气实在是太好了，一副什么都能看得开的样子，所以我不得不提早请求你无论什么理由都不要接受威兹曼。戈培尔和希姆莱仇视不能产生后代的爱侣关系，你要知道即使是恩斯特·罗姆那个唯一可以和元首用‘你’而不是“您”相称的人也没能逃脱帝国对同性恋者的清洗。我不想干涉他的个人情感，但更不想看到他因为这种理由进了集中营。不然到时候谁都救不了他，带粉色三角的犯人会被强迫劳动致死或成为人体实验的对象，你觉得我能允许那种事情发生在他身上吗？”

当时克罗蒂亚几乎要哭了出来，她花了不少时间才稳定住自己的情绪。国常路不得不向她保证自己会控制住局面。奈何世事难料，现在的状况就能让他死掉一大半脑细胞。

“你出门克罗蒂亚知道吗？”他回头问躺在后座断断续续咒骂着工作的威兹曼。

“我不知道。”他不知是在敷衍还是真不知道，“反正不要告诉她。”

国常路本来就没打算打小报告。只是鉴于对克罗蒂亚的承诺他得稍许警告下威兹曼，毕竟他也不想看到他搞废自己的人生。

“威兹曼，你……”国常路发现自己并不忍心指责他，“你是不是能稍微注意下自己的处境。万一，我是说万一……”

“得了！”威兹曼立即打断了他，“我就去喝了点酒而已！”

“这不是关键点，关键的是你出现在那里就有可能被定罪。”国常路觉得有必要把话说到底，然而说完后他立马意识到自己言重了，他不该对他用那么负面的措辞。

“定罪？”威兹曼果然敏感地注意到了这个词语，他坐起来用手肘把自己架在前排两个座位之间，用嗤之以鼻的口吻对国常路说，“呐，国常路。除了喝酒我可什么也没干，至少今天没有。”后一句话是他故意加上用来挑衅对方的。

“对不起。”他陈恳地道了歉，不过威兹曼好像不打算就此罢休。

“光对不起就完了吗？”他语锋犀利地质问道。

“那你说你想怎样吧……”国常路摆出让步的姿态，结果威兹曼之后的要求让他差点想把他扔下车去。

——他说：“国常路，我想上你。”

“威兹曼！你就仗着喝多了发酒疯吧！”国常路再也受不了威兹曼的任性妄为，他第一次忍不住扯着嗓子吼他。即使从根本上来看他完全没有错，但审时度势、适当顺从大流保护自己是人必须学会的技能，特别是在乱世之中。

“你就当我疯了好了。”威兹曼自暴自弃地耸肩。

“好了，坐回你的位置上我们回去。”

“不要！”

国常路不打算和他在这无谓地较劲，他刚准备发动引擎直接开路，谁料威兹曼忽然勾过他的脖子吻了上来。严格来说那简直算不上一个吻，国常路仿佛感到那是一只饥饿的动物在啃咬自己。

“停！威兹曼！”多年的武术修为让国常路条件反射地回身扼住了对方的咽喉推开一段距离，论身手一个穿着军服却从没上过战场的科研人员对他根本没有抵抗能力。尽管他本意一点也不想伤害他。  
好在如此一来威兹曼总算冷静了下来。

“放手。”他斜睨着国常路，口吻冷峻。

国常路照做了，他本以为威兹曼会还手揍他，然而他没有。

“抱歉，中尉……”他躺回了他的后排座，“你可以当之前的事情没发生过。”

国常路没有搭腔，自顾自开始开车返回。他时不时通过后视镜向后看去，威兹曼的表情显得很清醒，他对此感到揪心——想必他已经将自己内心的情感压抑了很久很久，在长久的时光中他都无法去爱谁或者被爱。虽然共事的日子并不算太久，国常路也早就发现威兹曼是个过于顾及他人的人。他可以几近自虐地折磨自己，却不允许自己给谁任何人带来不必要的麻烦。

至于最终为什么选了自己当宣泄口，国常路相信那不仅仅因为酒精，也不仅因为忍耐力快到了极限。威兹曼冲着他来是经过周密考量的——作为外交官员，最糟糕的情况也不过是被遣返，到时恐怕威兹曼当真会独揽所有“过错”。

回研究所的路上他俩没再交谈半句，威兹曼只在进了地下室分头去自己房间时回头说了声晚安。

国常路回到房间第一件事先用冷水洗了把脸，这种剧本一旦开了头就很难收场却又不得不收场。他当然心疼威兹曼，这家伙在理想和感情被双双压制的情况下依然爱着世界，与人为善，反对暴力；悉心照料身边的动物哪怕它们只是试验品；从不忘记给走廊角落里的花浇水……

然而正是他这样用微笑感染每一个同伴的人，在他真正难过的时候却没有谁可以安慰他。也许克罗蒂亚可以承担他的无助却无法填补他的失落，国常路其实很愿意扮演威兹曼想要的角色，但那么做可能会在其他方面严重伤害他就是另外回事了。

不过就在国常路觉得自己面临大敌的情况下转机出现了。他忽然感到自己与地脉间的联系似乎缓和了许多，抱着试试看的心态重启了召唤术，这次他终于成功召唤出了家族式神。

见到痞子兔的那一刻，国常路瞬间明白了那突如其来的缓和从何而来。月弓出现时一如既往地招摇，嘴里叼着卷烟，身边还左拥右抱了两只褐色的兔子，从外观看来它们是德国本地的灵兽。

他这才想起来阴阳师也好妖兽也好，若想博得陌生地脉的好感还有一种不怎么上台面的方法——与本土种发生点亲密关系，越亲密越好。

所以从某种程度上来说，他还得感谢威兹曼那歪打正着的亲吻。

“小鬼，德累斯顿好玩么？”月弓用后腿站立着，冲御主吐了个烟圈。

“我挺喜欢这座城市的。”国常路对那个称呼没什么异议，在大多数妖兽面前人类无论活多久都是个幼童。且月弓当年比任何家族成员都要更早承认他的能力，在他坐上当主之位前他在本家人眼里只是个连名字都不配有的杂种。而他们也确实用“杂种”称呼他，只有月弓会叫他“小鬼”或者“小家伙”。

“可是这座城市不怎么喜欢你。”月弓搂紧了自己的新伙伴，像是在炫耀。

“我知道。”

“那，想要我帮你吗？”

“想，但既然你在这里过得如鱼得水，我倒有其他事情相求。”

“说。”月弓对他一贯爽气。

“那个银发的男孩子你知道的吧？”国常路叹了口气，“威兹曼他……”

“我知道他，他很喜欢你。” 

“请你让他暂时忘了这些事吧，专心工作。”

“小鬼，你可考虑清楚了！”兔子用后腿扑通扑通敲打着地面，“压制一个人的情感没有难度，但那样真的好吗？你不可能不清楚情感也是一种业力，它不会凭空消失的。”

“也许不好，但至少不会更糟糕，也不可以再糟下去。”国常路坚定地说道，“我想要保护他。”

“嘛，也别太紧张。” 月弓瞥了瞥它的三瓣嘴，大概是在笑，“反正你哪天后悔了可以告诉我。”

说完这话它便退回了自己的世界。

…… …… ……

即便国常路认定当下对威兹曼最好的道路是“潜心研究”，然而干扰他工作和情绪的意外总是层出不穷。

次日来访的人员来自莱比锡的实验室，那些“铀俱乐部”的成员希望从威兹曼那里拿到一份他在威廉皇帝物理研究所工作时的实验笔记，以帮助他们改善铀砌块反应堆模型里的中子增殖率。

威兹曼心不在焉地跟昔日同僚打太极瞎扯淡，他很庆幸自己当年关于自持链式反应的论文没有得到多大重视。不管他对海森堡、迪布纳等物理学前辈有多大敬仰，对于一种一定会被用于制造大规模杀伤性武器的理论，他完全没有继续涉足的意愿。如果为祖国扭转颓势取得胜利的条件是制造一颗能瞬间毁灭一座城市的炸弹，威兹曼情愿自己由于碌碌无为而被革职。毕竟自己只能死一次，不够赔那么多条人命。

这也是他为什么立马接受了看起来更不靠谱的德累斯顿石板项目，只为了从为核武器服务的团队里逃出来。

以记录转移时遇到空袭被烧尽为由打发走了访客，回视起自己的地盘威兹曼被一团巨大的悲观包围了。科学本该是绝对中立的，纯粹为获取知识而前行，不该被人类价值观左右。然而他身处的是一个已经在穷途末路上发了疯的国家，不止科学家，商人、工人、医生、普通民众都被逼迫着为战争机器服务。

他知道自己的情形远远算不上最糟，抱怨生活是过于矫情奢侈的情绪。毕竟比起还在坚守阵线的士兵，交不出论文既不会让他变成血肉模糊支离破碎的尸块，也不会让他被抓去西伯利亚的冻土上当劳工，至少暂时不会。

高负荷精神压力造成的痛苦是缓释的长期刑罚。

新一轮对石板能量解析的实验尝试又要开始了。

而三个月内如果再不取得显著进展团队就会面临减员或重组——他和克罗蒂亚之中的一个肯定得滚走——被调去武器局、其他有关工业技术的部门、甚至是前线。

事到如今，威兹曼不可能还有额外的精力去考虑研究成果被怎样应用的问题。作为一个相对独立的项目，他不能再刻意规避“重点”在报告里写那些有的没的，上头除了“力量”和“军事打击”之外一概不关心。

他必须至少先在理论层面把这块顽固的石头搞定了，到了实用阶段再另想办法也许也能守住底线。就像据他所知材料化学家埃尔温·施密特一直在制造石墨的工艺上动手脚，使之含有二氧化硫等杂质，那么一来“铀俱乐部”的实验室用石墨代替珍贵的重水实验时便屡遭失败，自然就在核武器研发的道路上停滞不前。

但即使是纯理层面也几乎没什么头绪，威兹曼有种接下去的实验对象、实验目的、实验内容都无法确定的迷茫感。

并且，他总感觉有什么东西在耍自己的命运玩。

新的阶段计划书是克罗蒂亚写的，威兹曼扫了一眼便随手丢开了。他用酒精灯和烧杯把昨天钓的几条手指长的小鱼煮了打算喂猫，但路过饲养实验动物的房间时值班员告状说“玉五郎”已经用一只大白鼠把自己喂饱了。  
“它现在去哪了？”威兹曼问，“我得给它点小颜色看看。”

“国常路中尉把它带走了，他还帮忙处理了啃剩下的耗子尸体。”抱着饲料桶的女士似乎还有点惊魂未定，“那场面可真可怕，威兹曼博士，它竟然在掏大白鼠的内脏吃。”

威兹曼笑着拍了拍对方的肩膀以示安慰，然后上楼去找国常路。

“中尉，看见我的玉五郎了吗？”他推开虚掩的门问道。

“哦，它在那！”国常路合上手里的典籍指了指书柜旁的纸箱子，“小家伙知道自己犯错了一直躲在里面。”

“它并没有错哦，中尉，错的是我们人类。”威兹曼打开纸箱子把装着鱼的小碟子放了进去，“猫是严格肉食动物，老跟着我们吃土豆的话会让它缺乏自己身体无法合成的牛磺酸，时间长了会影响它的夜视能力甚至失明，而动物内脏中富含这种氨基酸，鱼肉也是。”

国常路听着箱子里咔嚓咔嚓的咀嚼声皱了皱眉，最近原本就受限制的食物供给还总在出问题。责任被推给了涌入的难民说是盗窃行为所致，但事实究竟如何谁都说不清。国常路不得不庆幸自己不讨厌土豆或者绞碎了的豌豆。

“你特意给它钓的鱼？”

“是啊。”

“下次我一起去。”

“再好不过了，但是以后请你别再把他放在箱子里了。我会想一枪毙了它的。”

“……呃？”

威兹曼看着国常路惊愕的表情笑了笑，接着开始调侃起了薛定谔和他的“爱猫”。

“那个思想实验让好多人郁闷得发疯，包括我。”他收掉了小猫舔干净的盘子，“实验内容说起来很简单，一只猫、一些放射性元素和一瓶毒气一起被封闭在一个盒子里一个小时。在一个小时内，放射性元素衰变的几率为50%。如果衰变，那么一个连接在盖革计数器上的锤子就会被触发，并打碎瓶子，释放毒气，杀死猫。但是描述整个系统的波函数表达出活猫与死猫各半的状态，也就是生与死的叠加，直到你打开盒子进行‘观测’导致波函数‘塌缩’，才会看到明确的活猫或者死猫，在这之前即使是那只猫自己也不知道自己到底是死了还是活着。”

“这听起来难以想象。”国常路毫不掩饰自己的茫然。

“一样……”威兹曼摊手，“量子力学的数学推导简洁优美，但一旦推敲起公式的物理意义只会让人感觉脑袋里进了奶酪还被放进烤箱烤了烤。我私下也做过点纯数学演算，不少结果挺有趣的。有时候我会想，也许测量得到的结果并不是‘塌缩’而是‘分裂’，世界从那个节点开始分裂成一个有一只死猫的宇宙和一个有一只活猫的宇宙。在这之前一切可能性都叠加在了一起，就像命运似的。”

这个解释让国常路感觉哪里不太好。

他看了看不知何时自说自话出现月弓，它正四仰八叉地躺在桌上喝它不知从哪搞来的啤酒，饶有兴致地听着威兹曼的解说，反正威兹曼看不见它。

科学和玄学的终点可能是一致的，直到此时国常路才认识到自己从未思考过世界的真相。

而且巧了，此时他也在被关乎“命运”的问题困扰着。

力量稍许恢复后，他发现石板上被人加了一层封印。从结构看来并不复杂，不过是在木火金水四元素的四季流动下把土气封闭在里面形成的咒术。要解除的话也不需要拆解整个术式，只要稍许打乱元素循环用不了几日封印便会自动瓦解。扰乱的方法还是现成的，在咒术的每种元素上都有一个“缺口”，只要找东西把它填上平衡就破坏了。

但这个“缺口”刻意为之的程度却让国常路深感不安，它们如同四个精心设计的锁孔，等待着被同样精心设计的钥匙所开启。

更让他不安的是，“钥匙”并没有被藏在隐秘的地方，而是以一种能量的形式附着在了两位核心研究员——克罗蒂亚和威兹曼身上。

这现象本身没什么可大惊小怪的，但同时存在两把“钥匙”是很不合理的，结合之前与科学家的对话国常路产生了一种令他心生畏惧的想法：他担心自己选择性的“观测”会把事件导向最终的结局——某个世界里有死猫而某个世界里有活猫的结局。

威兹曼喂完猫就走了，没在国常路的房间里过多逗留。

月弓也喝完了它的啤酒，它丢开杯子拿出了烟管，开始吞云吐雾。

“小鬼，我再问你一遍，这样真的好吗？”

“还行吧。”国常路重新打开书，他知道兔子什么意思。

“现在那个孩子把你当普通同事对待了，但你自己呢？”

“说心如止水那是不可能的。”

“这就对了嘛小子！”月弓撇了撇嘴，“任何事情都是有后果的，而且出来混总是要还的。”

“我知道……”国常路轻叹。

“得，我也就说到这了，保重。”

兔子说完便跳窗消失了。

国常路望着窗外的银杏树，这一次他很有自知之明地感到自己无法预料到未来会怎样。

…… …… ……

五月底，研究组忽然被告知下半年二阶段的经费申请被砍了35%。为了讨论怎样维持项目继续核心人员已经连开了五天的会。到了第六天，威兹曼再也没有耐心听某些天马行空的计划了。

实验室的固定支出就那么几块，当下也不涉及新仪器的申购，裁员除非减少一半工作人员不然杯水车薪。所以真正可行且有效的解决方案只有减少昂贵消耗品的使用，而那意味着需要减少原子光谱仪等仪器的开机次数，相应的，实验针对性必须大幅度提升，为此对实验图谱和数据的分析一定得更为精细，统计时的算法甚至实验设计本身都要花心思改进。

想到日后注定因工作量加倍而更加睡眠不足的日子，威兹曼果断赖起了床。结果久违的回笼觉让他再次醒来后头痛欲裂。代用咖啡的味道诡异且毫无提神效果，威兹曼犹豫了一会，决定去问国常路要点茶叶。

泡好的绿茶气味清新，这年头自然芬芳的东西已经不多了。

在被问起为什么无精打采时，威兹曼一项项抱怨起了现状。

“年度计划，阶段计划，可行性报告，阶段成果报告，经费使用报告，常规实验报告……成天就在写写写报告报告报告，简直没完没了……”

“这太浪费时间了。”国常路摇了摇头，“如果上头还想要你出研究成绩就不该在这种事情上耗费你的精力。”

“如果上头有那么明智就不会有战争了。”威兹曼冷笑，“啊，这下就算一份报告不写我的时间也不够用，接下去的两个月里我每天能睡三小时就谢天谢地了！”

“你这是在玩命！”

“不然呢？阶段报告一次不过就会被政府抛弃的！你知道那意味着什么吗？”威兹曼忽然愤懑了起来，“有人告诉过我元首只想要一年内能实际应用的项目。一旦项目取消我得去哪里干活可不是我说了算的。党卫军高层没那么容易放过我。就算退一万步，我当真拒绝了所有调动，接下去又该干什么呢？从五六岁起我人生的第一个也是唯一的梦想就是当一名科学家，在同班同学还在为解函数图像苦恼的时候我就在《物理年鉴》上发表了论文，因而获得了提早好几年进入大学的机会。告诉你这些不是想炫耀，我只想说对科学的热爱和是我最大一部分的人生追求了。离开实验室我根本无法想象要怎么样过日子。至少在这里，我可以掌控我的生活、我的工作、我的理想，哪怕只是很小一部分，仅仅能让自己不去做那些会导致良心不安的事情。但至少，对这个发了疯的国家和那些泯灭人性的混账指令，我阿道夫·威兹曼反抗过了。”

国常路露出些许尴尬的表情，他在短时间内依然学不会怎样面对他人细枝末节的情绪的。沉默了一会，他最终只是说了句：“尽量别让自己太累吧。”

“我也不想啊！祝我好运吧！”威兹曼苦笑了笑，端好杯子去参加下一个会议。

会议最终折腾到了半夜，全组达成了转移工作重心的共识，下一个阶段的主要任务是整理以往的所有数据，着重关注书面演算，务必在制定更进一步的工作计划前将实验设计的细化度大幅提升。

之后的一周威兹曼终日窝在他的办公室里，废弃的草稿纸团丢了一地，被玉五郎当玩具扒拉来扒拉去。它偶尔也会跳上桌子对科学家“喵”上几声，然而主人冷淡的反应一定让它以为这个人类被钉在椅子上了。

数据记录无论从什么角度去看都只能得到同样的结论：没有相关性，没有相关性，以及没有相关性。威兹曼感觉他的学术生涯面临着巨大危机。身体的疲惫也在接近极限，缺乏睡眠和过度用脑让他都懒得和其他人交流。

国常路受克罗蒂亚的托付去看看情况时，就看见威兹曼又掏出了写着“Pervitin”的小瓶子，他没能来得及阻止他又吞下两片。

“你最好稍微休息会。”国常路一脸严肃地建议道，“依赖兴奋剂维持工作对你没好处。”

威兹曼把笔一丢，趴倒在桌上长吁一口气以示抗议。过了一会，他回过头说：“没错，这是种糟糕透顶的东西，但它着实能在一段时间里提高技巧性作业的能力和注意力，驱散疲劳倒是次要的。”

“那也不行。”国常路少有地态度强硬。

这一次威兹曼没跟他发脾气，他双手向前伸直，舒展了下身体，然后他揉着太阳穴说：“我很累，但是睡不着，即使闭上眼睛大脑也还在活跃思考，无法停下来。”

“你那是疲劳过度了。”

“我知道。”

“要么稍微出去走走？”

“也好。”

“别说你想去夜场就行。”

“不至于。”威兹曼站起来从挂钩上取下外套，“来，先跟我去下仓库。”

“呃？”国常路感到有些诧异，但还是跟了过去。他看着威兹曼翻箱倒柜了一会，从某个角落里翻出了一个手提箱。

“这是什么？”国常路接过箱子的时候看着上面的鹰徽问。

“等下你就知道了。”威兹曼在一片漆黑中又往自己的背包里塞了几个盒子。

之后他们跑到外面找了片宽敞的草地，这个季节的夜晚已经一点也不冷了，风和脚下的草地都很柔软。

威兹曼像刚收到礼物盒的小孩子般哼着小曲打开了箱子，把里面的零部件迅速拿出来组装了起来。

“你拿这玩意儿出来干什么？”国常路注意到他正在把玩的是在战场上令敌人身陷噩梦的MG42通用机枪，“我不记得你有受过轻武器使用训练。”

“放心，我的用法不需要任何技术含量。”威兹曼从包里掏出了那些盒子，里面装的是子弹，“只是忽然想看烟花罢了。”

国常路越来越纳闷，直到威兹曼给机枪装上了防空脚架，对着天空打空了一整盒校准弹道用的曳光弹。弹头以每秒十多发的射速被推向夜空，在飞行中拉出明黄耀眼的轨迹，其炫目程度丝毫不亚于绽放的烟花。

“真能玩啊……”

“过奖！”

“有感觉好一点吗？”

“也许应该有可能吧。”威兹曼换了根枪管，又消灭掉2盒曳光弹。接着他满足地躺倒在草地上，偏头问国常路现在几点了。

“十二点三十分。”国常路看了看表回答。

“耶！那现在已经是6月1号啦~”威兹曼扯了一把草丢向空中。

“不该会琢磨着过儿童节吧……”说归说，国常路当真觉得这个家伙需要过儿童节。“天才”的生存路线迫使他比别人早适应成人世界的规则，而其内心还远远没玩够。人的成长过程也好，思想境界的提升也好，都是有既定过程无法跳跃的。就像在未尝享受过富足的人绝不可能真正看淡金钱，出淤泥而不染的前提是首先得置身于黑泥一样，强行让自己“高攀”到某个层次的后果几乎百分百得在某时某刻绕回来，重新经历那个缺失的步骤。

“啊！才没有！”威兹曼盘腿坐了起来，“我在你心里就永远那么幼稚吗？”

“老实说，幼稚的话有一点，但并不让人讨厌。”

“果然只有中尉不会刻意恭维我。”

“因为没有必要啊。”国常路继续实话实说，只是他很清楚那也仅仅是因为他们之间没有明确的利害关系。这个世界上有太多怎么看都不合理的条款，然而违背它们却得冒很大风险。

“可是今天是我的生日唉。”威兹曼望着遥远的星辰幽幽地说，语气不加掩饰地落寞，“可惜姐姐又去柏林了所以没有生日蛋糕了。”

“想要蛋糕我还是可以弄到的，早上去也不迟。”国常路暗自感叹他果然还是个小孩子，一般人到了某一年纪就很容易把生日以及其他节日淡忘，除非自己又有了孩子。

“耶！好棒！久违的甜食！”威兹曼满意地笑了起来。

“你要是不老把自己关在房间里甜食经常会有的。”

“别那么说嘛~”

“但是你得答应我先睡一觉，睡不着也得躺一会。”

“唔……狡猾！”

收拾完枪械回到研究所大约花了一小时，比起以往的记录在这个点躺到床上对威兹曼而言已经算早睡了。

“不用急着起来，到时候我会来叫你的。”国常路关掉了威兹曼的闹钟，同时悄悄没收了他剩下的药物。

“欸？好吧……”威兹曼把毯子扯了过来盖好。

“要睡前故事吗？”国常路半开玩笑地问。

“不了，谢谢。你在我更睡不着。”

“那，晚安，威兹曼，以及生日快乐。”

“晚安，中尉。”

离开威兹曼的房间后国常路下了一个决定。他决定送威兹曼一件生日礼物，尽管他不可能在生日当天收到了。

——他要解开石板的封印，即便那块东西太危险，可能会带来无穷大的变数。但他不能放任威兹曼在自己跟前上演自我戕害的戏码。

逼仄的高压环境，体力和脑力的双透支，无从放置的情感，过度自责，药物依赖等因素都是一枚定时炸弹。当然，他国常路大觉的自以为是的种种举动也可能毁了他。不过他依然决定冒这个险，毕竟不作为才是最消极绝望的。 至少，他得在自己的能力范围内尝试一下。

于是，命运从这一刻起便像陨石般进入了急速坠落的轨道，未来的一切直到终焉都无法评定是非。许多年后回想起过往来，国常路会发现命运的力量早在他成为王之前就在影响他和他周围的一切了。

Part two

石板的封印被解开了，威兹曼的研究终于步入正轨。之后的事情甚至可以说进展得太过顺利，阐述石板上能量运作体系的手稿已经几近整理完毕，不出意外月内这个以他的名字命名的理论就可以公开发表了。

国常路并看不懂任何一行公式，但那叠稿件的厚重感让他充满了敬意。不愧是天才，不到短短两个个月里就完成了既复杂又大部头的系统性理论著作。

“再补上序言和资料索引就齐全了。我先提前恭喜你吧。”他把手稿还给了威兹曼。

“中尉，我有点害怕。”科学家的声音听起来完全没有欣喜感或者放松感，“你想知道我的写作过程吗？啊，不对，算我求你听一听。”

“怎么？”国常路有些担心地问。

“梦，我连续做了整整一个月同样内容的梦。我梦见自己被密闭在一个幽暗的空间里，如同失去星辰的广袤宇宙。眼前唯一存在的物体就是那块石板，我像被抓住了头颅般不得不注视它。之后奇怪的文字和声音就开始在脑海里穿梭，就像有谁要把那些信息刻在我大脑里一般。时间似乎变得不复存在，我渐渐明白了那是石板刻意告诉了我它的秘密。当我醒来时只不过是第二天早晨，但我总觉得自己在那空间里已经被禁锢了至少一个星期。我能清晰且毫无疏漏地记得梦境的内容，如果那能被称为梦境的话。用笔记录下来便是这些稿子，我并没有做任何思考，仅仅是知识被硬塞给了我。不劳而获的感觉相当糟糕，而且……怎么说……”

“你担心自己为此付出代价是吗？”国常路帮他把话补充完整。事实上他自己也已经遭到了报应——石板的力场不但压制了月弓让它无法现形，还让他失去了任何使用秘术的可能，简而言之他现在从魔力角度上来看和常人毫无差别。附带的麻烦还有放置在威兹曼身上用于抑制他情感的微型结界也失效了，反噬让施术者情绪波动剧烈，不得不花很多精力去控制。

“大概……”威兹曼揉了揉眼睛，“哪怕先无视不确定因素也有必然存在的麻烦。理论写好了接下去肯定得研究应用。那才是战斗最激烈的部分。”

“祝你骗经费顺利。”国常路偶尔也会幽默一下。

“啊！谢谢。”威兹曼终于笑了起来。

当日，前些天又在出差克罗蒂亚也从柏林归来，她显得比以往都紧张。

“Adi你知不知道昨天发生了什么？你有没有听广播？”

“没有！”威兹曼摊手，“收音机坏了好几个星期了但我一点也不想修理它。”

“施道芬贝格伯爵密谋刺杀元首，他在希特勒的办公室里放了一枚炸弹，但天意让行动失败了，元首只受了点轻伤。”克罗蒂亚神色凝重地说。

“啊，真可惜。死了才好。嗷嗷嗷啊啊啊！！！痛痛痛……”腰上被狠狠拧了一下，威兹曼惊叫了起来，“好过分啊！姐姐你不想战争早点结束吗？”

“你要再这么不对自己的嘴负责，恐怕你会比战争更早‘结束’！你是想被盖世太保以失败主义枪毙呢还是侮辱元首的罪名绞死呢？”在克罗蒂亚心里他一秒钟都无法让自己省心。

“我就在这里说说又没人听得到。”

“被抓起来的人都是这么想的。”

“耶？你怀疑我们之中有内奸吗？海德里希顾问，玛丽莲小姐，还是国常路中尉？”

“够了，Adi！”克罗蒂亚刚想让弟弟赶紧闭嘴，真的被谁听到是可有可能起内讧的，就在这时实验室门忽然被轻轻推开了。

“你们叫我吗？”探头进来询问的正是抱着一叠书路过的国常路。

“啊，只是刚巧提到你罢了。”克罗蒂亚赶紧笑着解释，暗自希望对方没听到具体内容。

“没错，我在说想让你陪我出去喝咖啡。”威兹曼才不会轻易放弃从唠叨中脱身的绝妙时机。至于回来挨骂什么的再说了。

“阿道夫你真是越来越过分了！”克罗蒂亚对他过分的要求略感尴尬，却又不好揭穿。

“没关系，我陪他去吧。”

“欧耶！中尉最好了。”

从某种角度来看威兹曼相当擅长蹭用各种资源。若非有外交人员相伴他哪有机会在这种时间点坐在咖啡厅里。这些天他的主要工作是校稿，日子反而变得轻松了许多。

“果然新鲜咖啡比什么都赞！”威兹曼满足地放下杯子在宽大的藤椅里伸了个懒腰，“感谢元首让我们能听着战机螺旋桨的配乐喝咖啡。”

后一句他用的是日语，于是国常路无奈地摇了摇头。威兹曼很聪明，根本不像克罗蒂亚忧心的那样会惹麻烦，至少不会在没必要且危险的地方找麻烦。他深谙各种隐喻和文字游戏，有自己的一套方式去嘲弄各种不合理的制度或人。

当然，也可用于暗示点什么。

就好比现在，威兹曼揉着跳到自己腿上的虎斑猫自语道：“猫多好呀，随时可以请求人类拥抱它抚摸它，且几乎从不会被拒绝。”

国常路用对方听不见的音量轻叹了口气，月弓中途退场后他不得不再次面对头痛的“感情问题”。威兹曼喜欢他是无法改变的现状，而这显然不可能靠逃避或忽视来解决。 老实说他挺想抱抱他的，哪怕和他交往也未尝不可，只是环境不允许罢了。

“不管是人还是动物或者其他什么生灵，能在生命中享受什么或者承受什么其实都是既定的。”国常路并不确定自己说这个是否合适，“唯一不同的是人类会对此产生更多的情绪感受罢了。”

“我懂的，中尉，真的。”威兹曼用手指沾了芝士蛋糕伸到猫咪面前，它很快用粉红色的小舌头舔了起来，“也许我之前都太容易就得到想要的东西了。”

如果面对的是别人，国常路一定会接下去说没有谁可以想要什么就有什么，那有违世界的法则。然而他发现自己无法对威兹曼抛出任何“冷漠”的话语。

憋了半天，他最终说出的竟只有简单而差劲的“对不起”。

威兹曼落寞地笑了笑，问他能不能把糖递过来。

国常路把放糖包的小篮子给了他，又再要了份芝士蛋糕。

“中尉你还有烟吗？”他接过蛋糕碟子的时候问。

“没带出来。”他掏了下平常放烟的口袋。

“那我们喝完咖啡去买吧？”

“好。”

烟草零售点离这边还有一段路。威兹曼乘克罗蒂亚不注意偷偷去开了车出来。

“姐姐问起来就说我们去采购实验用品了。”他故意放了两箱器材在后备箱。

“你要烟的话我房间里还有没必要非得出去买，况且买个烟而已何必动车呢。”国常路已经习惯了对方不靠谱的行事方式，只是形式化地提醒一下。

“啊啊啊我就是想出去转一圈，下次有空出‘地穴’不知道什么时候了呢。”威兹曼出了停车场大门就一路飙了起来。

“好了，好了！慢点！没人追杀你！”国常路只能由着他。

“好好好~”威兹曼满口答应，然后狠狠把刹车踩到底。

果然有人把头撞痛了。

“喂！”

“哈哈哈哈哈！”

到了目的地后，威兹曼忽然拦住准备打开车门的国常路说让他敲三下挡风玻璃再下车。

“迷信活动吗？”国常路边照做边问。

“算是吧。我觉得那样运气会好一点。”威兹曼自己也把帽子故意挂在了反光镜上。

“你要运气做什么？”

“啊！对！不如让你来选吧，我记得跟你打牌的时候你手气一直好得令人发指。”

“呃？”

“你，去跟店员要两包Lucky Strike，这玩意儿很早以前就不容易买到了，只有我知道哪里有。”威兹曼把国常路往前退了一步，打算晚点再跟他解释。

国常路一脸状况外地耸耸肩，很快买回了指定的烟。

“我不记得你还喜欢美国货。”他没带打火机，于是顺道买了火柴。

“我才不喜欢味道冲得草率轻浮的美国烟。”威兹曼点燃了一根抱怨道，“一点诚意都没有，也不知道是不是出口品故意粗制滥造。”

“那你还买。”

“还不是因为想……国！常！路！！！！你知不知道你中头彩了！！！”

“啥……？”

面对忽然兴奋惊呼起来的威兹曼国常路再次一头雾水。

“你试试就知道了嘛~”他递了一支烟给他，“中尉我超爱你……的运气。”

对这此地无银三百两的补充说明，国常路只能假装没听见。他低头默默点起了烟，那烟第一口抽上去就感觉和普通烟草完全不同，但并非品质上的差别。他感到气体吸入肺部后产生的感官刺激很强烈，却并不糟糕， 在短暂的焦躁后心情似乎渐渐变得舒畅了起来。

“这是……？”

“大麻哦，这种烟每1000包中就会有一包是特殊的。所以它才会叫Lucky Strike。”

“……”

“你在沉思什么？”

“隐忧。”国常路皱眉，“在我的认知里一切获得愉悦的行为都是有条件的，尤其是纵欲预支的愉悦。”

“哈哈哈哈哈，中尉你还老说我想太多。”威兹曼一阵冷笑，“德累斯顿确实没有多少军事价值，至今都相对安稳。但这并不代表我们能永远安稳下去。这是战争，残酷无情的混蛋战争。只要这城市还属于德国炮弹就一定会落到我们头上的，不是明天就是明年——我认为不会更晚了。与其考虑各种小玩意儿的副作用不如祈祷自己首先能活着。那个差点被炸死的小矮子，哦，姑且继续叫他元首。他是个素食者，讨厌烟酒，觉得那会伤害德国青年的意志。所以军队曾被限制过烟草的供应。你不觉得愚蠢之极吗？随时会死的人谁还会考虑健康，没少一条腿就不错了。至于快乐，哦老天！那还不是能预支多少就预支多少比较明智！”

“我明白的，威兹曼。各个参战国的情况都大同小异。”

“那不就得了！”威兹曼躺在车旁边的草地上懒洋洋地望着天空，“不过你放心吧，我不会和它相伴太久的。因为我发现它会在短期内损伤记忆力，还让人失去干劲只想躺着发呆。我可没有那么多空闲的时间要打发。”  
“好吧。”国常路在他身边坐下。

不妨就让今天浑浑噩噩地过去吧。

只要他高兴就好。

…… …… ……

完稿的那日，最凶险的危机汹涌而来。

当威兹曼又把自己锁在卧室里时，所有稍许知情的人都以为他在烦恼下阶段的企划，因为上头很可能要求实验组立刻向武器研发的方向前进。

第二天中午，丢杂物的废旧仓库离奇失火，连同被毁的还有紧靠其右的资料室。那意味着威兹曼耗费六十多个日日夜夜终于完成的书稿，连同从小组组建至今整整1年多的实验记录在烈火中毁于一旦。

就在所有人痛心疾首甚至失声恸哭时，威兹曼只是望着焦黑的余烬淡淡地说了句类似“天有不测风云”的话，然后捧着饭盒回房间了。

克罗蒂亚强行克制住情绪保持镇定，努力让其他人暂时平静下来。已经发生的灾难无法改变，但使命和责任仍需继续，她得以最快速度处理后续影响并计划之后的事情。

而国常路在收到克罗蒂亚的眼神暗示后立马追去了威兹曼那。结果他看到科学家静静躺在床上，神情意外的放松，仿佛被烧掉的不是珍宝而是一个包袱。

见国常路有些不知所从地站在门口，威兹曼挥手示意他进来，并要求他锁上了门。然后他用云淡风轻的口吻说：“中尉你不用担心，一切都很好。”

“你觉得我会相信你吗？”国常路忍不住说了实话。

“你必须相信我。”威兹曼压低了声音，“因为火是我放的。”

“什么？？！！！！”

“嘘，轻点轻点，别被人听见。”

“你疯了吗威兹曼！”

“我没有。”

“那你……”

“嘿嘿~”威兹曼顽皮地笑了笑，从抽屉里拿出一沓纸交给国常路，“不枉我三个通宵抄好了全部书稿和重要的实验数据。请你务必帮我保管好它，我不想它落入任何他人手里。”

“你这是……”国常路目瞪口呆，几近失语。他完全不能理解他为什么要玩这么一出。

接着恶作剧的始作俑者开始慢慢解释。

“中尉，也许我真的是疯了。”他浅浅叹了口气，“但你最好相信我！相信我这块石板是人类无法控制的可怕玩意儿。别问我为什么知道我就是知道，我真的没有犯被害妄想症没事找事。它不止蕴含着同等于几万吨或更多炸药的破坏力，还拥有偏转命运的潜能——得到力量的人会自以为得到了掌控命运的权力，然而实际上呢？我想玄学问题你比谁都清楚那意味着什么。一旦我的论文公开发表，觊觎这份力量的人又怎可能是少数？请你相信我，那至少是能让一个人徒手毁灭一座城池的能量级别。如此一来对石板的明争暗斗在所难免，毕竟它是一切可能性的源头。我担心……如果那一天到来，就不仅仅是安定生活从此成为泡影的问题了，兴许世界上的战争就再也不会停止。我不可以放任自己当那个打开潘多拉魔盒的人。”

“那你自己怎么办？”国常路知道他这么做肯定不够谨慎，但从大方向来看也别无选择。

“我不知道。”威兹曼望着窗外想了一会，最后说，“大概先拖拖时间，再想想办法让换个‘温和点’的课题吧。”

然而事到如今，任何事情似乎都再也“温和”不起来了。

研究组被勒令迅速投入数据和文献修复工作，所有人不得不终日在灰烬和残骸中“寻宝”，绞尽脑汁去回忆那些缺损的部分，或者努力通过逆向推算去寻找一个个失落的数字。

与此同时，威兹曼在众人惊异的目光下同意了政府提出的协助改良某几种型号轻武器的要求。没有人明白他为什么忽然做起了以往嗤之以鼻，碰都不愿碰的工作。

克罗蒂亚跟国常路吃饭时给的“官方”解释是拖延时间顺便蹭点经费，这肯定也是一部分原因，不过过了几天国常路还是找时间亲自跟威兹曼聊了聊，更确切地说是后者主动找他的。

“台风行动摧毁了大量的油料源地和运输网络，现在国内的工业生产能力陷入了前所未有的低谷。”科学家当时正在组装一把沃尔特PPK手枪，边说话边为击锤簧装上定位销和顶头，然后将之卡进击锤簧座内。接着按部就班地组好击锤，击针，回针簧等部件。他摆弄武器的样子让人由衷感到异样。

“军方要求我和一些组员参与部分轻武器的简化，利用最少的资源以最高的效率制造最多的枪支弹药。恨不得能赶上拿泥巴捏出一把枪的速度。”他继续出气般狠狠把复进簧套上枪管，这是PPK最杰出的设计特点之一，“什么StG 44，MP40都需要改进或设计简化型号！还有那异想天开的V系列飞弹，那鬼东西怎么可能达到承诺的100英里射程！哦不不不，那玩意儿不关我的事。”

国常路缄默地听着他略语无伦次的抱怨，毕竟对于欧洲战场他只是个挂着盟友之名的“局外人”。虽然威兹曼一直穿着军装，但看对方用同搭回流冷凝管一样熟练的手势组装一把手枪还是相当令他惊讶。此时威兹曼已经拧上了扳机和扳机护圈，只要再为枪管套上套筒就完成了。

“哦对！千万别跟我提那该死的Volkssturmgewehr 5！那种只要求子弹能从枪口飞出去就行的步枪是让被迫上战场的人民白白送死！”威兹曼顺手塞好弹匣打了一发空枪，“已经有法令准备遗臭万年了，竟然要求老人和未成年的小孩也参与组建什么国民自卫队！”

“那你到底为什么要接活？”国常路感到无法理解，这家伙也许在旁人眼里很草率任性，但他一贯有自己的底线和原则。

“我不知道。”近来这句话从威兹曼嘴里说出过好几次，“其实我也不清楚究竟该不该干，上一次被要求参与武器设计还是在将近4年前，当时的任务是对Me-109G战斗机的安全性进行校验和改良。我想也没想就拒绝了，选择了齐柏林飞艇相关的项目，因为后者不见得会被当做武器使用，至少不会马上使用。但是后来我有点后悔……”

“为什么？”

“因为后来事实证明G型号的安全性能真的非常非常不稳定，许多飞行员都遇到了故障，其中就包括我那拿了钻石骑士勋章的好友马尔塞尤，他为此丧生于引擎起火。我不是为了炫耀认得他才屡次提起他，但今天是非洲之星的忌日，我无法不去缅怀一个那么卓越又那么独特的家伙。当年跟他晚上一起翘岗然后赌他能在酒吧搭讪几个妞的日子真心单纯而快乐。”

“真可惜。”国常路叹了口气（无视了最后一句），倒不是在感叹一个优秀到空前绝后的飞行员的陨落，而是他也明白那种感觉。战争让每一个卷入其中的人身不由己，即使不想参与杀戮也难免面对考验人性的抉择——当朋友，家人，爱侣奋战在前线时，无论是谁都必定在祈祷被杀死的是敌人。

“Jochen是个相当好心肠的人。”威兹曼开始回忆起自己的朋友，“他从不攻击已经负伤的敌军战机杀死飞行员。还三番五次擅自飞去英国人的阵地就为了丢几张小纸条告知他们受伤战俘的下落，即使对面丝毫不领情每次都用防空武器攻击他，他也依然坚持自己的义举。他就是个生错了年代的骑士！你能想象吗，在我们这种种族至上的环境里他公然违抗种族法案，执意与一个黑人应招士兵建立友谊，让他和自己住在同一个营房里。只有与他通信时我能畅所欲言地抱怨战争，他比我对政治更不屑一顾，甚至拒绝加入国家社会党。问题就在于以他的天分如果活到现在，那么被他击坠的敌机数量说不准就得翻个倍，其中至少有一半的飞行员会死。但是即便那样，如果再回到那天，我觉得我很可能会改变选择去校验那架飞机让他活下来。我终究没有理性到把友人的生命放到天平上去衡量的境地。更不要说后来姐姐的座驾也换成了Me-109G，我紧张了整整三个月，那种感觉糟糕到无法忍受！我厌恶死亡，但对亲友的死亡我更多的感到恐惧。”

“所以这次你选择了‘同意’吗？”国常路抽出两支烟，其中一支递给了威兹曼。

“是的……我……”他看起来还是一脸纠结，“也许……不过是心理补偿或者说自我安慰。我总是最懦弱自私的那个，优柔寡断，逃避现实，拒绝承担责任，尽管我也知道不论我再怎么考虑，世界也不可能像我想的那么简单。”

“你也一样生错了年代，威兹曼。”国常路顿了顿，事实上这个年代不适宜任何内心还怀有柔情的人。他熟知命运洪流的力量，见过太多人站在岔路口前的艰难抉择，也明白所谓的选择从根本上来看也包含在既定的轨迹中。

他此生第一次也是唯一一次，不忍直视事件向着远方的终点奔去，甚至动过想要使用窥视力介入修改的念头。尽管他被压制了魔力已经做不到了，尽管日后看来此时此刻展开的一切只不过是被“选定”后的必然罢了。  
“生活大多数时候只能逆来顺受，我们都一样。”威兹曼自嘲地笑了笑，“所以我老在细枝末节的地方折腾，牵连着一堆人和我一起折腾。”

“无可厚非。”国常路也一直在和细节折腾，为了抓住微小的细节缓解他的神经紧张。

“没关系，我陪你。”他说，“我陪你。”

“虽然听起来会很俗，但是我不得不说：你真好，中尉。”威兹曼变魔术般从某个纸箱里翻出一个包装成礼盒状的盒子，“也不是每天都那么悲伤，至少认得你之后日子有趣多了。”

“两年前的9月30日我失去了一个同样叛逆的朋友，但今天我想高兴点。”他逐渐解开丝带，盒子里是一只蛋糕。

“生日快乐，中尉！”

…… …… ……

失败近在咫尺，所有人都对这一点心知肚明。

焦虑，恐惧，沮丧伴随着凛冽的寒流一同降临。

在这片被暴戾和阴霾笼罩的土地上，军队，工厂以及其他一息尚存的单位或机构依然在紧张运行。然而除了少数狂热分子外，已经没有谁还对胜利抱有不切实际的希冀了。

让一切都赶紧结束吧，大家都这么想着，就像初冬的雪一样坠落。

国常路看得出来，在团队合作中装了一上午轻松微笑的威兹曼再也装不下去了。而下午的安排比几近失去意义的工作更令人反感，研究组全员被拖去电影院看荒唐可笑、谎言连篇的宣传纪录片。

第一部分又是元首的个人演讲，他瞪着眼睛挥舞双手的激情身影显得愈发像个滑稽的帕金森患者。他用那听起来像从压扁的水管里挤出来的声音说道：

“德国人民们！我们野蛮的敌人——西伯利亚泥沼居民，美国流氓，满身梅毒的法国人，还有同性恋的英国贵族——说德国军队溃败了。让那些杂种都闭嘴吧！每当一个德国士兵在某处落脚，他就会一直坚守在那！”  
——对此前排传来了调侃：除非我的眼睛进屎了，不然我只看见德国士兵们在忙着逃跑。

酸楚的窃笑一阵阵飘了出来。

第二部分是对卖国贼与失败主义者的逮捕、审讯与处决的实录。低着头的罪犯被宪兵押解着排成一列走着，镜头拉得远远的，看不清任何人的表情。

在绞刑架出现在荧幕上之前，威兹曼忍无可忍地从后门偷偷溜了出去。他站在那条夹在两栋建筑间的幽暗小巷里，出神地望着垃圾堆里一副被丢弃的破油画，画上的小女孩被撕去了半张脸，她用剩下的半张嘴继续凄楚而天真地笑着。

国常路追了出来，他看见威兹曼像雕像般立在那，细碎的雪花轻轻落在他头顶，悄无声息地融进了那一缕缕银丝里。

他像怕打扰他般一步步悄然走近，却没料到威兹曼会忽然转身，以至于他的鼻尖都蹭到了自己的下巴。

显然，他们靠得太近了，近到足够被定罪。

然而这次国常路没有后退，他甚至在威兹曼抬起脸时给了他一个肯定的眼神，任由他偏头贴上自己颈侧。

再接下去，他缓缓抬起手，掌心贴上威兹曼的后背，这个拥抱他欠了他太久太久。

威兹曼满足地汲取着对方的气息和体温，电影院里微弱传出的管弦乐似乎在为他们伴奏。那是勃拉姆斯的德意志安魂曲中他最喜欢的第五章。

——“你们现在也有忧愁，但我现在要见到你们，你们的心就会布满欢乐，这欢乐再也没有人能够夺去。”

“中尉。”他忽然想起了写什么，“到现在还对理想心心念念的人是不是脑袋绝对有坑？”

“也许吧。”国常路有种错觉，那些贴着自己皮肤的银丝似乎和细碎的小雪花一样冰冷，“但是，当‘聪明人’不见得能有截然不同的结果吧。”

“有没有人说过你其实挺会安慰人的？”威兹曼嘴唇靠着他的肩膀叹息道。

“没有。”他如实回答。

“那我当第一个！”他站直了朝国常路笑了笑，“谢谢你。”

“我的荣幸。”

事实上，国常路从前从不安慰人，只是人们常常把他对流年运转的陈述当作开导。

然而现在他倒是真心希望眼前的人能开心点。

他俩在不等电影结束便提早回了实验室，刚下楼梯就看见克罗蒂亚急匆匆从走廊另一端小跑过来。

“Adi！等下！”她叫住了自己的弟弟，“现在除了你之外哪些人有试剂室的钥匙？”

“谁都有，我给他们每人配了一把。”威兹曼回答道，“不然总要找管钥匙的人太浪费时间。”

克罗蒂亚怔了一下，然后摆出气愤的表情。

“非常好，等我抓到贼后你也得一起承担责任。”她把双手抱到胸前，“不随便猜疑是好习惯，但太容易相信别人会出岔子的。我亲爱的弟弟，你不能善良到一点防人之心都没有！”

“掉了什么东西吗？”国常路随口问。

“有人拿走了相当数量的P2P和甲胺却没有登记。具体情况还在清查。”克罗蒂亚瞪了威兹曼一眼，“在这之前请你让他们把所有的钥匙上缴，明天早上之前交给我。”说完她又钻进了隔壁的仓库继续做物资清点。

威兹曼轻轻“哦”了一声，耸耸肩走开了。当他打算钻进自己房间时，国常路忽然拦住他问：“是你拿的，对不对？”他之前捕捉到了他脸上微妙的神情。

“的确有我的份。”威兹曼并不否认。

“用来做什么？”国常路能猜到肯定不是常规用途，不然不会故意不登记。

“本基丙酮可以把甲胺还原胺化，再加点氢什么的就可以得到甲基苯丙胺。”威兹曼简略地解释了下，“甲基苯丙胺就是‘Pervitin’的主要成分。军方好久没发放这玩意儿了，这里有不少人十分依赖它维持精力。”

“包括你吗？”

“我还行，不至于一断货就罢工。”

“我劝你对兴奋剂谨慎点，算是我的请求可以吗？”尽管几乎不管哪国的部队都在战斗中使用此类药物，但国常路不止一次听人提起它对人体的危害性，尤其是神经性损伤。

“你不觉得你这种请求像让我戒烟一样幼稚吗？”威兹曼露出匪夷所思的夸张表情，“药物依赖在这里已经是常态了，不然谁能顶得住一天干18小时甚至更多的活？就算可以休息了也不得不继续吞稳定睡眠用的巴比妥，因为累过头的人反而很难睡着。”

“但是……”

“别但是了，又不是我们想这样赶时间的！不过在战争结束时差不多也把我们都累死似乎是个好招，光荣地为帝国殉葬而不是被敌人抓去他们的研究所。然后说不定在地狱里还可以继续干活。”

“威兹曼你最近越来越暴躁了，我没想挑事但你真的很容易把最普通的交谈都变成吵架。”

“是是是，心情差绝对最影响工作效率了，于是更多的时间被浪费掉，恶性循环不过如此。但其实我也可以离该死的小药片们远一点的。”走到近似谈条件的这一步威兹曼感到有些悲哀，“不过为了调整心情你可以尽量多陪我一会吗？我知道姐姐不希望我缠着你，所以让我偷偷地私下找你就好。”

“威兹曼……”

“国常路，你很清楚我喜欢你。”

“……”

对方都说到这份上了，国常路认为自己没有拒绝他的理由。

好在威兹曼终究是有分寸的人，几乎从未做出过什么出格的举动或提过分的要求。

他索取的不过是通宵伏案后一个迎着晨曦的温暖拥抱；或者是走廊上擦身而过时一低头的浅吻；抑或是用餐时桌布底下轻轻勾起的两根手指。

仅此而已。

所以威兹曼常常会抱怨：“我真郁闷！为什么我们总要搞得像青春期纯情的小女生，幼稚不说，还娘炮！我们就不能男人点的吗！”

国常路当然明白他在暗示什么，他只是没把太露骨的话说出来罢了。让他想想反正也不犯法。

然而仅仅这样他们也没能瞒过所有人——某天克罗蒂亚忽然第六感爆发般把弟弟叫了过去，问他是不是在暗搓搓干点坏事。

威兹曼对此甚为震惊，仔细回想了下自己并未露出过马脚，最后归结于心灵感应什么的他也只好认栽。

但之后的发展让生活瞬间变得复杂纠结起来。

在一个不大不小的内部晚会上，克罗蒂亚喝了点酒，当众对国常路表了白。所有人都只是小小地惊讶了下并未感到哪里不对，甚至有人立马起哄了起来，毕竟他们看起来（各种意义上的）如此般配。

在一旁啃点心的威兹曼瞬间既错愕又郁闷。他心情复杂地望向克罗蒂亚，只有他知道姐姐并没有她看上去喝得那么多。接着他又以极快的速度瞥了眼国常路，对方的表情比自己还要愕然，这也难怪。于是他继续低头啃手里的树莓马芬，免得被回看时眼神交接引起各种尴尬。更关键的是他在害怕，因为他却无法判断姐姐这么做出出于计策还是真心还是两者皆有，也摸不清另一名当事者究竟怎么想。

——万一……万一他们……

那么自己这段时间所做的愚蠢之事他这辈子都无法原谅自己。

国常路着实感到了棘手。他无需转头便能用余光观察到威兹曼，那个还穿着实验服的白色身影躲在高耸的烛台后，被火光所剪碎的阴影埋没，似乎刻意逃避着眼前正在发生的剧情。

理智所做的分析告诉他：无论他过去现在未来是不是真的对克罗蒂亚有好感，他都只有拒绝她这一个选项，否则“至亲变情敌”这种三俗小说般的狗血剧情不知会对威兹曼造成多大的伤害。孤单如他已经经不起再失去任何重要的人了，不然他彻底消沉下去也就是分分钟的事。而克罗蒂亚也失误地高估了威兹曼的抗压能力，但这不能怪她，要怪也得怪自说自话“簪越”的自己——既然威兹曼把他的脆弱和忧郁都展现到他这里了，那克罗蒂亚没能察觉到根本不奇怪。

“那个……”国常路这辈子都没那么紧张过，他一下子根本找不到合适的句子。

所幸克罗蒂亚给大家都准备的退路。

“你不需要马上回答的。”她的微笑在微醺时显得格外爽朗，“我尊重你们东方人含蓄腼腆的文化，所以你可以考虑周全了再来告诉我要不要和我约会。”

国常路尴尬地点了点头，然后接了话茬跟克罗蒂亚谈起了别的，各种心不在焉。

直到晚会结束他都在纠结以后要用什么样的表情面对威兹曼。

那简直是人生难题……

…… …… ……

与对众生广博的怜悯和崇高的理想比起来，个人感情再刻骨铭心也显得庸碌渺小。

这话威兹曼自从从某本书里看到后便一直记得，并衍生用来警醒自己不要在私情上花费太多精力产生太多纠葛，而要看向未来与远方。他素来自命不凡，觉得这辈子要以自身的力量将人类文明向前推进那么一点点才算不枉此生。

——事实上，即使只看当下的成就他也完全能算达成目标了，甚至说超额完成也不为过。

但近段时日威兹曼都在反省这23年的人生。为了“学术成就”他以对谁都温和友善的外表将内心隐藏起来，以合作互利的生疏态度看待旁人，避免与“不是很重要”的人产生感情而分神。

如今他才发现自己的不可一世来自于神经质的自我防御，因为实际上他的情绪会轻而易举地被他人和环境激起波澜左右，脆弱到不堪一击。

也不是没有埋怨过上天为何让他“生而不同”，但每次想到最后他都原谅了世界转而责怪自己——他质问自己得到的天分，名誉，成就，和在这种世道下的特权和安定还不够多吗？他质问自己为什么硬要期盼不该得到的东西，追求不该追求的人，硬生生造就了一个让大家都难堪的局面，和一个以往任何时候都感到孤独的结果。

一切都是咎由自取罢了。

威兹曼开始故意疏远所有人，决定在工作上耗费掉所有的精力。

他把办公室换到了实验室隔壁，与石板只有一墙之隔。然后搬了两窝大白鼠进来，终日与它们混在一起。他开始设计新的实验，因为石板偷偷告诉了他一点秘密。

反观国常路那边事情也同样棘手。

第一步，他得先去跟克罗蒂亚坦白自己无法接受她，他更愿意把她当成一个好朋友。

“那你是不是喜欢威兹曼？”克罗蒂亚直截了当地问，“你知道这才是我真正担心的。”

“我确实喜欢他，但不是你想的那种喜欢。”

“你发誓？”

“我发誓。”

国常路几乎从不说谎，除非在走投无路的时候。正如月弓那时候警告他的那样，感情是一种业力，不可能凭空消失。在石板解开后式神的能力就被完全压制了，施加在威兹曼身上的那个术式也无可避免地失效。并且作为施术者的御主，国常路自己得承受魔力和业力的双重反噬。

所以现在他内心对威兹曼的情感与威兹曼对自己的是等同的——他能以自己的心意断定威兹曼有多喜欢自己，也能以自己的难以平复的隐痛推断威兹曼到底用痛苦在心里雕琢了多深的坑洞，才足以把悠长而醇厚的爱意暗藏其中。

国常路十分清楚自己正走在一条万劫不复的道路上，却一点停下来的想法都没。

威兹曼对他爱理不理，见面都不打招呼的日子已经持续了两个多星期了。他在脑内预演了N种对话场景企图把一切都解释清楚，却发现连说服自己都根本做不到。

僵局又保持了好几天，直到某个晚上威兹曼又犯蠢洗澡忘记带衣服换，裹着毛巾在蹦蹦跳跳时，国常路忽然瞟见他颈椎的位置上有很明显的锐器划痕。

他早就知道威兹曼有时轻时重的自虐习惯，比如在暴躁时抓伤自己什么的，且不是一天两天的事了。但他没来得及当场拦住他，所以晚些时候他借着给他送份材料的机会进了他的办公室。

国常路没想到，自己会看到了点意料之外的内容——威兹曼用紧缚套反绑了自己的手脚并把余绳固定在了数米宽的大柜子上。他的军用匕首在距离他一米半的地上，显然是他想去办公桌上拿刀解除自缚状态时发生了意外。

见国常路进来，威兹曼先是松了口气，不过一秒后又变成了一副类似猫咪飞机耳的表情。尽管以他对国常路的了解，那是个对再奇怪的癖好都会见怪不怪的人，但在这种节点上被当场抓到怎么说都太尴尬了。  
果不其然，国常路麻利且淡定地关上门，面不改色地捡起刀开始割断麻绳。他不会去问威兹曼为什么这么对待自己，也不会去问他如果自己不来他打算怎么办。自缚行为或类似喜好的历史可以追溯到14世纪，有各种各样的成因，在威兹曼身上出现只不过是因为过大的压力，常规娱乐消遣已经不足以释放它们了，仅此而已。甚至在他看来比起沉溺于烟酒药物，这种方式除非向极端发展不然会更为无害一些。  
然而有一个问题他得问清楚。

“威兹曼你的脖子上怎么回事？还有你的手心？”后一个伤痕是国常路刚刚看见的。

威兹曼斜睨了国常路一眼，他本来是想赶他出去的，然而一阵淡淡的感动阻止了他。

他无奈于自己身上的伤口总是这个男人最先能察觉。

“上星期天我打碎了一个冷凝管，被碎玻璃割到了手。”他如实告诉国常路，“不知为何，看着血留下来滴在白色实验服上我竟然觉得心情非常舒畅，仿佛负面情绪都随着血液和肉体的疼痛一起滚走了。”

“所以你就在重复这个举动吗？”国常路皱眉问。

“是啊。”威兹曼本能地把对方的话视为质问。他挑衅般地扯了扯衬衫领子，让国常路看到了更多的划痕。

他做好了一旦听到“你为什么要这么干”或“我不许你伤害自己”等句子就直接轰走他的准备。他已经不想再被任何人说教了，不想再被任何人约束了，哪怕是克罗蒂亚或者眼前这货也不行。

但国常路没有踩中陷阱，他低头沉默了一会，向威兹曼道歉：

“对不起，没有早点发现你。”

——双重意味的没有早点发现，他觉得自己还是低估了威兹曼的烦闷和痛楚。

“我不要你跑来同情我！”威兹曼盘腿坐在地上，无法自制地还是想发脾气。尽管每次冲动过后他都会后悔为什么要对不断容忍自己的人比敌人还恶劣。

“不是同情，是我心疼了。你应该能区分这两者的。”国常路轻轻把威兹曼拉了过来，搂着他的肩膀，接着问他，“威兹曼，你觉得还有挽回的余地吗……”

这是国常路首次询问别人某个事件是否还有退路——这个问题是想确认威兹曼是否还相信他原本希冀的一切，更确切地说：是否相信那些希冀能发生在自己身上。威兹曼至始至终都爱着这个纷乱混沌的世界，这一点国常路从不怀疑，但他觉不觉得世界还能爱自己就是另外回事了。

“你说呢……”威兹曼反问，然后他如同静止般出神地望了会天花板上的顶灯，末了发出了一个肯定的音节。

国常路如释重负地笑了笑，他单手捧起威兹曼的脸颊久久跟他对视，直到他因迷茫而移开视线时低头吻下去。舌尖相触的瞬间威兹曼如同扑上去般勾上了国常路的脖子拥紧他，后者都能从紧贴的胸口感受到他律动的心跳。

他知道他渴求这一刻很久了，然而地点好像有那么点不适合……

“等下，威兹曼。”国常路轻拍了下他的后背，“换个地方，这边有点冷。”

“嗯哼？”威兹曼停下来环顾了下四周，接着整理好自己的领子打开门探头望了望，见没有人便把国常路一起拖走。他并不着急，因为先前对方的话已经默许了接下去一切可能发生的事。

回到暖和的房间里，威兹曼把外套随手一扔舒舒服服地躺倒在柔软的床上。

“中尉，你有没有和男人做过？”他微微抬头提问时露出一丝诡笑。

“没有。”国常路一脸无措地摇头。

“哈，那就让你在上面好了。”

“随意了……”

“谁让你们亚洲人总是吃草消化道比较脆弱。”

“我以为你都不记得那是消化道了。”

“哈哈哈哈哈……”

互相写作抬杠读作调情的时候，他俩都顺势把衣服脱掉了。

威兹曼翻身打开放在床头柜上的留声机，又迅速滚回了原来的位置。

“过来，国常路。”他对他招了招手。

在后者印象里自己很少被威兹曼用名字称呼，除非他情绪特别暴躁或者特别兴奋。

“你平时不会……一直把舒伯特当伴奏吧……”爬上床时国常路调侃道。

“只是新弄到的唱片还没机会听想试一下。”威兹曼轻松地笑了笑，“但是你不觉得听着交响乐自慰与曲调一起高潮很棒吗？”

“你真的够了。”国常路伸手揉了揉威兹曼柔软的银发，无论有多习以为常他也总会被科学家的奇思妙想所震惊到。

“啊，就像这样。”威兹曼跪坐了起来，用微妙的眼神低头扫视起自己的身体，顺手轻按了几下某处看似是挺久以前造成的，已经快消散了的瘀痕。也就只有在特定的人跟前，他才会默默地，不为人知地后悔把自己绝对算得上漂亮的身体弄得伤痕累累。

国常路强烈预感威兹曼想“现场演示”。不过在这之前对方先从枕头底下摸出了一瓶透明液体。“等等，这不是你上次在实验室里配的……”跟威兹曼在一起他只觉得多强健的神经都不够用。

“是呀，自制的人体用润滑剂，凡士林容易造成尿道梗阻。”威兹曼倒出了一些沾在手指上，“哪天空了去给配方申请个专利造福大众，很简单的不过是一点甘油，透明质酸钠和聚氧乙烯山梨醇酐单月桂酸酯再兑水，还能根据喜好放点芳香烃类物质。”

由于专业词汇涉猎有限，国常路除了水之外一概没听懂也不想懂。他就静静坐在那看着威兹曼，看着他缓缓垂下手臂，他稍许分开双腿后绷紧的腿根内侧肌肉，以及他逐渐探入自己身体又温和进出的修长手指。  
他不明白他为什么能那么漂亮，漂亮到即使在性事中都让“情色”二字无力沾边。

国常路突兀地联想起某个画家朋友的言语：艺术和淫秽最大的区别在于是会否引起人心的杂念。当时他并未细想，但现在他忽然明白了其中的关键点——那是一种除了赞叹“美”之外心无旁骛的感觉，而那种美源自威兹曼的身体，与他在恶世中的理想同样纯洁。

然而国常路知道威兹曼现在需要的不是被欣赏被膜拜，那种经历他从来不缺乏，在外人眼里他是完美的青年典范，人们仰望他的心态好似在观摩一件橱窗里的工艺品。然而比起崇敬却疏离的目光，威兹曼隐秘地希冀着有一个真正懂得他内在的人能与他彼此纠缠彼此蚀刻，甚至留下痕迹或彻底撕碎都是更好的选择。

所以国常路微微前倾身体扶住威兹曼的胯部，亲吻他小腹上浅淡的肌肉线条。他听见他口中释放出若有若无的飘渺音节，融进了管弦乐与小提琴的鸣奏中。

当序章落幕的时候，威兹曼也停下动作抽出了手指，将自己敏感的正在渴求更多愉悦的身体交付给向往之人。

眼神交汇的那一秒国常路便理解了他的意思。他捏住威兹曼的肩膀稍显粗暴地将他按倒，似乎感到对方的视线穿越了自己聚焦在了身后。那双银白的瞳孔反射不出世界的倒影，仿佛俗世纷扰的人情世故从未被他摄入。

“进来吧。”威兹曼微笑着说，口吻仿佛只是在招呼一个阔别许久后登门拜访的老友。然后他伸手轻柔地扯散国常路脑后的小马尾，再继续抚弄那些发丝以及他结实的肩背，这个男人粗犷的骨架简直让人很难相信他是东亚人。

“你真着急。”国常路照做前先俯身吻起了威兹曼，这个举动后来成了他们之间约定俗成的习惯，还附带了一些不良条件反射：从此往后他只要吻了威兹曼就像触发了危险的开关，十有八九得做完全套。

身体结合后威兹曼把国常路咬得有点疼，他无论对待什么都会用尽全力，做研究时全神贯注、任何一项兴趣爱好都足够成为他赖以生存的技能、即使打个牌也会琢磨每个人的心理和技法……

很难说这种性格特质放到感情里是否能算优点。然而不得不承认威兹曼的运气着实不错，至少他遇到了一定会珍惜他的人。

国常路从未设想过自己会如此投入地和一个人做爱。视觉被那精细到极致的五官轮廓所捕获，听觉沦陷于断续低沉的喘息，嗅觉悄悄鉴别着毛孔中渗出的汗液，而触觉更是在爱抚、抓挠、炽热的体温和皮肤下跳动的脉搏间疲于奔命。

他审核着自己每一个或细小或激烈的动作，看着亲手制造的快感在另一个躯体上层层叠叠地累加，精神上获得的愉悦感竟比肉体交融本身更让人满足。

国常路这才意识到自己有多希望眼前的人过得开心。

威兹曼的第一次高潮来得迅速且强烈，然而除却无法自制的肌肉痉挛外他显得相当沉静。他抬手擦掉自己脸上的生理性泪滴，用整个小臂覆盖住双眼大口大口呼吸。

“中尉！”他的语气还略显兴奋，“你知道吗……只有那几秒我能忘掉一切，被纯粹的快乐所包裹，仿佛连自己都从未存在过。但之后我就开始想诸如克罗蒂亚会不会杀了我之类的事情了。”

“她不会的，但你最好还是别让她知道。”

“你会保密的吧？”

“当然。”国常路向上撩起威兹曼粘在额头的发丝，再次让唇舌贴合。他猜得到他不会就此停歇，好比幼时总得不到糖果的孩童长大后容易酷爱甜食，心理补偿效应微妙且潜移默化——威兹曼对亲密行为的执念他从很久以前就预料到了。

所以他跟他做了第二次，第三次，第四次……直到威兹曼不再有足够的体力挥霍下去了才终止。

“休息了好吗？”被对方的双手分别搂着脖子和腰，国常路趴在威兹曼身上问。

“嗯……”威兹曼喜欢覆盖在他身体上的重量，他的鼻尖刚好抵着国常路的锁骨，像一只躲在靠垫后面探头的猫般望着屋顶发呆。

良久，他才回过神来用含糊且疲惫的声音说：“唔，超级舒服，中尉最好了……”

“是吗……”听到这样的表扬国常路有些不好意思地单手支起脑袋。

“你就没什么想说的吗？”威兹曼伸手戳了戳他的下巴。

国常路轻呼了一口气然后恬淡地笑了起来。

“有的。”他翻身从威兹曼身上下来，再把他拉过来些从背后抱着他。

“有的话快说，我觉得我下一秒就要睡着了。”

“我爱你，威兹曼。”

“哈？？？”忽然听到表白威兹曼被惊得瞬间想要回头，奈何国常路的怀抱太紧，他根本转身无能。

末了，他决定接受现实。

他把被子揉成一团抱着，然后掌心覆上国常路扣在他胸口的手。

“我爱你，国常路。”他用最最温柔的声线回答道。

…… …… ……

自从秋雾行动失败后，西线的防御能力彻底毁掉了。而东部前线的状况糟糕程度有过之而无不及。德国的普通民众被夹入了别无选择的绝境，一边是坚定要求无条件投降的敌人，一边是决心斗争到耗尽最后一颗子弹的政府。

新年假期于1月3日结束，大多数人都继续投入了“工作”中。尽管由于原料和零部件的短缺，他们之中的大部分都坐在工厂和办公室里发呆。

放假前威兹曼把三份武器改良图纸都提前上交了，至于上头还有没有能力实施他才懒得想。所以现在连他都忽然感到了空闲——由于取暖燃料停供空旷的实验室异常寒冷，小组成员因患上严重流感而病倒了一大片，他们不得不躺平在自己房间里免得祸害别人。如今医生大多都成了军医，除非病入膏肓否则去了医院也没人有空料理。再加上三日两头出现的不明断电，如今研究只是在名义上继续进行。

但实际上实验进度如何威兹曼已经不在乎了，他个人的新实验“很成功”却让他感到失落不安——那不过是在用事实印证石板强塞给他的一切“知识”。然而那些“知识”的本源早就远远超出人类能理解的范畴了。

他一有机会便混在国常路那，与那个人在一起是他最大的慰藉。他可以在他面前喝掉大半瓶伏特加然后开始说疯话，从小时候讨厌的同桌骂到帝国元首，折腾累了脱光了钻进被子里呼呼大睡，醒来后再直接裹着被子站到桌子上大声唱改过歌词的装甲兵团战歌。

——“我们都是勇敢的装甲猎人，  
为了名族的干菜和乳酪，  
变成了对抗饥饿的艺术家！”

——“前进吧，愚蠢的朋友，  
战斗中我们总是如此孤单，  
那些最无耻的人开着汽车跟在我们身后，  
随时准备用纳粹的手段对付我们……”

只有在国常路面前他不用当那个备受崇敬，睿智乐观的杰出青年科学家，而只要当狼狈、怯懦、神经质的威兹曼自己就行了。  
反  
正国常路只会在他实在太过分的时候才阻止他，而那也不过帮他喝掉剩下的半瓶伏特加，再给他泡一片碱性苏打泡腾片免得他宿醉。

奇怪的是，国常路自己似乎对酒精完全免疫，就跟在喝水似的。

不过更多时候威兹曼跑去国常路那是去找他上床的。他对性事似乎也和烟草酒精一样上瘾。或者说，普通单一的感官刺激已经无法平复他焦躁疲惫的大脑了。

国常路则一直对威兹曼抱着近乎纵容的态度，尽管他也知道对他百依百顺绝对不是什么好事。但每次只要对方靠过来向他索取一个拥抱，他就会把所有想要劝阻他的想法抛之脑后。

——在他很长一段时间的印象里，威兹曼都是个相当反感肢体接触的人，包括拥抱握手等礼节性触碰和陌生人无意地擦身而过。他会像蹭到了仙人掌般迅速但隐秘地跳开一步，在与他人的关系上他看似友善实际上却是不善交际的一类。不过那并非源于自私，比起参与其中与人建议联系威兹曼更喜欢当一个悠然自得的旁观者，看着世界熙熙攘攘，看着每一个安定的日出日落，看着所有人快乐地生活。  
那才是他的理想，纯净而高远的理想。

所以当威兹曼卸除全部淡漠的伪装，对他说“上我，求你……”的时候，国常路总感到血脉喷张之余有种淡淡的悲哀。他的内心究竟淤积了多少不为人知的痛苦，才能让他忍不住如此依赖一个人。

更有甚者，威兹曼对待自己的感情显然是把所有鸡蛋放在一个篮子里的处理方式。然而即使是这样，威兹曼也从未要求过他的回应。他不要他对自己有所表示，比如一些形式化的举动或情话；也不要改变称呼什么的去承认身份，他完全没有提到过诸如“恋人”、“爱侣”之类的词语去表示他们之间的关系，连一丁点暗示都没有；更不要他对现在或未来有任何承诺，反正在战乱年代承诺是谁都给不起的奢侈品——失败近在咫尺，这是他们两人的祖国都得面对的现实。

在国常路心里，如果战争结束时他们还安然活着的话只会有一种结局：他的外交使命结束回到日本，而威兹曼继续在某个领域做着科研，除非万不得已他和克罗蒂亚都不可能离开德国的土地。然后他和威兹曼大概会靠一个月左右能寄达的信件交流，兴许隔诺干年能见上一面兴许再也不能，直至此生终结。

离别是无可避免的必然，大家都有各自需要背负的责任。

那么既然此时威兹曼索取的仅是聊以安慰的肌肤之亲，论谁都不会忍心拒绝他的吧。

晚些时候，威兹曼跟国常路说自己的新实验差不多弄完了，下个月初结题的时候做个演示录个像就好，问他愿不愿意陪自己去喝一杯放松下。

国常路边点头边伸手去拿风衣，他知道威兹曼绝不会想拖到下一分钟再出发，除去要写实验报告的时候会重症拖延外他一贯是个行动派。

酒吧里人满为患，是为数不多的大发战争财的地方之一，跟妓院与黑市一样。人在朝不保夕的环境下更容易纵情声色，命都可能随时归西谁还管什么名声道德。

威兹曼要了一杯龙舌兰和一份薯角，跟几个大概在休假中的士兵玩起了21点。温柔的橘红灯光懒洋洋地漫在整个大厅里，还有士兵们聒噪的醉语。

“穆特你个臭猪还欠我200马克！”

“王八蛋你好意思说！上次你嫖完那个婊子就攥着她的内裤睡死过去了，是我帮你付的钱。”

“呸，你再瞎吹老子就把你揍到再也说不出话。”

“够了你们两个沼泽里的跳蚤，专心点不觉得我们一直在输钱吗！”

——总算有人注意到威兹曼已经赢了至少能喝两个星期烂醉的酒钱了。

“喂，那个穿空军工程制服的白毛杂种！你是不是在作弊？”对面的大个子啐了口唾沫，对威兹曼吼了起来。

“自己牌臭就闭上嘴别在那嚎，丢人现眼。”科学家在这种粗野的场合也不是省油的灯，更何况是已经喝上头了的科学家，“你要是没钱回家了，我分分钟可以配一瓶氰化钾毒死你再把你扔进易北河里玩漂流。”

“后勤渣滓拽什么拽？老子看你这种前线都没上过的黄毛小子就不爽。”

“喂，你说对了！他看起来简直像个连妓女都没上过的雏。”另一个法国口音的中士咧嘴笑着大声起哄，“别再提战场他会尿裤子的，我们最好把他捆起来抬到楼上莉萨妈咪那儿去让她教教他怎么当男人。”

听到这话在边上喝啤酒的国常路充满了不详的预感，果不其然就在他回头的下一秒威兹曼冲他大喊道：“中尉，他们竟然说我是雏你快告诉他们我在床上有多棒！如果他们不信我就把他们挨个儿操一遍。”

——谢天谢地，出于某种习惯以及天意他说的是日语。

国常路赶紧拖走了他，免得他打架或者再暴露点什么。尽管这么干有种欲盖弥彰的感觉，但只要无视掉背后类似“祝你外交顺利”的哄笑，至少事情不会被搞大。

他很快发现自己的抉择无比正确。

一名党卫军队员忽然从黑暗里冒了出来，他左边翻领上的骷髅标志与左袖上代表集中营的字母闪着寒冷的银光。

——之前他跟酒馆老板发生了争执，因为老板不让他赊账。现在他把自己的工号牌掏出来扔在桌子上，对他吼：“去楼上拿一套女人的衣服穿上跟老子跳舞，不然你就准备去集中营玩‘跳跳游戏’吧！”

整个酒馆顿时鸦雀无声，直到怀疑威兹曼出老千的大个子跳了出来，对着党卫军小队长的私处狠狠踢去。后者的上半身跟下半身迅速夹在了一起，如同一个被对折的大号回形针般扭曲地躺在地上呻吟着滚来滚去。

“去死吧，粪桶！”他又踹了一脚他的屁股，掏出烟盒打算出去透透气。

结果就当这个穿着装甲兵制服的士兵走到门口时响起了手枪枪声，子弹并没有伤到人，只是木头大门被开了个洞。尖叫与混乱炸了开来，各种器皿打碎的声音交杂在一起。人群蝗虫般四处逃窜。

所幸最终事态没有演变成枪战。装甲兵的战友们迅速抄起了椅子、托盘、酒瓶把还在地上“凶手”砸晕，抬死猪般抓着他的手脚丢到了外面的垃圾箱边上。

然后，在短短的四五分钟里，侍者就扫干净了地上的玻璃渣子。一切恢复如初，人们又端起了酒杯开怀大笑。一个姑娘脱光了所有的衣服站到桌子上跳舞，随爵士乐禁曲扭动的娇嫩肢体柔若无骨。彩色聚光灯不断玩弄着她的裸体，那红色的光束似乎总停留在女孩最隐秘的私处。

之前刚刚逃过一劫险些被枪打死的大个子捡起了她的蕾丝胸罩，深情地吻了下中间深红的蝴蝶结，把它像彩旗一样挥舞了起来。

“她身材真好。”躲进了昏暗角落的威兹曼低声问国常路，“是不是胸型跟姐姐一样漂亮？”

国常路一时有点尴尬，他没想到这货会拿克罗蒂亚开玩笑。

“我知道你也喜欢姐姐。”威兹曼偷偷吻了国常路的嘴角，并顺手抚摸起他的小腹，“中尉也可以跟女人上床的对不对？真卑鄙，也许我得把你看紧一点。”

“你又喝多了，威兹曼。”他淡漠地说道。

“我没有，中尉。是这个世界疯了。”他趴倒在了国常路的腿上，“刚才我问那大家伙为什么不弄死那个党卫军猪猡，你猜他回答我什么？”

“什么？”

“他说：‘我们曾经那么干过，在基辅附近的乡下。结果那个村子里的农妇一大半被抓去做了劳工，要知道她们的丈夫早就成为苏联军人在战场上与我们交手了。我们都不敢去想那些孩子们要怎么办。’”

国常路遗憾地摇了摇头，仇恨之轮已经转动得过于疯狂，以至于杀死一个十恶不赦的魔鬼也算不上善行，因为魔鬼的同僚会为了他无端加害数十倍数量的无辜平民。但不作为的话，恶魔的爪子上一定会沾染更多鲜血。

所以威兹曼说得对，这个世界早就疯了。

过了两天，报纸上忽然刊登了消息：盖世太保处死了20个“暴乱分子”与“叛徒”，理由是他们袭击党卫军战士。

明显的报复行为。

“中尉，你觉得和我打牌的那几个士兵会在死刑名单里吗？”威兹曼无意中扫到报纸后一脸阴郁。

“但愿没有。”国常路叹了口气，在他看来他们凶多吉少。

威兹曼重重把报纸丢进了废纸篓，瘫坐在办公椅上。

“这个世界疯了。”他又重复了一遍，“但是，我想让一切结束，全都结束。我受够了，所有人都受够了！”

“快了。”国常路用略显讽刺的口吻说道，两个帝国都在垂死挣扎，不会持续太久的。

只是，当时的他没有注意到威兹曼的话语并非纯粹的发泄，也没有注意到背后的石板闪过了稍纵即逝的微光。

Part three

从二月份开始，对整个研究组的上层监管忽然人间蒸发了。再也没有人来索取任何报告，再也没有人来催问进展，再也没有人来下放异想天开的指标。

威兹曼做了大概是此生最后一次实验。他甚至没有叫上早已心不在焉的同事们，除了两个半路客串的摄影师外就没有专业人员在场了。

当然，这个实验本来就是演示给国常路一个人看的。与石板连接上的大白鼠们被清冷的蓝色光芒包裹着，跑过迷宫列出整齐的队列。

国常路本能地感到不适，在他看来那场面很像是被操纵的结果，即使威兹曼向他强调过石板不会直接干涉脑神经的运作和自由意志。

——“不是哦，中尉。那是能让大家都幸福的力量。”

就在科学家笑着说完这句话后，角落里那窝红色氏族的生命走到了尽头。

国常路瞥了眼大白鼠抽搐的粉色爪子，他想威兹曼一定在隐瞒些什么，要么就是已经涉足了力不能及的领域。他知道他执意要对自己打开的潘多拉魔盒负责到底，但他担心他被谜一样石板伤害，也担心他过于勉强自己去控制局面。

事实上，尽管表面上装作乐观而游刃有余，威兹曼其实一直被石板折磨得不轻。

没错，折磨。

他时常被梦中絮叨的呓语惊醒，那声音算不上惊悚刺耳，却让每根神经都好像在被用力撕扯，头痛欲裂。

——“要要要要要开始了，要开始了，要开始了，要开开开开开始了，要开始了，要开始了了了了了了了了了……”

——“来吧，已经回不去了。断裂的，破旧的，没落的，虚妄的，脆弱的，无能的，瞬息万变的，稍纵即逝的，过去的一切……”

眼前的景象是流转的世纪，从宇宙爆炸之初到科幻般的未来。他如同被从世界抽离般漂浮在空中，看着地球的历史，人类的历史轮回往复。

——“新的时代，永恒的时代……静默吧，连呼吸与心跳都会停止……”

——“高于生，高于死，高于存在，高于湮灭……”

然而即使醒来，噩梦也并不会就此停息。每次威兹曼必须听完最后一句话大脑才能再次安静下来。

——“快醒来吧，我的第一王权者，银色的，不朽的王！”

他开始对睡眠有恐惧感，但更让他恐惧的是即使因为恐惧而几夜未眠，他也感觉不到丝毫不适或困倦。也许就在几个月前这还是他梦寐以求的状态，但现在他只感到深深的焦躁，完全无法预料未来会发生什么。

有时威兹曼会半夜悄悄爬起来看书，小心翼翼地避免吵醒身边的国常路。

他趴在小夜灯边上读卡夫卡被禁的小说，那是他最喜欢的作家：一个奥地利国籍，生于布拉格的犹太人，受德语教育也用德语写作，在意大利人的单位里当一个小职员，终其一生都在疏离与困惑中度过，缺乏身份上的认同。

在卡夫卡的故事里，多次出现的人物“K”总是深陷各种泥潭：不是蒙受不白之冤锒铛入狱，费尽心机都无法证明自己的清白；就是面对近在咫尺的城堡却受到各种无端阻拦难以入内……“K”每每孑然一身与整个庞大森严的官僚机构斗争，与荒唐的社会人情为敌——从来不曾胜利过，一丁点改观都没有。

威兹曼并不在意文学评论层面的东西，类似对社会黑暗或人情冷暖的批判，他在意的是文中那种幽幽笼罩在头顶的绝望，一只轻薄透明却无从突破的牢笼，一种深入骨髓的孤独。而这些他都切身体会过——他与暴戾的军方上级抗争，与狂躁的时代抗争，与破碎的命运抗争……然而他不得不承认在自己的内心深处，他从来不曾坚信自己可以成功。

他不止一次担心自己一觉醒来变成一只甲虫，或者其他什么更糟糕恶心的玩意儿。以至于某天他做了件挺幼稚的事情，他把《变形记》念给国常路听了，然后问他如果某天早上醒来忽然发现身边的自己变成了大甲虫他会怎么办。

不知为何，听到这个问题国常路竟然少有地笑了起来，他手肘撑在沙发扶手上用虎口托着脑门，对自己的突如其来的联想感到不好意思。

“喂，你笑什么啊！”威兹曼忍不住把书摊开甩在了对方脸上。

“对不起，忽然想到了奇怪的画面。”国常路伸手把书取下来，“我觉得如果是你的话，一定会变成独角仙的。”

“那是什么？”威兹曼对昆虫类不甚了解。

“一种东亚特有的甲虫，头上有一个很大的分叉的犄角。”国常路好不容易收住笑意，他找了支笔在书的扉页画了一只，“也许看起来挺笨重的，但它不但力量极其强大还能飞。”

“不错，挺酷的。”

“嗯，真变成那样你就基本得跟我回日本了。”

“为什么？”

“独角仙在日本特别受小孩子欢迎，春末夏初的时候都会组团去林子里抓。”

“所以呢？”威兹曼双手交叉在胸前鄙视地斜睨着国常路。

“所以啊，如果能骑着一只跟人一样大的独角仙到处旅游的话小孩子们会乐坏的吧。”

“成，那就这样好了。”

“……干嘛搞得你真会变成甲虫似的。”

“哈哈哈哈哈……”

威兹曼忽然安心了下来，他喜欢这个看似不着调的回答。因为在他看来只要生存还有意义就可以继续，而人生具体变成什么样并无所谓。

“对了中尉，后天就是情人节了。”心情好起来后他想起来了点高兴的事。

“嗯？想要什么活动吗，或者礼物？”只要别太过分，国常路都打算答应他。

“陪我去看话剧就行啦~”

“好。”

“看完去河边做到天亮。”

“……喂！这天气……”

“开玩笑的～～～～～～”

国常路看着一脸兴奋的威兹曼，把他拉过来拥入怀中，老旧的单人沙发因负担了双倍重量而发出了几声沉闷的嘎吱声。

“中尉？你好像心情不怎么好？”威兹曼生性敏感，很容易察觉到隐藏在肢体语言中的微小情绪。

“我对局势有点不安。”国常路回答道。他在担心有灾难发生，近来的星象糟糕到即使失去了魔力与灵感也能一眼看出端倪。土星、火星、天王星等灾星或凶星都进入了能发挥势能的宫位，且与其他行星形成了刑相位。特别是天王星与水星的刑相位通常预示着人祸。他刚来到德累斯顿时就被告知这座城市没有军事价值不大会遭遇进攻，但如今德国以四面楚歌兵临城下，绝对安全的地方并不存在。

“可是我们也管不了不是吗？”威兹曼用头顶抵着对方的下巴，“如果苏联人冲过来我们根本无处可逃，会对我们做什么就更不可控了，善良勤劳温柔不该就此死去的人太多太多，但他们还是死了。”

国常路很想让他不要那么悲观，但作为一个认定世事无常对一切都漠然旁观的人，他搜肠刮肚也找不到合适的言辞。实际上在大多数场合他的无言都来源于此，他惯于观察人或事的轨迹，好比站在河边看一艘艘小船来往航行，他能很清楚地看到每一艘船在顺水漂流还是原地打转，抑或逆流而上。然而倘若非要他踏上某一艘船，他并不知道该如何掌舵也不知道该去往何方。

所以现在他只是跟威兹曼戳在同一艘命运的小船上，放纵感情，不论对错，得过且过。

“啊对了，那天你可能得偷偷出门，我也是，至少不能一起走。”威兹曼忽然支起头来对他说。

“为什么？”

“姐姐已经在怀疑我们之间……”

“啊，克罗蒂亚的话不可能一直察觉不到。”国常路早就料到“地下工作”维持不了太久，瞒过这次也不见得逃得过下次。

“我是不是太贪得无厌了，又要冒天下之大不韪又谁都不想得罪。”

“世俗的不见得是正确的，而且照顾别人心情怎么都不是坏事吧。”

“你说，我是不是该考虑直接好好跟姐姐谈一谈？”威兹曼一脸苦恼，不过总体看来还不算太纠结，毕竟他从不怀疑克罗蒂亚，他最亲爱的姐姐一直是爱他的。她对他的怪罪也好限制也好全都事出有因而非故意找茬，所以他觉得如果他把所有利害关系以及自己的心情解释清楚的话，克罗蒂亚会理解他的。

国常路仔细思索了一会，结果无非那么几种：克罗蒂亚认同威兹曼自然再好不过，倘若她不同意，威兹曼会就此收手的概率几乎为零，那么一意孤行被反对与坐等被发现之后再被反对也没有太大差别。

所以最后他对威兹曼说：“你试试看好了。”

——他并没意识到命运很快会给他一个惨痛的教训，让他认识到当自己置身事内的时候，任何一个微小的抉择，一句不经意的话语中隐藏的暗示都可能让眼前的道路裂开一条巨大的豁口。而到那时面对万劫不复的境地论谁都除了悔恨外无能为了。

——那是他从未体会过的凡人的悲哀。

…… …… ……

次日晚餐的时候，威兹曼找了个机会跟克罗蒂亚在一张桌子上吃饭。他心事重重地嚼着有点焦的土豆煎饼，内心琢磨着该用哪一种开头。“亲爱的姐姐告诉你件事……”好像不够慎重。“那个……姐姐我要跟你忏悔……”又太夸张了点。当然这些都是借口，关键点在于他尚未组织好说服她的语句。

不知不觉连喝了四杯柠檬水，威兹曼揉了揉自己的胃部，觉得有点反酸外加有点撑。

克罗蒂亚吃掉了色拉碟子里最后一片生菜叶，她放下叉子看了眼一脸出神的威兹曼，撑头对他说：“你要是有什么想说的就说吧，别管多难以启齿。我没时间跟你生气的，今晚我先要去次莱比锡然后明天又要去柏林。”

“什么时候回来？”威兹曼放下含在嘴里的勺子皱着眉问，瞬间无视了自己原本计划的话题。

“我不知道。”

“……”

克罗蒂亚的时间表上从不允许出现哪怕一分钟的谬误，她竟然对出差日期都不能确定只能说明外力已经混乱到她无从安排了。盟军的进攻步步逼近，铁路与通讯线随时会被像收麦子一样割断，威兹曼越来越害怕每一次的离别，从此断绝联络甚至天人永隔都算不上意外。

“Adi，你得明白，很多时候不是我非要掐着你不让你做这做那，是这混蛋时代和狗屎世道不允许。”她轻轻把餐具都收拾了叠在一起，很少有女性能做到即使爆了粗口也语态不失优雅，“我不能看着你为了一时的开心而把某些更至关紧要的东西毁掉。”

“我明白的……”威兹曼叹了口气，看着克罗蒂亚把那叠脏盘子丢回厨房，她洗了洗手又坐回了原来的位置。

他知道她看穿了自己的心思，也知道她在指什么。

“但我觉得你不明白，至少不够明白。也许你心里在想长辈都那么自私，稍许年长一些便终日压着自己。也许你会认为有些事你宁愿死也要去做或者不去做，然而哪怕你一直呆在相对安宁的小地洞了也不会对外界毫不了解，你不是这种人。所以难道你不知道在大多数场合一死了之是解决不了问题的吗？而且一旦被抓住罪名，不管什么罪，审判者会那么容易让你死去吗？不可能的。不要以为自己能瞒过所有人，你连我都瞒不过，何况那些捕风捉影的宪兵，还有刻意想陷害你的人呢？没有人能人缘好到一个讨厌自己的人都没有。那些内心扭曲的宪兵和狱警变了法地折磨囚犯与战俘为乐，清白无辜的人也常常因莫须有的罪名被绞死。人心惶惶，这个国家已经不是以前的模样了。我不想你因为任何理由受任何不必要的痛苦，就像你无论如何都不希望我去前线，仅此而已。我相信哪怕骑士奖章也没有我的生命对你重要不是吗？所有家里有儿子，父亲，兄弟在战场上的人都是这么想的。自私的想法？是的，确实很自私，但这就是爱啊。”

威兹曼像一只沮丧的小猫似的无言地趴在桌面上，拒绝思考。人类社会的事件永远不可能像科学那样对就是对，错就是错，至少得可以证伪。

他只感到十分委屈。

克罗蒂亚点了支烟，也给了威兹曼一根。

“国常路中尉出去了吗？”

“嗯，他去寄信给日本那边了。”

“果然，他在你都不怎么来找我了。”

“姐姐……”

“我说错了吗？”克罗蒂亚露出担忧的表情，她何尝不想不要如此追问自己的弟弟，“你明天约了国常路中尉对不对？”

“……对。”威兹曼不情不愿地招供了。

“Adi……你们之间到什么程度其实我都知道，真的。”克罗蒂亚掐掉烟头的手势跟她的语气一样踌躇，“我也知道我已经阻止不了你们了。”

“对不起，姐姐，我……”

“先别道歉。”她打断他，“但是我恳求你明天不要跟国常路一起出去，我可以明确告诉你有人想抓你把柄把你从现在的位置拉下来很久了。以及，在美国人的科研人才悬赏名单上你也值一比不菲的数目。”

“哦，好吧。”威兹曼又趴了下来。他不懂到这份上已经所有人都自顾不暇了，为什么还有人成天想着勾心斗角的低劣把戏，“那晚点你碰到中尉的时候帮我跟他说明天的会面取消吧，我自己就不去找他了。”

“你今晚要去哪里吗？”

“哪也不去，就在自己房间里，让我一个人冷静下。”

“那我陪你看会书，正好有新买的。”克罗蒂亚轻轻揉了揉威兹曼的额头。

“你不是要去莱比锡吗？”

“去那就是取点文件而已，照现在乱七八糟的情况让朋友代取也一样。我想多和你呆一会。”

“好的。”威兹曼浅浅笑了笑，看着克罗蒂亚从公文包里翻出了《海涅诗选》和茨威格的《人类的群星闪耀时》，然后跟着她一起回到了自己的房间。

那时是21点15分。

国常路正在市郊的某栋小屋里，跟另两位来自日本的外交官员谈话。浓浓的焦虑感搅得他很那集中精力听清他的同事们在说什么。心脏像被捏住了一般，每一次律动都格外艰难。

阴阳师的直感是超越魔力本身的存在，所以又过了半个小时他不顾被嘲笑杞人忧天坚决驱车返回，果不其然，刚开出不到2英里刺耳防空警报便开始不停嘶鸣。

国常路没有选择寻找就近的防空洞，而是直接驱车进入城北广袤的草原里，把车停在一条水渠里隐蔽自己则走向一处低洼。没有哪个飞行员会愚蠢到浪费炸药去轰炸一大片绵延50平方公里的植被。

大约20分钟后，数架兰开斯特轰炸机丢下了大量发着红、绿荧光的指示棒，那幽灵般的冷光为后续蜂拥而至的轰炸机大部队指引了目标。城市就像一头烫上了烙印的牲口，任人宰割地瘫在地上，等待着被献祭给报复与仇恨。居民们像暴雨前不安的蚂蚁般四处逃窜，寻求一处大概能安身的洞穴或缝隙。大限来临的阴霾比炸弹更先一步到达笼罩在所有人头顶，街道被绝望恐怖的哭喊与匆忙的脚步声填满。

轰炸很快开始了，高爆炸弹如燃烧的陨石般从天而降，尖啸着划破漆黑的夜空。紧接着爆炸声掩盖了一切其他声响，房屋的屋顶一个个被掀掉，爆炸气浪把房间的槅门冲走，前后贯通。

——这便是空袭策划者想要的效果，后续的轰炸机大队携带了大量燃烧弹。暴露的房屋木质结构被点燃，火光照得整座城市如同白昼。

国常路的位置能清楚地看到燃烧弹中喷出的磷像喷泉一样涌入空中，沥青，石头，人，植物，甚至玻璃都在熊熊燃烧。整个视线可触及的范围都被火海的光芒染成了血一样的红色，仿佛整个世界在眼前撕碎。  
接下去的一个小时里德累斯顿都被死亡与毁灭的火焰风暴湮没着，但这只是炼狱剧本的第一幕，一切才刚刚开始。

圣母教堂下的防空设施撑过了第一轮空袭。随着爆炸声渐渐消失更多受害者涌了进来。他们之中的大多数身上防火用的湿床单、湿麻袋，皮肤上带着肿胀的烧伤。很多人被烧焦了头发，一时男女莫辩。被抱在大人臂弯里的孩童放声哭泣着，然而除了几下象征性的抚拍他们得不到更多安慰了，所有人都被凝固在了恐惧中，眼睛里散发着即将崩溃的疯狂光芒。

威兹曼与几个同事不顾建筑有彻底坍塌的危险冲去医务室取了几只急救箱，把绷带都发掉让人们用以替换包扎自己的各种肮脏破布。

一个精神失常的女人死死抓住克罗蒂亚的领子，对她用被烟熏哑了的嗓子使命叫喊：

“我的丈夫被苏联人杀了，才16岁的儿子也被征去了前线，现在我的小女儿也不见了！你们这帮该死的士兵为什么躲在这里？你们的枪炮跟飞机呢？为什么不保护我们？为什么？为什么？你们除了延长战争外还会干什么？”

“好了，蒂塔，冷静点我可怜的蒂塔……”她身边一个头发花白的老妇人抱住了她的腰，花了很大劲才把她从克罗蒂亚身上扯下来。

那个疯了的女人张牙舞爪地尖叫了一会，滚倒在地上失控地用头撞着发热的地面。周围人冷漠地兀自低语，没人理会她，或是麻木不仁，或是自身难保。撕心裂肺的恸哭时不时爆发出来，不断有严重烧伤，砸伤的人死去。

克罗蒂亚揉着被抓疼的手腕回到了原来的位置，她发现威兹曼发完急救品后一直缩在角落里，精神恍惚。

“Adi？”她把手放在他的肩膀上，“我知道你从未见过这种残酷的场面，但我不得不给你打枚预防针：地面上的情况会比这里糟糕千百倍，那儿才是个真正的地狱。房屋废墟里散落着各种焦黑的，变形的，裂成数块的，拦腰截断的，血肉模糊的尸体。且在之后的日子里类似的情况可能还会发生。”

威兹曼用一种无助且惊恐的眼神看着克罗蒂亚，让她一时间都忘了自己接下去要说什么。沉默持续了一段时间，然后她前倾身体抱住威兹曼抚摸着他的后脑的头发，有点懊悔自己之前把他保护得太好了。

“接下去的话请你牢牢记住，兴许我没机会对你说第二遍。”克罗蒂亚放开他在他身边并排坐下，“你看，这里所有人的，不管男女老少，哪个不在抓住任何哪怕再微小机会，竭尽所能地想要活下去。尽管战争、饥饿、暴动和政治恐怖让每一条生命都脆如草芥，但大家依然没有放弃生存的希望。也许你觉得我总在对你说教，烦得你头痛，但这点小焦躁比起你之后可能经受的一切太微不足道了。我只不过希望你，不，恳求你弄清楚这一点：你在这个世界上已经承受的那么多痛苦与灾难，不是为了让你简简单单去死的。”

“我明白了，姐姐。”威兹曼揪着自己的头发用沉闷的语气回答道。

“答应我，阿道夫。无论发生什么，无论我是否还能在你身边，努力活下去。”克罗蒂亚凝视着威兹曼的眼睛，不确定自己对他说这些是不是太晚了。

威兹曼直视着她的瞳孔，涣散的目光逐渐聚焦起来。最后他用坚定的声音说：“我答应你。”

克罗蒂亚欣慰地笑了笑，点吻了下威兹曼的额头。从某种程度上来说她真的是极其优秀的演说家，能用只言片语让每一个沮丧的人坚强起来。

然而遗憾的是，在这片逼仄地下空间里上演的混乱，已经是最后的安宁了。

…… …… ……

第二轮空袭始于2月14日凌晨1点21分，血色的情人节。

在此期间内的发生的事情，威兹曼的记忆如同电影版被剪辑了似的，完全不记得。

他总觉得自己应该已经死了才对，窒息的痛苦感是他脑内最末了的印象，肺脏还在因吸入灼热缺氧的空气而呛痛。

意识恢复后天已经亮了很久了，他发现自己平躺在一块焦黑的大理石上，国常路就在他身边讲述着发现他时的状况，他说他毫发无伤地静静坐在地面上，抱着克罗蒂亚的遗体，背后是莫名从地下“跳跃”到地面上的石板，而他的头顶上空则漂浮着剑状的光芒……

威兹曼记不起国常路所说的一切细节，连亲自经历的实感都没，仿佛那些都是上一辈子发生的事情。然而即使云层散开逐渐放晴的天空显得多么无辜，周身满目疮痍的废墟却在无止境地控诉着昨夜的恐怖。  
他知道。那些事，都是真的。

“克罗蒂亚的遗体转交军方了，她会被安葬在郊外的阵亡将士墓园。”国常路先把最关键的事情告知了他。

“好的。”威兹曼脱力地回答，似乎还在惊魂未定地神游。

“既然你没受伤最好快点起来。”国常路现在没工夫慢慢哄他，灾难还没就此完了，各种麻烦将接踵而至。

威兹曼听话地缓缓撑着地面坐了起来，然后看了看自己蹭上了一层焦灰的掌心。

“那个坑里，就我一个人幸存了对吗？”他用语速缓慢的疲惫口吻问道。

“是的。”国常路点了点头。

“为什么是我？”

面对威兹曼对独自活下来一事不屑一顾的态度，国常路捡起一颗碎石子用力扔在了他脑门上。

“痛！中尉你干什么！”

国常路没有回答，他静默地举起手指向街对面的一个女人，她不顾身上残破不全的衣物大片大片的烧伤，疯狂地一边哭喊一边刨着房屋的废墟。从她口中蹦出的碎语判断她的孩子被埋在下面了。

良久，国常路放下手臂，用前所未有的冷酷语气说：

“威兹曼，我简直想揍你。你竟然在哭泣的母亲们面前质疑自己捡回来的这条命。没错，失去克罗蒂亚对你的打击过大，但这里哪一个人不是失去了自己的父母，兄弟，孩子，或者自己的一条腿？”

“国常路！那你呢？你有什么资格在这里对我大喊大叫？”

“我？我从五个月前就无法联络上我的任何一个家人了，天知道他们发生了什么。这不是比惨大会，威兹曼。接下去的环境会越来越糟，我不想再失去你！”

“……”

“以及，如果你不想你之前的理想与善良都变成不堪一击的空头玩笑的话！就去帮周围的人一把。”国常路从停在路中间的坦克上拿下一把铁锹丢给威兹曼。他之前就是跟着赶来救援的装甲兵一起进城的，除了坦克没有其他交通工具能在废墟里勉强前行了。

威兹曼握着铁锹柄盯了国常路几秒，站起来加入了挖掘者的队伍。

那个女人是名教师，她正在疯狂挖刨的建筑，是孤儿院。

一个装甲兵中士拉开了她，他敲了敲门柱，然后命令所有人安静。其他人傻站在那好像过了很久，终于听到了微弱的“咣、咣、咣”的回声。于是大家像疯子一样挖了起来，锤子，镐头，铲子与撬棍齐上拼命挖开地下室。钉子与碎玻璃时不时扎伤谁，但谁也没有停下来。

当墙面被挖通后，尖叫与哭喊立马从洞口喷涌而出。孩子们的小手争先恐后地从洞口伸出来。

“孩子们把手拿开！不然我们没法继续挖了！”那名领头的中士用最大的声音吼道，然而急于逃生的孩童们根本听不进命令。

不得已，士兵们不得不用皮带扣或者工具的木柄把那些已经被水泥砖块磨破渗血的小手一只只打下去。

挖掘作业进行到一半，忽然又有一个粗犷的声线喊了起来：“莱因哈特你个200磅的臭猪！腊肉！快给我过来点！你没发现地下室要塌了吗？”

众人惊呼着后退几步，这栋建筑已经危在旦夕了，再次坍塌只是时间问题。而这句咒骂也让地下室爆发了新一轮的恐慌。一个女人的尖叫混杂在孩子们的哭声中：“不要踩我！我的肋骨！我的肋骨！”

“你们几个小个子过来，继续挖，站边上点。”老中士继续指挥着现场，军衔较高的士官反而在后头跟着，在这种场合经验与长期以往磨练出来的钢铁意志远比军衔有效。

威兹曼忽然冲进去抓住了一个士兵：“不能往这里挖了这是承重梁！”

“你特么是谁？”被揪住后领的士兵不满地嚷嚷着。

“这事儿你必须得听我的！结构力学我一定比你强！”威兹曼扯开身上的白大褂露出军服上空军工程部的领章。

“好了，别吵。”老中士挥手示意他们打住，“听他的。”他指了指威兹曼。

“这里。”威兹曼用铁锹指了一个目测最安全的位置，“别动那根戳在那的木头！”

最终，他们终于挖出了一个足够大的洞穴，好让士兵爬进去把孩子们都拽出来。他们中的一半以上都受了不轻的伤。

但是偏偏在这节骨眼上，防空警报再次响了起来。继英国人之后，美军的“空中堡垒”飞蝗般扑来。

“2排！就近隐蔽！”老中士平静而响亮的声音传开，紧接着便是阵阵巨大的爆炸声。索性大家还有时间趴进靠河边的坑道里。

从稍远的市区中心开始磷火如大雨般倾泻在建筑废墟上，然后溪流一样流上柏油路面。汽油弹喷出十多米高的火焰喷泉。那些火焰呼啸着，盘旋着，龙卷风似的席卷而过，肆意碾压着已经满目疮痍的城市。火车站在烈火中化为废铁，炽热的车厢与车头融成一团，仿佛遭到了一个自娱自乐的巨人的愚弄。最大的空投雷甚至把整栋整栋的房子轰上了天。

刚刚喘了口气的市民们从各个像煤气炉般冒着蓝色火焰的废墟里跑出来，气喘吁吁地摔倒，挣扎着爬起来，再次奔跑。他们身上燃着火焰，像被无形之手抛掷的火把。烧焦的人肉与脂肪的臭味飘散开来，人们垂死的痛苦惨叫混杂在接连不断的爆破声中。

“朝他们开枪，快点！看在上帝的份上！”趴在坑道里的指挥官再也不忍直视了。

“我做不到！他们之中还有小孩！”

“我也不行，你自己来！”

但还是有枪声此起彼伏地响了起来，着火乱窜的人们应声倒下了，在子弹下死会痛快一些，残酷，却好过被烧成奇奇怪怪的形状慢慢死去要好。他们已经没有得救的希望了。

威兹曼几乎被震晕，然而也好，至少他不需要抬头去看那些会造成一辈子阴影的场面。他方才想起从进攻波兰起已经过了整整5年半，而自己竟到现在才体会到战争铁蹄的邪恶与恐怖。

此轮空袭将人间地狱的范围近一步扩大，而这样的空袭美国人发动了了总计4轮，直到15日才终于停歇。

到了那时，即使是在德累斯顿居住了总计超过20年的威兹曼，也无法在狼藉中辨认自己的位置了。

到处都是死亡与颓败，各种各样的尸体被从建筑残骸里拖出来，排成长长的一列，萎缩、焦黑、四分五裂，像化石一样。

他不明白自己为什么要这样漫无目的地走着，跌跌撞撞地蹚过横七竖八被烧得面目全非的尸体，脚底下是果冻一样让人打滑的血淋淋的人肉。

“威兹曼你要去哪里？”国常路在他看起来打算爬过一段残垣的时候拉住了他。

“我不知道。”威兹曼很轻很慢地摇着头，不知是转晴的天气还是错觉，他身上似乎覆着一层银白的光芒，让他看起来格格不入地干净。

惩戒部队在他们身边来来往往处理着尸体，这些来自集中营，监狱，劳改营以及其他各种各样刑罚机构的士兵总要干最脏的活。他们喝得醉醺醺的以抵御臭气，并开着下流恶劣的玩笑防止精神崩溃。

“嘿！这个妓女的身份证件都在，我认得她，那20马克花得真值！”

“来，我们把她和这个还穿着漆皮鞋的银行家埋在一起，看他的西装剪裁的多讲究，适合参加最隆重的葬礼。这下她有一位有钱的帅哥做伴，算是感谢她给我的美妙夜晚。”

——集体死亡是排斥个性的，它抹消了每一个受害者鲜活的特征。这些人都曾为明天忧心忡忡，担忧自己孩子或者远在前线的丈夫、兄弟。有的身无分文地挤在街道里，有的依然衣食无忧。他们都曾用大杯子喝过啤酒，举起过盛葡萄酒的高脚杯，欢歌跳舞，开黑色玩笑，曾在工厂或办公室里拼命干活儿，曾在阳光、细雨中漫步，与好朋友在宁静的夜晚里彻夜聊天，曾与谁相爱，与谁在床上云雨，以及谈及战争结束后的好日子……现在一切都完了，暴虐的死神忽然来临。死亡的过程在短短几秒，几分钟，几小时里毁掉了所有人的生活与希望，最终他们被一个惩戒团里一群醉醺醺的士兵所埋葬。士兵们嘴里肆无忌惮爆出的恶毒笑话成了这些曾经奋斗，曾经憧憬的人们唯一的墓志铭。

仿佛过了半个世纪，柱子般原地戳了良久的威兹曼稍许恢复了些思考能力，尽管他自己情愿不要恢复。

“都是我的错，都是我的错……”他的声音听起来分分钟都会哭泣，“如果那天晚上我没去找姐姐，她现在应该在莱比锡去往柏林的路上了。如果我没有……”后一句话他克制住了，现在说“如果我没有任性地跟你在一起”根本于事无补，他的理智还能克制自己不要在关键场合扩大伤害。

国常路一惊，命运的岔道口总喜欢在最让人猝不及防的时间地点出现，稍有不慎便是天翻地覆的阴差阳错。

他不顾周围还有零散路过的士兵，伸手托起威兹曼的侧脸让他看着自己。

“最不对的，永远是发明空袭这件事的恶魔，和往我们头上丢炸弹的人。悔恨不该由受害者承担。”

“……”威兹曼叹了口气闭上眼睛，清冷的泪滴被银白的睫羽扇落滑下。

“还有，如果你要安慰的话，我只能给到这里了。”他再爱护他，以一己之力与大环境抗争也是有极限的。

“可以了，中尉。我并不想烂在这里，我答应过姐姐一个人也要活下去的。我只是不知道离开德累斯顿的话该去哪里。”

“先跟我走吧。”国常路揽过他的肩膀搂住，“照这情况我也得返回上级官员那里了。”

“好的。”威兹曼任由自己倚在对方身上，被眼泪模糊的视线里世界似乎变得稍微不那么残酷了些。

“那么我们去柏林。”

“嗯……”

“等下我们还是跟着装甲团的战车出城。”

“嗯……”

“好了，别哭了。”

“嗯……”

这一次，他们依然不知道自己的抉择是否正确。

——这是一个发了疯的时代，  
邪恶插上暴戾的翅膀，  
践踏、碾碎一切希望……  
无论一颗心是否足够坚强，  
无论将要去往何方，  
脚下的道路都铺满荆棘与尖刺，  
名为鲜血，名为死亡……

End


	2. 末月柏林

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 可能会和前文有一点冲突，因为创作的时候不是按照时间线创作的……

「楔子」

火车开动了。

这辆属于战地医院的应急火车将从德累斯顿开往柏林。它过去是用来运牲口的闷罐子，如今顶棚和两侧用油漆刷上了红十字，冰冷、肮脏的车厢里塞满了伤兵。

这些战士为了自己的国家身受重伤，火车的每一次颠簸都让他们痛不欲生。

咳嗽声、哭泣声、咒骂声充斥着狭小闭塞的空间。

而这惨状是从来不曾在征兵公告上提到的。

机车拉着长不见尾的车厢缓缓前行，汽笛声绵长哀怨。车头喷着白色的蒸汽，前进的冲力将铁轨路基上的积雪扬起荡开，那泛漫的雪花从结着霜的窗户缝隙钻了进来，在车厢中袅袅娜娜地打着转。严寒像蛇一样游进车厢，愈来愈深。

威兹曼瑟缩在角落里，觉得自己的手脚都冻僵了，还因为焦虑而异常口渴。然而作为四肢健全甚至连一个小擦伤都没有的幸运儿，他根本不配提出任何要求。

不，准确地说这一切都是自作自受。国常路是外交官员，他本可以跟他一起等相关人士来接走他们。结果由于他迫切想要离开，再也不想多看满目疮痍的德累斯顿一眼，他们才会搭上了这辆运兵车。

“你想喝水吗？”国常路偏头问威兹曼，他发现他一直在舔嘴唇。

“闭嘴！日本人！我都叫了一个世纪我要水了！但是这里根本没有那玩意儿！”一个肚子豁开的士兵用带着哭腔抱怨着。

车厢另一头传过一串嘶哑的坏笑：

“要是你快干死了，学学我们舔墙壁上的霜嘛~要么喝地上的脓血？”

躺在边上的一个中士忽然伸出一条手臂，行了个僵硬却十分标准的纳粹礼，接着开腔唱起了有气无力的军歌。他被机枪扫得满身窟窿，已经神志不清了。

即使是这样，在这里也没人会体谅他的。

“喂，吵死啦你这个猪猡！”对面的一个外籍军团士兵打开了手中的饭盒，掏出里面所有的烂白菜朝他扔了过去。

“我们这是往哪去啊？”一个看起来铁定不满18岁的小步兵问。他的两条腿被炮弹炸得稀烂，只能像个坏掉的玩偶似的靠在几包杂物上。

小步兵的同伴是个头上缠满纱布的士官，他轻声对小步兵说：“孩子，我们正回家呢。”

这个回答激起了一大片哄笑。

“哈哈哈哈你们听到了吗？回家！哪里是家？天堂吗？说不定那里面的天使头上都印着卍字符！用他们的金色竖琴演奏那边那老混蛋哼哼的军歌！哈哈哈哈哈……”

那个黑海水兵笑够了之后，抬头呆望着缀满冰晶的车顶，那些冰晶也漠然地回望着他。

“我们能聊点别的吗？”趴在草垫上的护旗兵勉强抬起头说道，他的臀部被迫击炮弹片削掉了一半，“阿道夫下台后我就跟未婚妻搬去威尼斯，那是她的故乡，据说很美，有人去过吗？”

角落里传来一个微弱的声音：“我去过。”

大家循声望去后都吓傻了，说话的是一个飞行员，他的脸皮已经被完全烧焦了，看起来异常恐怖。

护旗兵咽了口唾沫：“啊，那是个怎样的地方？”

所有人都沉默着等待回答，有条潜规则不知是从什么时候开始流行的：离死神最近的人享有说话的优先权。

“大运河晚上最美……波光粼粼……好像一条镶满珍珠的缎带……河面上的贡多拉……就是嵌在珍珠中的钻石……”飞行员含糊地呢喃着。

“到了威尼斯定居后，我要每天都吃千层面、鳎鱼和新鲜的蛤。”护旗兵兴奋地沉浸在幻想中。

“可是那玩意儿吃多了会得伤寒。”另一个角落里有谁煞风景地反驳道。

“管它呢！等阿道夫被绞死后我们都会对什么毛病都免疫的！”护旗兵的口吻信心十足。

又是一阵集体哄笑，只有威兹曼面无表情地瞥了他一眼，他不合时宜地觉得自己躺枪了。

这时，火车突然开始刹车，发出刺耳的怪叫。一阵呜咽般的汽笛过后，它完全停了下来。

接着车门被拉开了。一个医疗队的士官刚刚把头探进来，一车厢的唾沫星子便冰雹般朝门口砸去。

——“我要喝水！”  
——“饿死了！”  
——“快把我的腿放在一起我的骨盆碎了！！！”

“耐心点，马上开饭。”士官甩下几个音节立马摔门而去。

又过了个把小时，终于有个民兵领着两个战俘拖了一桶成分不明的汤进来，开始往每个人油渍渍、脏兮兮的饭盒里舀。他们理所当然地跳过了国常路和威兹曼，大概认为以他们的状态到柏林也绝对不会饿死，或者觉得不到快要饿死了是不会想吃这种东西的。

喝完汤后，伤员们都觉得更饿了，咒骂声此起彼伏。民兵答应他们晚点再弄一些吃的来，结果到了天黑他都没再出现，倒是来了两个后备部队的医生。

其中一个在车厢里快速巡视了一圈，对每个人都说了同样的话：

“还行，不算太坏。”

结果就在他打算扬长而去之前，护旗兵猛地伸手抓住了那个医生的脚脖子，将他拖倒在草垛上。还能挣扎着站起来的几人立马把他按在地上暴揍了一顿，哪怕是躺在地上的人也伸出拳脚支援。

医生很快满身是血，赶来的助手们好不容易才把他拽出人堆。

他们被车厢内全体人员用齐刷刷的呼喊欢送了：

——“还不算太坏！”

“你们会被送上军事法庭的！”一个助手回头吼道，“砰”得一声关上了车门。

火车竟然到了第二天早上才重新出发。

在这之前战俘们又来了一次，把车厢里已经变成尸体的人拽出去。在寒冷的夜晚里有不少人陆陆续续去了另一个世界，其中就包括去过威尼斯的飞行员，他在黎明到来之前就死了。

当时他的“遗产”还惹出了一番风波，一个铁路兵和一个猎兵为了争抢他那双有着蓬松饰毛的高筒靴大打出手，全然不顾自己的胳膊大腿上的各种夹板、绷带。

接着有人警告他们在宪兵那有个罪名叫劫尸，他们得找双靴子给死鬼穿上，不然会被军警捆走。

于是又是一阵骚动。不到一小时，死鬼就认不出自己了，他被拖走时身上穿戴的全是他不熟悉的物件。

那个腹部受伤的家伙又开始喊着要喝水，外籍军团的法国兵良心发现，给他撮去了一大块冰，让他得以吸吮冰水。

在难得的和谐画面中，暴戾的轰鸣异响无情闯了进来。

那是战机引擎的轰鸣。

它像一只在雪地里发现了野兔的鹰，带着狩猎与死亡的气息俯冲下来。

子弹嗖嗖穿过车厢壁，撞到对面又反弹回来。

威兹曼一脚把国常路揣进了一堆杂物里，掉落的木箱也许会把他砸出几块淤青，但怎么都好过被机炮开几个洞。

在一片惊叫之后，有些人就被死神带走了。

威兹曼又走了狗屎运，他一直坐在气窗下面没有挪动过半步，甚至都没卧倒，却仅仅只被流弹擦伤了脸颊而已。

事到如今，他无需再操心自己的安全。尽管晚点一定逃不了被国常路狠狠数落一顿。这无所谓，因为他已经下定决心，至少在该死的战争结束前他要保护好自己最珍重的人。

过了没几分钟，脸上的伤口已经不痛了，威兹曼冷淡地笑了笑。

他抬头朝窗外望去，今天又是一个阳光明媚的早晨，天地间清朗无垠。

【1945年3月2日】

那天的天气很晴朗，温度适宜，不知人间世事的植物依然按时在早春抽出嫩芽。鸟雀若无其事地低飞掠过，似乎毫不在意与战机共享一片蓝天。然而风中夹带的火药味已经让人不敢去想象之后的日子，哪怕只是明天。

国常路大觉从国会大厦旁听完早会出来，又去市政厅大街发了份电报，接着赶回南面新克尔恩区的某间不起眼的民房里。现在是10点25分，半点的钟声不久就会敲响一下。他把会议记丢在桌上，跑到厨房喝了杯水，然后去叫楼上的科学家起来。

“威兹曼，你醒了吗？”他敲了两下他的卧室门便直接开门进入。

威兹曼回头看了他一眼作为回答，然后又趴下继续把脸埋在枕头里。

“好早，我现在又不用去实验室。”他用闷闷的声音抱怨道。

这话让国常路内心一阵刺痛，他当然知道一贯早起的他是最近才习得赖床技能的。

“我吵到你了？不过时间倒是真的不早了。”他虽然这么说，但实际上却更怀疑他很早就醒着甚至前一晚根本没睡着过。

“没事……”威兹曼指了指床边的空地，待对方坐下来，他便爬起来勾住他脖子趴在他背上。

“嗯？”国常路发出一个征询的音节。若一切如常他接下去会对他提一个要求，类似去弄某种指定的食物，给他念一段情节舒缓的小说，当然也可能直接脱光他的衣服和他做爱且不止一轮。近来威兹曼变得越来越暴躁，倾向于呆在上面且发泄意味远远多于情爱。

对此国常路倒习惯得相当迅速，比他想象中的要快很多很多。然而发生心态巨变的远不止他一个。接连不断的空袭让他三番五次需要半路去防空洞里蹲一会再去干别的。在那挤满市民的逼仄空间里他目见了不知多少对男女的交合。他们中有的甚至看起来彼此素不相识，然而主动献身的女孩都有论谁也无权指责的理由：她们情愿以自己的意志把贞洁交给任何一个德国男人，而不是被怀着浓浓报复性暴力倾向的苏军士兵强奸。同样的事情还发生在柏林动物园掩体附近或蒂尔花园的废墟里，年轻而赤裸的身体躺在盛开的杜鹃花丛中，生命在竭尽所能追赶时间，只为在凋零前放肆地把积蓄的能量和感情耗尽。

人心就是那么奇怪的东西，由战争和死亡的威胁引起的原始本能爆发在历史上比比皆是，不足为奇。

此时威兹曼又用鼻尖贴着国常路耳后的碎发，后者已经对过于密切亲昵的肢体接触毫无异样感了——只要他还在依赖自己就绝非坏事，至少比最初的几天里他一直把自己锁在房间里要好。

想起从德累斯顿转移到柏林的第一周内他都被工作和职责束缚着，忙得几乎要忘记日期。直到那位暂时负责安顿他们的勤务兵跑来告诉他威兹曼已经连续5天没有走出过卧室，甚至连空袭警报也没能让他挪动半步。他被惊得立马飙车回去，途中不止一次怀疑他是不是干了超级大蠢事。好在暴力踢开门后，他看到威兹曼好端端地坐在书桌前撑头望着天空发呆。见他闯进来，他狠狠抄起一本砖头厚的精装硬皮书向他丢去。从被砸到的力度配合杯子里冒着热气的咖啡来看，他还算把自己照顾得不错。

只是当时的国常路大觉不可能意识到，那杯咖啡正是他第一天离开前留给他的那一杯。

“没什么，别动。”威兹曼单手扣住他的下巴，如牙痒的大猫般开始轻咬他的后颈。全然不顾再下去即使立领设计的日军军装也遮盖不掉那片深红的痕迹。

“你有没有哪里不舒服？”他感觉他贴着自己皮肤的指尖冰冷。

“你不用担心我的身体，中尉。它比以往任何时候都好。”他顺势舔起了他的耳廓，“真的是……好过头了呢……”

“好吧。”无从接茬的国常路闭上眼任由威兹曼折腾自己。他必须由着他，在短短几天里他失去了引以为傲的工作，失去了自幼生活的城市，失去了最亲爱的克罗蒂娅……且失去祖国对他而言也只是时间问题——如今柏林已被西面的英美军和东面的苏军夹在中间，朱可夫元帅的主力部队更是早在1月底就驻扎在奥得河河畔，离这座首府城市只有40英里。

“中尉你最近在干什么？比在我实验室的时候忙多了。”他忽然停下来很认真地问他。

“和日本方面联络，要报告的信息太多了。”他找了个万用的理由没有说实话。实际上他近来交还给日本的报告几乎只有一项内容，关于威兹曼留在他那的一份连纳粹政府都没拿到的“威兹曼理论”备份稿（原稿和实验室一起被毁掉了），还有那块还留在德累斯顿废墟里的石板。

“哦，也是……帝国战败的话中尉就该回去了。”他的语气听起来轻描淡写，对“战败”一词也并无偏重或避讳。

但这不代表国常路不知道他真正的忧虑。

不过现在不是把“你也必须跟我回去。”说出来的时候。企图以近似抢夺的性质掠走他的人太多，他不想被误归为他们的同类。尖端科技本身在他看来只是吸引政府批准并支持他行动的诱饵，是手段而不是目的，他真正想带走的只是阿道夫·威兹曼这个人。

“在你有安逸稳定的地方可以呆之前我绝不离开。”他只能先间接向他保证。

威兹曼给了他最后一个浅吻便从他身上下来，“够了……已经够了……”他默默站到镜子前穿他的裤子、衬衫、外套，“你为我做得太多了，这人情估计欠到下个世纪也还不完。”

“什么欠不欠的！”国常路很不满意他的说法，“我怎么做得到把你丢在这种恶劣透顶搞不好还性命堪忧的处境里不管？”

“喂你，不要老是莫名其妙就生气啊。”威兹曼转头对他还算自然地笑了笑，“你真用不着太担心我的。”他拉开窗帘，初春微凉的风便从玻璃早被轰炸震得支离破碎的窗户吹了进来。一同涌入的阳光让他的眼睛一下子难以适应，他下意识地抬手去遮挡，又像突然想起来了点什么似的把手臂伸直指向天空。

然后他说了句让国常路更不放心的话：

“因为，我已经和以前不一样了。”

【1945年3月9日】

“中尉，你昨天半夜是不是问过我点什么？”早晨收拾东西的时候，威兹曼向国常路确认他记忆里的情节是否真实发生过。

“没有啊，你做梦了吧。”国常路边收起所有写过字的纸张边回答。

“唉？是么……”威兹曼挠了挠头皮没再计较下去，而这正是国常路期望的效果，他不想再为他伤痕累累的神经添加更多的焦虑了。

昨夜他刻意在凌晨进入他的房间，小心地在他身边趴了一会用柔和的轻抚把威兹曼唤醒，让他维持在朦朦胧胧不完全恢复意识的状态问了他两个问题：第一，他是否和威廉物理研究所的人有来往；第二，他手里是否有关于金属铀提炼或重水制备的技术。麻烦的是两者都得到了肯定答复。

这就是为什么他今天要以本区水电系统彻底被毁为由带他转移居所。就在前天威廉物理研究所被英国人整个一锅端，所有主要研究人员全部被掳走，包括著名物理学家沃纳·海森堡和前几个月刚获得诺贝尔化学奖的奥托·哈恩。

不幸中的万幸，由于威兹曼那份报告来不及上缴就被烧掉了所以他暂时没被盯上。

“对了我们要去哪里？”踏出大门威兹曼才想起自己遗落了最重要的关注点。

“西北面的夏洛腾堡，靠近加托机场。”

“哦。”他没有提出任何异议或疑虑，全权信任他。但国常路还是决定对他稍作说明。

“出于某种原因我的国家会派一支小分队过来，若无意外下个周末他们就会在加托机场降落。提前搬到那里会方便互相照应。”国常路条件反射地抬头观察了下天气，“不过抱歉，我暂时不能告诉你是什么原因。”

“得了，你又不是不知道我才不在乎那种事情。”威兹曼理了理背包肩带让它处在一个舒服的位置，孩子气地走在破损的花坛边沿上。他脚边的鸢尾花有的被碎石压住有的沾满了粉尘却依然兀自盛放，深深蕴藏在这片土地里的顽强着实让人钦佩。

所以国常路坚信只要躲避掉下一轮毁灭，这个流着日耳曼民族血液的青年就可以从怆痛中恢复。

然而如今的局势只能以举步维艰来形容。他无法断定自己最后是否能有所挽回。

半路上空袭又开始了，或者更准确地说是从未终止过。晚上是英军的“蚊子”，早上是美军的“空中堡垒”。成千上万吨炸药如雨点般被投入早就满目疮痍的柏林，而市民也在绝望感堆积到极点后表现出了一种习以为常的麻木——比如街头窜出的唱着歌跑过的醉汉；比如妇女们竟能无视头顶盟军战机的轰鸣在社区水泵边排队取水，落在附近的炮弹也只是让她们彼此之间靠紧一些；再比如在夜间轰炸才过了10分钟后便倒头睡着的威兹曼。

“可恶，最近的防空洞在哪里。”刺耳的防空警报和爆炸声让国常路几乎听不到自己的声音。他看到威兹曼似乎在和他说些什么，单从口型他判断不出他想表达的意思。见他无动于衷，他直接拖着他跑进了附近的一所儿童医院，这类设施的病房下都有坚固的地下室来安置无法走动的伤病患者。

他们找了一小片空地蹲下，冲击波把天花板上的墙灰震得一片片往下掉。吊灯忽明忽暗，蜡烛的火焰剧烈晃动着，随时都可能被钻入室内的气流熄灭。

一个四五岁的小女孩被吓得蜷缩在墙角紧贴在威兹曼身边。“请问你是新来的医生吗？”她怯生生地和他搭话，似乎是提早学会了在恐惧面前转移注意力的方法。

威兹曼先是愣了一下，然后看了眼自己习惯性套在军装外的白色实验服。“抱歉我并不是医生。”他揉了揉她许久没打理的脏兮兮的金发，“不过简单的处理还是可以找我帮忙的。”

“那下次你来帮我包扎好吗？”小女孩朝他挥了挥缠满纱布的右手，她好像很喜欢他，“安德鲁医生说的话我总是很难听懂。”

“恩，好的。”威兹曼一边答应他一边扫了眼周围的医务人员，本国的医生护士大多变成了军医，留在这里的大多数是当时被扣留在此的外国医生。好在让学龄前儿童习惯那些奇奇怪怪的波兰、法国、丹麦口音大概并不需要太多时日。

大约过了1小时，此轮轰炸还没有停息的趋势。又一个大声嚎哭着的男孩被抱了进来。他看起来十岁左右的年纪，右腿上嵌进了多枚弹片，需要立刻手术取出。前面被提到的那位安德鲁医生抱了一盘手术器械进来，护士长紧随其后，她左顾右盼了一会似乎在寻找什么，最后她皱着眉转身走向威兹曼。

“军官大人很抱歉打扰您，但是……可以来帮我们个忙吗？”

“当然可以。”他迅速站了起来，“有什么能效劳的？”

护士长长叹了口气把他领到临时手术台边：“请帮我架住这个孩子。”

“唉？”威兹曼一脸茫然地照做了。但他像抱着一叠书般的轻柔动作让护士长不住摇头。

“请多用上些力气。”她不得不解释道，“也许您还想象不到我们的药品缺乏程度，但从上周开始医院的麻醉剂就已经全部用完了。”

“什么！？”威兹曼忍不住惊呼了起来。

“没错，就连消毒剂都所剩无几，也许再下去连洗手套的水也要没有了。所以为了避免他受到更多伤害，麻烦您像在战场上制服敌人那样对付他。” 简单擦了擦手术刀的安德鲁医生用略带怒意的不标准的德语抱怨道。  
威兹曼若有愧疚地低下头，他当然知道他们的怒意源于何处——当下绝大多数物资都被军队占用了。

听完他们的对话，国常路绕过在地上休息的小病人们跑了过来。“威兹曼，你去休息下，我来。”他不想让他刚刚体验了战争对平民的屠戮后再体验下身处前线阵地的错觉。

他没料到威兹曼转头就对他咆哮起来。

“滚回你的角落里国常路，别把我当精神脆弱的娘炮。”

这是他认得他一年多以来第一次真正对他发火。

【1945年3月10日】

威兹曼有个令人羡艳的优点：他总能很轻易地就招人喜欢，不论对方处于什么年龄层次社会地位又如何。

黎明前的最后十几分钟黑暗里，他终于修好了那台和他杠了一个通宵的手摇发电机。“耶！成功！”随着吊灯再次亮起，威兹曼躺在地上像挥舞旗帜般挥舞着一小条电工胶布，接受某几个早起后好奇围观的小家伙的欢呼鼓掌。

从他偶然来到这里还不到24小时，几乎医院里所有的医务人员、病人、大人、小孩都乐意见到他暂时留下。哪怕由于又收治了一批转移而来的伤患，地下室已经变得更拥挤不堪了。

威兹曼把军用手电筒还给刚结束打盹的国常路大觉。他意识到空气越来越污浊，再下去可能发生的问题就比断电严重多了。

“我出去喘口气，你看着点这些蜡烛。”他指了指放在4个墙角的小碟子，那是简易但十分有效的空气含氧量测试工具，“要是四分之三以上的蜡烛熄灭就让成年人把小孩子都抱起来，至少到肩膀的高度。若墙上肩高处的蜡烛也熄灭了的话立刻要求所有人出去，不管当时轰炸有多激烈。”

“好的我知道了。”国常路略不安心地看了他一眼，“不许走太远。”

“我还能去哪里？逛街购物还是去酒吧买啤酒？”他拿起了一个水桶，“就和护士们去打点水活动下关节罢了。”

“早去早回。”国常路点了点头，他没料到威兹曼这桶水竟打了整整十个小时。

期间又有一场“例行”空袭发生。他以为他去了离水泵更近的车站掩体，所以晚些时候他去那转了圈。车站下的环境更恶劣，几乎每平方米的地面都挤了3~4个人，照明也更为差劲。他发现即使威兹曼身处其中他也根本不可能走进去找到他。

既然这样国常路也只好回原地等他，所幸威兹曼在日落前自己回来了。

只是他那样子看着实在太惊悚了！

“别紧张！不是我的血！”被众人的目光所聚焦，威兹曼赶紧脱掉那件晕满暗红色斑块的实验服，接着他故意迈着戏剧化的夸张步伐进门，以证明自己尚且四肢健全内脏完整。

“啧啧啧啧，你看起来跟被机关枪扫了遍似的。”在值班的另一位比利时籍的医生揶揄他。但当他接过威兹曼递来的水桶时他发出的惊呼更像被机关枪扫到。

“哦！上帝！我的老天！你从哪里弄来的！”

装满整个桶的不是清水而是若干盒美沙酮、常用广谱抗生素以及几瓶碘伏和双氧水。

“这不重要！”威兹曼神秘地朝他摇了摇食指，“意外收获罢了。”

“您一定是天使！”在场的一位年轻护士激动地吻了他的脸颊。在他们眼里他比在战场上击落敌机的王牌飞行员更能称得上是“英雄”。

只有国常路注意到木质水桶上嵌进了几颗子弹。他刚想去质问他经历了怎样的危险，对方却率先对他开口了。

“中尉……过来扶我一把，”他转身用日语以忍耐到极限的口吻向国常路求救，“我觉得我要晕倒了。” 

“喂！威兹曼！”

在青年科学家陷入昏迷的几小时里医生为他连续测量了好几次生命体征，数值一切正常，也没有可见外伤。于是他对国常路下了“大概只是疲劳过度了没有大碍”的结论，并建议让他多休息一会。

国常路点了点头对医生表示感谢。为了节省室内空间国常路不得不抱着威兹曼，所以对方身上的血迹引起了他的关注。很快他便发现了一个匪夷所思的疑点：由于有实验服挡着他的外套还算干净，但他穿在里面的衬衫却如同被丢进血池里泡过，已经完全看不出原来的颜色了。这绝非单纯有倒霉蛋在他身边中枪或被炸成碎块可以解释的。尽管除此之外他也设想不出其他可能。

这时，前一秒还在平稳沉睡的威兹曼忽然像有谁戳了他的开关般醒了过来，且他爬起来后的第一个举动竟又是往外冲。

国常路忍无可忍地追了上去，于是其他人就听到他俩一边爬楼梯一边高呼“我就去处理下脏衣服！”，“到这份上你还洁癖什么？”，“一刻钟一刻钟！到时我不回来你可以枪毙我！”“别老不说好话谁要枪毙你！”……  
跑上一楼后威兹曼窜进了一间留观室迅速插上门闩，任由国常路在外面低吼“给我出来你又搞什么鬼！”

“非！礼！勿！视！”他大声吼了回去。

对方这一串反常行为搞得国常路各种莫名。以至于他破天荒地不顾墙体隔音效果是否足够强大，直接把“你全身上下我哪里没看到过。”这种话说了出来。

事实上威兹曼确实有不想让他看到的东西——经过一轮小憩他的细胞又被某种能量填满，现在沾在他衣服上的血污正在一点点自动褪去。

若要追究血迹来源的话得把时间倒回当天早晨：那时威兹曼当真是打算去取水的。但他的空军工程部制服和那只带有医院标志的水桶给他带来了大麻烦——途中一名治安警察和一名党卫军突击队大队长突然逮捕了他，理由是“装病逃役”。

同他一样遭遇的还有六七个开小差的陆军士兵，他们和十几个外国劳工及一小群普通监狱犯人一起被押到了一块仓库后的空地上，之后“袋鼠法庭”判处他们枪决。

没错，就地，当场，枪决。

这段时间类似的因发表失败主义言论、所谓的破坏、抢劫物品或临阵脱逃而被杀掉的本国人不计其数。几乎每座城市里都多出了许多临时绞刑架，正在腐烂的尸体就摇摇晃晃地挂在那，不少死者身上还被贴了写有“Ich habe mit den Bolschwinken paktiert!”（我是布尔什维克的同谋） 的纸条。而被恶意凌虐后烧死或射杀的集中营犯人就更多了。

然而冲锋枪枪口闪烁的火舌却没能让威兹曼产生一丝一毫的恐惧。非要问有什么占据了他的内心的话，那是一种不合时宜的厌倦。在行刑的几十秒里，旁人的哀嚎就像书本上的描绘的情节一样仿佛隔了一个次元，哪怕他真的由衷感到过悲哀。子弹对他而言更是如同一位擦肩而过的路人，从肉体上穿过后就和他再无关联了。

反正……反正……

果然，德累斯顿的情形原貌重演，死神再一次放了他鸽子，不，放了他大雕。

意识在短暂缺席后又钻回了他的大脑。空气里浓烈的血腥气引起了好一阵干呕，来自旭日和达摩克利斯之剑的双份强光让他睁眼困难。威兹曼猛力踢开压在他身上的尸体翻身坐起，摇头甩掉发丝上的血滴。身上的伤口早就凭空消失了，甚至连衣物的破损也被修复如初。唯有勤劳敬业的神经末梢还在疯狂地传递痛觉信息，不让他忘记之前发生的一切。

只是倘若死亡已成虚幻，那生存又如何证其真实？

威兹曼动用了全部的毅力才克制住自己想要尖叫的冲动。

——为什么又是只有他一个活下来了！又是只有他！又！  
——从今往后到无限的未来都不会改变了吗？！  
——招谁惹谁了！为什么自己会变成这种不死不活的东西！  
——姐姐会怎么想，中尉又会怎么想……  
——不不不，自己一定有哪里做错了，完全错了，这一定是天罚……

原地抓狂了一会，他发现无论如何在此放任自己情绪失控太不明智。先不说别的，万一有巡逻的路过再“鞭尸”他一遍岂不是标准的自找罪受。

末了，彻底让他冷静下来是仓库外墙上的记号。记忆告诉他那图形代表其中储存的货物是医疗用品。所以他趁四下无人翻窗进去，顺走了一些药物。

暂时，他还有心思和精力去拯救身边的脆弱生命。

【1945年3月13日】

为了在数日后接应来自日本的运输机小分队，国常路又在威廉大街奔波了一整天。先去南面的盖世太保和党卫军总部办理通行证，再去北面的宣传部登记备案，最后折返到两者之间的空军部讨论具体事宜。

首先由于柏林市内的加托机场跑道受损，小分队要降落只能选择在柏林以西80km处的施坦达尔机场。对此国常路并无异议，但之后双方人员在是否要对日机派出护航编队上发生了争执。此时第三帝国已完全丧失了制空权，运输机编队单独入境相当危险，但日本本国的零式战斗机有效航程只有3000千米。所以国常路以日军陆军航空部的名义，请求德方让就驻扎在施坦达尔机场的II./JG 300大队[1]派出2个四机编队接应，作为交换日方会携带一批弹药用以空投补给。然而德军空军司令部坚决表示他们目前的燃油十分不足，大多数战机三天才能起飞一次，无力分心执行侦查和防空以外的任务。

最后会议毫无结果地进入下一项议程。国常路自是不会参与他们对柏林防卫的讨论，他兀自离开指挥室，却在走廊里碰到了拿着一堆表格的威兹曼。

“你怎么在这？”他略感惊讶地问道。

“归队。”威兹曼对他晃了晃新换的军官证，“我和姐姐一样属于空军编制，也在正规部队呆过一段时间。只不过她一直是飞行员而我是地勤人员……现在他们把我叫回来重新整合进了JG.300联队，而且今晚就得滚去机场干活，立刻马上。”

听到JG.300国常路感慨于空军指挥部终于做了个正确的决定。虽然当下全职防守德国本土的也就只有JG.300和JG.301两个联队了。

“我晚点也要去那机场，不过我还有件事先要去部署，你和我一起么？”

“好的。”威兹曼浅笑着答应下来。

地铁又修好了。这些受尽苦难的轨交线路尽管承受着盟军日夜交替的轰炸，但在80%的时间内都能保持正常运作。车厢里的乘客也不算稀少，事实上柏林市民对维持正常生活的渴望强烈到几近执念——不但帝国广场的商业街的大部分店铺依然在营业，甚至连几家电影院都照常开放且不乏观众。

疏散令没能阻止200多万平民坚持留在柏林。他们互相用“我们还活着”、“快买副棺材吧”打招呼，说着各种尖酸刻薄的笑话，从政府要员讽刺到军官将领再到生存现状，极尽黑色幽默。但这并不影响他们心中对家园的眷恋压过了想要逃离的恐惧。

国常路望着面对车门沉思的威兹曼，他强烈怀疑他也会拒绝离开。

这时威兹曼忽然回过头来。

“洪堡盆地。”默念了遍目的地名，“中尉是要去塔楼么？”

“呃？是。”他点头。洪堡塔楼是柏林防空体系的核心建筑之一，另外两座分别在动物园和腓特烈塞恩区。它们与外围环形防线内的其他防空设施构建了一个65平方千米的高射火力区。最重要的是塔楼本身外墙坚固资源充足，可在不依赖任何外界支持的情况下独立运作1年，要存放珍贵物件没有比塔楼更理想的地点了。

“不过，你怎么知道的？”过了一会他随口反问。

“啊……早些时候我的前同事告诉我德累斯顿石板现在就藏在那里，据说之后要转交给日本政府，对吗？”威兹曼的询问里有不置可否的语气。

“是的……那个……”国常路认为自己必须对他解释，至少要为为什么隐瞒石板的易手作出解释。只是他无从开口。

不过威兹曼倒是毫无谴责他的意思，反之，他十分欣慰。

“太好了……”他走到国常路身边，靠在一根扶手上与他肩并肩站着，“我一直担心它落到除了中尉以外的人手里，记得替我好好保管它……”

他话语中隐藏的意愿让国常路瞬间不安了起来。他发现自己犯了个严重的错误——他之前都只考虑了威兹曼作为科学家对学术研究超越常人的热情，却低估了他作为一名帝国军人的铁血意志。如果对方选择为这片土地殉葬他根本无权阻止。

所以他决定直接把话说清楚。

“威兹曼，我希望你跟我回日本，这是我一生的请求。”他向前跨一步转身面对他，“但若你有为柏林和帝国战斗到最后一刻的觉悟，我也不会干涉你。”

“中尉！”他忽然提高了嗓门，“你能不能顺其自然不要再管我了？”

“……？”国常路没料到他会有那么大反应。他凝视着那双琥珀般的淡金眼眸，莫名产生了一种有什么在其中凝固了的错觉，也许是情感，也许是希冀，特许是命运，也许是其他一些他暂时无法理解的东西。

之后两人不约而同地扭头看向不同方向，国常路一遍遍审阅着站名表，而威兹曼则试图看清边上一位乘客手里的报纸。沉默的空气把他们团团包围，直到在终点站下车前他们都没再说过一句话。然而当回空列车开走后，威兹曼忽然从背后抱住了国常路。

“对不起。”他把下颌搁在他的肩上，“你设想的两种结局，我不会也不能选择任何一种，它们对我而言都太奢侈了……”

“你到底怎么了？”国常路感到他最近变得越来越不可理喻，无论语言还是行为（非抱怨意味而是自责）。

“我会告诉你的，等我想好了怎么说。”

“……”

【1945年3月14日】

零点刚过，空军基地附近的高射炮开始集体发射曳光弹[2]。细直的光束从炮口扇形射出再互相交错成网，照亮了整片整片的夜空。

于是成群袭来的蚊式战斗机被暴露出来。

然而“野猪”联队只对一个中队发出了迎击指令，其余的战机只能不甘地留在原地任由盟军把大量炸弹带向柏林。看来前天美军对莱比锡炼油厂的袭击又加剧了燃油匮乏的程度，再下去这些战机就要和橱窗里的模型没什么区别了。

国常路在停机坪而不是防空洞里找到威兹曼的时候，他已经不知道该说他什么了——他像聋子般无视了防空警报和敌机引擎的轰鸣，正在认真地对照图纸对那些停泊着的Me-109D战斗机进行常规检验。

“紧张什么，他们都直扑市区了没空管我们的。”威兹曼自觉回答了国常路无声的质问，接着从机翼上跳了下来继续检查着陆装置。“唔，刹车盘不应损伤；轮缘和刹车钢图不应有裂纹、不应与轮胎错线；轮胎不应有刺伤、磨损、脱胶、起泡……”他读出每一条标准，然后在表格相应的空格逐项打叉。

明显刻意的冷漠让被置之不理的国常路甚为不悦。

“威兹曼你给我适可而止！”他抓住他的领子把他从蹲姿拎到了站姿。

“放手，中尉。你不是不知道我最讨厌别人打扰我工作了。”他冷冷地说道。

“你这叫工作吗你这是在玩命！”国常路再也抑制不住怒气咆哮了起来，“想死的话好歹去战场上死，别在这种不痛不痒的地方冒险。”

“闭嘴，国常路！我让你放手！”威兹曼也扯开嗓子跟他对吼。见对方无动于衷，他直接抬脚踢向他的小腿。

根本没料到他会动真格，防备欠佳的国常路直接被撂倒按在了背后的战机起落架上。

“你懂什么！”他声调严厉，但听起来有种淡淡的悲哀，“一直在自说自话行动的你，从头到尾有真正了解过哪怕一点点所发生的事吗！”

“……”国常路盯了他一会，自知理亏地低下头。他意识到自己的一厢情愿可能已经伤害了他。

“对不起，我……”

他准备开口道歉，对方却直接以吻封语。

“……！”

国常路能猜到以威兹曼最近的风格接下去会想做什么，但手腕和膝盖都被压住，经过专业训练的近战格斗技巧一旦获取先手很难反抗。所以他干脆放弃了推开他的意思。

果然，他被威兹曼用接近撕咬的力量啃舐着，甚至产生了点尝到血腥气的心理作用。黏膜由于口腔内的负压而紧紧相贴，唇舌的纠缠变得倍感舒适。当他第二次咽下交混的唾液时，威兹曼已经利落地脱光了他俩的衣服。

“不就是玩命吗，那索性玩到底好了。”他挑衅道。

然而此时国常路已没心情和他吵架，反倒是被用指尖入侵更让他感到反常。以往威兹曼从来不做这种多余的事，长驱直入简单粗暴。而他自己也并不讨厌这种闪击战式的性爱（谁要认为这比喻是指时间拉出去枪毙五分钟）！

因此现在他对那过于细致的举动表示茫然，而且，那种附带的黏腻感是什么？

“放心，别紧张。”威兹曼用眼神指了指地上的一只罐子，“机械润滑剂中唯一对人体无害的一种，会让你舒服很多的。”

“哈？唔……”国常路尚未来得及提出疑义又被陷入了下一轮深吻。被用舌尖侵略性地直抵咽喉，强烈的不适感让他抓住威兹曼脑后的头发准备把他拉开。结果一阵沿脊柱上传的电流感搞得他瞬间脱力。

听到他抑制不住的沉重喘息，威兹曼露出恶作剧得逞般的微笑。

“哦？这里吗？看来我的解剖学还没还给生物老师。”

面对轻浮的嘲弄国常路再次开启了懒得理他的状态。

“得~不逗你了，真无趣。”

“……”

威兹曼抽出手指换用正式工具，同时俯身去舔咬他的肩颈，对方皮肤下跳动的颈动脉脉搏也没能阻止他的肆意妄为。仗着有辅助物保证出入顺畅，他身下的动作比以往更直烈。体内蒸腾的热量制造出的汗滴沿肌肉的轮廓悄悄滑落。

每当这种时候国常路便会真切感受到他温和外表下隐藏的血性。他纵有站在仪器堆里为数据纠结一晚上的优柔，但也绝不会缺乏必要时在战场上杀死敌手的果决。平时他会靠在自己肩上并非出于柔弱，仅仅是情感和欲求表达的方式比自己率真得多罢了。

说到这个今天那任性的家伙似乎打算变本加厉。先撇开体内的冲撞和摩擦让他有要融化的错觉不提，威兹曼不知怎么想的竟中途腾出手开始帮他自亵。

“喂……”双重的快感固然愉悦，但一种“他好像哪里不对劲”的预感挥之不去。

“威兹曼，你……”

“别说话！”他厉声打断他，以数次深入到底的抽插强迫他专注于肉体的结合而不是去想乱糟糟的茬。

于是国常路不得不收起分散的注意力，暂时让感官只为他开启——他的呼吸，他的凝视，他的爱抚，还有擦过耳畔的绵长吐息，轻扫在锁骨上的银色发梢，紧贴相蹭的皮肤……每一种都全情投入地去感受。  
直到两人都在欲望之巅释放……

“呼……”威兹曼保持原来的姿势深呼吸了一会，然后像舔爪的猫科动物一样卷动舌头，舔掉沾在自己指尖的白浊液体。

“等等，停！”被震惊到了的国常路下意识地抓住他的手腕，结果对方下一个举动直接导致他神经短路。

“唔……”

——又是吻，带着浓烈咸腥气的吻……

他握住威兹曼的肩膀猛得发力，这次他无论如何都要推开他了，被自己的味道呛到什么的实在太尴尬了！

不过威兹曼倒没因此而生气。

“好啦，好啦~”他偏头笑了起来，伸手轻轻为国常路整理他的鬓角，像在安抚受惊的小动物。

国常路不明所以地盯着威兹曼，总觉得他所做的一切都是有特定意义的，只是他当下费尽心思也理解不能。他甚至担心自己所作的争取会与初衷背道而驰，把他推向什么更糟糕的境地。但到此地步哪怕再去问他什么，恐怕他也不会正面回答。

末了，在看到一架受损的战机返航后威兹曼终于凑近国常路决定跟他说些什么。

“国常路大觉。”他把手掌按在他心脏的位置，“我最喜欢你了！最喜欢你了！这点不管今后发生什么你都必须给我记住，一辈子记住！无论是你的身体，心，还是灵魂！”

为了防止声音被周围的各种噪音盖过，他几乎是吼出来的。这些话他只能当下立即对他说，因为再晚点，也许到了明天早上就会没心情开口了——这个国家这片土地以及他曾经仰赖的热爱的为之骄傲的一切都在迅速凋亡，他害怕自己哪天会除了一具无法破坏的躯壳外一无所有，虽然这似乎已是既定的命运了。

那么，至少要赶在死路到头前在真心在乎的人那里留下些什么……

“中尉，抱我一会，10分钟，之后我估计得去处理那架降落的‘伯劳’。”他向受到精神冲击太大还在发愣的国常路要求道。

“嗯？哦，好。”他回过神来把威兹曼锁进怀里，浅吻了下他的脸颊。

然后他微微抬起头凝重地望向东方。视线极尽之处的柏林上空，火光依然在闪耀着。

【1945年3月18日】

来自日本的运输机队果然遇到了麻烦。虽然由于日本已与苏联签署了一个中立条约所以没有受到苏军阻挠，但在试图进入德国边境时连续偶遇了好几次正在执行轰炸任务的美军盒子编队，最后一次2架零时脱队的P-47驱逐机追得日机北上绕行了数百千米，所幸没有实质损失。

国常路不得不清早驱车赶去国王广场的日本驻德使馆参与了个简短的会议。最后在驻德大使大岛浩将军的命令下，他与他的好友驻斯德哥尔摩武官小野寺信少将取得联络，为运输机队取得了在中立国瑞典降落暂留的许可。

于是他返回空军基地后还能和威兹曼一起吃个午饭。

“你说还有比这更荒唐的吗！”威兹曼拿着他的面包和鲱鱼罐头蹭去国常路的房间时还拿着一把MP 18冲锋枪，“把军种改来改去这种事儿到底哪个脑子进水的人想出来的？给我们发把枪就算改为陆军步兵了！他们怎么不索性给战机加2条履带变坦克！”

“那应该也是无奈之举。飞行大队出击的架次缩减了七八成的话，很多相关人员确实都无所事事。”国常路给威兹曼倒了杯纯水，毕竟他不适合对德军上层军官的策略多做评论，虽然他打心底认为那又是一个草菅人命的决定。只是经过之前的一些事他觉得自己有必要收敛对威兹曼的过度担忧，至少不该在他面前表现出来。

“哦，对哦！中尉隶属的那什么……陆军航空部是吧？好像也是类似性质的？”威兹曼忽然抬头问他。

“呃，确实是的，因为能参与空战的空军数量不够，所以需要把一部分陆军培养成飞行员。”他解释道。

“啊，真麻烦，还不如我们把制服交换下来得快些！”威兹曼狠狠啃了两口面包，“然后让你的部队来柏林我跟战友们去日本。”

这个玩笑让国常路少有地笑了起来。

“想法不错，但是有个问题。”他选择回他一个玩笑，“个人认为德语不比开飞机容易学。”

“啧，你是想让我表扬你还学得不错么。”威兹曼斜了他一眼，“那我暂时对使用步兵武器和学日语哪个比较难保留意见。”

“但愿你最后的结论不是日语。”国常路迅速吃完了他的食物收拾好桌面，然后拿起那把MP 18，“有人告诉过你怎么用了吗？”

“很早以前有接触过相关理论，陆军部队也派人来大致讲解过了。”

“大致……”陆军军官皱了皱眉，“还是等下我来教你吧。”

“再好不过了！”威兹曼对此显得很高兴。

机场附近遍布着大片大片的草地以供紧急情况迫降。这个时节新生的绿草郁郁葱葱，零星分布的无名小花烂漫而率性地盛开着。

国常路看着俯卧在地上的威兹曼，觉得要是把他手里的冲锋枪扔掉画面会和谐很多。

“尽量趴平，身体与射击方向夹角小于30度，腿V形分开向后伸直。”他在他右边侧身躺下，握住准星座往后推了推，“你枪托抵肩太高了没抵紧肩窝，冲锋枪本身后坐力就比步枪大射击时枪身会有大幅跳动的。采用卧姿且没有依托点可以架枪的时候左手握枪管护木不要握弹匣，手肘左后侧支地，小臂近似与枪杆垂直。”

“这样吗？”威兹曼低头看了看自己的右肩和左手手肘。

“对，好了抬头吧，先把枪面端平和地面平行，这个一定要时刻记得。不然枪管轴线和瞄准线会不在一个面上影响射击精度的。”他把他的枪管往下压了一些，“来，脸颊自然贴枪，不要产生压枪托的力。稍微放松点，肌肉太紧张会很快疲劳颤抖的。三点一线瞄准肯定不用我多说了，记得尽量让准星尖与视缺口上沿齐平就行……不过冲锋枪在无依托点的情况下不需要苛求瞄准点，特别交战时敌人突然出现的话，保持枪托抵肩用准星指向目标迅速开火压制便可，步枪也一样。”

“哦。”威兹曼停下来眨了几下被风吹得流泪的眼睛，又恢复到原来的姿势努力去消化对方所说的要点。他在学校里听课的时候可从没那么头痛过。

之后国常路又为他矫正了一些小细节。见他据枪动作掌握得差不多了，他把训练弹给了威兹曼让他填装好，又指了指远处提前放置在那的训练靶。

“试试看。”他让他重新趴下，“不行不行！转向一个目标的时候不可以直接移枪的只能转动身体。”

“啊，抱歉~”

“好，这样就对了。瞄准线接近目标点时开始预压扳机，平稳呼吸，瞄准线对准目标或在目标附近晃动时在吸气终末自然停止呼吸，不要在呼吸过程中憋气让自己感到胸闷或紧张，继续对扳机加压直到击发，别突然猛按扳机，很容易让枪口偏移的。”

国常路说完最后的讲解，也安静下来直视前方。

威兹曼闭起左眼开始瞄准，以他的学习能力掌握整套动作不算太费劲。

出膛的子撕开混有淡淡花香的空气。

“耶！命中！”

“不错，那么接下去复习下跪姿和立姿的射击。”

整个下午他们都在和那把MP 18折腾，日落时威兹曼大字型仰躺在地上望向天空，有几团火烧云红得像浸血的伤口。国常路背向他坐在他身边，默默看夕阳一点一点靠近地平线。

场面看起来相当平和，实际上两人都心怀忧虑，且互相知道对方心怀忧虑。

终究还是威兹曼先开了口。

“MP 18是我很喜欢的一种型号，如果不算螺钉全枪只有37个零件。且除了枪托和扳机坐外，所有的零件都可以直接从方钢材料、标准圆钢或管材上切下来加工。我的两位同学参与了它的改良和后续型号设计，而我不愿意与武器打交道只是继续埋头研究我的理论。”

“这只能说人各有志。”国常路认为这无可厚非，每个人适合做喜欢做的事情本来就各不相同。

“啊，所以啊~”威兹曼冷笑了几声，“先不提前段时间我最终还是参与了武器改良，现在我可是要亲手握枪了啊，真讽刺。”

“唉？”国常路半回过头但没去看他的表情，“你指什么？”他没明白其中的逻辑关系。

然而威兹曼也没打算要他明白。

“我说中尉，那么多繁琐的要求，要在实战中达到条件反射的程度得训练多久。”他换了个更具体的问题。

“很久。”国常路很清楚他并不真的需要一个具体数字，2个月还是一年在已经兵临城下的现状面前毫无意义。

“不过比起这个，思想准备不足容易让人在该开火的刹那犹豫，那个会致命。”

“你多虑了。”威兹曼用枪托戳了下国常路的后背，“如今并不存在什么‘电车难题’，我当然不想杀人但更不想看谁在我身边被杀，既然杀手帮凶二选一也就无所谓道德不道德了，至于后人觉得那是给暴行找借口就让他们说去吧！Meine Ehre heiβt Treue（吾之荣耀即忠诚）！”

国常路仰头，无声地吐完一个悠长的叹息。

现在的威兹曼已经不用他再刻意给他强调些什么教条了。

“回去么？教你怎么清理枪膛上防锈油，及时保养武器也是很重要的。”

“恩，好。”

【1945年3月21日】

早晨例行集合时威兹曼所在的连队被下达了一个任务，他们将立刻作为补充兵加入对屈斯特林要塞镇的救援作战中。

他匆匆忙忙赶回去收拾了下东西便跟着部队离开，没来得及跟又外出开会的国常路说上一声，只能在他桌上留了张纸条写明去向。

屈斯特林镇位于柏林以东约60公里处，坐落在由奥得河和瓦尔塔河冲积而成的一个小岛上。春季由于洪水大多数通往该镇的道路都被淹没，尚可使用的路面也非常狭窄，坦克只能排成一列通过。2月初，苏军在两侧的德威兹和凯兹分别构筑了一个桥头堡，对屈斯特林构成夹击之势。他们多次试图合围这座小镇以为进攻柏林取得一个绝佳落脚点，但德军还成功维持着一条小走廊尚且可以在夜间供坦克出入该镇。

威兹曼本该加入屈斯特林要塞师的瓦尔特战斗群，但由于传令官的失误他阴差阳错被丢进了慕赫堡装甲师的猎兵加强连。那边倒也欢迎了他的加入，反正这个师从建立之初就是一边编成一边作战的。

当天夜里他跟着连队在屈斯特林西面的格尔加斯特小镇布防。那是离敌军最近的一条防线。另两条分别在西侧的戈尔措镇和西南侧的阿尔特图黑班德镇。

起先他和另一个步兵一起呆在一个散兵坑里。这个来自西里西亚比他年轻不少的开朗小伙子一直在和他聊天，全然不顾上级命令要他们保持安静，因为苏军随时都会进攻。到了晚些时候随着气温直线降低，他索性抓着威兹曼一起沿战壕跑去了十米开外处的一个暗堡，里面的三个机枪手是他的好友。

“哟，约瑟夫，你交新朋友的速度越来越快了。”其中一个小个子的机枪兵把散发着刺鼻气味的电石灯往边上挪了挪，好给“访客”们腾出点位置。

“因为威兹曼博士给人感觉特别好相处。”步兵暂时放下他的冲锋枪席地而坐，“啊，这里暖和多了。”

“唉，博士？！”另一位正在调整机枪架的士兵猛地抬起头，眼神里充满了偶遇稀有动物的惊奇感，“我们这里有木匠的儿子，业余乐团的小提琴手，杂货铺的商人，还有法律系的学生……博士的话绝对是第一个，是吧，赫尔曼中士？”他问的是剩余那位最年长的老兵。

“是的，这可真稀奇，你研究什么？”

“唔，算是物理学的分支吧。”

“哦~不过博士先生不该呆在实验室里摆弄试管吗？怎么会来前线的？”

“啊？ 现状需要……”威兹曼找了个理由随便搪塞，他一点也不想回答这个问题。

“太浪费了，你学的知识在战场上可用不着吧？”老兵遗憾状摇头。

“不一定，也许给我点瓶子和试剂我能把这破玩意儿里的乙炔给提纯了。”科学家捏着鼻子自嘲道，“麻烦把水门开小点，它现在太难闻了！”

“嗨，伙计，别那么娇气，你很快会习惯的。”约瑟夫勾过威兹曼的肩膀摇了他几下，然后为他介绍他的朋友们，“这是汉斯，因为心爱的小提琴塞不进背包所以喜欢用口琴抒发音乐细胞，那是宾，连里的笑话基本全是从他那传出去的，来，赶紧再编一个新的吧我知道你随时都能有灵感。”

“笑话？唉，你还是先放开他吧。”宾露出黠笑，“不然过几天大家就有新故事了，比如未成年的约瑟夫与威兹曼博士肢体接触过于密切，导致后者因175条被起诉同性恋什么的，要知道最近管得很严啊。”

“别开玩笑了！这种程度就会被抓的话我们几个都得陪他进集中营带粉色小三角。”

“哈哈哈哈哈……”

“……”

——这个段子让威兹曼除了苦笑不知还能用什么表情来面对。

过了大约一小时战车营营长佐贝尔上尉来查了遍阵地，他倒没有把两个步兵赶回他们自己的岗位，仅仅关照所有人不许睡觉也不许喝酒。然而这个命令很快被暗堡里的五个人全数打破——机枪班从17号开始就在掩护一轮又一轮的冲锋或撤离，几乎没有休息过。所以威兹曼提议他们都歇一会，并表示自己有充沛的精力可以负责整个夜晚的警戒。

“啊~太感谢你了！”四人满足地躺倒，面对苏军不间断的进攻他们都已经累坏了。

威兹曼独自趴在观测口，为了抵御室外透进来的寒气他喝了几口杜松子酒。那是他用一罐富含咖啡因的Schoka-Kola巧克力跟赫尔曼中士换的。离开机场前他顺走了国常路抽屉里所有的烟和巧克力，他确定他不会生气的。

不记得从哪天开始（也许是12号或13号），睡神修普诺斯就彻底抛弃了他。他不能再靠睡眠来调整情绪和思路，相反的，在夜间无法休息的大脑不断把他拖入繁冗的回忆或自我辩论中，要么就是从记事起到当下的印象飞速却细节俱全地掠过，要么就是神经细胞被强迫处理各种宏大空泛的哲学问题。它们中的一些在问他从古至今所有的战争到底有何意义；问他是不是任何一种权力机构都会走上逼迫人从属、服从、卑躬屈膝、狂热、最后让人被肆意奴役的道路；问他到底是什么促使木匠、农夫、小提琴手，还有他威兹曼自己，一个科学家拿起武器在战场上和敌人厮杀；在早晚到来的失败面前那些忠诚勇敢的灵魂要如何安置……而另一些细胞在试图回答，它们从《苏格拉底的申辩》引用到《论人类不平等的起源》再到《权力意志》，告诉他世界怎么会变成今天这样，让他一会悲观地认为“人生，象钟摆一样逡巡于痛苦和无聊之间。”，一会又从宗教的角度觉得“服务于自己的理想以超越自我”是人与生俱来的美德……

最终，无可避免地，威兹曼感到头痛欲裂，痛到他想用刺刀对穿自己的太阳穴来个痛快，反正睡神最亲爱的弟弟达拿都斯也早就不理他了。正如希腊人所言：死亡和睡眠其实无比接近！

他再次厌恶起这具身体来。是的，他获得了不知多少人幻想过的永生，却一直处在不断失去的状态——昨天晚上他至少还可以趴在枕头上数着国常路平稳的呼吸，那是唯一能让他冷静下来的节律。

然后那个关于同性恋的笑话再次像背景音般从他耳边飘过……

“哼哼哼……”威兹曼轻轻冷笑了几声，回想了下国常路第一次被自己按倒时的情形。对方用了最严肃的语气警告他“你这是犯罪”，但最后还是成了共犯——他每次都这样，哪怕一脸迷茫，好像并不明白他的意思，至少不完全明白，却终究十有八九会对他妥协：无论是对待他起草的“对外”实验报告还是对待他的感情和欲求。

威兹曼并非没考虑过被举报会有怎样的后果，他甚至琢磨过勾搭盟国武官会不会罪加一等。然而自制力显然不可能解决所有问题，更何况有些规定本身就欠缺合理性。 

“让白痴条例和神经病法官都见鬼去吧。”他低声咒骂道，又灌了自己两大口烈酒，免得再陷入公正与道德的思辨中。不过喉咙处的灼热感似乎在刺激他发表一些更过激的言论。于是他爬到外面在壕沟里仰面躺平，深吸了口气然后对着静谧的夜空嚎了起来：

“去他娘的鸡奸罪，我爱他！”

当然，出于保险他用的是日语。

【1945年3月22日】

日出后的半小时天空已足够明亮，观测视野也变得开阔起来。威兹曼刚刚凑上兔耳状的壕沟望远镜，刺耳的警报就响了起来。而他也确实从镜筒中看到了窜动的苏联人，就在三百米开外的地方。他们很可能连夜在那挖了新的战壕。

暗堡里的三个机枪手迅速跑到了稍靠前的机枪阵地。以最快速度给他们的机枪装上三脚架并毫不犹豫地适时开火。MG42发出特有的撕布般的“滋滋”声，曳光弹拖着橘黄色的弧光尾巴飞出。对面苏军的机枪也用了几轮短点射回击，然而之后火炮接连不断的发射音瞬间压过了轻武器交锋的动响。倾泻而下的炮弹迸发出连续爆炸的闪光，冲击波让大地震颤不止。

“嘁，斯大林的管风琴。”威兹曼回头望了望后方，从成排的火箭炮发射的位置来看他们在多点进攻，想必又是一次大规模合围。

算上后续的迫击炮和榴弹炮，他们的阵地被炮火摧残了整整一个半小时。原先部队栖身的房屋多半被炸成碎片，好在目测人员伤亡并不严重。

随着弹幕势头减弱，苏军的坦克忽然从侧面冲出，但为首的那辆前进了没多远就被地雷炸断了履带。在其他战车因此停止前进的间隙，隐蔽于果园中的德军虎式坦克立即开火击毁了最靠前的那三辆。剩余战车赶忙往其他方向散开，保持移动会大大降低被击中的几率。

与此同时，对面的捷格加廖夫轻机枪又开始喷出火舌以掩护他们的步兵向敌军阵地突击。听到一支苏制冲锋枪的打嗝声在右前方响起，威兹曼旋即用他的冲锋枪朝那个方向打空了一个弹匣，成功阻止两名苏军步兵接近机枪掩体。防御战中保护好机枪班至关重要（坦克有装甲掷弹兵保护而炮兵在相对靠后的位置），若失去这种最有效的压制性火力基本意味着此处的防线被撕开了一道口子。

在一枚炮弹掀掉了右前方掩体顶部后有一小队人弯腰从他背后挤过，其中就有负责本区指挥的副连长。“你也跟上我们，从小树林绕过去干掉那门狗娘养的‘Ratsch-Bumm’。”他对威兹曼命令道。显然这道指令的目的还是为了机枪的安全，那种速射炮太危险了，炮弹落地的速度甚至会赶在发射声前头。

威兹曼随手往口袋里塞了2枚手榴弹，先跳到一个弹坑里隐蔽了一会，趁苏军的扫射暂时集中到另一片区域时他飞奔进小树林跟上其他6个人。正巧一个反坦克小组在铁路附近击毁了一辆T-34坦克，鸡尾酒炸弹点燃了副油箱，滚滚浓烟加上风向帮忙意外起到了烟雾弹的作用。

所以小分段很快到达了离那门炮50米的位置，冲锋枪的点射和手榴弹在几秒内干掉了那一组炮兵。

但麻烦并未就此结束，一架隐藏在矮灌木里的苏军机枪忽然调转方向向他们猛烈扫射。有两人当场中弹，即使没有立刻致死也不可能有人把他们抬回去。而其他就地卧倒的人并不比他们更安全，这里没有任何掩体，只有积满雨水的泥坑。

再这样下去大家都得完蛋！威兹曼当机立断，从那个失去意识的战友身上拿走了他的STG44突击步枪并装上榴弹发射管（他的冲锋枪无法装备）。在三次冒险探头观察曳光弹射出的位置后，他走运地用2枚42型榴弹打哑了那挺机枪，为小分队争取到了撤回阵地的机会。而他也为此付出了代价——右上臂的贯穿伤。

“你真是个疯子。”回到自己的战壕里副连长如此评价，“赶紧把血止住。”

“别管我我自己能搞定！”威兹曼顾不上对长官该有的礼貌吼了起来。他从制服内口袋里拿出绷带卷象征性地绕上手臂，作为全军最没资格被关照的人他深知自己不应在这种事情上让别人分心。

不过事实上指挥官也没工夫多管他，机枪班已经在一个掩体停留了太久，他现在得去带他们转移。

威兹曼蹲在一个单人散兵坑里等待伤口自动恢复，不然受损的肢体无法继续操作武器。新一轮的炮击又雨点般落了下来，他一边假设自己若被炸成碎块这能力会用哪一块为基准复原他，一边思考等下怎么对看到全过程的人解释。

然而残酷的事实证明他的忧虑是多余的——到了中午格尔加斯特镇防线从与后方营指挥部完全失去联系，也就是说他们已经被纳入了苏军的包围圈。所以整个加强连最后不得不先听从屈斯特林要塞镇原守军的指挥索性向内突入该镇，不然就有被两面夹击全部消灭的危险。而在此过程中，那几个曾与他一起行动的士兵包括副连长在内全数阵亡了。

入夜后战斗暂时消停。威兹曼没有和其他人一起抓紧时间吃东西或者休息，他一个人坐在一桩房屋的废墟前，总觉得看起来过于干净的自己与满身泥灰血污的士兵们格格不入。他细细回忆着自己在战斗中的心情，趴在战壕里等待来袭的感受；开枪射杀第一人的感受；看到人类躯体碎块被炸飞在空中的感受……他觉得自己会变成一个对一切熟视无睹的冷血的混账，又疑惑于这算不算一个战士为了保持冷静必须拥有的素质，显然他原先对战争的看法太天真，太天真。

——而那个能给他些许解释的人偏偏不在他身边。

在威兹曼无限纠结的时候两个机枪兵偶然从一旁路过，俩人正是昨天和他在一个暗堡里的赫尔曼中士和宾。从他们口中他得知约瑟夫和汉斯当时由于重伤被送到了临时救护站，所以没能和部队一起突围。

“啊……真是……”威兹曼遗憾地叹了口气，然后三人各自看着脚下的地面沉默了很久。他们全都不是第一次面对死亡了，只是当下的处境很难让人继续把悲伤和沮丧压抑下去。好在老兵们都深谙赶走负面情绪的办法，比如抽一根烟就是很好的选择。火柴的亮光似乎能把人的心情也被点亮。

“你看起来精神还不错，之前我看到你和林森少尉一起冲到对方阵地那了，是不是实验室也经常爆炸所以觉得炮弹也就那么回事儿？”宾又在发挥自己的冷笑话天分了。

“才没有，最多摔几根试管。”威兹曼挥了挥手，庆幸他们没看到自己负伤，“要是炸了整个实验室把我卖掉也赔不起仪器。”

“博士先生你也很幽默嘛~”赫尔曼跟着笑了起来，“我以前第一次上战场的时候直接被连续半个小时的迫击炮吓蒙了。”

“……我只是觉得若能战死也不算最坏的结局。”

“我劝你即使刚被心爱的姑娘甩了也要珍惜点自己的性命。”

“他说的没错，听说伊万们对战俘不能更糟糕。”

“嗨~伙计们，别那么悲观。”

此时在用聊天放松的三人还不知道，苏军已在小镇之外拉了四道封锁线。

【1945年3月23日】

国常路这几天一直消耗在了路途中，且今天还要继续。要从满目疮痍的德累斯顿废墟中把石板运送出来太不容易。整个旧城区都面目全非，他们不得不一次又一次停下来，清理掉挡路的建筑残骸或者皱眉盯着地图徒劳地想辨认自己身在何处。

时至今日城市里堆积的尸骸依然没有被清理完的迹象，轰炸时来不及赶去防空洞的居民都躲进了地下室，然而之后燃烧弹引起的火焰飓风消耗掉了大量的氧气，于是现在人们不得不把那些死于窒息的人再从废墟里拖出来烧掉。

唯一顺利的是那块石头即使露天丢在那也没人对它有兴趣。

“国常路中尉，石板已装车完毕，晚些时候便可通过铁路运往柏林。”

“好的，我知道了。”国常路对下属点了点头，他决定在天黑前冒迷路的风险去一次市郊。既然回来了，他觉得自己有义务去墓地看一下克罗蒂娅。

然而他很快发现他又把气氛搞尴尬了，且不仅仅是没地方弄到花束也不知道花语是不是国际通用那么简单。

站在墓碑前发了半小时的呆，他依旧想不到任何能宽慰逝者的话语。帝国的陷落无可避免，私自决定导致石板移交盟国也不知是否会冒犯她。更让人焦躁的是自从威兹曼服从命令被改编为陆军他就再也无法保证他的安全了——那个我行我素的家伙绝不允许任何人插手他的命运，时代不行，政府不行，他国常路大觉当然也不行。如果他决定投身战火中，那轻而易举便能得到的安全他根本不屑一顾。

所以他唯一能做的也只有尽量陪着他，至少目前他在自己身边的时候还会表现得比较愉快……

末了，国常路对着她的名字无奈地叹了口气。

“对不起，纯粹打扰你了。”

他鞠躬道歉，黯然离开。

晚上9点45分国常路准时到达柏林。只要不受到干扰火车总是又快又精确。他望了眼天空，打算趁英军的今日轰炸还没开始前赶到外交部报告进程。但接近办公室后他发现大岛浩将军正在和驻柏林武官小松三彦中将讨论另一个议题。

“前几天冯·里宾特洛甫找到我，表示想通过我们和苏联人接触从而让德国与苏联媾和，那样东线的兵力便可用于西线集中力量同英美作战。”

“什么？”小松三彦仿佛听到了天方夜谭，“就算日本和苏联签署过中立条约这也……”

“我也认为现在采取这一措施已经太晚。只是不方便当面说出来。”大岛将军摇了摇头，“且德方不希望我们与苏联人在东京或莫斯科会晤，建议最好选一个中立的地方。”

“那您的意见是？”

“可能最佳且唯一的选择还是斯德哥尔摩，晚点你帮我给小野寺信少将发一份电报，让他尽快来一趟柏林有要事商榷。”

小松三彦点头准备照办，然后他们终于注意到了门口还有个人。

“啊，国常路中尉，你来的正好。”大岛浩用眼神示意他进来，“盟军仍然不承认我军运输机进入柏林是外交行动，所以我想让你再去和德国空军谈一谈，尽量争取到护航。”

“是，我马上去。”国常路答应道。

“别，再晚点去。”他挥手阻止他。“德方暂时还比较暴躁，据说昨天屈斯特林要塞镇失守了他们完全联络不上镇内守军，现在正在讨论营救方案。”

“……！”听到屈斯特林这个地名让国常路差点没能在长官面前控制住情绪，想起临走前在自己桌上看到的纸条他的瞬间精神紧张到了极点。可恶，威兹曼怎么那么会惹麻烦，他甚至立即考虑起了偷偷溜去前线的可能性，但最终性格特质阻止了他：无论如何，私人交情不能凌驾在使命之上。以他外交人员的身份要是出了什么事后续处理会相当棘手。

“那我先等他们把事态解决。”他从来没如此热切地希望德军赢得某一场局部战役过。

“行，就这样。哦，还有，你和小野寺信交情不错吧？到时会要你帮忙说服他与莫洛托夫接触。”

“是。”

这天苏军没有和屈斯特林守军正面冲突过，他们都忙着对付前天晚上夺回戈尔措车站的德军第25装甲掷弹兵师。傍晚的短暂交火来自于双方的巡逻队，除此之外就既没有敌军来进攻也没有炮弹落在头上。  
但所有人都清楚这种安宁并非乐事，相反的一种瓮中之鳖的感觉挥之不去。

此时威兹曼忧郁得很。这幢被改造成防御堡垒的建筑里音源有点多过头了，吵得他简直想把背包套在头上。屈斯特林的部署人员成分复杂，几乎囊括了德国武装部队的各个军兵种。占据大厅两侧的国防军和武装党卫军不知为了何事吵个不停，他们中的不少人都喝得醉醺醺的，各种带着地方特色的粗口满屋子飞。隔壁是医务室，一位接受手术的士兵撕心裂肺地惨叫着，不久后一条被截下的小腿被人拿出来去丢掉。而那一小撮年幼的希特勒青年团成员已经在角落里哭喊着要回家了。

威兹曼用他的晚饭就近安抚了边上一个身上多处缠着绷带的少年，反正他吃不吃东西已经无所谓了，好歹减轻点浪费食物的罪恶感。

“我们真的能活着回去吗？昨天我的朋友为了救我自己被射杀了。”小家伙用沮丧的声音问道，时不时伴随一些啜泣，他和他那些被迫参与战争的同伴一样可能还不满14岁。

“我不知道……”威兹曼实话实说，到这份上违心的谎言只会让人更低落。

“您真厉害，看起来一点也不害怕。”少年露出一个与年龄严重不符的的沧桑苦笑，“我以后再也不抱怨学校的数学作业麻烦了。”

小孩子的言论让威兹曼再次陷入了深深的自我厌恶。帝国已经需要把教室里的学生拉出来组成脆弱的防线了，而就在一个多月前，他竟然还躲在安逸的实验室里做着想让所有人都获得幸福的千秋大梦，开什么国际玩笑！

如今现实用一记响亮的耳光把他打醒，让他顿悟到蹲在象牙塔里企图逃避痛苦，对真实存在的杀戮和牺牲眼不见为净的懦夫根本没有资格谈及幸福——他至始至终都没能理解这个词语背后需要多大的力量去支撑。之前一直天真地认为以任何理由发动的战争都是罪恶的，自己不该参与其中。然而眼前的景象让他一遍遍责问自己：这些坚守阵地的士兵错了吗？这些用瘦弱的手臂拿起枪的孩子们错了吗？显然他们都没有错，而且他们都着实保护到了一些人。反倒是莫名其妙活下来的自己才错得离谱吧！

——所以他看起来缺乏恐惧是理所当然的，就算有也不是怕死的那种恐惧。未来的处境即使变得再糟糕那也是他理应付出的代价。  
“你最好休息会，我去抽根烟。”威兹曼把外套披在因失血而看起来感到寒冷的少年身上，以自虐的架势站到了屋外的寒风中。

【1945年3月27日】

前天对屈斯特林的仓促营救行动失败了，装甲车队穿过了苏联红军的防线但缺乏经验的步兵没能巩固成果，最终坦克被迫撤回。希特勒命令在今天发动第二次进攻，势必让守军得以突围。

这就是为什么国常路对着信纸瞪了一晚上却写不出一行正经字。他一手撑太阳穴一手转着笔，时不时瞄一眼马克杯，却完全不想真的去喝一口水。甚至当小野寺信少将走进办公室时他都完全没有注意到。

“对不起刚才我走神了。”直到对方走到他面前他才赶紧站起来敬礼。

小野少将微笑着表示他不介意，然后他们根据指示讨论了下关于与苏联人交涉的问题。其实小野已经答应了德国人的要求，尽管他觉得此事希望渺茫。

“既然大岛将军拜托我了，那试一试也没什么坏处吧。”反正在中立国谈判他没感到有太多压力，“不过，倒是你看起来精神很不好，最近太紧张了吗？理论上你早该返程回日本的，刚经历过德累斯顿轰炸盟军的炸弹又丢到柏林来了，真是辛苦你了。”

“谢谢您，我没事的。只是有个很重要的朋友被困在了屈斯特林要塞镇内我感到很担心。不瞒您说，他就是我曾经给你看的那份理论的撰写人。”国常路对友人如实相告。

“啧，那种人无论死在前线还是被苏军俘虏都太可惜了。”小野少将挠了挠头皮，又来回踱步思索了片刻，“啊，第三帝国的政权已经风雨飘摇了，我也马上得回斯德哥尔摩。哦，对了，我还是跟瑞典人的飞机回去，所以之前留在柏林的一架零式教练机就麻烦你照顾了，上面那张通行证应该也还没过期。”

国常路当然明白他在暗示什么。

“您的恩情我此生都会谨记。”他向他深深鞠了一躬。

“啊，哪里哪里，小心点别太冲动啊。”

当晚23:00屈斯特林要塞师接到弃守该镇直接突围的命令。莱纳法特上将向全员简单描述了一下突围路线。他们得先越过奥得河与其一条小支流上的两座桥，然后沿河堤北上穿过布莱恩镇，再向西绕过旧奥得河，最后与从柏林-屈斯特林国道上向戈尔措进攻的慕赫堡装甲师会和。

不用说，这条路注定伴随着巨大的伤亡。

从渡过奥得河主河道上的桥开始，凯兹镇上的苏军就不断用各种口径的炮向他们轰击。不过当时情况并不算糟，因为德军的炮兵们再也不用顾忌弹药库存，100多门重型火炮，迫击炮甚至还有缴获的喀秋莎火箭炮在5分钟内就将苏军打闷。装甲部队和步兵迅速通过了桥梁继续北上。但炮兵自己就麻烦了，虽然他们可以互相掩护但最后撤离阵地的那些无可避免地自动成为弃子。

穿过布莱恩镇后他们将面对第一层地狱：苏军从奥得河末端一直延伸到盖什马赫湖长达3千米的阵线。

接近对方阵地时威兹曼和大多数其他步兵一样趴在地上，但他并非刻意卧倒的而是小腿被轻机枪扫到受了伤。边上的一个士兵在震耳欲聋的炮声中拼命用手刨着泥土，仿佛想把自己埋起来。惊恐至极的嚎叫从各个方位传出，场面根本无法控制，毕竟苏联人有掩体有战壕而他们什么都没有除了几个新鲜的弹坑，这让许多人看起来像在干涸的池塘底扑腾的鱼。

暂时无法移动的威兹曼索性专心为其他慌忙奔跑中的人提供火力援助，尽管他不知道在漫天照明弹闪得睁眼困难的情况下发出的射击能有多大效果。

两点钟方向有几个挤作一团的倒霉鬼被一枚地雷全数消灭，其中一人甚至被抛到了10米开完，而剩余的破碎肢体无法分辨地绞在一起。他回头看了看自己，似乎感到来自石板的能量越来越强并不是错觉，他的机体自我修复创伤的速度确实一次比一次快。

接着正后方传来了战车引擎声，威兹曼下意识地朝左边翻滚了几圈，结果那辆坦克从他身边擦过时与他的间隔还不到一掌宽，以至于他清晰地看到了履带上粘着的人体器官和组织。换做以往这场景大概要让胃部不适上一周，但他现在只觉得没被一起卷上去太万幸了，甚至还要感谢这大家伙压平了不少铁丝网。

【只是，为什么活下来的总是他……】

此时德军左翼已经突破了苏军的封锁线，他们前进了不到500米就又受到了从南面格尔加斯特冲来的敌方支援部队的阻截。威兹曼刚打算跳进一条苏军战壕里换个弹匣，忽然听到有人叫他的名字。

他循声进入一个塌了小半边的敌军阵地掩体，在里面叫他的人是机枪组的宾。

“我和赫尔曼中士走散了，麻烦你顶替一下填弹手的位置。”他边架好机枪边对他解释。

威兹曼掰开机枪弹舱门从子弹盒里拿出一条子弹带塞进去。他必须时刻注意弹药补充，即使有经验的射手会用短点射控制子弹的消耗速度，但每条250发的弹链对射速1000发/分以上的机枪来说还是会过快用完。射击时蹦出的滚烫火星时不时溅到人脸上，他偏头向往瞭望，这一侧的步兵在有机枪掩护后前行变得稍许容易了些。

然而机枪组不久后也必将面临和最初炮兵组一样的问题。

“你快走吧，等下那些该死的布尔什维克再派追兵来就麻烦了。”当威兹曼为机枪装上最后一根弹链后宾对他如是说。

尽管威兹曼万分明了对方的潜台词，他还是情不自禁问出了“那你怎么办？”这种幼稚的蠢问题。

“撤退中掩护步兵是机枪手的职责。”誓将使命行使到底的宾一脸冷静，他趁更换枪管的间隙飞快地为自己点了根烟，“很高兴认识你，以后回到实验室了争取发明点好玩的东西。唔，比如让指南针有打火机功能之类的怎么样？那样就可以少放一样东西在口袋里了。”

“听起来超蠢啊……”这绝对是威兹曼听过的最不好笑的冷笑话，但他还是扬起嘴角笑了笑。

“保重。”他拍了下战友的肩膀并带走了他的姓名牌，强行留在原地并无实际意义。

【只是，为什么活下来的总是他……】

在后续途中，威兹曼不知道在同从背后追来的苏军战斗时究竟伤亡了多少人，也不知道在突破第二道封锁线时又伤亡了多少人。他只记得当黎明来临时他们离通往戈尔措的桥还有大概500米，但慕赫堡装甲师只将红军第八亲卫军的防线推进了3公里后就被阻截，而原本占领了阿尔特图黑班德的第57亲卫步兵师迅速北上率先度过了戈尔措东北面的桥堵住了突围德军的道路。

而那时威兹曼身边还能自己走动的士兵已经不到三位数，要知道屈斯特林要塞师的守军总数是一万人。事实上他们离己方阵地已经只有2公里多点了，这让失败显得格外惨痛。

投降似乎成了当下唯一的选择，事实上他们也这么做了，但并非不想继续战斗而是弹药耗尽。威兹曼这才想起斯大林没有在《日内瓦公约》上签字，这意味着苏联对待战俘的形式不受任何国际条约限制。他们很可能被送到冰天雪地的西伯利亚做一辈子劳工，甚至不排除会被报复性地折磨取乐。

他没敢往下想一辈子是多长，更没敢想要是他的特殊体质被发现的话会有什么后果……

【不过，倘若这就是天罚……】

然而就在他开始思索他自认为理应付出的代价时空中传来了飞机引擎的轰鸣。他习惯性地抬头望去，愕然发现那架战机不是德军的梅塞施密特不是苏军的雅克，也不是美军的P51或者英军的喷火……

那是一架深绿色的日军“零式”战机。

威兹曼低头用一声冷笑嘲讽自己瞬间瓦解的觉悟——无论怎样都不想就此落入暗无天日的境地任人玩弄无休无止。自由的吸引力和对脚下土地的眷恋在被无限放大，更重要的是——他还想见他。

因而当一个苏军军官走到他面前准备例行搜身的时候，他掏出刺刀扎向了他，然后在他的下属反应过来前向河边跑了一段。

背后，枪声如期响起，身下鲜红温热的血液顺着堤岸注入河流，如花朵般一团团晕开。

他惊讶于自己竟然没有失去意识。肺部的穿孔让他无法呼吸，疼痛，难受，却无关大局。

清澈的水面倒映着达摩克利斯之剑的光芒。

他相信他会循着它找到他的，就像在德累斯顿的那一次一样。

【1945年3月28日】

威兹曼终于听见了有谁踩上河边草坡的动响，他轻轻睁开眼睛，对那仿佛一个世纪都没见到了的身影挥手道了声“早上好。”

“别乱动了！”国常路惊呼着蹲下一把抓住他的手腕，“你伤在哪里了？”

“你不如问我哪里没伤到会回答起来比较快。”他苦笑着调侃并趁势借了把力坐起来，“不过现在已经没事了。”

国常路一脸困惑，地上的血迹多得够一个人死上三次，但就对方的状态判断那并不像在硬撑。

此时威兹曼决定把一切的真相告诉他。

“中尉，你还记得我的研究内容吗？”他不得不从头说起。

“呃？记得。”他不明白他为什么忽然提起这个。

“现在，不，从德累斯顿轰炸那天起我就亲自成了我的理论的首个人类实践者，即Extra Alpha个体。或者用石板自己的词汇吧，第一王权者白银之王。你不用管它到底是什么意思，总之我得到了一种特殊属性，不变。也就是说这个身体从那一刻起就被禁锢在了固定状态中，无论受到怎样严重的伤害都能自行修复，细胞也不再需要食物水分氧气的支持，连时间本身都对我无可奈何……总之，我变成了一只不会衰老也不会死亡的怪物。”

国常路习惯性地皱眉，他很认真地看着他，努力尝试去接受并理解这些信息。然而威兹曼却把他的沉默误认为了无声的质疑。为了向他证明自己没在开国际玩笑，他拿出随身携带的另一把利器——原属于克罗蒂娅的空军荣誉匕首，在自己左手掌心划开一条半厘米深的口子。被子弹炸药摧残了很多次后，这种级别的伤口用不了半分钟便会消失。

“看，就是这样。”他摊手向国常路展示。

后者摇头对他直观过头的表述方式感到没辙。

“我没有不相信你，不管发生什么你总归是阿道夫·威兹曼。”他握上他魔术般痊愈的手掌（更准确地说只是轻柔地托着），轻抚那些尚未从失血中缓过来的苍白指尖，“即使这样以后还是要小心点，伤害自己的蠢事更不许有第二次。不会死不代表不会疼。”

——不会死不代表不会疼，这句话让威兹曼失语了好久。他回忆了下刚刚经历的残酷战役，比起十几岁就横尸沙场的少年，比起坚守使命牺牲自己的战友，比起奋战到底却最终沦为囚犯和奴隶的将士……已经一次又一次重新获得生命的自己有什么资格拥有这种温柔到多余的保护？一想起还躺在沼泽泥水里无人埋葬的同伴负罪感就将他团团包围，但更让他鄙视自己的是那点负罪感还不足以抵消他内心的激动。

他当然清楚这种自私的激动来自何处——当他轻轻抬起头，就看到那个让他心境迅速转换的人又一副不知是否说错话的样子了。

“威兹曼……？”国常路小心翼翼地轻声叫他。

“啊~你真是个白痴。知道再见到你我有多高兴吗……”威兹曼直接扑倒了对方覆以热烈的深吻，用行动告诉他他有多想念他，尽管他们其实只分开了短短一星期。

顺便，自知之明在建议他逃避一阵子再去面对命运的清算。

“唔……够了！这里是交战区！”国常路第N次试图阻止威兹曼突如其来的疯狂举动。

“得了！我没记错的话国际法不允许在任何状况下攻击正在执行外交任务的使节，何况你们可没对苏联人宣战。”

“……”国常路依旧拿他毫无办法，只能顺他心意陪他在草地上躺会。其实如果无视空气中残留的硝烟的话，旧奥得河边的风景还是很不错的，太阳把露水晒干后连清冷的感觉都没有了。

他们就像来郊游似的混到了中午，国常路觉得差不多了便提议返回。

“不要，让我再休息会。”威兹曼叼着一根苜蓿草懒洋洋地说。

“不变的白银之王，你可以三天不碰食物我可要回去吃午餐。”他难得揶揄他，不然要想出其他把他拖走的方法略有难度。

“欧~对不起。”威兹曼站起来拍了拍身上的土，“那个……我们怎么回去？”

“我来的时候降落在附近的空军基地，然后问他们借了辆指挥车出来。”他开始往西面的公路走，“不过不需要再去开飞机了它已经没有燃油了，先丢那吧。”

“哟，一次性交通工具，真奢侈！”他抓住机会反嘲道，“不过无所谓，不用走回柏林就好。”语罢他伸了个懒腰跟了上去。

从国道开车回去的路上相当平静，除了偶尔会被拦下来检查下通行证外一切顺利。但在驶向明谢贝格[1]时他们被横在路中的一排尸体给挡了下道。

从死者身上的蓝白条纹制服和黄色大卫星标志可以推断出他们是早先被囚禁的犹太人。

“我的天，这里发生了什么？”威兹曼连连咂嘴。这些尸体上有的有弹孔，从没干透的血迹来看刚被枪决不久。而其他人似乎是自己倒下的，他们四肢瘦弱皮肤蜡黄且满身伤痕，病死、饿死或者死于体力透支都说得过去。

“感觉他们的待遇很差劲。”国常路摇了摇头，他当然更不会知晓“后方”的真相，对纳粹的政策即使偶尔听闻到些什么也并不方便多作评论。

一些奇怪的念头让威兹曼心里发毛，他对反犹太主义的记忆还停留在7年前的某个晚上。那时他还在大学里读书，凌晨从实验室回宿舍的路上碰到一群人挥舞着棍棒往校外冲。他还以为发生了帮派斗殴，直到次日上街买东西时那一地碎玻璃才让他逐渐明白到底发生了什么——在后来被称为“水晶之夜”的昨晚，全国各地都发生了袭击犹太人的事件。希特勒青年团和盖世太保还有一些反犹情结严重的平民四处砸毁、抢劫犹太人的商店，烧掉犹太教教堂，殴打甚至谋杀他们看到的犹太人……

此后虽然公众对此释放出的暴力和混乱感到震惊，但针对犹太人的条列还是一条接一条出台。别的不说，仅仅2个学期过后学校里便一个犹太人也见不到了。不过当时他和大多数普通民众一样无意识去深究他们到底被驱逐去了哪里。

直到好友马尔塞尤上尉在领取钻石骑士勋章后，非常低落地在信里提到了一些“偶然听闻”威兹曼才稍许意识到了点什么，但那时的他没有空也没有能力去追问。

忽然有两位党卫军军官从草地里走上公路，其中那个二级突击队大队长用粗暴的态度要求他们赶紧离开。

“先走吧。”威兹曼不认为和他们发生冲突是明智的，他戳了戳国常路，后者便重新发动引擎从路边绕开地上的尸体免得从上面扎过去。

“中尉，我有很不好的预感。”在离开的途中他回头说道。脑内跑过的各种糟糕想象让他隐隐觉得有一道被精心伪装的巨大深渊就在他脚边，而他正通过遮盖布上的一个破洞首次将目光瞥进渊底。

只是，现在的他无法料到最后的真相本身远比想象更黑暗。

【1945年4月1号】

“……V系列武器的研发获得了突破性进展，射程和精确度都提高了2倍……更强大的新型武器正在制造中……坚持住，胜利终将属于我们……”

尽管从1933年开始《反对阴谋攻击国家和党以及保护党的制服的法》便对政治讽刺有所管制，讲最新段子的奖励很可能是达豪集中营包食宿三月游。但在这日期从收音机里听到以上内容总让人莫名想发笑。

国常路随手拿起今天的报纸，首版上的内容和广播无异都是对V系列武器堆满专业性词汇不明觉厉的描述。此时威兹曼正趴在他肩上下巴抵着他的头顶和他一起看报纸，在被编入新队伍前他被允许休假，于是国常路以他需要一个会说日语的助手为由把他暂时留在了大使馆，对此威兹曼也并不介意。

“V1是火箭飞弹，V2是液态推进剂导弹，你知道V3、V4和V5是什么吗？”科学家指着那行硕大的标题问道。

“V3据我所知是一种重型长管炮？唔，V4、V5么……”国常路捏着下巴仔细回忆了一番，“好像完全没听说过啊。”

“咦？你竟然没听说过？明明全柏林都传开了！”威兹曼装出感到不可思议的样子，“V4是巨大的百人坦克，4个人坐在坦克里96个人在后面推。V5是一种活动半径达4000公里的大空间导弹，它能自动将战俘带回舱内。偷偷告诉你还有V15，一面巨大的白旗，盟军接近时能摇动让他们清楚地看见。”

“呃……这……”面对坊间流传的黑色幽默外交人员不知该不该笑，他一页页翻着报纸企图找出一些可以稍微读读的内容。

第二版上刊登的新闻是元首将接见一名炸掉了一辆苏军坦克的英勇少年，从那张占了四分之一版面的照片来看他顶多十二三岁，脸上挂着自豪又稚气的笑。

而威兹曼已经对整版整版的战争报道失去了耐性。

“够了！再下去43年出生的人是不是要坐在婴儿车里上战场？”他现在把上半身的重量都挂在国常路脖子上，“中尉，我们换本小说看怎么样？”

“小说隔壁倒是有几本。”他收起报纸整齐地堆在桌子左上角，“要不要先给你搬个椅子坐下来？”

“免了。”

“……喂……！！！”

——他早该料到威兹曼会直接坐在他腿上。从屈斯特林回来后他明显变得比以往要粘人。这并非什么值得惊奇的现象，如果非要说上过战场会给人带来什么好处的话，那就是从中脱离后每个人都会更珍惜平凡的时光。想必他也感受到了一切和平生活里的烦恼在动乱的炮火面前根本不值一提，尽管他其实并不希望他获得这种感受。

“如果有人进来你想让我怎么解释？”说归说，国常路已经习惯性地抱着他了。

“跟他说愚人节快乐呀，多简单。”

“……”

“你总是太过谨慎了，中尉。”

国常路轻摇了几下头没有反驳，然而威兹曼似乎还不打算就此结束。他以灵光乍现的姿态举手打了个响指，然后滑到办公桌底下趴到国常路膝盖上偏头问他“要来做点更过分的吗？”

国常路皱眉紧张地看着他，预感他又要带着一脸纯真无害的微笑做出点让他三观刷新的举动了。

“算了，反正你每次都要到最后才明白。”威兹曼咬着他的裤子拉链头，轻轻把拉链拉开。

“等……！”这下国常路倒是真的明白了。

“难得我有兴致，不许拒绝。”威兹曼提前握住他的手腕防止对方阻挠自己。他继续用牙齿扯掉他的内裤，“就当奖励你把我从前线捡回来好了。”

国常路再次无奈地轻叹默许，此时对方的舌已经缠上了他脆弱敏感的器官。唾液一层层涂抹到皮肤上渐渐搅出黏腻的水声，肉体的快感和精神上的窘迫同步蔓延，人类本能固然难以抵御，但这里毕竟是办公室。  
但此刻再想喊停显然晚了。

被整根含入的感觉其实很温暖，国常路一边努力让呼吸保持相对平稳的节奏一边轻轻揉着威兹曼的后脑。从他时不时看向自己的眼神里，他觉得他有许多许多情绪想要发泄，可悲的是他完完全全捕捉不到。

不过他很快就没空思考了，因为威兹曼似乎意外发现了一项他的能力的边缘用途——他根本不存在被间接压迫气管导致无法呼吸的问题，所以能长时间保持让双方黏膜紧贴的深喉状态——这种性行为最舒适的部分莫过于此。

“喂……够了……唔……”

见国常路开始挠椅子扶手了威兹曼轻抚了几下他的手背示意他放松，然后稍许放缓吞吐动作。说到底他并没有那种特别想玩弄国常路自制力极限的恶劣小念头，也不想挑起他过多的抵触感。素来作风随性和没有分寸是两码事，即使愚人节玩笑也不该开得太过分。

他只要国常路在自己内心接受的范围内感到愉悦就可以了，就像以往这家伙对待他的方式一样。

“……威兹曼……让开……”过了一段时间国常路摸着威兹曼脸颊说道。

威兹曼抬眼温地和他对视，两人的眼神都有些失焦。他知道国常路想表达什么，于是对他摇了摇食指示意他不用在意。

国常路此时没功夫和他较劲，人在欲望顶端的时候很难过多思考。他发现自己以前的所谓修养都是纸上谈兵的花架子，人果然只有跟欲望激烈较量过才能真正理解它，此后再来谈超脱才会听起来有指向性一点。  
然而听到液体被吞咽下的声音时异样感还是瞬间升腾了上来。国常路当然清楚亲密行为的意义，但对威兹曼他似乎有许多额外的顾忌。

“总喜欢干出格的事啊……”他边说边随手把背后的窗户推开了点，让寒风带走体内散发的热度。

“只是对你罢了。”威兹曼从桌子底下爬出来，用虎口卡住他下颌俯身吻他。他故意用舌尖轻扫他的上颚，让他为了逃避瘙痒感而主动去捕捉他的舌吸允固定。

事实上这次国常路也没打算像在空军基地时那样推开他，虽然他一点也不想承认他要被威兹曼搞得快习惯点自己的味道了……

“捉弄我真的那么开心吗？”一轮舌吻结束后他揉着威兹曼侧脸的碎发轻轻质问他。他现在知道他发丝上的那种熟悉淡香来自何处了，那是实验室的某种带芳香烃的试剂，由于石板的能力那气味估计得永久留在他头上……

威兹曼凑近国常路和他鼻尖相贴，这个距离在他眨眼的时候纤长的银色睫毛看起来像鸟类的羽毛。

“不，中尉，这不是捉弄，”他的表情和语气都很认真，“这是爱，爱！”

“……”

“啊，你这是什么反应我好失望。”他挑眉露出冷峻的笑，“晚上你睡地板反省下怎么样？”

“……”国常路只觉得今天他被连续捉弄了好几回。

【1945年4月5日】

近来空袭警报变得越来越不靠谱。起先警报还能在敌机到达前30分钟响起，后来时间缩短到了20分钟，15分钟，5分钟……至于现在，还不如直接听第一批炸弹爆炸的声音来得快些。

刚过晚饭点不久英军的“蚊子”又成群袭来了。威兹曼和国常路一起躲到了地下室。外交人员居住区的地下室又深又坚固，在安全方面没什么可担心的，但晚上蹲在里面又潮又冷的问题就没法顾及了。

威兹曼靠墙坐着双手抱膝，他对空袭的态度比起恐慌更多的是失落。特别是在这种安静封闭的环境下。德累斯顿的阴影无限度于脑内蔓延。那几十分钟的记忆已经化作永恒的怆痛刻在他永恒的灵魂上。当时整个实验室的人就被困在和这一个差不多的地下室里，街上的火海断绝了向外逃脱的可能，人们在室内挣扎着爬向高处以避免窒息。但死亡的结局已无法避免，生命随氧气消耗而迅速流逝，甚至绝望的哭喊还在缩短他们走向终结的过程。

见过地狱吗？那便是……会让最坚强冷静的人也陷入疯狂的地狱……

第一轮袭击过后，国常路从暂且安静下来的空气里觉察到了威兹曼的焦虑。

“你还好么。”他勾过他的肩膀轻轻揉了揉。目前他们还不能回到地面上，英国人的轰炸有个相当恶劣的规律：一轮空袭完毕后一小时内会派出第二批轰炸机，目的是阻挠救援工作造成更大的损失。

“无聊的话跟我说说话怎么样？”见威兹曼继续沉默不语，他试图分散下他的注意力。

“啊……”威兹曼挠了挠头皮然后抬头转向他，“你真的想听吗？”

“……？”国常路对他的反问感到奇怪。

“那麻烦你好好听着吧，只是听着，不要开口反驳我也不要质问我，谢谢合作……”

“好的。”他不明白为什么但还是立刻答应了。

于是威兹曼先小声叹了口气。

“三个月前我还会为要杀死一只小白鼠而犹豫一会，如今却连对人开枪时都内心麻木。在战场上我变成了一只竭力想保护自己和同伴的野兽，即使知道死亡不会降临在我头顶上但这不意味着恐惧感会减少。到处都是愤怒的嘶吼和痛苦的呻吟，很多人就扑倒在沼泽里满身泥泞地死去了，鲜血像溪流般灌进土地里。更有人直接被炮击轰成了碎块，你一定知道那种人的肢体被炸飞后再重重砸在地面上的声音。我很担心自己会成为最后一个躺在地面上体验最终死寂的那一个，而且这可能还不算最糟糕的情况，毕竟我不可能每次都运气好到有人特意赶来把我带回去……明明一切苦难只要领导者的一个命令就能结束，但战争却一直持续着。这所有无边无际的痛苦到底为了什么？永远长眠的年轻生命又为了什么？他们本该平静地学习，运动，组乐队，和心爱的人约会……现在呢？他们连再见一眼家人都做不到了……这已经不是该用值不值得计量的了……”

“不行我必须要打断你。”国常路忍不下去了，“那你到底为什么非要留在军队里你其实可以……”

“啊~就知道你要问这个。”他挥手让他保持安静，“我曾经轻狂地说过‘我才不要参与战争，把自己命运交付到别人手里的都是白痴！’，结果被姐姐用高跟鞋狠狠踩了一脚。她生气地对我说‘你可以选择不参与其中但后一句话你得给我咽下去！我把你留在实验室里是为了保护你，但我绝不允许你成为一个懦夫。人与人之间的平等只是个相对的概念，事实上社会给予每个人之间的差别就像你和你的实验动物之间的那么大。说起来我的生命属于帝国，但在更小的一个范围它已经被交付在上级手里了。只要指挥官的一个命令我就必须立马爬上我的Me-109在数千米的高空和敌人厮杀。不止是我，成千上万在前线的士兵的生命都是如此。你真的觉得我们都是白痴吗？’当时我低头沉默了很久，而她则继续着她的训斥：‘到这份上战争怎么开始的又究竟为了什么都不重要了，反正无论哪里的战争什么时候的战争虚伪的谎言和诡计都大同小异。交战双方在分出胜负前都宣称自己是正义的。但如果我们明天失败了，无数历经苦难和伤痛的德国人民将被推上缺乏公正的审判席。我们会被指控反人类，被指控犯下了各种滔天罪行，就好像自从有人类以来没有人在数不清的战争中这么做过一样。而我们信奉的理念和事业，我们付出的勇敢和鲜血都将在审判者的嘲弄中被掩埋，在后世之人眼里成为一群真正的白痴。更重要的是战争机器一旦开动绝没那么容易停下脚步，如果我们这些战士不拿好自己的武器的话，那些更弱小的人就有更大几率被敌人杀害或被迫拿起我们丢下的武器。所以我们除了以忠诚的心战斗到底外别无选择，那是最后的救赎。因为只有坚持着这种信念，我们才能够在死亡面前也觉得自己是个凯旋的士兵。’”

至此国常路完全明白了威兹曼决意与柏林和帝国共存亡的理由。他结结实实地拍了两下他的后背以示支持。

威兹曼又在自己的膝盖上趴了一会，然后他用痛苦而低沉的声音对国常路说了句酝酿许久才终于能够说出来的话：

“中尉，你知道姐姐的遗言是什么吗？”

“……是，什么？”他小心翼翼地反问。

“她说，真可惜没能死在战场上，亏自己曾经发过誓若要死一定跟爱机‘殉情’……其实要不是那天我执意要回实验室，她……”

“可以了，威兹曼。”国常路必须把他从自责中拖出来“克罗蒂娅会为你能够接替她战斗而感到骄傲的。”

“不，中尉。姐姐想保护我的心情一直和你是一样的，她最最希望的肯定还是我能够安稳地生活下去。但我终究是个懦弱的人，若没有新的信仰或希望顶替进内心的话，我估计早就丧失生存意志了。呃，我指的是像一个真正的人类那样生存……”鉴于自己的能力他不得不解释一下。

“你现在已经有了新信仰了不是吗？至于希望的话我倒可以给你一个。”国常路把他向自己拉近了一些，“我以前说过的，等两边战争都结束了以后要把你请进我家院子，在易北河边泡多了咖啡馆，也体验下在山麓樱花林中喝茶的感受。”

“嗯，听起来不错，我记着了。”威兹曼总算淡淡地笑了起来。这是他第一次有些庆幸被石板选中——那份力量让他稍许看到了点未来的可能。

【1945年4月10日】

谢天谢地尽管受了点限制，但外交人员住处还没完全断水。不过热水什么的就别想了，能把自己洗干净已经很奢侈了。

浴室略微透风，身上淋湿后被风一吹会更加冷。威兹曼贴紧了和他一起站在淋浴龙头下的国常路，对方一直用冷水洗澡作为修行的一种所以看起来毫无不适感。

“冷的话快点洗好出去，别感冒了。”习惯性地说出这话后国常路被威兹曼鄙视地瞪了一眼，他这才想起他早就不可能被小小的病菌侵扰了。

不对，实际上他根本连挤进来一起洗的必要都没。

“既然怕冷何必呢？”他抱住了威兹曼，脸颊贴着他干净得没有一粒灰尘的银发。

“想和你多在一起一会不行吗！”威兹曼又开始啃他的侧颈，似乎温和的亲吻已经无法与其强烈的情感相称了，所以他不得不采取点暴戾的方式。

国常路顺从地轻轻低头，视线向下是对方漂亮的腰背和臀肌线条。这句躯体不但整洁而且美丽，他不禁沿着那脊柱的凹痕缓缓抚摸了下去。

结果这个举动被威兹曼视为了某种暗示。

“恩？想做？”他向上舔着他的下颌和耳垂问。

“……”国常路很清楚此时他无论回答想还是不想都毫无意义，果然威兹曼在他的“默许”下迅速将他推到身后的墙壁上，火热躁动的吻紧接着缠了上来。嘴唇和舌尖都在被不断啃咬，虽然被控制在不会造成伤害的程度但那痛感也着实让他无奈。也不是没提议过让他下手轻点，但他每次都口头答应下次注意然后依旧我行我素。

不过他从未去制止他，或者对他也粗暴起来，这个世界上大多数施害者都是由受害者转化而来的，伤痛传递仇恨，而仇恨制造新的伤痛。他知道威兹曼不会允许自己加入仇恨链的第二环，那家伙在战场上对人开枪仅仅是出于使命而不是复仇。所以倘若在自己身上留下点痕迹能让他宣泄掉一些内心淤积的苦楚，他便会一直以最温柔的方式容忍他。

“中尉？你在紧张什么？”察觉到对方有点不在状态，威兹曼戳了戳国常路的腹肌块，“不习惯在这种地方吗？”

“不是，不过……唔……”他刚想说擦干换个地方会更好，威兹曼已经将他俩的性器一并握在了手中，私处相贴的状态又增加了些许微妙的亲昵感。爱抚的力度恰到好处，冰冷的水滴与体内渗出的热度交融，造就了一种奇特的体验。

“不过什么？”他一边用指腹在顶端绕圈一边用恶作剧的语气问。

“没什么……”国常路仰头喷出个鼻息以示“就这样吧”。

威兹曼笑了笑伸出空余的手撑在淋浴房门上以稳定自己的重心，谁料意外忽然发生了——不知是用力过猛还是设备本身就脆弱，整块玻璃瞬间崩裂还割伤了他的掌心和右臂。

“你什么时候能不那么冒冒失失！”拧上水龙头后国常路抓着他绕开有碎玻璃的地面，然而就在他打算去隔壁找纱布和消毒水时威兹曼一把把他拽了回来，并强迫他坐在洗手台上。

“如果你想帮我包扎什么的就不必了，我们继续。”他站在他伸手勾上他的脖子，让血沿着那紧实的肌肉轮廓流下来。

“威兹曼！我不许你那么不爱惜自己，不会死也不行！”他想要强行拖走他，但对方手臂上刺目的伤口让他不敢发力。

“这种2分钟就能自己滚蛋的小伤有什么好折腾的！你就不能让我偶尔喜欢一下自己的能力吗？”他低吼着按住国常路的髋骨，正如他所言那些皮肤上的大大小小的裂口正在逐渐收合消失。  
于是国常路又一次做出让步。

“随便你了，但如果再有下次我真的会生气的。”

“放心，我没有非要虐待自己的癖好。”威兹曼轻快地啄吻了他一下，然后握住自己的下体与他结合。

国常路浅浅皱眉，他这才发现那些赤红的液体现在充当了润滑剂的作用，腥甜的气味和尴尬的氛围一起蔓延了上来。

“怎么，不喜欢吗？我的血。”见对方表现出不适，威兹曼略显病气地用舌尖一点点清理起自己留在国常路肩膀和胸口的血痕，“果然人类只有作为一个整体才能被接纳呢……单独的某一部分躯体结构或是这样那样的残缺都会招致厌恶……”

“不是这样的。”国常路单手捧着他的脸颊让他直视自己，尽管他完全不想再这种场合和他谈人生谈哲理，然而他觉得威兹曼简直欠教导。

“首先，与其说人类喜欢整体不如说人类喜欢的是生命力本身，而肢体断裂或失血都是生命力流逝的体现，这才是制造恐惧和疯狂的根源。所以你能不能稍微考虑下我的本能感受？”他不轻不重地抓起威兹曼的手腕，“即便知道你死不了但看到你受伤我无论如何会觉得难过。”

“……”威兹曼像是受到什么冲击般望了他一会，意识到自己着实做得过火了他忽然移开了视线。

“对不起。”他暂时终止动作对他道歉。

“没事。”国常路顺势抱住了他的脑袋将指尖插入他银丝般的发丛，“其次……”他停顿了好一会组织语句，“请相信我，无论你变成怎样我都喜欢你。”

“唉……？”，忽然听到这样的表白让威兹曼相当惊愕。

其实国常路自己也在窘迫于为什么明明该做的不该做的都做过了，说出类似的语句还是会让他感到羞赧。

“来，我们继续。”他低头亲吻威兹曼的眉骨、鼻梁，之后再是唇，但愿自己脸上的绯红不要被他注意到。同时掌心传来的触感告诉他对方手腕上的割伤已经痊愈了。从私心的角度他不止一次感谢这来自石板的力量，至少在当下动荡的环境中它远比自己能保护他，身处战场没有什么比活下来更为首要的了。

尽管之后的痛苦可能悠长得无法预计，而那正是他今后必须穷尽一生去努力应对的——他一定得让他在自己离开前学会一种与漫长时间相处的方式。

威兹曼认真地回吻国常路，这一次他没用上牙齿。一边和对方玩着相互捕捉唇舌的游戏一边让身下的插入进到最深，到这份上做爱对他们而言单纯欲望所占的成分越来越低，反倒是身躯和黏膜紧紧相贴的状态更能制造满足感填充内心。

“你真是……太让人伤脑筋了啊……”

“也就中尉你这么觉得罢了……”

“算了……我说不过你！”他双手搭在他肩膀上，默默控制住自己粗重的呼吸。

威兹曼用鼻尖蹭了蹭他轻颦的眉心，他从来不强迫他去把某些音节释放出来，心灵坚定之人隐忍的表情具有让人感到安然的美感。尽管前戏不足势必带来或多或少的不适，但他每次都尽可能去体会自己的出入，突刺，碾磨……并真正从中获得愉悦而不是采用虚假的伪装。以至于偶尔他会泛出隐隐的担忧——在遥远的将来还会有谁这样包容自己呢？

“国常路……”

“……嗯？”

“我觉得以后不可能有人像你这般对我了。”他在快感的顶峰对他说，他们的高潮总是来得如此接近，就像完全契合协同运作的零件那样。强烈的眩晕甚至差点让他忘了下句：

——“但是……但是……遇见你就足以让我不再会去怨恨世界……”

毋庸置疑这个澡是白洗了。事后两个人都懒得去处理那堆碎玻璃，于是国常路直接用湿毛巾把自己擦了遍后和威兹曼一起躺进了地下室——这个点差不多该一天的第二轮空袭了。  
“中尉，给我念一段小说好吗？”趁战机的轰鸣来临前威兹曼想听点能安抚情绪的东西。

“好的。”国常路抓起手边圣埃克苏佩里的《要塞》，“这里没有什么遗憾的，但是一种忧郁的温情，这绝不是痛苦，而是香水挥发后留在瓶子里的芬芳……”

【1945年4月12日】

这一天天气依旧阴冷，下了一夜的雨也没有要停歇的意思。此时柏林比起一座城市更像一个废墟，街上已经看不到多少完好的建筑了。地面上布满瓦砾、碎玻璃和灰尘。公共厕所边的墙上都被刷上了滑稽的“禁止自杀”的标语，因为总有人把自己关在里面结束生命。

更让人不想往外走的理由是那种压抑的氛围：守军正在努力把柏林变成最后的巨大堡垒，市区里到处都构筑了交通壕、街垒、防坦克障碍、鹿砦和混凝土工事……所有的火车站、桥梁和叉道口的接近地都被改造为坚固的支撑点，地铁铁道、下水道网中也都建立了防御工事并设置了通信器材。而市内通向外部的公路也都用填满石头的公共汽车堵塞掉了。

整一周威兹曼都和国常路一起窝在房间里。虽然他之前已经接到了继续留在慕赫堡装甲师的命令，但受外交官的个人影响力笼罩他得以不用立即去泽洛高地布防，只要在苏军真正发起进攻时归队就行了。

自从1月30日后元首便再没从他的“地堡”里走出来过。陪他一起“隐居”的还有许多纳粹高层指挥官。他们在帝国总理府50米深的地下不分昼夜地暴食、酗酒，时而斗志昂扬时而低落沮丧……

这或多或少也造成了国常路的无所事事。不再有什么人会来找他谈论公务，工作本身似乎除了写给日本的例行报告外就没别的活可干了。加上之前那些不想出门的理由对他和威兹曼也适用，毕竟有壁炉的室内怎么都比外面舒服（再次感谢外交人员特供，由于燃料缺乏大多数人的家里已经和室外一样冷了），于是这段日子一不小心就混混噩噩到了极点。

——显然一直呆在房间里是很无聊的，而他们只有三种消遣方法：阅读，聊天，还有做爱，或者同时进行任意两种。

早上不需要睡眠的威兹曼和前几天一样趴在枕头上等国常路醒来。看着散了一地的衣服和对方背上的抓痕他忽然发现一个问题：要是算上睡觉的那几个小时，他俩似乎每天赤身裸体的时间比穿着衣服的时间还要长。一轮泄欲结束躺在原地看会书之后再来一轮的事情时有发生。虽然肉体交合肌肤相贴的感觉对真心相互眷恋的人来说是很美好的，但再这样下去总有种荒淫无度颓废糜烂的罪恶感。

“中尉，你睡够了吗？”他用手肘戳了戳国常路，打算把他叫起来去外面走走，赶在鼻粘膜被白兰地、烟草和精液的气味彻底占据之前。

出门后威兹曼瞬间感到了清醒。风夹杂着细雨，同时也带来了丁香花的清香——它们就开在不远处某个无人打理的残破花园中，被一圈废墟包围着。人会因为寒冷和动乱忘掉新生的季节，但花朵不会。

“已经是春天了呢。”

“是啊，很快会暖和起来的。”

他们并不能走太远，美军的轰炸机随时都会来。沿街南下一小段便是国王广场，妇女们正在商店边排队领取配给食品，她们小声讨论着所能听闻到的敌军的每一个进展，却心照不宣地对落在头上的炸弹闭口不谈。  
偶尔有巡逻的宪兵路过，他们的任务是确保每一个士兵都不会在街上闲逛。仗着有外交官同行威兹曼一边在一个看起来还算牢固的屋檐下抽烟，一边在他们瞪向自己时狠狠瞪了回去。他已经连续干掉了一整包烟，但国常路似乎找不到任何理由阻止他。

忽然一辆梅赛德斯奔驰1500A停在了他们身边。

“威兹曼博士你怎么在这里？哦，上帝！我找了你很久还以为你在轰炸中遇难了或者被盟军掳走了！”和他说话的是阿尔伯特·施佩尔。他有很多职务和头衔，比如希特勒的私人建筑师、德国建筑总监、军备与战时生产部部长……

威兹曼对他敬了个礼，把自己的近况汇报般描述了一遍。

“这太荒唐了！竟然让你这样的科学家上前线，我一下子都不知道该怎么评价某些官员的决定了。”施佩尔显得相当震惊。他是少数知晓关于石板的秘密研究项目的人之一。

“请您放心，部长先生。一切都是我自愿的。”威兹曼对他笑了笑，“没有人能逼迫我做任何事，谁都不行。”

“我看也是，好久不见你还是那么特立独行。”施佩尔的表情既无奈又钦佩。然后他从包里拿出一份邀请函递给他，“我上次见你还是在森珀歌剧院，我记得你也很喜欢交响乐。今天晚上柏林交响乐团会在克罗尔歌剧院演出最后一次，我希望你能来，还有你的朋友。”他友好地看了看国常路。

“我们会去的，一定！”终于有像样的娱乐活动可参与了，科学家激动地给了位高权重却为人温和的友人一个拥抱。

音乐的魅力在任何时候都不会消减，甚至在痛苦混乱的时期具有抚慰人心的力量。尽管仍然有空袭等危险当天到场的人还是非常多的，甚至包括海军上将邓尼茨和希特勒的副官冯·贝格上校等大人物。

由于取暖设施无法使用大家都只能瑟缩在厚厚的大衣里。电力中断导致照明任务只能由蜡烛来完成。但这丝毫没有影响乐队的演出质量。从贝多芬的小提琴协奏曲到布鲁克纳的第八交响曲，最后是瓦格纳歌剧《尼伯龙根》的终章《诸神的黄昏》，人们仰赖优雅的旋律暂时逃离现实忘却掉战争的阴霾。

“女武神布仑希尔德驾神驹跃入烈火为齐格菲殉葬，爱与美一同归于死亡。带有贪婪、背弃、杀戮等邪性的尼伯龙根之戒又回到了莱茵河。英雄长眠，诸神落幕，随着纷乱平息旧的规则和统治都结束了，未来的世界终究会怎样？”

国常路转头面向威兹曼，烛火在他的侧脸上投下跳动的阴影。他的提问显然是一个在暗指着些什么的隐喻。

“死亡有时是对意志的肯定，我相信人类在毁灭的洗礼后会有更多正面追求。”他认真考虑了片刻后回答道。

“啊，中尉你真乐观。”他似笑非笑地扬了扬嘴角，“赌20马克这不会是人类最后一场战争。纵观整个文明史总有一天我会对这周而复始的愚蠢厌倦吧。”

“我无法想象永生的人会过怎样的生活，而且我觉得即使是现在的你也无法想象。”他试着让他看开一点，“人类只有在真实的处境中才能真正去谈解决之道，说不定那时你会发现一切并没有那么糟。”

“单单想起若干年后我将永远失去你就让我感到糟糕透了！”威兹曼忽然像被戳到痛点般暴躁了起来。

“喂，冷静点！”为了防止他情绪失控国常路搭上他的肩膀凑近到说悄悄话的距离，这是在公共场合能做的最大尺度的亲昵动作了。然后他也真的在他耳畔说了些什么。

——“也许我对你而言确实是无可替代的，但能替我陪你的人不会没有，只要你愿意，你不会一直独自一人的。”

当时威兹曼在轻叹一声后轻轻点了点头，他没料到半个多世纪后这段言论会让他感慨万千。他和国常路之间有太多太多的失约，唯有这一句论断最终成为了现实。

演出结束时雨还在下，空气似乎变得更冷了。人群渐渐分散在一片漆黑的夜幕中，只有手电筒的光不时闪过。

“嘁，这鬼天气没完没了了。”威兹曼不满地竖起衣领。

“但至少能让盟军的飞机少出动一些。”

“也是。”

“要烟的话我还有。”

“不用了，先回去吧。”

于是两人肩并肩走进了静静飘落的雨雾中，再往后平和的日子已经所剩无几了。

【1945年4月16日】

凌晨一点半，威兹曼匆匆和一支预备队一同到达“柏林之锁”——泽洛高地防线。昨天入夜后苏军发动了一次佯攻，这是朱可夫元帅的常用战术，目的是为了侦测德军的兵力部署和火炮掩体情况。因此指挥防御的海因里希将军当机立断，将所有兵力撤回到高地陡崖边缘和旧奥得河之间的第二防御带，他断定真正的大规模进攻会在黎明前开始。

威兹曼找到他的位置后便静静蹲在战壕里，他所在的营的指挥部就在身后所以他此时能听见侦察兵在向营长汇报敌情。他心不在焉地听着敌方152毫米榴弹炮、喀秋莎火箭炮、B-4M型203毫米、BR-17型210毫米履带式牵引加农炮和BR-18型305毫米履带式牵引榴弹炮的部署情况，那些冰冷的数字、方位和型号丝毫无法让他的神经紧张起来。导致他情绪低落的是在离开柏林时不经意间听到的一道命令——所有外交人员必须在苏军攻进市区前撤离。

所有。

这便意味着此次分离很可能就是诀别了。早先并非没想过要问国常路要回到日本后的联系方式，只是一直想着“到时候再说吧”就拖延下去了。或者说，其实是太过习惯和他在一起的生活以至于下意识地忽视了这个问题。以至于威兹曼现在才发现自己对他的依赖远比想象中的强时内心的郁结格外严重。他无法控制自己只要周围稍微安静下来一点就已经开始强烈地想念他。他叫他名字时的语气，他轻抚他肩膀的手势，他落在他眉心的浅吻，他拥抱他时的力度和体温……这些东西他一种也不想失去，却又清楚自己无论如何会在某天失去……

不过事到如今才体会到人与人之间的联系是如此脆弱已经晚了。

一位上尉来查了遍岗，威兹曼迅速叫醒了右边三个之前和他一起被补充到这条战线的士兵免得他们受处罚。

“哦~谢谢你！”他们揉着眼睛对他说，“我们实在太困了。”

“你们是从苏联撤回来的吗？”他注意到了他们淡色的冬装。

“是的，我们从基辅一路撤退到华沙再到奥得河畔。”“谢天谢地这里没有那么冷睡着了也不用担心被冻死。”“可是虱子好像多了不少。”“总比冻伤截肢强。”……他们你一句我一句地抱怨着，似乎对节节败退本身并不太在意，反而是能够逃离那片天寒地冻的荒凉土地更让他们感到庆幸。

威兹曼扫了眼周围，虽然黑暗阻挠了他的视线，但他还是可以感受到将士们身上透露出来的疲惫和低落。不时传出的窃窃私语和违规在壕沟里点亮的烟头让他心情复杂——也许每个人的作战理由本就不同，但这些人中的大多数恐怕已经不再会去想国家社会主义事业或者德意志的命运了，甚至连父母或爱侣都不再会想起。此时唯一支持他们握紧手中枪支的理由仅剩下了纯粹的恐惧。面对敌军数十倍优势的兵力和配备，死亡的阴云时刻笼罩在整片阵地上。即便大家都对未来的伤亡规模心知肚明，但没有人想倒在泥沼里被敌军的坦克碾过。所有人都准备好为了努力让自己活下来而发出绝望的咆哮，就像被猛兽逼到角落里而露出獠牙的小野猪那样。  
然而这种战力很可能比一切理想和说教更强大，至少威兹曼认为求生本能会让他们在交火时比他杀掉多得多的对手。由于死亡对他失去了威胁性所以他的恐惧感相对薄弱，占据他内心更多位置的情感是悲哀，一种类似旁观者在观赏悲剧剧本时的悲哀。

不过任由他胡思乱想的闲暇差不多消耗完了，接近三点时，苏军地面上总共四万多门火炮开始了齐射。如果从柏林眺望，奥得河畔像极了一个正在喷发的巨大火山口。噩梦般的炮击持续了半个多小时，然后数十万红军将士强渡奥得河如洪水般涌向泽洛高地。

威兹曼并不知道自己的位置处于整个防御纵深的最前端，也不知道自己面对着敌方一个装甲集团军和两个步兵军的夹击。反击开始后他能感觉到明显的作战压力，但也仅仅是压力而已。一辆苏军坦克在离他不到10米的地方被反坦克火箭弹击中，浓烟从炮塔和车身结合的缝隙冒了出来，接着巨大的爆炸从内部将坦克撕开，紫金色的金属碎片和鲜血淋漓的人体组织被冲击波推着四散在周围。它不是唯一遭受毁灭命运的钢铁巨兽，事实上由于沼泽和洪水冲刷造成的沟壑的影响，很多战车在进攻路上陷入了泥浆，成为了最易击破的定向靶。

燃烧的残骸为防守方照亮了视野，威兹曼点杀掉了三个从其他坦克里逃出的人。然后他看见了苏军步兵从大火中冲了出来，即使面对德军猛烈的轻武器扫射他们也毫无暂时躲避的意思，继续踏着前方倒下的战友的尸体像疯子般向山坡上涌来。

这个情况竟一直持续到当天中午，在逼迫德军后撤了两公里后这种疯狂至极进攻才稍许停歇。

威兹曼终于有时间定神整理思路。之前的整整7个小时里他几乎只有机械化的几个动作——瞄准，射击，换弹匣，偶尔丢出个手榴弹……

于是他开始回忆自己杀死了多少人，五十个？一百个？还是更多……虽然决定不惜使用大伤亡人海战术也要取得战果的是敌方将领，但这种近似绞肉机的屠杀真的该被宽恕吗？他厌恶透了到处都在造就无谓死亡的战争，也厌恶搅在里面怎么做都有罪的自己。

然而他很快发现这场噩梦时刻都在刷新他三观和纠结度的下限。

第二道后撤命令下达时他正在帮忙转移重伤员。由于防线纵深绵延近40公里，所以战地医院在很靠后的方位。且现在根本没有适合的运输工具外加苏军随时都会展开下一轮进攻，所以指挥官下了个无奈而残酷的抉择：只带走还能自行站稳的伤员。这让零时安置点的场面比前线更让人揪心，许多看起来已经濒死的人都在挣扎着站起来，极力掩饰住伤痛的严重性。他们中的不少人硬撑着刚走出门外就又倒下了。这些人将面临怎样的结局所有人都心知肚明却又无能为力。

末了，最后一个离开的威兹曼做出了一个严重违反军纪的举动——他给自己的突击步枪换上最后一个弹匣，结束了每一个奄奄一息的士兵的生命。既然他们没机会逃离这里，他只能以称得上造孽的方式减少他们的痛苦。他并不介意因此被军事法庭枪毙一下，不过指挥官也选择了对背后的枪声熟视无睹。

果然，几十分钟后苏军的进攻又开始了。

【1945年4月19日】

那一天白俄罗斯第1方面军突破了德军在明谢贝格和弗里岑的最后一道防线，通往柏林的道路彻底被打通了。

在撤回城内防区的过程中，威兹曼被要求接替阵亡的通讯兵传达一些战况报告并申请弹药补给。苏军的火炮射程已经能够到市区，街道上到处散落着人和马匹的尸体，车辆，财物还有建筑碎块。他躲开一块摇摇欲坠的商店招牌拐出班德勒大街，眼前所见让他差点以为自己出现了幻觉。花了三秒钟思考了下觉得石板不可能给他梦游的机会，于是他冲过去对着某个背影狠狠踢了一脚，在对方惊愕地回头后大吼：“国常路你个白痴怎么还在这里！”

“嘶……换个地方说话。”国常路揉了揉受袭的膝盖，把威兹曼带回了自己在塔楼要塞内的临时住处。

“大岛浩将军希望有人替他见证第三帝国的一切，还有就是必须有人留下来处理那块石板，政府很重视它。”他对威兹曼解释道。

“到底是为了石板还是为了我？”威兹曼打断他的官话追问。

“都是。”国常路如实回答。

“混蛋！你要是死在这里我永远不会原谅你和我自己的！”在这种状况下，无论看到他有多欣慰又无论有多不想和他分开，对方的安全也得放在第一位考虑。理智和情感的矛盾又让他纠结地自责起来。

“我没那么容易死的。”国常路脱下外套挂好，“要热咖啡吗？在冷冰冰还很潮的战壕里趴上4天很难受吧。”

“不要。”威兹曼摇头拒绝。前线上让人痛苦的事情太多了，冷可能是最容易忽视的一种。

“哦，想吃东西的话告诉我。”

“够了，我饿不死的。再说现在离饭点还早。”

国常路站到他坐着的椅子前无奈地拍了他两下头顶，尽管他知道他只会在自己面前发发莫名其妙的小火。

“世界让我烦透了……食物之类的东西让我感到多余……”威兹曼的声音低沉下来，“只有呆在你边上我才会觉得高兴，觉得自己还能算活着……”

“好了，好了。”国常路索性低头吻他，因为不知该怎样去接这个话题。结果这一吻戳到了些什么开关——也许是人在见多了死亡后会对带有生命感的举动强烈渴望；也许是精神绝望会导致原始本能被放大（特别是对雄性动物而言）；抑或是对一切厌倦的心在唯一喜爱的对象面前潜意识地寻求补偿……

总之这个下午他们又要在做爱中度过了。

地上有厚厚的小羊皮垫子，第一轮做完后威兹曼趴在上面默默检讨人生。国常路坐在他边上一边喝水一边抚摸他的后背，那明明经历了战火却依旧完好无暇的躯体在满目疮痍的城市中，愈发透出不真实感。

“别想奇怪的事情。”国常路发现威兹曼一旦安静下来就神情忧郁。

“我没有。”威兹曼爬起来把下巴搁在对方肩膀上。

“要继续吗？”国常路顺手圈住他的腰问道。

“恩，好。换你去上面。”

“……欸？！”

对他突兀的要求国常路一时难以理喻，不过仔细一想好像也不需要理喻。他可能真的只是累了，累得连戾气都停止在他体内冲撞了。

“随意一些好啦，反正你伤不到我的。”威兹曼啄吻了一下他的脸颊，以舞会上邀请舞伴似的方式向他伸手示意。

国常路迷茫地看了他一眼，末了还是顺从地把自己的右手搭了上去。

威兹曼握住他的手掌，像清理皮毛的猫科动物般仔细舔舐起他的食指和中指。国常路看着他翻卷的舌尖，除了觉得温暖湿热的触感很舒适外竟还感到这个动作相当可爱。随着晶亮透明的唾液浸满指关节，他也渐渐明白了对方的意图。待威兹曼松开他的手，他便把他按回垫子上趴好，将被润湿的两根手指慢慢刺入他体内。

“疼么？”他认真地询问他，指尖贴着比口腔黏膜更柔软的内壁让他格外小心。

“你紧张什么我还没紧张呢。”威兹曼侧枕着自己的手臂回头嘲笑他严肃的表情。摇头否认后他便不再和他对话，此时让他靠感官去体悟反而会更好。

国常路试着用轻缓的按揉让他的肌肉群更放松些，别说弄伤他了他连一点不适也不想让他有。不过不知是本身体质敏感还是心境问题，威兹曼没过多久就明显呼吸加沉并频频焦躁地回头了。

“真是的……”国常路托起威兹曼的腰后拉，让他呈用膝盖和手肘支撑躯体的姿势，然后抽开手正式插入。这个姿势能进得很深——他自己也知道当肉体被填充时内心也会随之感到盈满。不过从对方浅浅皱眉的表情来看疼痛肯定还是存在的。所以他俯身亲吻他的肩背让他分散点注意力并轻柔出入，消除痛感最好的方法是用快感压过它。

“我一直想说……你其实很有天分嘛……”威兹曼反手揉了揉国常路的头发调侃道。事实上客观评判的话他反而比自己做得更好，他在侵入他的时候相对更粗暴。

国常路没有理会他，只是专注于记下那些导致他加重喘息的角度和力度并不断重复。既然威兹曼再次选择让自己处在主导地位，那他必需尽可能地让他感到愉悦。

他才不要承认听着威兹曼抑制不住从喉咙深处释放出低吼，以及看他挠垫子上的羊毛很有成就感。

待威兹曼接近欲望的顶峰，国常路握上他身下的器官用指腹划过前端的凹沟刺激他射精，然后也终止自己的动作，否则高潮过后的抽插是很疼的。尽管威兹曼不止一次在他身上犯过这个错误但他完全没想返还给他，也不想告诉他这个问题。

——这个人对全世界都很温柔，唯独把任性和暴躁通通倾泻给他。国常路很清楚这意味着什么，他愿意承受他以暴躁的形式表现出的脆弱，也愿意一直承受下去。

“呼……”感到脱力的威兹曼再次平趴下来休息。国常路顺势覆在他身上，他确定他会喜欢由他的体重带来的安然感。稍许调整了会自己的呼吸，国常路伸手抹掉威兹曼眼角的生理性泪水，结果他发现他把侧脸贴在他掌心继续制造着新的泪滴。

“怎么了……？”他吻着他的后颈问。

“没事……”威兹曼把自己的手掌覆在国常路的手背上，然后久久沉默着像在酝酿着些什么。直到对方都快忘记这梗了正打算睡一会，他忽然用轻到近似自语的声音说道：

“国常路，我爱你。”

“……！”

刹那间国常路觉得自己有微妙的预感，他预感威兹曼就此把所有作为人类的感情都交付给了自己——全数耗尽的那种交付。他不由得担心起他的未来，不是很久以后的而是明天甚至几十分钟后的未来。  
然而他很快意识到当下的重点根本不在这，比起考虑难以掌控事情立即回应他才是正题不是吗！这可不是计较某些说辞是否适合自己的时候。

所以国常路托起威兹曼的下颌，让他向后仰头将耳廓贴近自己的嘴唇。

“我爱你，威兹曼。我爱你……”他用郑重而严肃的语气说道。

【1945年4月20日】

这一天是元首阿道夫·希特勒的生日，柏林人民分到了额外的定量食物，包括一些熏肉，燕麦片，糖还有大量的干扁豆和豌豆。这些食物能维持八天左右，于是市民们互相开玩笑说吃完了之后大概就能被苏联红军送入天堂了。

威兹曼并没把他的那份拿全，只是随便抱了一些回去，反正他们从不缺吃的而且他现在完全可以不用再进食，那完全没必要占用过多的资源。

然而回到塔楼时他还是看到国常路用惊讶的眼神看着他。

“那是什么？”他指着他的背后。

“唉？”他回过头扫视了一番，终于在自己脚下发现了一个满身灰尘的小家伙。

“啊，很普通的德国牧羊犬幼犬，估计和主人走散了吧，抱歉前面没注意到你。”威兹曼蹲下来揉了揉它的脑袋，“中尉，帮我拿点煮熟了的食物和水给它好吗，这品种唯一的缺点就是肠胃太脆弱了，不敢给它吃生的会拉肚子的。”

国常路点了点头，去厨房弄了一盘土豆泥和一碗清水。再次走出门口时威兹曼已经把那条小狗抱在腿上了。他一直喜欢动物，在实验室的时候也总把每一条小生命照顾得很好。甚至会给它们放唱片说是为了“减轻焦虑感。”

“这个它吃吗？”国常路把盘子放在地上，结果小狗“刺溜”一下蹿到角落里瑟缩了起来。

威兹曼愣了一下，然后无奈地摇头摊手。

“中尉你还是一如既往地招动物嫌弃呢。”他记得国常路每次进实验动物中心都会莫名引起一阵疯狂的撞笼子行为或者尖叫。

“真奇怪我明明一点也不想伤害它们。”国常路不得不转身走远一些等威兹曼把胆小的小狗抱回来。

“因为动物需要更简单直接的情感，只有你对她们表现出强烈的友善它们才会接近你。仅仅没有恶意甚至喜欢它但不表现出来都是不够的。”威兹曼边看着它迅速把水舔空边说教道。

“但它们根本不给我表达的机会。”国常路试着走近几步，结果小家伙立马抬头弓起背露出警惕的眼神。他果然和活的动物八字不合。

“不不不那是一种随时随地散发出来的气场。即使撇开动物不说，不少人都觉得你很冷漠不是吗？”对此威兹曼略感遗憾，内心的某个角落却在隐隐得意。

“呃……”国常路无法否认这一事实。

“喂，别露出那种表情啊我又没嫌弃你。”见他看起来受了打击，威兹曼站起来走到他身边，用跟揉狗同样的手法揉了揉他的脑袋，“我清楚你是什么样的人就行了。”

“嗯。”他并不介意他把很多灰尘也擦到了自己头发上。

此时风中又夹杂起了些许雨点，国常路抬头望了望天空，据他所知晚些时候还会有一场强降水。

“要把它带房间里去吗？过会可能有大雨外面会更冷的。”他望着意犹未尽还在盘子边转圈的幼犬提议道。

“欸，可以吗？”威兹曼一手托着盘子和碗一手抱起它。

“应该没人会管的。”以他的观察这里并没有禁止饲养动物的规定。

“不错！”威兹曼吻了下它的额头，然后在它立起的尖耳朵边说，“你看，中尉对大家都很好的吧，只是他太蠢了经常让人误解他。”

“……”

进了温暖的室内，威兹曼忽然想起来一个问题。

“对了，哪怕是暂时的也得给它起个名字吧？”他对国常路使了个眼色，“给你30秒快想一个出来。”

“为什么让我想？”国常路惊呼道，自己从小到大就没擅长过这种事情。

“你没发现我在给你表达爱的机会吗？”他撇嘴鄙视了他的不领情接着便开始倒数，“二十九，二十八，二十七，二十六，你倒是快想啊……”

国常路无奈地皱眉思索了一会，在他数到十五的时候说：“叫它小黑怎么样？”

“怎么有种敷衍的感觉。”威兹曼露出看似柔和实际上是威胁意味的笑，“它会报复你的哦，比如半夜把你最喜欢的东西叼走之类的。”

“不是的，我以前有只鹩哥叫这个名字，有次整理仓库把它挪开了一会，回来的时候发现它自己开了笼子飞走了，所以怎么说，算是心有遗憾吧。”国常路解释道。

“这样啊，那就当纪念下。”威兹曼没再继续跟他计较下去，这个男人总把责任放在最重要的位置，以至于在不够熟悉他的人看来他甚至是只缺乏温情的冷血动物。而实际上他不过是将个人感情埋藏在内心最深最隐秘的地方罢了，并且每次都只以细腻到近乎平淡的方式流露出来，润物细无声。

所以他相信国常路其实是十分喜欢那只鸟的。

“来，小黑！先把你的脏爪子处理下。”威兹曼从洗手间拿了块毛巾把它那四只又扁又宽的大爪子都擦干净，再放它好奇地在屋子里到处乱跑。然后他指了指茶几上和烟盒和杯垫提醒国常路把小件物品收收好，还有靴子什么的，这种狗神经紧张起来可能会乱啃东西。

“你打算就此养下去了吗？”国常路边收拾东西边随口问他。

结果威兹曼思索了下瞬间就抑郁得捂脸了。

“我也很想说我们养着它吧，从很久以前我就想要一条狗或者一只猫但实验室里不方便也不适合养。然而现在我们自己明天会怎么样还不知道呢！” 他在它从脚边跑过时又把它抱进怀里，“无论作何决定对它来说都意义不大吧，但把它丢在门外不理会我绝对于心不忍！”

“对不起我不该提这个。”国常路在他身边坐下，这次小家伙很给面子没有逃走，“总之你先养着它好了，能养多久就随缘了。实在不行也应该会有人愿意收留它。”

“那样它反而会更不开心吧，要是和我们在一起习惯了的话。”

“总比变成流浪动物强。”

“……”

不知为何以上对话忽然让威兹曼被乱七八糟的念头拖入了沉默。他捏着小黑脚掌上的肉垫，才不要说自己比较担心还能和国常路在一起几天。搞不好反而是这条小狗能呆在自己身边更久。更让他烦闷的是以自己现在的状况早晚都会失去所有人吧，会不会干脆趁早一个人在哪里隐居起来反而更好。不然这个世界，这种生活，这些人给予他的所有快乐总有一天都会逆转成痛楚，而那时的他即使无法承受也必须承受根本无可逃避，那岂不是长痛不如短痛……他确信国常路即使失去他也不会出大状况的，所以他从没发傻去问他能不能留在德国。因为他知道他做不到的，他有他作为一个军官对自己的国家无法抛弃的责任和义务。

反观他自己大概也差不多，倘若战后帝国交给他新任务把他再丢回实验室或者其他什么地方，他大概也能就那样机械性地工作下去，直到忘记一切……

“……威兹曼？”见他又情绪低落了国常路伸手轻轻柔了揉他的肩膀，“你最近，实在是想太多了。”

“没！我只是在想如果你回日本了它还在的话我就给它改名字叫国常路！”他随便找了个不算理由的理由反驳。

“呃……”国常路看了看威兹曼，又看了看已经睡熟了的小狗，轻叹了一声说随便你。

于是威兹曼终于大笑了起来。

“哈哈哈哈哈……够了啊，你别真的同意呀！”他锤着他的后背嘲笑他，“不然你觉得我要是每天早上对它说‘国常路把袜子给我’该有多滑稽？”

“其实我无所谓的，真的无所谓。”国常路用肯定不会惊醒它的力度轻抚了一下小家伙漆黑的背毛，它看起来对新环境相当安然，“如果这能让你感到高兴的话，我很愿意和它共用一个名字。”

“你……算了。”威兹曼索性靠在国常路身上休息一会。他对自己的迁就他已经无以为报了。

然而威兹曼不知道的是，在他把自己关进飞艇后这条德国牧羊犬被国常路带回了日本，然后它的名字变成了威兹曼。

【1945年4月22日】

苏军在前一天晚上已经进城了。威兹曼在受命回连队的路上直接被负责守卫第八防区的党卫军北欧师纳入管辖，就在施普雷河上的外登丹桥附近。即便并未真的和自己的连队失散他还是选择留下了，反正对他来说在哪支队伍里作战都没太大区别。

现在他刚埋好了一些反坦克地雷和S型反步兵雷躲进一幢民房里。这幢房子有3层，每层都有若干套套房，原先居住着不同的家庭。房间的窗户已被做死成了射击口，家具和原本放在窗户边的防空沙袋也都被堆成了掩体状。

苏军波波沙冲锋枪的枪声在不断接近，威兹曼据枪进入高姿态准备。三组苏军士兵正分别从不同方位涌入这条路，由于不需要刻意隐藏进阴影中，所以他把射击口让给狙击手，自己下到了楼梯夹层的窗户边并迅速开枪干掉了苏军先头的那名步兵。驻守在街边其他楼内的德军士兵也动手了，连续有人倒下让苏军突击队的其余人员不得不先窜入楼房间的空隙暂时隐蔽。于是威兹曼继续用突击步枪对墙壁拐角处保持火力压制，防止敌人探头射击楼上的战友。事实上在败局已定再无国土可保护的当下，每个士兵出于精神依托需要都特别注重保护身边的同伴。直到在退无可退时用尽所有的弹药后自杀（一方面出于党卫军一贯忠诚的作风，另一方面出于苏联红军根本不接受党卫军的投降）。

交火短暂停歇了几十秒，双方的机枪又响了起来。一小队敌军冲进了威兹曼所在的楼房。其中一人绊到了S型地雷的拉发引信，但爆炸只能阻止少数几人，后续部队还是得以上楼。

威兹曼一边向楼下射击一边向楼上退，然后和另外两名同样拿着突击步枪的党卫军士兵一起阻击这些苏联人。凭借高处的视野优势他们成功杀掉了所有企图进房间清剿他们的敌人，但周围房间内此起彼伏的惨叫声表明情况相当严峻。苏军的第二队突击队又从对街朝这边跑来，他们的指挥官似乎从下令进攻柏林开始就打算不计代价损失尽快拿下战役。

一枚手榴弹被从射击口丢进了西的一间房间，外墙墙体被炸出一个大洞的同时两个拿着步枪的党卫军直接殒命。

这样下去他们最多只能支撑过下一轮进攻。不过威兹曼听到了到三级突击队中队长命令楼里的人全向后方机枪阵地的位置撤退。他们从阳台跳到后花园再向南面跑去，时不时卧倒躲避24小时不停歇的炮击。

途中两个希特勒青年团的孩子拿着“铁拳”跑过，那种东西远比食物供应充足，随随便便就能领到。他们稚嫩的脸上神情并不怎么凝重，似乎以十几岁的年纪拿起武器的孩子在最初都会对战争抱有游戏态度，直到真正受到伤害或是眼见朋友的死亡。

但在巨大的精神冲击中成长怎么看都太残酷了。

威兹曼抓住了其中一个孩子细瘦的手臂，他身上的制服只是成人尺寸被剪断了袖子所以显得松松垮垮。

“一切都马上结束了，你最好聪明点快回家去。”他用真诚而焦虑的语气劝告他。别说年幼的儿童，这场战争已经完全不值得继续付出任何牺牲了，只是军队无法擅自选择停止抵抗。这是他第一次彻底否决坚守阵地的意义——如果这会让更多无辜的人被迫加入战斗的话。

结果男孩指了指路边又飞快地跑走了。威兹曼朝他所指的地方望去，一具六旬老人的尸体正在临时搭建的绞刑架上摇摇晃晃。尸体脖子上所挂着“我是可耻的逃兵”的牌子，从此可知这是所谓拒绝加入战斗的惩罚。

他瞬间有种从头顶被浇了一盆冰水的感觉。

“你最好也快点跟上，不然也可能会被当逃兵处决。”一个党卫军战士停下来告诫他。谁料就在一句话的时间里新一轮的喀秋莎火箭炮落在他们附近，倒塌房屋的废墟阻断了后撤道路。

理论上他俩应该换一条路走再和其他人集合，但现在他们身处的位置绕路的话只有一条路线，从外登丹桥退到施普雷河南面再兜回去，而那样有很大可能会迎头碰上苏军大部队。

“来吧伙计，要赌赌运气了。”那名党卫军士兵抓着威兹曼进了一家没有离开柏林的市民家中，“女士，我们可以在这里暂时隐蔽吗？”他向独自带着两个孩子的女主人询问。

“可以。”她在郑重盯了他们一会后回答，“躲到阁楼的衣橱里别动，我能保证你们的安全。”

他们照她说的做了。不到一刻钟后几个苏军士兵就闯进了这里，他们制造了一阵急促的嘈杂又很快安静下来，只有一个能流利地说德语的人在和屋主交谈。

但接下去的动响让威兹曼差点冲下楼——那是男性沉溺于肉欲时逸散出的音节。纳粹政府一直在强调苏军对占领区的性暴力，称他们会像发情期的牲口般肆意强奸女人。而这确实也并非危言耸听。

然而他身边的同伴一把拽住了他。

“别动！“他压低了嗓音对他说，“哪怕你想找死也别冲动，那些畜生看见士兵会杀掉房间里所有的人，包括孩子。”

威兹曼狠狠瞪了他一眼，本想指责他既然知道这一点为什么要给平民带来风险，他们已经受够战争的折磨了。但转念稍许细思后他认为自己已不再被死亡威胁了，仅仅站在道德制高点去审判别人是相当恶心的——战局接近尾声，他不该去谴责一个仅仅想保住性命的士兵。所有人都已经承受了太多不该承受的了。

入夜后女主人把他们从衣橱里叫出来，表示他们可以先吃点东西然后沿河堤溜走撤回施普雷河南岸，理论上苏军不会把照明打在那块区域。

“谢谢你，我并不饿。”威兹曼没有和那名党卫军士兵一起下楼进餐，“对不起……前面没能……下来帮你……”他说完就后悔了，自己为什么要去戳别人的伤口？就为了缓解自己无可作为的自责？

“别在意，我和那个红军军官之间有一笔交易，我暂时做他的情妇，而他保证其他人不侵犯我并提供食物。真庆幸我的两个孩子还太小不会懂这些……”

威兹曼看着她扶起花瓶的动作，他能感觉到那轻描淡写的语气下压抑的巨大伤痛。

“你……为什么要告诉我？”他知道她的行为会被大多数人视为耻辱和背叛，尽管他自己丝毫没有这样想。因为默默承受一切并面向平复和新生的人其实比以暴制暴者更勇敢。

“我不知道。”她浅浅地笑了笑，“大概是觉得你看起来对一切都比较容易接受吧。我们女人首先考虑的是活下来，其次才是尊严与荣耀。对丈夫和儿子的态度也是一样的，哪怕是一枚银橡叶骑士铁十字勋章也没有他好好地回来重要。”

威兹曼苦笑，自从来到柏林后他越来越钦佩女性身上的韧性。她们极力维护着支离破碎的家园，冒着轰炸和炮击积极获取水，食物以及其他日常必需品，甚至把自己收拾得和以往一样体面。

之前他亲耳听到两个女人用“几次了？”互相问候。这绝非恬不知耻，她们承受住了本不该由她们承受的复仇之火，以生存本身彰显对这段可怕记忆的反抗。

而此时，男人们更多的选择找一些酒把自己灌得烂醉如泥以获取虚幻的安慰。

当天威兹曼从民房里离开后没有过桥回到部队，而是继续沿河堤向西回到了洪堡盆地塔楼。他没有想就此逃跑的意思，只是忽然觉得太累。

国常路虽然讶异于他为什么临时脱队，战斗显然还没有结束。但他终究没去追究。

“你还好么？”见威兹曼无精打采地趴在桌面上，他坐到他对面看着他。

“中尉，我有种强烈的撑不下去的感觉。”他叹了一口很长的气，低头把脸埋在臂弯里，“我受够了，我可以为了远大的理想活下去，为了深奥的研究活下去，为了祖国和同胞活下去，唯独不能为了活下去而活下去……”他知道自己又在任性了，而这些都源于男性直烈而脆弱的自尊。它着实能在激战中给予一个男人事关胜负的爆发力和勇气，但一旦被折断便会支离破碎，毫无重建的可能，人也将因此深陷绝望。

他曾扪心自问倘若没有从石板那获得力量，自己会不会也像众多不愿面对失败的军官一样咬碎一小瓶氰化钾然后对自己的太阳穴开枪？

——答案是肯定的，他根本不想面对一事无成的自己。

只是他现在即使这么做了也是徒劳罢了。

当然，国常路同样作为一名军人，且同样作为雄性动物是相当理解威兹曼当下的心情的。但这并不意味着他知道怎么应对，相反的，他比谁都清楚进入此种精神状态后是很难改善的。

不过最后他还是选择试一试某个底牌般的方案（各种意义上的）。

“那么，就当是为了我吧。”他握着威兹曼的手抚摸着，“哪怕只是暂时的。”

威兹曼其实能猜到他会说什么，所以他简直有连骂他50遍白痴的冲动，这些日子里他的生存意志至少有一半是由“国常路”这个名字组成，而他竟然一副毫不知情的样子！

“你真是……算了不说你了！”他回握住国常路的手，轻轻点了点头。

【1945年4月23日】

此日威兹曼与北欧师工兵营守着一幢政府区的楼。苏军知道党卫军有拒不投降的作风，所以仗着人数优势“耐心”地先占领一楼然后与二楼的守军交战，以此类推一层一层往上打。枪声和手榴弹的爆炸声逐渐移向高层，从形势判断几乎可以肯定这将会是11营的最后一战。

威兹曼被要求和另外几十个人一起藏匿在地下室，由于有照明不佳的有利地势，优先适应了黑暗的他们能比楼上的战友稍许多支撑一会。但被全数消灭也只是时间问题。之前他听到过边上有人说“记得留一颗子弹给自己”，然后是一阵讥讽感十足却淡然不惊的哄笑。看来在经历了克罗地亚战场，对苏战争和奥得河防线战役后，这支受尽煎熬的部队已经不认为死亡是什么大不了的事情了，甚至对一部分人来说是一种终结噩梦的解脱。

阵地很安静，他们可以听到外围苏军的动静。从负一层正门进来会被当活靶子，所以敌人从消防通道绕进了车库。他们简单构筑了掩护工事架好机枪，最后炸开一面墙开始进攻。

再次端起突击步枪后威兹曼没有多思考什么，他相信苏军不会无聊到杀光敌人后留在建筑废墟里和尸体堆呆在一起。所以他只要趴一段时间就又可以离开了，尽管他潜意识里其实早就没有了哪怕一丁点求生意志。

顽强抵抗了近20分钟，一枚手榴弹终于把他也变成了“死者”中的一个，苏军士兵的咒骂、叫喊、转移伤员和收缴武器的动响充斥了整个地下室。他们稍许逗留了一会便全数离去，这并不是值得驻扎的地方。

保险起见威兹曼一动不动躺了一会，确认敌人已经全部离开了才靠着墙壁的残垣坐起来。之前被子弹贯穿的心脏又开始节律性地跳动，他下意识地摸了摸胸口，发现自己的手臂上覆了一层薄薄的银光。

这还没完，这层薄光还在头顶蔓延出一个半径一米的光球，像战机驾驶舱盖那样笼罩着自己以及身边的另一名党卫军士兵。

一个灵异的念头忽然迸入他脑内，于是他伸手凑近那个士兵的脸把手指放在他鼻尖下方。

——是的，他还活着，且呼吸匀称。

威兹曼感到自己的指尖在颤抖，他比谁都清楚这个人能在近在咫尺的爆炸中活下来的唯一缘由……

果然，这份力量也可以保护自己以外的人。

但心中完全高兴不起来的压抑感是什么，那种辜负了太多人的感觉又是什么……

新一轮从城郊阵地发出的炮击又在让房屋震颤，也拉回了威兹曼的沉思。“喂！醒醒！”他使劲推了推战友的肩膀，“这不是能安心打盹的地方！”

“哦，唔……我……？”恢复意识的士兵茫然地拍了几下自己的脸，惊愕于自己竟然还没死。

“走吧，我们离开这里。”威兹曼从阵亡苏军士兵身上脱下两套苏联红军制服，“天应该已经黑了，穿上这个混回我们自己那边应该没问题。”

“谢谢，嗷……”幸存者接过满是血污的衣服试图站起来，但剧烈的疼痛让他再次滚倒在地。

于是威兹曼这才发现对方的右侧小腿开放性骨折，右手臂上也有一大块肌肉被撕开。看来自己的能力仅仅让他躲过了手榴弹的爆炸却无法让他和自己一样恢复伤势。因此他没有急着带他一起撤回己方那侧，而是索性把他带回了更近的塔楼（如今战地医院那种东西已经不存在了，临时救护站的位置也时常变动）。

“我们没办法处理这种伤口。”拿来药箱后国常路凝重地论断道，这里倒是相对物资齐全甚至连手术器械都有。但没有外科医生在场的话一切都是白搭。他们除了止血处理外几乎什么也做不了。

“这一定是神罚，一定是……”被剧痛持续折磨的士兵大口喘息着，“上帝认为只是悔悟太过轻微……要我承受更多苦难……然后再死一次……”

“服从命令战斗到底是军人的天职，即使有悖论在里面这也绝对算不上错误。”威兹曼脱口而出，那也是他自己一直坚信的。毕竟倘若谁都去怀疑一下每一道命令的对错得失那军队本身可能就失去意义了。

“不……不……我指的是……我曾经在后方的工作……”党卫军战士的声音提高了一个八度，然后他抽泣了起来。

“后方，是指什么？”威兹曼一边为他缠上止血带一边小心翼翼地提问。

“我……我……”他双手捂脸，从他现在的神情看来他精神上的痛苦已经超越了肉体的伤痛，“我在华沙附近的特雷布林卡集中营呆过……在一整年里每天屠杀关押在那里的犹太人……”

“什么？！”国常路首先发出惊呼。

“最早……我们往犯人的嘴里插水管放水直到他们断气，之后是一氧化碳和氰化物毒气……如果按照当时的速度屠杀至今……那死亡人数将会达到数十万……”士兵像在牧师面前临终忏悔般坦白自己的罪孽，“当时……胆怯和驱使着我实施暴行，之后便是麻木……然而我一直清楚命令构不成泯灭人性的借口……我所做的一切永远无法被原谅。”

威兹曼用冰冷的眼神瞥了瞥一脸惊忧的国常路，然后低头继续他的包扎工作，没有任何要终止治疗或爆发愤慨的兆头。大概从今往后他都不会再去谴责谁了，更确切地说是大多数常人的情绪都离他远去，留在他神经细胞内的仅剩下无边无际的失望——主要是对自己，其次对世界。

“到这地步……我是不是自杀了比较好……”士兵讥讽着自己，全身冒出的冷汗混着血液流下。

“请自行判断吧，我活了二十多年从没做出过正确的决策，每次都害了一堆人。”

“爆吧，我的……左手手腕好像脱臼了……可以帮我了结下吗？”

“好的。”威兹曼毫不犹豫地拔出手枪，将子弹射向了他的眉心。整个过程动作流畅到耗时不超过3秒。

国常路看着血液飞溅上苍白的墙壁和同样苍白的威兹曼的侧脸，对他至始至终过于冷静的反应甚为担忧。

“威兹曼……？”这次他真的不是找不到表达方法，而是真的被震惊到了。

“国常路，陪我闯下资料室吧。”威兹曼把头发向后拢了拢，神情坚决。

“都到这份上了麻烦你冷静一点。”国常路试图用委婉的方式阻止他，即使从道义上他不该阻止。

“哦，你不想去的话可以不去”威兹曼甩了甩手上的血迹，“我倒要看看我究竟在为什么玩意儿卖命！”

此时德军的指挥一片混乱，甚至连希特勒的地下避弹室都不再有人检查出入的人。所以资料室的守卫人员不知去向也不值得诧异。威兹曼和国常路打着手电筒翻阅起那些尚未来得及被销毁或者带走的文件，它们都被整理得很好，要找到目标信息并不太费事。

“中尉，把《万湖议定书》的副本给我，还有‘莱茵哈德行动’的批文。”“哦，谢谢~把党卫军骷髅总队报告书的整个文件夹找出来。”“只要看到有关特别行动队的记载通通别放过。”……

他指挥着国常路忙活了一会，那些文件很快就堆砌出一串触目惊心的数字：

【切诺姆集中营，屠杀始于1941年12月7日，主要屠杀方式汽车尾气，死亡人数将近32万；奥斯威相-比克瑙集中营，屠杀始于1941年9月，屠杀方式齐克隆B毒气，死亡人数约14万；贝乌热茨集中营，屠杀始于1942年3月17日，截止1944年底死亡人数超过60万人；特雷布卡林集中营，屠杀始于1942年7月，死亡人数……啧啧，87万……】

刚决定否决自己身份的威兹曼用凝固的表情翻阅完的材料，然后习惯性地把乱糟糟的纸张丢给身旁的人。

“死者总数保守估计也在五百万之上。”他露出一个无法定义的笑，“这就是民族社会主义所谓的血统净化？”

国常路看着他目光肃穆却让人有失焦错觉的瞳孔，很想重复那句他对他强调了无数次的“那不是你的错”。但同样身着军装的他无法吐出这样的句子。没错，军队为国家和人民而战，但本质上听从的是政府的指令，那无论如何对方都不可能把自己与那罪恶至极的勾当彻底撇清。他试图想象如果是自己会怎么想，然而思路无一例外进入了忠诚与欺诈，命令与良知间的死循环。

“能别太自责吗？”他贴身站在威兹曼背后问道，终究没有伸手去抱他。此时他无法再下任何对错优劣的论断，只能发出请求。

“啧，中尉……”威兹曼转身悠长地叹了口气，“你堵住门了。”

他推开国常路走到走廊的垃圾桶那，把自己在屈斯特林战役中获得的二级铁十字勋章丢了进去，然后是随身携带的克罗蒂娅的金质飞行员奖章。

在金属的碰擦声中，国常路意识到自己最不愿看到的事情还是发生了——威兹曼曾经为志向和真理而战，之后为亲人和同伴而战，最后为国家和民族、鲜血和荣耀而战。但这一切战斗都到此为止了，从他揭开幕布直面罪恶深渊的那一刻起，他就失去了所有支撑他继续在世间“存活”下去的目标和理由……

【1945年4月24日】

战局还在继续，在这座城池被彻底占领前苏联人复仇的铁蹄不会终止。初升朝阳的碎金撒在黑亮的枪身炮管上，天堂和地狱的交融莫过于此。

威兹曼还是以德意志军人的身份接受了最后一个任务——直接把夏洛腾堡大街作为跑道起飞，将国常路大觉送到中立国瑞典。这是一道匆忙混乱中下达的荒唐命令，完全看不到任何逻辑性和必要性。

只是他即使拒绝了也会有人接替他去执行，想借这类机会逃出柏林的军官数不胜数。所以他自是不会把差事拱手让人的。他确实不再会去想自己与日本军官的未来，但这不代表他能就此放弃与他共处的当下。

心境的惯性在促使他消耗掉所剩无几的人类情感。

爬上一架me-109教练机，威兹曼按飞行条例按部就班地检查了自动飞行控制系统、罗经、飞行员加热系统、调整片、螺旋桨、燃料系统、副翼、供氧通气管和散热器百叶窗自动装置，每一项都格外仔细。他从来不是刻板的人，但此刻他需要一些事情来消解自己前所未有的强烈焦虑。

“你准备好了吗？”确认完一切就绪，他转头问副驾的国常路。

“好了。”国常路应了一声，尽管他其实没什么可准备的。

“那我们出发。”威兹曼发动了引擎，战机在短暂滑行后升空。视野下方面目全非的首府城市让他不忍直视。好在驾驶舱内既听不到急促刺耳的枪声也听不到士兵被炸断腿时的惨叫，甚至连炮击听起来都仅仅像戳破了一只气球般轻微。

他抬眼把视线投向遥远的地平线，瞬间觉得那片广袤的天空是多么宁静的地方。云雾缭绕在机翼上像个温柔的拥抱。阳光肆无忌惮地在蔚蓝幕布上蔓延，似乎地面上那些血肉横飞的争斗都与之无关……

云层上方的景象与气象万千的地面不同，凝滞和不变已经统治了此地数十亿年。

威兹曼忽然觉得这片永恒的净土和自己多么相称——如果留在空中永不降落，就可以与世间所有的喧嚣和烦忧划清界限，就可以不再为人、事、物的变迁而让心灵涌起波澜，就可以避开永生必然带来的失去和留恋……

“日出真美呢。”他不禁赞叹道。

“这种时候能不要走神吗……”国常路无奈地从背后拍了拍他的肩膀，“等起飞稳定后有的是时间欣赏。”

“欧！”威兹曼赶紧集中注意力让飞机逐渐爬升同时调整航向。仪表上的数据显示油箱内的油量要求他们直线赶往目的地连半个小弯都绕不了。即使盟军数日前便停止了轰炸，但运输机、预警机还有保护它们的战斗机编队并不会停止工作。西线苏军支援地面部队的战机也有几率追击他们。因此，对于中途可能遇见的意外只有做好最坏打算。

“抱歉，中尉。我觉得我们昨天被‘锄奸团’或者军事警察发现了，这八成是对擅闯资料室的报复。我不该一时冲动把你也拖上的。”

“可以了，已经够了。即使被击落我也会感谢是你见证了我的死亡。”

“……如果……如果我……”威兹曼发现自己刹那间忘记了要往下说什么，如果我能和你在天空殉葬？还是如果我没有放纵自己依赖你？

尽管对方背对自己国常路还是能觉察到他在哭。

“好了，好了……”他把手掌搭在威兹曼肩膀上，这是他对他说过的最多的话之一。

然后他看见有什么从地面飞来的东西在迅速接近。

——很可惜，两人在赌运气上都毫无天分，那是数十发苏军的高射炮炮弹。

爆炸的冲击从砸上后背时国常路觉得自己的人生到头了，以至于当他再次睁开眼还以为自己进了天堂。凭空漂浮的感觉很轻盈，肢体完好得仿佛从未受过伤，而包裹在自己周身的银白光芒更是柔过浅吻……

等等，哪里不对！天堂也会有“野马”战斗机在盘旋吗？

“中尉，中尉？你还好么？”耳边响起了熟悉的声音。

“那个……”他试图回答，然而一架几乎贴着自己飞过的敌机让他瞬间清醒了。

“慢着！这是哪里？”国常路惊呼着抬头看向威兹曼，对方正“蹲”在自己面前，似乎脚下有气垫在托着他。而他身后是一柄银色的巨剑，上面不同颜色的七颗宝石折射出耀眼绮丽的光芒。

他见过它不止一次了。达摩克利斯之剑，国常路不明白这个词语为什么会忽然印入他的大脑。

“终于彻底觉醒了呢，蕴藏在我体内的王的力量。”威兹曼恢复站姿，以类似接雨点的手势摊开双手，“安心吧，在我的圣地里任何武器都无法伤害到你，无论是喀秋莎火箭弹还是战机机炮。”

“威兹曼……”明明方才侥幸脱身，国常路却丝毫没有松了口气的意味。相反的，各种不良预感在他内心蔓延开来。因为眼前的身影看起来太过淡然了，淡然到好像随时会和静谧的天空融为一体。

“你看，这就是我一直追寻的研究成果。”威兹曼兀自玩了会萦绕在手上的光流，用话剧旁白般的淡漠口吻对国常路说，“但我从一开始就本末倒置了。啊对了先告诉你，王被选中都是命中既定的……也就是说如果我早点加入前线，这份力量便会更早被掌控，那我一定能挽救克罗蒂娅，挽救我身边的同事，挽救这个国家，甚至从此终止人类之间的战争……”

“这不是你能预料到的！”国常路决定竭尽所能反驳他，“你……”

“不，我之前跟你说过的只是你当时没明白。”他用依旧平和的语气打断他，“人若故意逃避责任，他本该背负的一切终会原封不动地奉还，甚至还要附加了点让其痛不欲生的代价作为利息。不过啊，‘不变’也好‘重力遮断’也好，力量本身是没有对错的，我一点也不痛恨石板选中了我。纯粹是我没能好好利用它，所以没资格抱怨它成了我的枷锁和牢笼……毕竟无论如何我靠它救了你……能让你活下来我真的很高兴……回到你的祖国去吧，不要懊悔解开了石板的封印。我相信即使回到相识的那天重头再来，你还是会帮我这个小忙的。”

说完这段话，威兹曼让指尖的银光扩散，缠绕住那些美军战机后将它们“放”回地面，就像在玩沙盘游戏的孩童般轻而易举。

天空瞬间恢复了寂静。

“呐，中尉。” 威兹曼安然地浅笑起来，那种笑与教堂里宗教绘画上的微笑别无二致。

“你是我最后的救赎。让我看起来还算挽回了些内心执著的东西……现在的我可以安然面对终末的审判和惩罚了。就让我花上几个世纪去沉思自己的天真任性所酿造的过错吧，独自一人。”

“你要去哪里！”意识到离别将至且无可避免，国常路以近似咆哮的音量问他。

“我哪也不去，就留在天空中罢了。”威兹曼超脱地微笑着，“且唯独是你的上空，不管你未来要去哪里我都会在你头顶上方。这是我对你微不足道的回报。感谢你为我付出的所有努力，还有，纪念我们曾将身体和灵魂以及能够拥有的一切彼此交付。那些记忆我将携带到时间的尽头。”

“……”国常路无言地低头望着地面上微小如蝼蚁的美机，借助外力飞翔的东西总有要回到地面上的时候。

那一刻，他意识到自己也许也该“返航”了。

【尾声】

1945年4月26日，17:20分，施坦达尔机场

最后的齐柏林飞艇“天空帝国”号从郁郁葱葱的草丛中起飞，它的炮台已经成了一些候鸟的巢穴，不再会伤害任何生灵了。

威兹曼从落地窗口注视着驻足原地的国常路，直到他高大的身影变成一个句号般的黑点。

“再见，吾爱。”他对着那个人轻轻说道，赶在悠然飘来的那片云层将大地覆盖之前。

【后记】

2000年1月1日零点  
国常路大觉收到一张没有署名的明信片：

亲爱的中尉：  
今晚的烟花很美，但美不过万街灯火，那些可是你一手铸就繁华。与你相比我真是不称职透顶的王，不过大地的变迁让我由衷感到高兴。  
——那真的是能让人获得幸福的力量。

-End


	3. 七日宿曜

【楔子·定宿】

阿道夫·K·威兹曼已经在空中逗留了67年，但这并不代表他和地面完全信息脱节。定期弄点报刊书籍上飞艇根本不费事，弄几台笔记本电脑上来组个工作站同样很简单，甚至订购些材料自己搞出点发明也未尝不可。作为一个科学家，他始终对新兴产物保持着热情。

那一天他正在阅读有关虫洞和平行宇宙的理论，一个奇妙的题设忽然出现在他脑中——相对论已经说明了时间和空间本是一体的，而时空扭曲的源动力是引力。黑洞便是一个时空扭曲到极致的例子，它只允许外部物质和辐射进入而不许逃出，连光都不行。然而根据广义相对论方程式的某些解释，当宇宙中一个天体坍缩形成黑洞时，它能够经过黑洞中心的奇点膨胀到一个不同的时空中去……

——不必理会物理学家脑内具体的公式，总之他的意思是既然自己具有力场干涉的能力，那何不试试在自己身上模拟一个黑洞的效果，看会不会导致自己进入平行世界。反正再强的引力也不会对他的身体造成伤害。

“唔，把周围事物卷进去就不好了！”他像豹子般绕了一圈巡视自己的领地。然后在沙发上坐稳展开圣域，他得首先确保心爱的飞艇的安全。见银白色的光芒如云雾般温柔包裹了整架天空帝国号，威兹曼便开始控制力场以自己为中心点无限内缩……

整个过程感觉就像进入了一条隧道，从出口出来后，威兹曼发现自己依然坐在沙发上，周围的环境也毫无改变。

但是身边多了一个人。

——只需互瞪一眼他便意识到那个人也是阿道夫·K·威兹曼。从刚刚过肩的头发长度判断那肯定是若干年前的自己。

“现在是几几年？”他走到窗户边，看着地面上的房屋问。

“我不知道。”另一个他茫然地摇头。

“啊，好吧……”其实问完这个问题后威兹曼已经能猜到目前身处哪个时空了。街景是日本没错，而自己差不多完完全全与世隔绝了十多年后才开始着手从外界取得信息。

“那你来自哪一年？”显然也迅速摸清状况的“自己”反问道。

然而威兹曼刚想回答“2012”，却发现自己受到了奇怪的阻力无法说出口。

“对不起我不能告诉你，反正是很久以后了。”他想起时空旅行有无法改变过去的规则，不然便会有“如果我回到过去杀死了自己那我是怎么出现的”这种悖论，估计一切可能会改变固有时间轴走向的事情都会受到世界法则的限制而无法做出。

“真可惜，我还是稍微有点想知道未来的……稍微……”相对而言过去的自己周身还有更多的悲伤尚未消散，“他”的语气显得更加忧郁一些。

“其实没什么差别。”

“是吗……不过你看起来心情比我好多了呢……咦，这说法哪里怪怪的……”

“只是彻底安于那种生活了罢了。”威兹曼微笑着解释。

“果然……”过去的自己仰头靠在沙发背上。

“毕竟，已经没有踏上大地的必要了。”

“是没必要还是没理由或者没胆量？”

“……真不愧是我……喂！自己揭穿自己有意思么！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈……”不同时期的“两位”第一王权者都大笑了起来。然后短发的白银之王走上来戳了戳长发的白银之王的后腰。

“但是啊，现在没问题了吧？我是说处在不同的时空的话……”

“也对，我是可以下去走走了呢。”威兹曼再次低头凝视地面，“就当科学考察。”

“那，你能去见他一面吗……”

“当然，你不提我也会去的。”

【第一日：木曜岁星，鹘勿——幻想的妖兽】

踏上街道后，威兹曼迎着刚跳出地平线一小段的朝阳闲庭信步。时值春日微风和煦，路面上铺了一层淡粉的落樱，空气里也有隐隐约约的淡香。四周安安静静的，行人稀少，估计不少人还在睡梦中尚未醒来。

他左顾右盼了一会，走向了对面一位坐在长椅上的老人，他身边的两只鸟笼上放着一份报纸。

“早上好，麻烦请问现在几点？”

“欸~唉？”老人刚掀起蒙在鸟笼上的遮光布，里头的一对戴菊便开始清声鸣叫，“5点15分，军官先生。”他回答的时候语气含有几丝怯意。

“哦，谢谢，我并不是占领军。”无意中被当成了美国人，威兹曼对惊扰到了对方心怀歉意。他瞥了眼报纸，本来的目的不过是想看下首版的日期。 

昭和三十年三月十六日，也就是1955年。

“这样啊，您的日语说得真好。”老人似乎瞬间轻松了起来，他为另一个笼里的小缸加清水，那只笼子里的一对歌鸲互相依偎着将自己的头埋进对方背上的羽毛里，简直融为一体不分彼此。

“顺便，像您这样的年轻人会早起的可不多喽。”

“唔！是吗……”年轻人一词让白银之王一脸复杂，他目测自己实际上比对方还要年长30岁。奈何时光对他不起效果，怪不了他人的误断，所以付之一笑便可。然而年纪很快引起了他的遐思，以当下的年份计算国常路应该已经38岁了，不知他与自己印象中的形象相比变化了多少？

“您来日本很久了吧？”老人又向他提问，上了年纪的人大都喜欢闲聊。

“是挺久了。”

“来做什么的呢？”

“……只是为了一个人来这里而已。”威兹曼想了一会后作了个抽换概念的回答。

“那肯定是恋人咯！”

“大概算是……”

“您该不会赶着去约会吧？”

“呃……”

“哦哦哦！那糟老头子我就不打扰你了！”

就这样结束了略荒唐幽默的对话，威兹曼鬼使神差地拐进一条幽暗小巷。暂时还没有什么目的地的他随意游走着，同时欣赏着各家庭院里的花草。无论植物的芳香还是人烟的气息都很吸引人。他这才发现自己在日本领空漂浮了半个多世纪，却对地面上的一切印象虚渺，无论哪个时代。

忽然背后传来一阵犬吠，威兹曼循声回头，竟看见四条德国牧羊犬站在高高的屋檐上。它们长得一模一样，且都以一模一样的姿势低头看着他。

他正奇怪狗是怎么爬上屋顶的，那四条德牧就倏地一下齐刷刷跳了下来。然后威兹曼瞬间意识到它们并非活物。

——首先，它们落地的时候轻盈无声，向他跑来的时候也好似踩踏着空气而不是泥土。更关键的是它们和他10年前在柏林收养的那条幼犬长得非常相像，都在胸口有一簇菱形的白毛，且右侧耳朵有一处小缺口。

“是夜送犬吗！”他停下来和它们对视，浅色瞳的人本来就容易见到鬼魂，自从从石板处获得超能力后异界视野便更清晰了。曾听说那是一种会在夜间跟着行人的妖物，通常会友善地保护人不被野兽攻击。但既然在白天出现，一定有什么特殊理由吧。

“汪汪汪……”四条犬围着他转了几圈，然后朝一条岔路跑去，它们一跳几乎能跃出10米远，身姿飘逸如浮云。

哦？要去哪里呢，威兹曼默想。他并不着急地慢慢跟在它们后面，反正它们总是交替前进，会留最后一个蹲在原地等他跟上。

步行穿过了许多阡陌小道，眼前出现了一片古老的栎树林，浓密的树冠遮蔽了天空，阳光与阴影交错制造了一地斑驳的树影，配上林子边上竖着的“小心迷路”的警示牌颇有鬼魅氛围。

不过拥有不变之力的王并没什么可担心的，反正就算走丢了他也不会饿死，能伤害他的魔物或动物也不存在。

他继续被四条犬带着走过一条条似有似无的道路，又好像绕了很多个圈子，接近中午他终于在一丛又高又乱的象草后面看到了一栋木质住宅。一条静静流淌的清渠包围着整幢房屋，半米长的金色锦鲤停滞般固定在水底。对岸的那片栀子花有精心打理的痕迹，久久逗留在花瓣上的蓝色蝴蝶如磷火般闪着微光……

威兹曼不禁想靠近了细细观看，谁料那些蝴蝶竟纷纷飞到了他的手指和头发上聚集，而引他来这里的四只德国牧羊犬却在不知何时消失无踪了。

然后他听见了一个仿佛从记忆深处传出的，无比熟悉的声音。

“就说今天这些孩子们怎么都热情得反常，原来是有故人拜访。”

白银之王抬起头，又看见了那温和淡然的笑容，就如他们初见时那般。

木屋里的光线昏暗，只有偏僻角落里的少数几扇气窗透进些许自然光，其余地方都要靠零星的摇曳烛火照明。

威兹曼跟在国常路身后走在幽深的回廊里，墙上和地板上跳动的阴影不时变化出类似脑袋、尾巴或者爪子的纹理，犹如在好奇地偷窥来访者。

“你的宠物还真多。”从前就听说过对方的真实职业，他望着他纹理古朴的阴阳师长袍，猜想起这里寄居了多少不属于人间的灵魂。

“它们可不是宠物。”国常路把旧友领进一间相对明亮的房间，“要喝点什么茶吗？执意要咖啡或酒的话我也翻得出来的。”

“不用麻烦，你喝什么我就喝什么就行。”

“哦，好。”他刚打算从红木柜里拿茶叶，忽然像是想起了些什么似地让手臂在空中停留了一会，然后他恢复端坐的姿势，对着上方屋顶轻轻唤道，“玉衡，你醒着吗？”

“在。”一个软绵绵的慵懒声音回答。

“那请给我沏一壶茶。”

“是。”一只长了七条尾巴看起来圆滚滚的三色猫从横梁上跳了下来，代替主人拿出了茶具、茶叶并烧好热水，最后为两人上茶……期间所有动作都是用尾巴完成的。看到国常路端起茶杯对她赞许地点了点头后，她紧紧挨着他卷成一个球趴下。

威兹曼露出浅浅的微笑，他想起自己只是很早以前随口说过想见他使役的式神们。

“真可爱。”他趴在桌面上看着那只小巧的三色猫，然而就在他动念想摸她一下时她猛地像受到了实际刺激般跳了起来，弓背亮爪作出威胁的姿态。

“唉唉唉？冷静啊女士，我不摸你就是了！”

他说完却发现猫把炸毛膨大的七条尾巴都竖起来了。

“好吧！我不会再想碰你的毛了，绝对不再想！我保证！”他赶紧发誓，而国常路似乎也在试图安抚情绪激动的役兽。威兹曼顺势抱着猩红的靠垫往后退了退，但是猫还是冲上去开始挠他。

“啊啊啊啊对不起！救命！”不知所措的白银之王甚至连可以展开圣域保护自己都忘记了。

因此御主不得不使用强制手段阻止她。

“请不要伤害他。”他用严肃的语气下令。结果猫听到这话后，尖叫着直奔窗外跳进了庭院的火堆里，火焰瞬间冲高了三倍，一阵热风向四处冲击波般漫开，而猫漂亮柔顺的毛发在赤炎的灼烧下瞬间变成了一团焦黑。

“那个……”面对此情此景威兹曼一脸错愕，大有同当年打碎了那只绝无仅有的花瓶时一般的心情。

然而国常路淡定地又给他倒上了杯茶。

“放心，她没事的。化猫在长满九条尾巴前会一直寻死，但实际上无法死亡。刚才攻击你是因为嫉妒我比起她更在乎你，她能感受到的。”

“唉，这小家伙……为什么一定要折磨自己呢？”

“只是想得到人类的关爱罢了。若没人理她她躺一会便会走开，再换个地方继续寻死，直到引起注意。是我失误了，不该叫她来干侍奉的活。”阴阳师起身走进院子，熄掉火焰从灰烬中拎出那只黑乎乎的“球”，拍掉木炭残渣后猫的毛皮就又恢复了原先鲜艳明快的橙黑白三色。

“好啦，玉衡，我抱你一会便是。你没有受伤吧？”后一句他是在问威兹曼。

“没有，你忘了吗我也是死不掉的。”威兹曼晃了晃抓痕已经消失的手腕，“真没想到她的反应那么大而已……”他又瞄了眼熄灭的火堆，总觉得自己哪里做错了。

“别在意，这是种对人类又爱又恨的妖兽。会附身在捡起它的人身上，精神也渐渐会和那个人的人格融合，所以常常把那个人弄得很悲惨。”国常路慢慢给他解释，“玉衡在之前的十三年里一直和带她回家的小女孩在一起，就像一只普通的家猫那样。那个孩子的三个哥哥不喜欢猫，一直虐待她和她的小主人，而忙于生意的父母对此熟视无睹。不断累积的仇恨在某次最年长的兄长喝醉后强奸了自己的妹妹后爆发，玉衡最终选择附身于小女孩，用自己的妖力连续杀死了她的三个哥哥。正准备对父亲下手时小女孩的人格从内部对玉衡祈求‘请不要伤害他’，之后我赶到现场从她身上抽出灵体时把这个句式设为了控制妖兽行动的‘咒’。”

“但是，这种杀过人的妖物放任她跑来跑去还是危险啊……”威兹曼对此表示担忧。

“你不能用人类的法律去看待她和其他妖物灵兽，就像在它们面前科学不适用一样。”国常路摇了摇头，“死于非自然原因的人类数量远比你想象中的多。我能做的只有把她的活动范围限制在我的住宅里，不到万不得已不让她出门。”

“哦……”威兹曼沉思了片刻，意识到自己又提了过分的要求。想必国常路为了维护妖兽和人类间的平衡安定已经付出了很大努力。这个人总是莫名其妙承担下一大坨本不属于自己的责任。小到照顾他威兹曼，大到支持整个国家。本来即便是“王”也没有此等义务的。

这时某只德国牧羊犬外表的妖兽又从一旁的走道里路过，见到白银之王后轻跃过来舔了舔他的脸。

“哦，对了，这狗是我们在柏林的时候暂时收养的那只吧？”，他抓过它后颈的毛皮揉了揉。

“是……是的……”国常路不知为何换上了非常惊讶的表情，“他好像很喜欢你。”

“那当然，之前就是它们四个接我来这里的呢。”威兹曼像从前那样把它抱在了腿上，下巴搁着它的脑袋，“宝贝你还记得我对吗~”

“不不不，去接你的几只夜送犬是类似他分身的存在，仅仅形象相同，实质区别很大，这一只是如假包换的犬神本体。”

“耶……？听起来好像很厉害。”他捏了捏它竖起的耳朵，果然自己感觉不到妖兽之间的等级差别。甚至除了体热缺乏外他连它们和真正的活物有什么不同也完全觉察不到。

“那只德牧被我带回日本后一直跟在我身边，去年大限将至时被我召唤来某个事件中救场的犬神顺手相救，之后便一直以它为实体出现了。但我现在是不能直接驱使他的。”国常路的口吻带有一些可惜之情。

“为什么？我记得你十年前就在异能上相当优秀了，如今王的力量还会数百倍扩大你原先的能力才对。”

“你真的想知道吗？”他无奈地看了眼一贯我行我素想来就来想走就走的犬神，“妖道之上有很多再强大也不能突破的限制，比如犬神绝大多数情况下只愿意听命于特别美丽的女性。”

听到这回答威兹曼捏着狗爪肉垫的手指瞬间抽搐了一下。

“喂！你这到底在暗示什么啊！”

“字面意思。”国常路坦然地笑了笑，他已经不是十年前那个羞于表达自己，动不动就脸红的陆军军官了。他伸手打算抚摸他越来越美丽的侧脸，然而威兹曼却对他做了个制止的手势。

“怎么了？”他发现自己无论时隔多久都最怕见到他那种自我幽闭的忧郁表情。

威兹曼单手举着小小的陶瓷茶杯，一片被微风吹进杯子的细小花瓣在里头飘着，还有自己发梢的碎影。

他知道此身在这段时空里也不过是个不能久留的虚幻影像。

——“不要碰我好吗，中尉，我怕我回去后太过想念。”

【第二日：金曜太白，那歇——时间·纪年】

早晨国常路去林子里晃了一圈，他得定期访问树林里的隐藏居民并维护结界。

威兹曼跟随他同行，犬神饶有兴致地紧随其后。脚下的道路时有时无，清晨浓厚的雾气团团围住了树冠，像极了一个白色的大屋顶，于是较高大的那些树干看起来就像支撑屋顶的柱子。鸦雀的鸣叫声零散传出，沙哑、短促、低沉，还时不时能听到动物奔跑的蹄声，但那蹄声在身后很远处响起一轮后很快在前方很远处响起第二轮，给人一种它一跃便跳过了数公里的感觉。

这种地方也许会让大多数人产生恐惧，但威兹曼很清楚无论发生什么奇怪的事情都很“正常”。然而比起某些忽然掠过的黑影他更在意栖居在森林里的鲜活生命。

“我们的处境好像交换了。”他看着停留在国常路肩膀上的蓝歌鸲和煤山雀，“以前都是我比较招动物喜欢，它们一看见你就跑。”

“冷酷且执拗的时间终究改变了我们。它其实有很多种形态，像溪流一样涓涓流淌的时间没能伤害你永恒不变的躯体，伤害你的时间是水晶瓶里的细沙，倒置后轮回重启，过往倾塌成未来。”国常路轻轻摇了摇一棵茶树的树枝，大颗大颗的露珠纷纷掉落在他们头顶，“你看，它们滚过你的手背却无法沾湿你的皮肤，与你产生隔阂的远远不止动物。”

“看来我还是轻敌了呢。”威兹曼摸着茶花的花苞，估算起它们还有多久才会盛开。

“你从一开始就没打算跟它战斗吧。”

“……”

“说实在的，你还没对飘在天空的日子感到厌烦是好事。”国常路目送一只水鸟子弹般坠入水中捕鱼，“人可以花一个下午欣赏水面的波纹，但不能坐在水边五十年。即使涟漪依然美丽，厌倦的心却是无可避免的。”

“你这是在安慰我吗？”

“大概算是。”

“说实话，我十分诧异你竟然变得那么敏感。”威兹曼知道他和与世界划清界限对万事束之高阁的自己不同，一直在像打理花园般精心对待这个国家。从政治经济科技到人文娱乐甚至灵异界，到处都有他的介入。而勉强参与太多并不适合他的工作终究在他身上留下了一些痕迹。就比如他很想问他，那种能让大多数人感受到的“正确”的对人温柔的方式，他是从什么时候学会的。

“没有那么夸张，我只是终于能让自己的想法不被谁误解罢了。”

“也好，不过，现在有没有人说过你很饶舌……”

“如果你不喜欢，我随时可以换回十年前的方式和你说话。”

“不必了，我很喜欢。”

“真的吗，我怎么嗅到了赌气的味道？”国常路温和地笑了笑，见威兹曼点头肯定也就没再继续追问。他在一个大树桩边蹲下，用沾在指尖的金色光点往那一圈圈的年轮上写下一串咒符，森林随之似乎变得更幽深了一些。

“这样就好啦，回去吗？”他转头问道。

“好的。”威兹曼发现自己依旧喜欢随他安排一切。

他们回到种满栀子花的院子里时一群渡鸦降落到篱笆上，它们其中的一些衔着写满字的纸张。

“今天要处理的事务也不少啊。”国常路逐一从它们口中收下那些纸，整齐地叠起来后带到书房。

书房里没有多余的椅子，威兹曼懒得去搬便直接坐在了宽大的桌子一端。国常路欣赏了会他那蟠曲在乌木桌面上的银色长发，浅笑着拿起笔摊开了文件。他写字很慢且很少涂改，和总是把实验报告涂得跟草稿纸似的科学家完全是两个极端。前几张文书被阅完得很快，他摊开的下一张米黄色信纸上书写的是英语。

“和占领军打交道很麻烦吧？”看见不一样的字母威兹曼随口问他。

“占领军？”国常路先是愣了一下，然后露出一个无所谓的表情，“如果你指的是美国人的话，他们四年前就回老家了，只是现在还要依靠一些他们的势力而已。”

“啊！真抱歉……年纪大的人容易忘事。”他把自己和前天偶遇的老人一起抱怨了。

“嗯，九十岁对普通人而言确实属于年迈的了。”他附和道。

“国常路！别真的这样说我好吗！等等……你知道我来自……哪一年？”威兹曼一脸愕然，明明那个数字对着过去的自己都根本说不出来。

国常路放下笔停顿了一会，作为一个优秀的阴阳师他能知晓的秘密比常人要多得多。

“2012年。”他用的是肯定语气而不是疑问语气，“那一年是双鱼纪与水瓶纪的更替年，世界的能量极为混乱，不然即使是王也不可能逾越时间轴，不对，哪怕是神也不可能做到。”

“中尉是有神论者吗？”他撑头和他探讨起来。

“并不算是，不过神即使存在也就是管理员罢了，他们为那种叫‘天地间法则’的东西服务。”

“哈？那是什么？”

“我们常常会说‘万物之初’，在此之前是未尝有万物之初的时候，而天地的法则是在未尝有‘未尝有万物之初’之时便已经存在了，没有实型甚至无法被想象，却是规戒一切的尺度。并且所有的‘因’和‘果’都从中而生，所谓法道……”

“……停停停！”威兹曼忍不住打断他，“恕我的大脑适应不了玄学理论，你还是给我讲讲纪元交替是怎么回事吧我还稍微有点兴趣。”

“我当年听你讲解物理理论的时候也是这个心情。”国常路并无恶意地揶揄他，“地球公转轨道和自转轨道的交点是春分点你肯定是知道的，但春分点的位置并不是固定的，它会在黄道上缓缓移动，移动顺序和太阳星座顺序相反。当它处在某一个宫位世界就处于什么纪元，且会受到相应的影响。就比如寒武纪生命爆发开始在代表新生的白羊纪，而其阳刚特质在五千年前也影响了人类，男权社会彻底取代母系氏族，封建制度也就此建立……”

“等等！我不是喜欢打断你，但是……请问纪元多少年交换一次？”

“每隔2150年。”

“耶？那岂不是……”威兹曼没有把话说下去，但从国常路的表情判断他显然已经明白了——下一次自己再想通过这种方式见到他要再等两千年。

啧，这点年份对永生者来说早晚不算什么！不变的王在内心如是嘲讽自己，然而还有一个问题是他更关心的——黄金之王总有一天会与世长辞，在那以后自己跳跃到某个时间节点不知还有没有意义……

“威兹曼？不要太焦虑了。”

“我没有！”

“时间轴里的每个片段都像电影胶片般是固定的，未来不管发生什么都无法影响过去。”

“算你又猜到了……”威兹曼略感不爽地扭头望向门口，他发现眼前的人已经不是十年前那个怎么也不明白自己在想什么的内向军官了。

国常路看着他不知为何轮廓柔和了许多的侧脸，再次浅淡地笑了笑。

——其实没什么可失落的，那也许是时间牢笼对它的囚犯唯一的馈赠。

【第三日：土曜镇星，枳院——丰饶社会】

国常路偶尔也会看看报纸，只为了扫一眼头版标题。

——选举的结果尽在掌控，石桥湛山在第二轮投票中逆转局势当选首相，首轮选举遥遥领先的岸信介不得不坐在了外务大臣的位置。

威兹曼直接握着酒盅喝麦烧酒，小盏的大小让喝惯啤酒的他感到不惬意。喝不可能醉的酒至少少了一大半乐趣，好在液体的味道不错。

暴殄天物地灌了几大口后他看着国常路并无表情的侧脸，觉得政治对他而言也是相似的意味，他既不追求权力本身，也不会对取得的社会进展产生功成名就的愉悦。他所作的一切不过是在昭示同一条原则：能力即责任。

“我有点想知道你是以什么根据下决策的。”他拿起另一盅酒继续当饮料喝，“除了每天送来的文件外你好像就和政局没其他接触了。”

“听起来会很离谱，但我确定事件大方向走向的时候大多仰赖星象，占卜结果，还有降灵获得的指示。尽管实际情况下具体怎样操作得另行判断。好比选举时我希望某个人当选，恶劣地杀掉竞争对手自是方案之一，但也可像这次一样，动员原本得票数第三的石井光次郎阵营让他们在第二轮中全数转投第二位的石桥湛山，使二者相加的票数超过第一。”

“这样啊……”威兹曼随意应了一句，他关注的重点根本不是具体手段。

“那倘若天意要你杀人呢？”比起作为表象的“行动”他更在意对方内在的“发心”。

“那我便杀。”国常路干脆利落地回答，语气里毫无踌躇或忧扰。

“真残忍。”威兹曼轻摇了两下头，他自己对这类问题向来是逃避的。面对“如果杀死一个人能救下另外濒临死亡的5个人你动不动手”之类的道德悖论，他的习惯是拒绝回答拒绝思考，情愿相信没人会那么无聊真的让此情形在现实中出现。但国常路现在显然三日两头就要碰到这种难题的“缩影”，所以他有点在意他的解答。

“我知道政界充满了需要牺牲一部分人以获得更大利益的事态，那么衡量得失的标准到底是什么？”

“说出‘标准’一词的时候你的潜意识里不已经和政客一样了吗？”国常路轻轻叹了口气，“经济数据可以用数字和图标表示，可以规划每年的增长率，但生命不该有‘标准’的不是吗。然而掌权者不得不把处于社会中的人类也量化处理以断定个人或团体的‘价值’，我相信不需要对也经历过战争的你作太多解释，那已经是可以列举的最极端的例子了。一个师或者一个营意味着什么？生命此时变得和地图上的兵力标记没有区别。”

“这不一样！在我眼里战争是罪行！”威兹曼忍不住抬高了声线，“你现在……”

他发现自己并说不下去。

“一样的，威兹曼，一样的。从道义的角度，一切战争和杀戮都是罪行，没有谁有权利轻易去剥夺别人的生命，那是最最简单的小孩子都懂的道理。但从政治的角度，战争不是罪行，输掉战争才是。”国常路之所以敢说这种话，是因为相信威兹曼不会误解他在为某些右翼势力开脱。

“我们能不扯那段日子了吗？反正你不会挑起新战争的。”

“绝大多数领导人都不是为了挑起战争而上台的。”发觉了对方的不悦国常路淡然地笑了笑，“或者这么说，所有不断追求权利的人，不管他自己是否谋求私欲，都会希望自己的国家强盛繁荣。而宏观的谋略做不到面面俱到，许多细节一定会被忽略。就比如A阵营的提案更关注失业人员而B阵营较多惠及妇女儿童，选择让哪一方获得更大的势力都会影响某一人群的得失。此时确实只能单纯考虑这个国家更急需什么。谁都不能说这么做有错，但久而久之当权者会形成一种坐在‘棋盘’前的错觉。为了最后的胜利很容易忽略‘棋子’的感受。”

“我知道！”威兹曼表现出了些许不耐烦。

“没错，你什么都明白的只不过你不愿意承认。”

“承不承认又怎样呢？我不过希望你不要变成我讨厌的那种人。”

“我不会的。而且这要归功于你。”国常路也给自己倒了一盏酒，清冽的液体细细流下。

“唉？”威兹曼疑惑地抬头，他只知道自己决绝的离开必然留给了他难以化解的遗憾，而那样由不负责任造就的悲伤结局又能影响他些什么？

“你曾经的理想，我一直替你收着。”国常路的口吻变得格外温柔，“让大家都变得幸福是很值得坚守的信条。”

“……中尉，我……”他有种想哭的冲动，那时说出这句话的自己简直天真到不自量力。明明连应付上级官员的责问都做不好，明明连稍许残忍的情形都不愿去假设，明明最终什么都没能做到。盖然性偏向理论以他的名字命名，第一位被选中的王也是他。但真正唤醒石板异能的是解开封印的国常路，真正将王的力量用于正方向且大有作为的也是国常路。自己一时好奇心起挖了个大坑，收拾烂摊子的工作却丢给了原本不该承担的人。  
“对不起……我一直都在给你制造麻烦……”

国常路认真地凝视威兹曼，那双银白的瞳孔如往年一样透着隐隐约约的无助，那是他只会在他面前展示的软弱。

他知道他无法戒掉对自己的依赖却又为此愧疚，所以他对他提了一个看似无关紧要的问题：

“威兹曼，那你觉得什么样的人才适合从政呢？”

威兹曼一脸茫然地想了一小会说：“太复杂了，我无法总结。”

“也罢……”见他又逃避思考，国常路便不再逼迫他，想必在天空帝国上的那些年他的大脑也够疲惫的了，现在比起纠结的自我询问他更需要宽慰的答案。

“我的家族侍奉皇族千年，但义务范围也仅限于给予建议和提醒灾害。像我这样坐到幕后直接拿捏政权和经济命脉的还是第一个。前当主说过：身居高位依然能保持初心的人必然无所牵挂但藏爱于心。曾经我以为那是个深邃的难以琢磨的论断，现在却发觉那是个肤浅的真理。”

“什么叫‘肤浅’的真理？”威兹曼无法理解这个形容词。

“啊，无所牵挂就是字面意思，三日两头会被琐事忧扰的人容易焦躁短视。重点在后一句，我曾经以为藏爱于心指的是时刻怀揣对民族和国家的热爱，对苍生的怜悯之类的……不过前面说到过的，决策者大多数时候必须从宏观角度分析利害，于是那种‘爱’反而会加剧忽视个体心情的麻木感。”

“所以呢？”他撑头看着他，能猜到他想说什么，却对他会怎样表述略感好奇。

“其实是种相当私人化的心态，每次想起当年第三帝国政府所给予你的痛苦，想起我企图保护你却无可作为的沮丧，我便会下意识地努力规避对任何人制造这种伤害。”

“听起来不错……”威兹曼接过玉衡新温好的酒和她说了声谢谢，就在这几日里她又长出一条尾巴，脾气似乎也好了点，不再嫉妒他生他的气。

“确实，那是比什么道德律法都强的约束力。”国常路用指尖戳了戳威兹曼散在桌面上的发丝，像在酝酿什么般停顿了许久，最后用夹杂了各种心情的悠然语气说：

——“因为我爱你。”

从未见过他如此坦率，威兹曼被惊得全身定格了数秒。

“你……你说什么？”

“我爱你，威兹曼。”

“喂，你真的是我认得的那个国常路大觉吗？”他忍不住前倾身体拍了两下桌子。

“哦？我不是吗？”他调侃反问。

“罢，不和你绕圈子。”威兹曼扯回自己被国常路玩弄的发梢，他忽然起了更深层面的疑虑。

“那么，在你被迫选择伤害人的时候，会感到很难过吧？”

“会。”国常路肯定地点头，“也许我可以厚着脸皮认为自己的所作所为并没有错，但是‘罪’是无法消除的，总有清算的一天。”

“你当真认为自己能负担那么多？”

“不是能不能承担而是必须承担，哪怕在你看来杀人偿命也只够死一次，但人真不是死了就都结束了。因果和轮回从不会漏过随便哪一样事物，至于末了等待我的是炼狱或者一世一世将所亏欠的还清都无所谓……”他稍许停顿了一会，又为自己倒上酒，“为王就得有背负所有后果的觉悟。”

“国常路……！”威兹曼托着额头皱眉，这个男人总把自己搞得过于辛苦还觉得理所应当，但自己显然没资格提出任何异议。

“你有选择自己道路的权利，我没打算要求你和我过一样的生活。”他以为他把自己的言论理解成了某种暗示，“长期留在天空中对你而言也不是什么坏事。”

“不不不，中尉，我没想提那个。”

“那你想说什么？”

“你说呢？我爱你啊国常路，我爱你！”他终于抓到了机会用平和的心态对他表白。

【第四日：日耀太阳，蜜——过去的感情】

凌晨刚过，国常路在屋子不远处的小溪边找到了坐在石头上的威兹曼。他拿着一根芦苇，像个没有玩伴的孩童般无所事事地搅和着溪水。萤火虫似乎误把经常忘记呼吸的他当成了植物，竟停驻在他散在背后的长发上，闪着荧荧幽光。

“又觉得无聊了？”国常路在他身边坐下，他知道睡眠对他来说从很早以前就成了做不到的事情。

“有点，所以中尉陪我玩会儿怎样？”他抛开芦苇杆问他。

“玩？玩什么？下水抓青蛙？。”国常路往莲叶上丢了颗小石子，一只雨蛙便扑通一声跳进了水里，“我记得我真的给你在易北河里抓过青蛙，为了丰富实验动物的种类。”

“唉！说到那个！”听对方提起易北河威兹曼忽然有了灵感，“我们来玩直面过去怎么样？”他从口袋中掏出一份不知什么时候随手塞在里面的杂志赠刊。

“……要怎么玩？”他问他。

“回答问题就行了，21世纪很流行的一种问卷。”威兹曼打开附有题目的那一页，“100问太多了，我们跳着看好了。唔，首先，第7题：对对方的第一印象是？嗯……又是一个欺负起来很好玩的。”

“所以你欺负上瘾了？”国常路无奈地摇了摇头，“我这边的感觉么，除了研究之外基本生活能力为零的科研人员。”

“啊哈哈哈哈，看来我们的直觉都很准。”

“是的。”

“那么第8题和第9题一起，喜欢及讨厌对方哪一点？我喜欢无论什么要求只要随口一提就会去搞定的中尉，讨厌分不清真心需求和随口玩笑什么都去执行的中尉。”

“我喜欢执著地要把所有问题都钻研到底的威兹曼，讨厌对明显无解的问题也非要求甚解的威兹曼。”

“你能不要学我的句式吗？”他瞪了他一眼继续往下看，“第19题，对方做了什么样的事情会忍无可忍立即发火？”

“伤害自己，哪怕初衷是为了寻求安慰。”国常路抢先回答。

“后半句你从哪里得出的结论！”

“从一开始就是我的错，你若不把自己绑架为人质那时候的我根本不懂得怎样关心你，搞得你或多或少有点自虐倾向，目测一时半会还好不了。”

“……”无从反驳的威兹曼索性自己没有回答直接跳到下一题，事实上国常路在他心中也根本无可挑剔。他自知以往的自己虽算不上无理取闹但在某些时候也确实很不讲道理，并且是对别人都有理有据只对国常路一个人不讲道理。但国常路全都默默接受了，从来没抱怨过一句。

“21，你们的关系达到何种程度了？——该做的和不该做的都做了，好了中尉你不用回答了。”

“……”

“27题，是由哪一方先告白的？明显是我，天晓得比你多告白了多少次。”

“如果你想让我现在补上我可以满足你的。”国常路坦然地说道。

“是嘛，那给你个机会，下一题，你有多喜欢对方？”读完问题威兹曼故意撑头凝视着国常路。

“一种常态。”通常这类问题很难回答，但国常路并未感到苦手，“就和呼吸一样不需要刻意去审视，但一刻也无法停止。”

“啧啧，这问题编得有点怪，29：那么，你爱对方吗？”

“爱。”——这个词他们是同时说出来的，波澜不惊的口吻，没有避讳也没有偏重。然后威兹曼久久盯着纸张页面，似乎在犹豫些什么，“三十……二，可以原谅对方变心吗？啊，我觉得这是个伪命题。”他耸了耸肩，从不认为对方会移情。他们彼此间的感情早就不指向单纯个体了，而是指向存在本身，根本没有背叛这个词语插入的余地。

然而国常路望着森林深处，似乎在思考一些更深远的事。良久，他轻轻地说：“可以，如果你在遥远的将来能再次真心信赖某个人，我会很欣慰的。”

“中尉你好烦！”他当然知道他在担心什么，对爱忠诚是一回事，独自面对永生的孤独又是另外一回事。国常路从不会在乎那些虚名，自己的感受和心情显然重要得多。

“反正你总嫌我烦。”国常路用认命的语气说。

“你还自豪了是不？那我们跳过是否吵架怎样吵架的两题吧，接下去，之后怎样和好的？吵完自动和好不然想怎样……42，转世后还希望做恋人吗？这谁编的问卷我有点讨厌他了。”

“如果……我是说如果，那种事情真的存在的话。”国常路一脸痛苦地皱眉，“我简直不愿意去想象在你眼皮底下重新长大成人的过程里会发生什么……”

“混蛋我才没有恋童癖！”

“你想多了，我可没说。”

“国常路你最好老实交代你什么时候学会耍贫嘴的，请并在47题‘两人之间有相互隐瞒的事情么’里面一起回答我。”威兹曼并不讨厌他变得言辞圆滑，那是长期身处政坛必须具备的技能。但现在的交谈模式他略感不习惯。

“我若隐瞒，只因为你不曾问起。”

“意思是只要我问了你都会告诉我？”

“为什么不呢？又没有什么会让你听着接受不了的。”

“好！你说的！”威兹曼把手里的小册子翻到下一页，“接下去的问题你都挨个回答。来，请问您是哪个位置的，Bottom还是Top。”他稍微修改了下言辞因为无法说出在这个年代不存在的词语，比如“攻方”、“受方”之类的。

“……两者兼有。”国常路瞬间有了不好的预感不过也没怎么表现出窘迫。

“为什么会如此决定呢？”  
——“说不上是决定吧，只是顺从当时的心情罢了。”

“初次的地点？”  
——“你的房间。”

“当时的感觉？”  
——“觉得我们一定是疯了。”

“当时对方的样子？”  
——“一脸意犹未尽。”

“喂，我有吗！算了，不深究，初夜的早晨您的第一句话是？”  
——“威兹曼，要去实验室的话请先把衣服穿上，等会会有人来的。”

“慢着？我有过在实验室里裸奔的记录我怎么不记得了？”威兹曼讶异地暂停了提问。

“谁让你半夜说冷然后喝了太多伏特加。”国常路一脸无奈，“你还举着那只叫约瑟夫的大白鼠跳了三圈探戈你都忘了吗？”

“唉？唉……我完全没印象了……继续继续，觉得最理想情况下每星期做的次数？”威兹曼索性无视了那些回忆。  
——“看心情……”

“那么，是怎么样的Sex呢？”  
——“只要不是德累斯顿轰炸后那种沉溺于肉欲从早做到晚的状态就行。”

“呃……”威兹曼至今也不知该如何放置那段日子的记忆，那在短短几周里被撕毁了所有理想、意志、生存信念的记忆……还有将人类感情全数耗尽，只为换取些许安慰和温暖的心态到底又该怎样评价……  
“还是无法面对吗……对不起我不该提。”

“没事，你老是对我保护过度。好了回正题，自己和对方最敏感的地方是？”  
——“我的话是后颈，至于你，后腰，现在想来总有种那是克罗蒂娅的功劳的错觉。”

“够了啊，国常路！天国的姐姐会往下丢高跟鞋的。六十三，用一句话形容情事中的对方？”  
——“态度太不纯粹，总是在借机发泄其他的情绪。”

“好吧，有与我以外的人发生过关系吗？”  
——“没有。”

“比较喜欢情事中对方怎样的表情？”  
——“刚刚被进入被填满时微微张口的喘息。”

“对SM有兴趣吗？就是查德·克拉夫特·埃宾在《Psychopathia Sexualis》（性精神病学）里命名的Sadomasochism一词……咳咳……”念出这个问题后威兹曼自己心虚了起来。  
——“本来没有吧，但既然你有那倾向……以及，以你现在的体质会被很多有那种爱好的人向往吧。”

“国！常！路！！！！！！！你明明一副兴趣浓郁的样子！！！！！！！”肉体无法被真正伤害的白银之王忍不住惊呼了起来。

“真的没有，除非你严词要求我那么做我大概会在一个适度的范围里尝试的。如果你着实能从中获得愉悦的话。”国常路的此番解释在威兹曼看来简直是越描越黑。

“快别说下去了我求你……下一题下一题，做爱时比较痛苦的事情是？”  
——“当你不想分神在意动作力度的时候完全下手不知轻重。”

“有过强暴行为吗？”问完这个问题威兹曼自己心虚了一下，在对方回答没有后他表示“我好像记得我有……”

“那不能算吧。”国常路捏着下巴沉思了一小会，“我反对你最多是对时间地点场合不满，并不会在内心真正拒绝你的，一次也不会。”

“感谢你为我做无罪辩护，第一次发生在什么时候，我想想……”  
——“十四岁多点的时候。”

“啊？？？？？停！！！哪里不对！你前面不是回答我没有和我以外的人做过？！”  
——“人类的话的确没有。”

“你……你什么意思？”威兹曼看了眼不知何时又躺在自己身边的犬神，深感事态信息量太大，“我以前竟然没发现你口味那么重连妖兽都不放过。”

“你误会了。”国常路做了个示意他先冷静下来的手势，“家族事端罢了。”

“可以说具体点吗？”他狐疑地睨了他一眼。

“理论上阴阳师若与妖物交合要么丧失大部分的能力要么自身逐渐妖化，而我的家族当时期望的便是后者，因为那时的我过于表现不佳已经到了有辱姓氏的地步，连最简单的占卜和星象分析都能弄得一团糟。所以那其实是一个被当作弃子后的实验，兴许被妖物同化后还能作为工具使用。于是前代当主让当时饲养的管狐幻化成人类与我同眠，然而谁都没想到最后的结果竟是它从此为我所使役，而之前试图继承五色管狐中金狐的人都失败了。”

“真是残忍的世家呢……不对！哪里更不对了！”威兹曼抚摸犬神头顶的手瞬间僵直，“千万别告诉我你的每一只式神都这么来的！”

这个推断让国常路瞠目结舌了好一会。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”他忽然少有地大笑起来，“亲爱的科学家你的思路太奇怪了，每种妖兽都有特定的收服方法，不是你想乱来就能乱来的哈哈哈哈哈哈……只是我从那个计划以后才发现自己在获取契约及强化式神能力上特别有天赋而已。”

“那它现在也在这里？”好奇心是威兹曼的本能之一，当然他想见金色管狐还有点说不清的心态在里面……

“在的，我带你去看。”国常路猜到他一定会这么要求的，索性直接把他带到了书房隔壁的幽暗房间。几排半米出头的竹管排列其中，轻叩其中一个，每个管口便都有一只金色的小狐狸探出脑袋。

“这得有多少只，你……”

“打住，它们是后来繁殖出来的，管狐家族的成员数量越多灵力就越强大。”

“你的后代吗……”

“威兹曼！你的脑都在想什么？”在插科打诨上国常路发现自己永远也赶不上对方。

“对不起我错了！中尉！快让它们从我身上下去！啊啊啊啊啊救命！！！”

“言灵的威力你体会到了吧，对自己说出的话要负责。”国常路看着满房间窜时不时撞他一下的管狐，决定让它们折腾一会。

【第五日:月曜太阴，莫——劝诫】

这一夜的月色很美。森林间淡淡的雾气蒙上皎洁的月光，看起来仿佛空中飘着一层银沙。国常路坐在内庭院正中凝望天空，他散开了脑后的马尾，乌黑的发丝在微风中轻轻晃动，于是威兹曼这才后知后觉地发现把头发留长了的不止他一人。

“要举行什么仪式吗？”

“不，只是在思考一个很私人的决定。”

“和我有关吗？”

“……”

“中尉？”

“过来。”国常路对威兹曼招了招手，等对方靠近了又示意他蹲下。在他照做后突兀而又自然地把他拉了过来拥入怀中。

“喂！！……你答应过我什么来着？！！”这个举动激怒了威兹曼，他企图逃开，但国常路似乎没有任何打算“认错”的迹象。

“放开我！唔……”回答他的是吻，热切却与以往的感觉略不相同的吻，然而那一点一点舔舐过唇舌的技法一如既往的细致温柔。

威兹曼很想咬他，不过最终没忍心那样做。

“你到底在干嘛啊……”他扭头把下巴搁在对方肩膀上以获得说话的时间。

“当以读故事的态度回顾过去，我意识到单纯顺从你的言辞并不是最佳选择。那样看似避免了纠纷却也忽视了你内心真正的意愿。”国常路轻轻抓住他那与星辉同色的银发，在他的耳边如是说，“实际上，我们的思维方式一贯相仿只是表达方式不同，我完全可以用自己的感受来推断你的心情。就比如现在——我身体里的每一个细胞都在发散着对你的渴求，每一个！”语罢，他继续扩张让舌尖侵攻的范围，并顺手去脱他的风衣。

“……你个混蛋！你以前可不这样！”威兹曼最恐惧最想避讳的事情还是发生了，他知道从他们的肢体相互接触的那一刻起“沦陷”的结局便已注定。仅仅一个吻就已经足够让往日的记忆全部苏醒，无论是身体上的，心灵上的，还是魂魄上的。

“是是是，以前你更多叫我白痴或者蠢货。”国常路虎口扣着他的后脑让他直视自己，“好了，好了……这些年的经验告诉我遗憾也好惋惜也好，都比后悔来得强。”

“哦？那之后别指望我原谅你！给我后悔去吧！”他接着跟他抬杠，然而神经上蔓延的电流感让他瞬间投降。这个男人实在太过了解他，那力度恰到好处又直戳敏感点的爱抚不断在提醒他：往日的彼此纠缠和消耗在他身上留下了不可磨灭的痕迹，而某些只为此人所形成的习惯或感受被永久与他绑定的原因，并非“不变”之力。

衣物被逐序褪去，威兹曼被国常路隔着内裤描摹身下器官的形状。彻底被激活的欲望如笼中困兽般狂躁地寻找出口。皮肤如灼烧般散发着热度，一轮抚摸平息了躁动却很快引起了更多想要被触碰的渴望，如同饮鸩止渴。

“快点，中尉……我要你……”他不禁催促道。

“谁刚才还不肯做来着的？”国常路将他按倒在细软的草地上，舌尖从锁骨中心游走到喉结然后是下颌轮廓，最后接上新一轮的深吻。

于是忍无可忍的威兹曼不得不亲自扒光了他们俩，并开始抚弄自己充血至几近疼痛的下体。

“哈，搞到后来总是你比我急。”国常路摸了把他的侧脸调侃道，结果被狠狠咬了右手虎口。

“因为是在跟你做！你见我对别人有这样过吗？”他用戾气十足的眼神瞪着他。

“好好，我很荣幸。”他索性像逗小动物般捏住了威兹曼的舌头，“但如果你下口轻一点的话我会更高兴的。”

——这么说的结果是他被咬得更凶了。

不过国常路自是不会继续和他计较的，他深谙在威兹曼和他怄气时该怎么对待他。就好比现在，把他按回地上用之前被他唾液浸湿的手指侵犯他就是个不错的选择。

“看你这十年尽学会了些什么！”威兹曼冲国常路低吼，他本不想在意对方身上的变化，却发现自己不得不在意——最严重的莫过于那莫名其妙拉大到离谱数值的身高差，被体型优势轻松压制到无法反抗的感觉让他略微不悦。

然而，一如往昔的部分也同样糟心——国常路无需经过任何试探摸索就能直接按压到他快感最强烈的区域，让他一秒内呼吸就短促沉重起来。理智溃散，威兹曼甚至懒得去克制那些零碎的音节，反正他的躯体在他面前已经没有秘密了。

“你可以继续了！”他暴躁地催促他。

“耐心还是那么差啊……”国常路点吻了下他的鼻梁，“准备工作不做好然后每次都喊疼你怎么就不知道长记性呢。”

“我愿意疼你管得着！”

“威兹曼！你还说你没有某种倾向？”

“可恶……你到底是明白还是不明白？”

“我明白的。”国常路想都没想便很肯定地回答，同时如他所愿进入他的身体。他知道他在问什么——事实上他们俩从来都不是热爱纵欲本身的人，弄到今天这什么都做了的地步纯粹因为过于喜欢对方，且外力也总在逼迫他们使用最直烈的方式释放情感。

特别是对于威兹曼，记忆既是他的敌人也是他的朋友。国常路给予他的每一种感受都是他永恒的收藏品，珍贵却隐痛，所以他不知不觉养成了向他贪婪索取的习惯。

“……唔……痛……”

“你要我说你什么好……”他揉捏着他臀部和腿根的肌肉让他稍许放松一些。

“闭上嘴，继续……”威兹曼伸手圈住他的脖子，同时释放出一段喘息。然后新一轮入侵造成的钝痛让他顿悟到了点什么：

——“国常路！你是不是不止长了身高！我发誓那不是我的错觉！超级疼啊！！！！”

“大概。”国常路会意浅笑，撩开他乱糟糟搭在肩上和脖子上的银色发丝，俯身吻掉他眼角的生理性泪水但并未减缓身下的动作。他能够判断威兹曼的忍耐范围，相信他那不可能受到实质伤害的身体很快便能适应。  
此时只要更多地爱抚他就可以了，尽管得到的回报是背上的一堆抓痕。

“中尉……中尉……”他用涣散的声音一遍遍叫他。

“嗯？”

“我一直都很想念你……”

“我也是。”他放任他哭泣着，不再避讳看到这些纯透的液滴。威兹曼太需要宣泄了，天知道他独自在高空飘荡的半个多世纪里内心郁结了多少痛苦、自责和缅怀……

“这样不是很好吗？你何必首当其冲违背自己。”国常路依然记得该在何时去用掌心摩擦他的性器，引导他的欲望攀向顶点。

“别说了……国常路……”处在快感成倍强烈的位置，威兹曼很难控制自己的语调，“你……赢了，好吗……你赢了……我认输……”

“真任性。”国常路轻抚着威兹曼沾上了白色液体的小腹，在自己也完成射精后抽离。然后略感疲惫的他在威兹曼身边躺下调整呼吸，直到他爬上来趴在自己身上。

“抱紧我，中尉。”他轻轻命令道。

于是国常路收紧手臂，让威兹曼的侧脸贴着自己的颈窝，就像以往每一次欢爱结束后那样。

【第六日：火曜荧惑，云汉——银河】

绵绵细雨落了一下午，到了傍晚竟然放晴了。云层倦怠地裂散飘离，墨蓝的夜色幕帘又被点点繁星所占领。

国常路驱散了笼罩树林的云雾，召唤出一只叫“六合”的奇怪六面体——那是一种用来辅助记录星象的式神。

威兹曼想起他曾拖着国常路去天文台，但他显然对施密特望远镜拍下的大型星场照片并无明显兴趣。他当即感慨了科学和玄学的距离，然而国常路却一再强调两者并不冲突。

“呐，中尉？和星星打交道到底有什么用？”科学家眯眼望了会将天空一分为二的星河，星光其实和白银圣域很相像，纯洁清澈，一尘不染，却让人感到有些淡淡的寒冷。

“为了预测未来，别的理由和说法都只是名头罢了。”国常路回答道。

“不过，往后一些时日的普遍用途好像是用来了解一个人的性格。”威兹曼做出努力回想的表情，“比如出生的时候太阳、月亮、九大行星，还有什么上升点在黄道上的落点都对应了某种性格特质？”——他才不要说那是无聊的时候从女性杂志上看来的。

“也许我可以说，确实是这样的。”国常路模棱两可地说，“有段时间我也很依赖星盘的判断，比如水星相位不佳的人容易过分担忧且骨子里对世界悲观，而太阳与海王星呈直角会导致自我毁灭倾向和严重的无助感，还有土星落在天秤座的人多会过度投入工作，缺乏对人的信任甚至有隐藏的敌意……但知道这些真的有用吗……”

“等等！”威兹曼忽然挥手打断他，“我怎么觉得你在说我……吧？”

“就是在说你，但后来我发现这些信息并未给我带来实质性帮助。”国常路若有若无地轻叹了一声。

“为什么？事先预知一个人的性格难道不该更容易相处吗？不然占星术也不会从某天起大受欢迎的。”

“听起来是有些不合常理，但能真正掌握占星技巧的绝对是少数，对普通人而言那基本上都只是心理暗示级别。”国常路转头凝视另一片星群，眼眸里倒映着银白辉光，就像他凝视威兹曼的时候一样，“然而，了解一个人最好的办法难道不是直接去和他相处吗？还是之前的例子，我确实事先获知了你的一些性格特质，但那根本无足轻重。悲观是何种悲观？自我毁灭倾向又怎么表现？这些依然需要从实际情况来判断，并不该从一开始定下的‘性格模板’上去推断。而费很大功夫去获得‘模板’更没必要。”

“是吗……”威兹曼有点被绕晕。

“是的，所以当年的我常年头痛于拿你没办法。”国常路自嘲道。

“哦？意思是现在就有办法了吗？”他笑着揶揄他。

“不，现在仅仅不头痛了而已。” 

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……不要这样自暴自弃啊中尉。”

“不是我故意要自暴自弃，但你不是从很久以前就不给我头痛的机会了吗？” 他收回式神站了起来。

“唉……”威兹曼心虚地沉默良久，眼前的人不知从何时起变得如此平和宽厚，以至于那句话的语气里毫无不满或抱怨的气息。恐怕接下去他又要说出“别在意，我没怪你。”这种话了吧。

那么索性先扯点别的，比如他某日稍许探究了下占星术后落下的最大疑问。

“中尉，光的速度也不过30万公里每小时不到点，要在整个宇宙中旅行还是太慢太慢了。银河系已经存在了150多亿年，也就是当我们看100亿光年之外的星体时只能看到它们刚形成之后不久的样子。那既然我们看到的都是很久以前的影像，用它们来预测未来没问题吗？”

提出这个问题后威兹曼自己都觉得有故意找茬的意味。但国常路并未露出一丝诧异，而是用波澜不惊的语调反问道：

——“威兹曼，我确信你的语句里有不属于这个时代的信息。如果科学技术的发展会对我的‘认知’产生影响，你认为自己能那么顺利无阻地说出来吗？”

“呃……”

“打个比方，这和某种数学游戏差不多。给一串数字找规律，用前几个数字推测后方数列与用后方的数字推测前方数列结果是一样的。”

“也就是说，命运的轨迹是既定的吗……”威兹曼略感沮丧，尽管悲观者大都持有同样的念头，但“坏”念头真的被证实的时候还是会失落。

“没错。”国常路点头，“那才是预测未来最基本的根据。”

“好吧……”威兹曼似笑非笑地弯起嘴角，然后贴到国常路跟前把手掌搭上他的肩膀。

“那你究竟能看到多远的未来？”他认真地仰头问他。

“我想象范围内的无限。但是呢，越往遥久之处望去越会觉得窥视未来很无聊。”他托着他的侧脸和他对视，指尖下的皮肤光滑细腻到几近失真。他珍爱他的目光超越整片银河的星辉。

“相信我，心情也好状况也好，人类真正在意的唯有此身所处的当下，唯有。”他郑重强调了某个词语。

这显然是一句带有暗示的陈述，威兹曼微微扬了扬下巴，国常路便会意地俯身吻了他。很恬淡清浅的吻，如同微风掠过湖面，却蕴含了太多心照不宣。

“你是对的，可人类不就是最贪婪的动物么。”白银之王使用漂浮能力让自己移动到了屋檐上，发现以当下的身高差主动去吻国常路略有困难，他下意识做出了补偿行为占据更高处，“即使被告知一切都无可改变，我也无法制止想要突破现状的妄想。我真不想承认我现在很想留在你身边。”

“那个……你似乎也对命运有所误解。” 国常路在石桌上坐下，抬头和他对话，“一个人人生中所有摆在他面前的选项以及他最后的选择，都是命运的一部分。世间本不存在改变命运一说。”

“所以呢？”威兹曼也选了个檐角坐下，建筑的老旧木质结构“吱吱嘎嘎”了几声。

国常路先以欣赏艺术品的眼神望了他一会，然后用那种“你要的一切我都给你”的口吻说：

——“要留下来的话可以的哦，威兹曼，如果你的内心强烈希望如此。”

“你说什么？！？！”威兹曼被惊得刹那间有些失神，因为对方完全没有在跟他开玩笑的意味。

“你可以留下来的。”他又强调了一遍，“以我第二王权者黄金之王的能力，将我们身处的时间相接并非做不到，那样你的愿望就可以实现了。”

“……”威兹曼强迫自己镇静下来思考，毕竟德累斯顿石板已经给了一个惨痛的教训——追求份外之物的代价是非常非常大的。

“那么，后果呢？那种程度的改变，不可能是轻而易举的事吧？”他摸着手边排列整齐的瓦片，凡是以某种规律紧密结合的东西非要修改往往代表着崩塌。

“从技术上来说，不算困难。”国常路自信地笑了笑，“不过时空被对接后，自然这个世界会陷入1955至2012的‘环’。万物按原有路线发展到你决定穿越时间的那天，然后一切回归到六天前你遇见我的那日，逡巡往复，犹如不断被重复播放的影片。”

“……”

“你可以考虑一下哦，真的。”他存心逗他。

“别闹了，中尉……”威兹曼摇了摇头。

“嗯？怎么？”他其实知道他不会选的，但有点想听理由。

“那种循环在我眼里和永恒并无区别。世界从此进入了一种没有变化没有结局的状态，就像成为王以后的我一样。看似不再会失去，但相对的什么也得不到。对我个人这个选项可能无关紧要，反正我已经被永生所禁锢了。然而生命会死亡衰败，宇宙会毁灭，万物都是因不断演化、有始有终而美丽的。哪怕是人类热爱的‘永恒的星空’，也是因为那些光芒在虚空中不停奔跑才得以为人所见的。所以这个身体一直以来所承受的痛苦，我绝对绝对不愿意再将之扩大了，绝对不可以！曾经那个想让全人类幸福的愚蠢理想确实狂妄过头了，但那也是我最真挚的心情的一部分，我不愿它变成一个彻头彻尾的笑话。”

“好样的。”地面上想起了国常路的掌声，“这才是我的威兹曼。”

“喂……”他对“我的威兹曼”这一说法产生了一种异样却温暖的感觉。

“怎么样，有没有瞥到一点命运的本质？”

“嗯~”威兹曼从房顶上跃下，故意飘在能俯视国常路的高度。

“好了，最后一个问题，之后我们还能见面吗？”他露出期许的微笑，似乎内心本就抱着肯定的念头。

“当然能，我已安排好了一切。”

国常路边回答边将他拥进了怀中。

【水曜辰星，咥——生活】

这一日国常路提议出去走走，老呆在深山老林里有点腻烦。在威兹曼点头同意后，他换下阴阳师长袍穿上了衬衫和风衣。

离开林子耗费的时间比进来时短了许多，想必这片土地的主人动用了某条捷径或是当初就绕了点圈子。从缭绕的雾气中脱身，出口竟然正对繁华的闹市区，然而纷杂的人流却完全没有在意到他们身后的自然景致。  
“用以障目的结界吗？”威兹曼发现偶尔瞟来的好奇目光其实是针对他们俩的。

“是的，一点常用的小伎俩。”国常路望了望四周的街道然后低头问他，“有没有特别想去的地方？”

“并没有，随意了。”他摇头，站在地面上看这片土地让他产生了强烈的陌生感。曾经以高高在上的视角向下俯视，建筑群和车流都渺小而笼统。那感觉和小时候玩积木城市差不多。而现在它们都呈现着独立而具体的姿态，这种反差他一时半会依然无法适应。

“真是最难对付的回答。”国常路无奈地笑了笑，好在他清楚对方不会在他提议去干什么后挑三拣四地否决这个否决那个，所以带他走进了对面的某幢楼，那是一栋内外都风格简洁干练的建筑，透着标准化的办公场所气息。

“喂，你不会打算带我参观你的办公室吧。”见身边走过两只戴着面具的兔子，威兹曼抗议起了对方的工作狂属性，虽然他好像没资格说他……

“才不是，我没有那么无聊。”国常路推开消防通道的门往地下室走，拐了几个弯进入车库。

机械特有的机油和汽油味充斥了整个空间，当看到那坨各种款的川崎，铃木，BMW的重型摩托后威兹曼瞬间明白了些什么。

“原来你也有收集癖啊……”

“谁没点癖好。”

“我本以为喜欢半夜飙车已经够糟糕了。”

“怎么也算不上糟糕吧。而且既然对工业和科技都下了大力度扶持，也该享受下成果以示尊重。”国常路骑上一辆750SS发动引擎，那是当时世界上最快最轻的750cc排量摩托，“挑一辆你喜欢的跟着我吧，当然你如果想呆在我的后座我也不反对。”

“我拒绝。”威兹曼瞪了他一眼，跨上了一辆铃木GT系列，“收起你在泡妞上的长进，至少别拿来对付我。”

“哈哈哈，不要在奇怪的地方生气啊！我没那个意思的，先去吃个午餐怎样？”

“什么？已经中午了吗？”

“你的时间观念……算了，走吧。”他觉得自己不该在这点上怪他，“你想吃什么？”

“火腿三明治和土豆泥。”

面对这种显然没有经过大脑思考的回答，国常路感到了头痛以及些许胃部抽搐。

“……威兹曼你够了！这里是日本！”

“日本不卖三明治吗？”他用不可理喻的口吻反问。

于是国常路的头更痛了。

“暂时忘了你亲爱的土豆和烤肠吧，算我求你。”他把他拽进了一家普通而传统的日式料理店，“当然你要非得不愿意吃的话我可以回去给你煎牛排。”

“那倒不用，不想给你添麻烦。”

——话是这么说，结果威兹曼制造了一个更大的麻烦：把菜单整个点了一遍。

国常路不知该用什么表情面对堆满桌子的盘子。

“喂，浪费食物可耻啊……”

“吃完不就好了。”威兹曼边嚼着天妇罗边回答。

“你……”

“放心吧，我吃下去的东西会被我的能力视为会对身体产生改变的异物直接分解的。”

“……那就随你了。”国常路默默喝着生啤，看着威兹曼干掉了4份不同组合的烧烤拼盘和7种不同口味的咖喱饭，深感他又不把能力用在正确的地方了。

“你这是打算把几十年没吃的饭一下子吃回来吗！”他无奈地帮他把空盘子叠起来放到一边。

“我收集癖比你严重你懂的，看到了长得很好玩的食物就忍不住想每一种都尝试下。”威兹曼从来都算不上以觅食为乐的人，但好奇心上来了就是另外一回事了。

“但是，有一个问题……”国常路瞥了眼已经叠到半人高的碟子之山，“你再吃下去老板估计要以为见了鬼不敢收钱了。”

“真的吗？那我们等会把钱放桌上从窗户出去吧，看看会发生什么！”威兹曼瞬间来劲了。

“别！算我没说。”国常路发现选择坐在二楼并和他开这个玩笑就是个错误。

“哼！”他用鼻音表示了不满并强迫症般把甜虾排列成花状，让坐在对桌的人简直萌生了假装不认识他的心。

“威兹曼……”

“嗯？”

“我能不能提醒你你已经90岁了……”

“啊~听着好老……”

末了，国常路选择叫了几只“兔子”进来救场，那样一来后果不过是全体被当饭桶罢了……

他们走出店门的时候天空似乎在飘雨。国常路伸出手试着感知微风中的雨滴，而威兹曼则凝视着在云层底部若隐若现的天空帝国号。他知道此刻潜藏在内心的预感是什么，尽管一开始便清楚自己不可能在此久留。然而无论多么眷恋此时此地此人，离别的终局依然在不断逼近。他能明显感到自己与这个时空的联系正在逐渐剥离，就好比现在国常路正握着他的手，但对方掌心的温度和指尖的触碰都有种异样的飘渺感。

“去散步吗？”国常路笑了笑问他。

“好。”威兹曼看着他嘴角的弧度，觉得他一定早就意识到了将要发生的事情，只是表现得波澜不惊。

“唔，为了防止雨下大……”国常路四处张望了几下，然后到对面的店铺买了把红色的油纸伞。

“有备无患。”他撑开伞试了试。

“不觉得那么艳丽的颜色不适合我们吗？”威兹曼露出了嫌弃的表情。

“别在意，职业病罢了。正红的伞会比较容易附上一些术式，像这样。”国常路用食指在伞面上划了一圈，一些金色的符文便亮起又消失。

“这是什么术？”

“你拿着便知道了。”

“可以防止被雨淋到吗？”他接过伞从头到尾仔细检查了一遍。

“不，要更复杂一点。”

“噢！”

两人沿着堤岸边的樱花道漫步，这大概是花期的最后一天了，花瓣如落雪般飘坠，在河面上点起圈圈涟漪。

威兹曼一直偏头看着国常路的侧脸，他的脸颊轮廓比起十年前更硬朗了许多，时光不可避免地在他身上留下痕迹。他试着去想象他在“正确”时间线里的样子，然而内心的畏惧阻止了他。他并不在意漫长岁月如何影响他的容貌还有部分的性格，无论外在的东西怎么变迁国常路终究还是国常路。他厌恶的是距离本身，世界也好时代也好都在前进，无可避免地将他推向了离自己愈来愈远的地方。

停滞不前的永远23岁的自己……

恍尔看了看别处，威兹曼愕然发现远处的景色正在逐渐消融，仿佛世界正在以他为中心分崩离析。这也是不可避免的，天地间的秩序不容挑衅，他必须回到“原本”的地方。

鸟鸣和风声都湮没了，空气寂静。眼前的石板路也快走到了尽头。

国常路忽然停了下来，转身与他面对面站着。

“抱歉啊威兹曼，为了让你多留一会做了点小动作呢。”他依旧浅淡地笑着，目光温和如环绕浅草岛屿的湖水，每一棱波纹都漾溢着爱怜。

“唉？”他这才想起油纸伞上的术式，于是低头看了看。

“原谅我的私心吧，这也许会让你在回到原先的时空后遇到点小麻烦。只是我真的非常非常……想让你陪我走完这段路，就像以前在易北河边那样。”

“嗯！”威兹曼重重点了点头。

“差不多到极限了呢……”国常路似乎想继续说些什么，但最终他仅仅抓起了威兹曼的一束银发，然后轻轻吻了上去。

他相信他想说的一切对方都明白。

此时在威兹曼的视野里世界已经只剩下他们彼此了，其余空间都是茫茫空白。银色光流从他体内涌出，那是与制造塌缩时内压能量相对的过程，就像松开一个活结让时间之绳恢复平直。  
就连意识都有停顿的倾向。

所以是时候道别了。

“さようなら，中尉……”威兹曼故意放慢了语速，为了让每一个音节都显得清晰而坚定。然后他带着淡然的微笑缓缓闭目，去倾听他在折叠时空中能听到的最后的声音：

——“Auf Wiedersehen, Weismann…..”

【末——错轨】

银发少年于睡梦中自然苏醒，窗外透入的阵风将窗帘吹得“呼啦呼啦”作响。阳光灿烂明媚，想必又是一个温暖闲散的周末。

他伸了个懒腰揉揉眼睛，错愕于眼角莫名出现的泪滴。

好像做了一个冗长的梦，只可惜对内容完全没有印象。

“唔~算啦~”少年从床上爬起来，换下睡衣决定离开学园岛去买点东西。

他并不记得倚在鞋柜边的红色油纸伞是从哪来的，也不记得自己为什么要带上它。

End


	4. 梦留痕

Part one

——咦？这里是哪里……

威兹曼感到自己似乎刚从片刻小睡中苏醒过来。

他正坐在一条悠长的回廊里，眼前是繁茂的自然山林，长满了红松、扁柏，还有落了一地黄白小花儿的米槠。

强烈的阳光被层叠的枝叶割碎，斑斑驳驳地落在地面的杂草上。

灼热的空气与泥土的气息一同被蒸腾了起来。

名为盛夏的季节即将到来。

渐渐地，伴着愈发响亮的蝉鸣，威兹曼支离破碎的记忆也同暑气一同苏醒了。

这里是三轮山的大神神社，是日本最古老的神社，传承的信仰形式也是最古老的古神道，供奉着大国主神的“和魂”。

——可是，自己在这做什么呢？

威兹曼迷迷糊糊地自问，他明明从来不曾有任何宗教信仰。他最信任的是知识，其次是善意，再者是自己的内心。

管它呢，风景真美啊……

恍如就在一次闭眼睁眼之后，忽然有谁的指尖轻轻敲了两下他的肩膀。

他猛地一惊，耳畔传来人们穿行而过的脚步声。有穿着白衣的祢宜和宫司，也有身着西服或和服的宾客，几名巫女正在用长柄水勺往他们伸出的手上浇洒褉斋之水。

原来就在半梦半醒间，静谧的早晨早已飞逝而过。

威兹曼回过头，望向敲击自己的少年。他穿着洗得褪了色的藏青剑道服，腰间挂着竹刀，另一手抱着护面。深棕色的及肩短发在脑后扎了个清爽的小马尾，浅浅的笑容如初夏的旭日一样明朗。

“唉？”他发出一个茫然的音节。

“不是你自己说要看今天的剑道比赛的吗？”

“哦，对哦……”

“那来吧。”少年对他伸出手邀请道。

威兹曼仔细看着这只伸向他的手，那无名指与小指靠近掌心的地方有一层粗粝的茧，虎口处还有数道细细的疤痕。再往上是内侧肌肉格外厚实的小臂。

这都是长久修习剑道的印记。

“国常路？”又一个名字回到了他的记忆里。他最近不知道怎么了，总感觉好像忽然忘记了一切，然后再一点一点回忆起来，好像循环往复了很多遍。

“嗯？怎么？”

“没什么，走吧。”

他轻轻握上了他的手，跟着他走在铺满了鹅卵石的弯曲参道上。左右两侧的杉树枝间系着一条条红色细绳，上头挂了一片片白色纸条，随着清风微微摇曳。一条小溪潜伏在大耳蕨与鱼腥草草丛里，涓涓流淌。

走过神桥踏上覆着墨绿青苔的石阶，便可看见巍然屹立在三轮山山坳中的拜殿。

殿前宽敞的庭院里碎石被扫成了四方形，微微发红的泥土上撒了一层细沙。空地两边排列着椅子和马扎，上头盖着遮蔽阳光的硕大帐篷。

不少宾客已经入席。威兹曼被一名宫司引到了最上坐。国常路朝他挥了挥手，然后走向拜殿，与其他几十个身着剑道服的选手一同坐在那。

乐师吹奏起筚篥弹起三味弦，头戴黑漆帽的神官敬颂祷文：

——“大美和之神奈备，承天之福，乘日之福，吾等诚惶诚恐奉讼长久供奉之倭大物主栉瓮魂命之尊名，在此大美和大神之壮美神社前庭……”

庄严肃穆的仪式让威兹曼感到格格不入，特别是神官将垂挂在杨桐枝上的币帛在他头上左右挥的时候。他来自异国，耳濡目染听着教堂的圣歌与赞美诗长大，本着最基本的尊敬不该承受他国之神的仪式。  
为了转移心虚，他偏头朝拜殿望去。选手们把护手整齐地放在膝盖前，上面放着用手巾覆盖着的护面。从手巾的缝隙中可以看见护面上的铁条发出的幽幽光亮。

国常路坐在选手方阵的右前方，他微微颔首，健壮的颈部肌肉上挂着晶亮的汗滴。高温蒸腾之下他看起来依旧如此平静，仿佛山间一尊不为烈日雨雪所动的石雕。

威兹曼终于想起来今天举办的是神前奉纳剑道比赛。

台上冗繁的致词一轮接一轮，似乎上座的来客都煞有介事地说了一番。从周围人交头接耳的谈话内容里得知，这次比赛有50人参加，25人一组分成红白两队，每场各出五人进行淘汰赛，一共5场。

终于，最后一人的祝词也结束了。

沉寂骤然降临，只有盘卷的风扬起些许尘土，仿佛被战斗的预兆所驱使似的，形成可见的小气旋。它们顽劣地逡巡了一会，又毫无预兆地消失无踪。

此时正副裁判同时站了起来，厉声喝道：

“白军选手，国常路。”

听到点名少年不慌不忙地把护具系到身上，赤脚踏上了滚烫的场地，在神前恭恭敬敬地行了个礼。当他转身站定时，那接纳了日光光晕的躯体仿佛融进了身后翠绿的神山，与明亮蔚蓝的天空相接。

然后，从他的护面中传出最初的惊喝，宛如猎鹰锁定猎物时的嘶鸣。那是一种箭矢般能深深射进胸腔的低吼，甚至能让人联想到肌肉撕裂时尖利的疼痛。

对面的红军选手也许是被震住了，他没有作出回击的呐喊，而是静默地小幅晃动着耸起的护肩，如同鼓着鳃盖的气呼呼的金鱼。

双方都平举着竹刀对峙着，相向转了大半圈。

当国常路面朝观众席的时候，威兹曼可以透过护面铁条竹帘般隔出的光影看到他浓密的眉毛与明亮的眼眸。而当他背对自己时，藏青色的护面系带与他毛毛剌剌的小马尾一同摇晃着，下头是健壮的脖颈。

威兹曼开始怪罪太阳把他晒晕了，他感到自己的记忆也在打斗。左边的大脑清清楚楚地记得国常路大觉今年19岁，刚进入大学预科，所以他英气的脸部轮廓里还透着尚未褪去的稚嫩。而在右边大脑的印象里国常路理应比现在的样子年长不少，且透露着涉世已深，历经过大风大浪后的沉稳。

不不不，一定是错觉。人总不能逆向生长，而他也没有预知未来的能力。

就在威兹曼走神的期间，空气忽然一阵震荡，国常路如扑向礁石的激浪般冲出，才见他背后拴着的代表白军的细长白布条飘起，就听见一声脆响，他直接击中了对手的护面。

第一场战斗结束地如此之快，以至于祝贺胜利的掌声隔了几秒才响了起来。

威兹曼接过不知谁递来的茶盅，轻轻抿了一口。他对剑道本身可谓一无所知，吸引他的完全只有参与其中的国常路。面对新对手他摆出屈膝微微下蹲的姿势，从腰间抽出竹刀的动作果敢而端正。

无论进攻或防御的动作如何激烈，国常路的身体都能遵循一种优雅的平衡，纹丝不乱。仿佛他周身围绕的不是闷热的空气，脚下也非黏腻的泥土，而是同蛟龙似的整个被包裹在清澈自如的流水中。

而他的第二个对手则与他截然相反——那个个子矮小的男人被身边的队友狠狠推了一把，扭动着身子好像很不情愿地走上场地。他护面里的手巾没有系好，一端垂落到了眉毛附近，也没有在额头上划出一条平直的白线。抽出竹刀后他弓起背缩着脖子，活像一只滑稽的火鸡在左右踱步。

然而这个选手给国常路造成的麻烦远大于前者。他的出剑收剑都格外阴险，如同鸟儿冷不丁扑下啄食后又迅捷地逃开追捕。只能要从远处击中国常路的护手，他便立马远远离开发出得逞的怪叫，并不冒进掠取更大的胜利。而在防御的时候，无论多丑陋的姿势他都照用不误。

还有更过分的，这名选手热衷于在对峙时用自己的刀尖挑衅地左右击打对方刀尖，那是一种下流却不被完全禁止的招式。

面对为了取胜有些不择手段的敌人，国常路依旧保持着他典雅端庄的架势，没有被对方的丑态激起焦虑的情绪。他冷静思索着进攻的套路，对方动辄就退到远处不愿正面交锋，只要他往前迈出一步就相应后退，像极了一根油滑的海藻，随波逐流。

最终，在像两只神经质的野兽般相互绕圈、警惕地嗅闻许久后，国常路发起了一次猛烈的冲杀。对方冷笑着竖起竹刀从右方防御，白刃交接的声响如同爆竹般炸出。

两柄竹刀几乎直立着搅在一起，两人用刀柄互推，彼此僵持不下的刀身仿佛风浪中船只的桅杆，紧张地晃动着。

急促的呼吸，流淌的汗水，紧绷的肌肉共同刻画出势均力敌的胶着场面。谁先耗尽力量或被急于求胜的焦躁心情所感染，谁就注定是败者。

就在裁判为了打开僵局而喊“停止”之前，国常路借助对方压过来的细小推力，飞身闪到一旁，竹刀砍在对方乌黑发亮且印上了蓝天色彩的护胸上，发出海浪被斩碎般的酣畅响声。

两位裁判立刻举起了三角形的白色小旗，又是一阵热烈的掌声。

国常路收起竹刀，对对手鞠躬致意，说明他大度地承认了对方的实力。当他弯下腰时，从他那沾上尘土的蓝色裤裙下摆下露出了苍白的跟腱。而他脚下的泥土上散布着血滴般的黑色汗点。

通过眼前的画面威兹曼确认了一件事，他的记忆在这个观点上是高度统一的：

——他喜欢这个名为国常路大觉的少年，非常非常喜欢。

在第一轮的比赛里，打头阵的国常路连续战胜了5个对手。压倒性的优势让白军在五轮比赛后轻松获胜。

颁奖时国常路拿到了个人优胜的奖杯，他的脸上透着胜利者恬适的谦虚。与企图搭话的宾客简单寒暄了几句，收下了几张名片，他便借口有人在等自己回到了威兹曼身边。

“坐在这儿热吗？”

“还好。”

威兹曼心想怎么也是刚打完比赛的你更热吧。想来自己还没祝贺他取胜呢，不过反正他也不在意的，作罢。

“这茶真好喝，你要一杯吗？”

“好呀，听说是几个巫女亲自在山上种的宇治茶。”

“国常路，这位外国友人是你朋友吗？”提问的是裁判，他是北辰一刀流的教士，与国常路相识也有一段时间了，毕竟是看着他一路从段位赛中上来的，对这个颇有天赋的小家伙也很是赏识。

“是的，他是我的挚友。”

“这样啊。”

谈话间周围人纷纷议论了起来。

“交换生吗看起来也很年轻呢。”

“日语说得真好，跟本地长大的似的，一定在日本呆了很久了吧。”

“真漂亮啊。”

“用漂亮形容男人不合适吧……”

不知何时起威兹曼变得非常怕吵，难以适应人群，仿佛一只在海面孤飞了数年的漂泊信天翁，唯有托起羽翼的西风、一望无际的海水与偶然路过的船只为伴。

而包裹他的人们则像一群聒噪的海鸥。

不过他仅耗时半秒的皱眉也被国常路敏锐地捕捉到了。

“等下陪我去次山上好吗？想去参拜下山顶的磬坐。”他弯腰凑近他问道。

威兹曼迅速点了点头。

午饭过后稍事休息了一会，威兹曼跟在国常路身后，沿着蜿蜒曲折的参道登上缓坡。他们首先来到了作为摄社的狭丼神社，那里供奉着“荒魂”，很多参拜者来此祈愿武运昌隆。

按照惯例，必须先在这参拜，接受祓禊后才能登山。

威兹曼抬头望了望拜殿用朴素的柏树皮葺就的殿顶，屋脊后有几株苍劲挺拔的红松。在晌午阳光的照射下树干闪着玛瑙般的色泽，让人联想起古代那些挂着红鞘长刀的英勇武士。他想象起国常路佩戴真正武士刀的样子，刀刃被抽出的瞬间闪着凌厉的寒光，而持刀者的眼神更是坚如钢铁。

这么说来，此等场面似乎在哪里见到过……

不会不会，一定是记忆又错乱了……

“威兹曼？”  
“嗯？”  
“你又走神了。”  
“哦……”  
“我们走吧。”  
“好。”

他们沿着险峻的山道向上攀登，昨夜下了雨，参差不齐的残破石阶还有些湿滑。威兹曼随手抓住了一根裸露的松树根助力，他忽然发现这里的不少树木已经开始枯槁，树上缠绕着爬山虎与开着小白花的络石，树叶全都变成了砖土色。有几棵树上还圈起了界绳，边上还放置了贡品。

越接近神山的山顶，那里的一草一木就好像包涵了更多神性，被进山的信徒所祭拜。

然而当真到了山顶的磬坐，威兹曼反而毫无感觉。他只看到一群奇形怪状的石头盘踞在界绳内，传说那是神灵坐过的结果，但威兹曼只觉得像是山地战过后被炸了一地碎石的战场。他无法确定自己是不是有神论者，却也没有对任何神灵不敬的意思，大概是神山不欢迎他这个异乡来客吧。

“你不喜欢这里吗？”国常路对威兹曼的情绪体察得分毫不差。

“说不上喜不喜欢。”他如实作答。

“那你还跟我来。”少年打趣道，“爬得很累吧？”

威兹曼点头承认，他素来缺乏运动。更关键的是他隐隐感觉自己有更简单的登山方法，却一丁点也想不起来。

这导致他像忘了怎样起飞的鸟儿一样茫然而低落。

就在他纠结的时候，国常路像在炫耀自己的体力还游刃有余般爬上了一块近两米高的山石，他抬头望着磬坐上方简朴的掩映在青松岭间的小祠，自言自语般说道：

“你会慢慢喜欢起这里的，如果你喜欢我的话。”

欸……？威兹曼于内心惊呼。他看向少年虔诚的背影，耳畔呜呜作响的山风骤然停歇，静谧如薄雾般降了下来，将他柔和包裹。他立在两棵墨绿的杨桐树之间，之前那阵微风吹落的白色花苞坠在他被阳光染成金棕色的发梢上，让他看起来细腻而纯净，抚慰了磬坐那令人慌乱的狂野。

啊，当然……

威兹曼欣慰地笑了起来。

他确信自己比头顶的神明更喜欢他。

下山时他们走了另一条路，到了接近山麓的林荫空地，威兹曼终于看到了开在瀑布边草丛里的一小片野百合。

“这就是明天三枝祭要用的那种百合花吧？”

“是的，一共要用到大约三千枝。会派人从神山上采摘，末社里还种了不少。晚些时候我要跟其他参加了奉纳比赛的学生一起把花送到市区里的率川神社。只是他们送完就回去了而我得留在那帮忙布置一番。你要一起去吗？”

“好。”

“那等我一会，我先在瀑布里洗净身体，再把这些野百合也带下去。”国常路走进边上的一间小屋，脱下剑道服挂在墙上的钉子上。然后从另一头的屋门走出，踏入清冽的流水中。

瀑布口草木茂盛，飞溅的水滴打湿了岸边的羊齿草与不知名小灌木，使他们蒙上了些许暗淡，只有细长的瀑布泛出一道白光。

国常路径直站到了瀑布下，水流在他的头顶与肩膀迸裂，又四下溅去。飞坠的激流浇落在他年轻的筋骨与皮肤上，敲击出一种格外富有生气的声响。

威兹曼百无聊赖地踢了一脚树木间一团乱蓬蓬的爬藤，他发现自己的思绪跟这些卷曲的植物一样纠缠不清。他不知道自己究竟怎么了——他会热也会累，却不会出汗也不依赖食物补充能量。然而无论是他自己还是国常路都对此并不感到讶异，仿佛他本该这样。之前午饭时他只凭兴趣吃了一份茶碗蒸，国常路也只是笑笑说如果他喜欢可以把自己的那份也拿走。

这个少年如此了解他，哪怕他在内心最隐秘的角落思忖些什么都会被感知，但那绝没有让他感觉在被窥视。令他沮丧是他尝试了许多次，却终究无法想起来他们是在何时何地相识的，如今又为何终日在一起。

一阵疾风吹来了一片薄云，倏地掩去了阳光。辟邪界绳上的白纸片在苍翠中沙沙作响，提醒人们在它们之后有个郁暗的岩洞，里面藏着供奉不动明王的小祠。

就如同悄然而至的阴影，威兹曼想起了国常路回答旁人的那句话：

“是的，他是我的挚友。”

他确信那时心里淡淡的失落并非错觉。

啊，自己到底在不满些什么呢？威兹曼又把视线移向瀑布中央，尽管国常路背对着他，却像在回应他目光般举起手臂，用张开的手指去承受水流的冲击。接着他向后退了一步，拢了拢完全湿透的头发，转身向岸边走来。他肩颈部的肌肉被湍急的流水击打得微红而润泽，长期严苛的锻炼让他的躯体显得比实际年龄成熟得多。

“威兹曼你又在胡思乱想了。”他用的是肯定句而不是疑问句。

“没有。”

“骗人。”

“……”

威兹曼无言以对，他低着头，闷闷不乐地戳在及膝深的翠草中。两只黄凤蝶盘旋了几圈，双双落在他银白的发梢上，大概把他误认为了某种奇特的白色植物。

“好啦……”国常路伸手贴上威兹曼的脸颊，轻轻托起他的下颌。后者对这个动作已经习以为常，他顺从地抬头，保持平视的视线刚巧对上国常路征询的眼神。

威兹曼知道他在怂恿自己说出疑问。真狡猾，他明明本来就比自己高上一些，还非要站在一块平整的岩石上。

“国常路……”他叫他名字时的声音并不比蝴蝶扇动一下翅膀更响，几乎淹没在瀑布的轰鸣中。

好在对方只需凭借口型，甚是不需要也能听到他的呼唤。

“嗯？”

“告诉我，我为什么在这里？”

国常路浅浅地笑了起来，他扬起的嘴角似乎在温和地批评威兹曼的蠢问题。

“我还以为你怎么了呢。”他俯身在他的唇上印下一个吻，自然的仿佛只是一片落叶正巧飘落到另一片落叶上那样。威兹曼只感到一种平缓恬静的甘美瞬间蔓延开来，将他淹浸在无可比拟的温暖与欢愉中。

迷醉之中，他听见国常路柔温柔地说：

“你在这里，当然是因为我希望你在这里。”

晚些时候，他们俩一起来到了率川神社。

率川神社由三座神殿组成，中间供奉着子神姬蹈鞴五十铃媛命，父神三轮大神和母神玉栉媛在左右两边守护着。这三座美丽的小神殿围着朱红色的栏杆，殿前洁净的石阶显然方才被仔细洒扫过。

国常路还没来得及卸完车上的百合花就被宫司叫住了。

“欸小兔子你可来了！”他叫着他的外号，抬手擦了擦自己额头上的汗滴，“事情太多啦，快来帮忙一起收拾吧。”

“好嘞~”国常路爽朗地答应道，继续不慌不忙地先把手头的事情做完。百合花里要挑出最艳丽的来装饰酒樽和酒缶。樽是白木制成的，而缶是素陶壶，晚点会分别装上白酒与黑酒。

国常路找来了苎麻细绳，把挑出来的百合一枝枝编在一起，织成圆筒形的网把酒具包裹起来。由于花茎被捆扎得很紧，花瓣、枝叶与花蕾搅成了一团，看起来有种要窒息了的感觉，花瓣上淡淡的绿色纹脉也渗出了血丝似的微红。

眼前这一幕让威兹曼有点恍惚，那双早晨还握着利器的手现在竟摆弄着花朵，以至于他愈发觉得那一片片花瓣好似柔软的白刃，而那金黄的花蕊则是垂荡的刀绪。而它们末了都会被扭曲成痛苦的殉道者状，为了圣神的祭典献出自己的身躯。就好比将士的爱刃在激烈的战斗过后折断碎裂，成为鲜血与荣耀的殉葬品。

“你想要尝一点酒吗？”国常路似乎不希望威兹曼一直处于遐想状态，总会找机会中途把他拉回来。顺手指了指乌木桌上的几把长柄勺，它们和盖着柏树叶的贡品放在一起。

“不要，那是敬给神灵的吧。”

“其实没关系的。”

“喂，我看起来很馋吗？”

“那倒也没有，我只是看你好像挺无聊的。”

威兹曼思索了下，也许吧，是有点无聊。但不知为何只要和他在一起就没问题。

此时国常路已经把装饰好的酒器交给了神官，他收拾掉地上掉落的花叶，加入其他人把神社前的沙石地都扫了一遍，接着在石阶上与庭院里都铺上了崭新的席子。

再往后就只剩下最后一件事了，把剩余的百合花插在瓶子里摆到神社庭院的每一个角落。届时风中都会溢满这种淡雅的花香，仿佛百合花才是这里真正的主人。

抱着花束的国常路与抱着羯鼓的乐师擦肩而过，跟着跑过的是几个巫女。她们都是漂亮的年轻女孩，头上戴着杉叶圈，黑发上用金色的纸绳系着红白两种颜色的饰纸。浅红色的裙子下，拖着带有银色稻叶花纹的白色生丝净衣。

少女们好奇地回头偷偷打量了几眼威兹曼，又看了看国常路，然后一边捂嘴笑着一边叽叽喳喳地小声议论。

威兹曼忽然感到了不好意思，倒不是被围观这件事，而是他终于后知后觉地发现大家都在忙忙碌碌，只有他像国常路的尾巴般跟着他无所事事地晃来晃去。

“那个，有什么我可以帮忙的吗？”他追上已经拐到下一条回廊的国常路问。

国常路停下来回身对威兹曼笑了笑，他先把几枝百合插进了脚边的大花瓶，又从怀里的花束里再抽出一枝花，举到对方耳畔的位置。

被摇晃的花瓣擦到耳廓，威兹曼下意识地以为他要把花插到自己头上，赶忙往边上躲了躲。国常路见吓到他了，便原地站在那举着花儿对他晃了晃，表明自己没那意思。看着威兹曼一脸狐疑的表情他意味深长地笑了起来。

“你明白了吗？”

“什么？”

“你跟百合花一样只要负责好看就行了。”

“又没有人看我。”

“有啊，我看啊。”

“白痴……”威兹曼赌气地从国常路那抢走了几枝花，放到了下一个花瓶里。今天与他在一起发生的一切都有点微妙的异样。

他感觉国常路以前不是这样的，至少要内敛得多。

不过等等，什么叫以前？那是什么时候？

上辈子吗……

威兹曼决定不去琢磨了。

待那三千枝百合花都安置妥当已是傍晚。随着太阳西沉，神社的红铜色屋顶显得有些发暗。冬青树密密匝匝的叶片之间透着夕阳的光亮，夜风便钻过那些闪着微光的小洞穴徐徐拂来，吹得挂在竹枝上的铁风铃发出一阵叮叮当当的清脆响声。

“晚上回去么？”威兹曼看着屋顶千木上摇摇晃晃的挂饰问。

“不了，就在这吧。你要不要吃点东西，我看他们做了白烤鳗鱼。”

“要~我喜欢！”

“知道你喜欢才问的。”

威兹曼被国常路要求去末社附近等他一会，他在那有一间朴素整洁的小房间，晚饭他晚点会带过来。

到了那威兹曼四处晃了一圈，研究起了石灯笼上的雕花与铭文。就在他专心致志的时候，忽然一扇拉格自己打开了大约10公分，把他吓了一跳。

——从那条小门缝里，一个金黄色的细长小家伙探出了脑袋。要不是它有毛茸茸的耳朵和细巧的四肢，大概会被人误以为是蛇。

“哟，这不是威兹曼吗？”

“唉？！”

“啊咧啊咧~你不认得我了啊。”

“唔……抱歉……”

“没事没事~总之先进来坐着吧，国常路很快就回来了。”它说完便退入了阴影中。

威兹曼跟着它进了屋在茶桌边上席地坐下，房间里有些暗，细小的木格窗全都紧闭着，他摸了半天才终于找到那盏吊灯的开关。但那光亮比一罐子萤火虫好不了多少，不得已他接过那只小动物递来的蜡烛，点燃了架在墙角几个四面有挡风纸的铁烛台上。

那奇特的小爪子让他突兀的又想起了点什么。

“那个……你是管狐吧？”威兹曼总算找回了一个关键点——国常路也修习阴阳道，饲有若干式神。如今正离开家族在外游历，经常为神社处理灵异事件作为借宿的交换条件。

“是呀，你还好吗？”见他想起自己了，管狐摇了摇难以判定与身体界限的小尾巴。

“不太好。”他发现自己的记忆就像一只迷途的飞蛾，在玻璃窗外无助地扑腾着，徒劳地想要接近室内的光亮。

“唔，我看看。”管狐伸长身子，凑到威兹曼面前跟他鼻尖贴着鼻尖，又大眼瞪小眼地对视了一会，最后缩回桌边说：“有些事情吧，你还是不要记得为好。这话主人是不会对你说的，他太在意你的想法了，还是让我说出来好啦。”

“我一定有过漫长的过去，我无法证明但是我确定。完全记不起来的话会很可惜，甚至会觉得自己都不是自己了，过往才是一个人真正的涵义所在。”

“即便那些记忆痛苦为多，而且你死命挣扎着去回想的过程也很艰难？”

“也许我只是不能接受日子过得不明不白，我不想连‘自我’都无法圈定出明确的轮廓。”

“可是，那个真的很重要吗？你现在不快乐吗？”管狐用尾巴敲着桌面，它知道这个问题威兹曼要花一些时间去思索。

果然威兹曼出神地望了很久跳动的烛火，叹了口气低声说：“的确很快乐。”

只要和国常路在一起心情就会没理由的好，他没有办法不承认这一点。

“这还不够吗？嘛~放心吧，主人没有对你的记忆动过手脚，你也没有撞树干上失忆。一切都在于你自己的选择，不管是过去，现在还是将来。”

“唉……”威兹曼不明白，也不是没考虑过索性装傻到底。

但是，那样的话该怎样安置自己对他的感情？

那深沉如海，到让胸腔感到坠重的感情背后，一定有一个不该忘怀的故事。

就在他打算追问之时，国常路回来了。他手里提着一把铁壶，壶身扁矮，雕有素雅的云状纹理。还有一个精巧的火钵架，样式是三只兔子抬着一个圆环。从工艺上来看它们都是来自南部岩手县的传统铁器。

他身上所散发的充实温馨的尘烟之气，让威兹曼一秒抛弃了悠远的难题。

“久等~久等~饶去了社务所把借给他们的茶具拿回来，不然晚上没法烧水泡茶了。”

“先说我的鳗鱼呢！”

“在饭笼里呢，不好，忘记问你要不要祭祀后撤供的酒了。”

“你也想喝的话再去取一些也无妨。”

“……喂，我还没有满20岁怎么能喝酒啊！”

“忘了，那晚点泡茶吧。” 威兹曼自顾自吃起了烤鳗鱼，面对国常路他总是得寸进尺的任性。不用在意言行举止是否得体，不用在意自己的想法是否奇葩可笑，不用在意一不小心把实际上有至少四人份的鳗鱼全都干光了。

不不不，最后一点还是要在意的，至少不该让国常路像让着贪吃小孩一样一直在吃别的，那样不免有点太过分，他明明记得他也是喜欢鳗鱼这种食材的。

然而当他有些过意不去地抬起头时，对方却抢先一步说：“看着我作甚。以我现在进行的修行理应过午不食的，但觉得难得你想吃东西不陪你也不好。”

威兹曼皱起眉撇了撇嘴，这家伙不但太擅于编制安抚人心的言辞，还深谙适时扯开话题给人台阶之道。

这不又来了。

“想喝茶吗？要哪种我去泡，左苍还是西尾？”

“都可以。”

于是国常路起身去烧水挑选茶叶，威兹曼则把玩着他放在桌上的两只仁清式京烧瓷茶碗。上头用银、赤、紫、黑等颜色的釉彩绘出起伏的山丘，再以艳丽的金与红点出漫山遍野盛开的樱花。当它被淡绿清苦的茶汤填满时，有种孤高与绚烂就此融合的美感。

这茶真的很好喝。

鼻子被浓郁的茶香占领了。

他看着国常路在书架前寻觅某一本书，烛火在后者深棕色的头发上蒙上了一层暖暖的橙黄。屋外的箭竹与榉树被风吹得哗哗作响，偶尔有一声远远传来的鸮鸣。

这个夜晚清静到仿佛世界上再也没有其他人类存在。

但威兹曼不知为何被一种虚妄感捕获了。

“这是真的吗……”他小声呢喃道。

“怎么会，这杯子要是仁清的真迹该能买下半座神社那么大的宅院了。我虽不愁钱财但也不至于富足到玩收藏品。”

“你知道我不是在说杯子的。”国常路不对路的回答让威兹曼一下子严肃了起来。

“好吧。”国常路收起了玩笑的语气，把手上的《万叶集》放回架子里，“你眼下的一切，倘若你认为是真的那就是，反之亦然。”

“你总喜欢说这种模棱两可的话。”

“因为选择权终究在你手里。”

“可我明明就有选择障碍症！”

见威兹曼急躁地抬高了声调，国常路走到他身边，用刚从书架上抽下来的线装册子轻拍了一下他的头顶。

“就会跟我闹别扭。”

“……没有！”他反驳得一点没有底气。

“好吧，好吧。”国常路挨着他坐下，“那你想让我替你做一次选择吗？”

威兹曼在意起了“一次”这个修饰词，以及对方淡淡伤感的语气。他似乎看到了那个被给予了许多次安稳生活的机会，却最终一意孤行的自己。

但这个问题本身也是一个选择，所以他本能的不愿作答。

他顺势趴到了国常路腿上，享受他像抚摸猫咪一样抚摸自己。对方的指尖很暖，被触及的皮肤如同被暖风拂过的积雪般将要融化，渗进平和寂静的土壤中，坠入更深沉的安眠。

“困了吗？”

“嗯……”

“那睡吧，我给你几段诗。”

“好。”

“别着急，如果你发自内心想要醒来的话，自会醒来。”

威兹曼并不着急，醒来什么的，好歹等他厌倦了这样的夜晚吧。

但是真的会厌倦吗？

睡着之前，他恍恍惚惚听见国常路在念诺瓦利斯的《夜之赞歌》。

“Es war der erste, einzige Traum - und erst seitdem fühl ich ewigen, unwandelbaren Glauben an den Himmel der Nacht und sein Licht, die Geliebte.”（这是最初的，唯一的梦——自此，我从夜之天国与它的光辉，以及心爱之人身上，握住了那永恒不变的信仰。）

Part two 

许多人都有过这样的经历。

清晨刚醒来的几分钟里，依旧朦胧的大脑很难判断方才结束的梦境到底是不是现实。

此时威兹曼也在被同样的问题困惑着。

他发现自己趴在白桦木桌子上，肩膀有点酸。微微摇晃的老式手工蕾丝窗帘挡不住阳光，只能让它变得更虚弱些。北欧的阳光从不会灿烂到需要严密遮挡的程度。

这里是千湖之国的塞马水系，大小不等的湖泊与河流、海峡连接在一起，包围在地岬、山脉、海湾、岛屿和礁石之间，形成了一片清澈而神秘的风光，同时也像迷宫般将被茂盛森林覆盖的陆地分割开来，水域中心一点的地区人迹罕至。

威兹曼已在这栋湖边小屋里隐居了好些年，湖的名字叫鲸鱼，是他亲自起的。芬兰的湖泊如此之多，大概足够每个本土居民命名认领一个，兴许还能有剩余的分给游客。

可是，那素雅的和风居室呢？那是日本吧？挺久以前他确实在日本呆过一段时间。

所以，是梦咯。

啊，但是……

迷迷糊糊之中窗外传来了鸫鸟清脆的鸣叫，接着是一声更清朗的呼喊：

“威兹曼先生，你又趴在桌子上睡觉！”

威兹曼转头看了看身边跟坐着的自己差不多高的小家伙，他双手叉腰一副气鼓鼓的样子。

“都快8点了你不想吃晚饭了吗？现在打瞌睡晚上怎么睡得着！”

“晚点再说嘛……”

“你怎么像小孩子一样！”

“喂，唯独这点不想被你说啊！”威兹曼伸了个懒腰抱怨道。那小家伙外表看上去10岁左右的样子，实际年龄肯定更小一些。至于具体小多少他记不清，也无从考究，因为那不是个正常出生的小孩，而是自己禁忌实验产生的人工生命体。

他本来只想复制一个自己给自己解闷，却在最后鬼使神差地用了那个人的基因。

总之，有个幼年体的国常路大觉陪着他也还不错。

至少自己又被这张脸照顾得挺好的……

晚饭小家伙烤了两条从湖里钓来的白斑狗鱼，撒上山上摘来的野葱。还有早上做的黑麦面包配山羊奶酪。住在原始自然中很多事情都得自己动手，去最近的小镇也得花上近3个小时，而且不是什么都适合一次买一大堆囤着的。

好在小国常路此类技能点似乎点满了，他已经把另两条狗鱼腌了起来方便保存。渔具也保养好了，钓竿抹上护竿油仔细擦拭过，浮标洗净了晾在外面。

谁让威兹曼不知道哪辈子才能学会饲养自己。

“你前面做梦了吗？”小家伙边问边抓起一片面包开始涂奶酪。

“你怎么知道。”

“一般你很少叫我名字。”

“哈，也是。”威兹曼笑了笑，他比较喜欢叫他小兔子或者小家伙。

“梦到什么了？我么？”

“唔，成年以后的你。”

“唉……你就那么急着想让我长大么。”小国常路无奈地摇头，接着啃了一大口黑麦面包，“也许我该再多吃点。”

“也没有啦，现在这样就很好。”

“可梦境能反映人最隐秘的希望。看来你真的很需要成年的我。可惜我没办法在一两个月里长成18岁的样子。”

“不急不急，慢慢等嘛。”见小家伙沮丧了起来威兹曼赶忙安慰他。

结果小国常路若有其事地放下了叉子，严肃地说：

“可是威兹曼先生，你不是打算自杀的吗？你说先要在夏至那天到达罗瓦涅米附近的北极圈上看日落，再一路向北到挪威北角在世界尽头的海岬寻死。你都策划了好几个月了。”

“唉……？”经他一提醒，威兹曼总算想起来确实有那么回事。自己似乎在很久很久以前就对世界不再有兴趣了。无感到有人问起他到底哪里不满他想半天也回答不出的地步。毫不关心的后果便是没有喜好也没有厌恶。  
“那么，你怎么看？”自问了下并没有要取消计划的意思，不过总得问下小的有何建议。

“我很支持你啊。”小国常路的语气有点不情不愿，那感觉仿佛是要他把心爱的小鸟放生时的纠结。明明不舍却立场坚定。

“为什么？我看起来活得很苦楚吗？”

“那倒没有。怎么说呢……”小家伙拖着下巴思索了好一会，“我觉得你只是非常非常想做这件事，就好比一直住在山里的人渴望去看一眼大海一样。如果一辈子都没去成会很遗憾吧。”

威兹曼承认这是个绝佳的比喻。死亡的欲念隐藏在他每一根神经里，负责幻想的脑细胞无时不刻不在描绘诱人的死亡场景。

他坐在湖边垂钓时会想象掉下去的自己——坠入清澈湖水中的那一刻，倏然而至的寒流将湖面瞬间冰封。他便被困在了这巨大的水牢里慢慢下沉。冰冷刺骨的水流倒灌入肺部，冻结心跳与呼吸。白鲑鱼迷茫地瞪着他这个陆地来客，终究不屑地甩尾离去。

他在靶场玩弄毛瑟手枪时会想象被子弹命中的自己——穿透太阳穴的子弹是如此果决。坚硬致密的颅骨应声碎裂，被撕裂的肌肉与皮肤被高温所灼焦。喷涌的血液飞溅渗入白皑皑的积雪，散发出让食肉动物为之迷狂的腥甜。乌鸦盘旋在针叶林上方用嘶哑的声音宣布葬礼后的宴席开始。他很快会被闻讯赶来的动物撕开皮肉，分食殆尽。

以及被列车碾过，在铁轨上拖出长长血痕的自己；在针叶林中散步时被蝰蛇咬伤，红细胞逐一碎裂、器官衰竭的自己；被扔进焚烧炉里化为灰烬的自己；坠落到工地地基被浇灌而下的水泥瞬间淹没封存的自己……

也许“向死而生”本是哲人口里积极向上的正面词语，然而对威兹曼而言生命本身的意义十分淡薄，寂静的死亡才是最终的奖赏。

就此放弃念头是不可能的，但不管怎么样他总得问问小家伙怎么想。

“我死了之后你打算怎样？”

“欸~你就别担心我啦！”小国常路立马使劲咽下最后一口面包回答道，“我这个年纪适应能力很强的，不久大概就会和其他人有新生活了。不过我肯定会经常想起你的，毕竟你是个那么好的人。”

忽然被发了好人卡威兹曼差点笑了出来。

“有吗，我都不觉得我对谁有用过呢。”

“你们大人都好势利！”小国常路双手叉腰摆出老师教训学生的架势，“为什么非要有用才行呢？‘塑料袋’没有逮到过一只耗子但他是个好猫不是吗？我们还是很喜欢他养着他也很开心，这不就行了！”

“好嘛~好嘛~”威兹曼姑且同意了他的观点。

“不过，要出发的话得尽快了。”

“唉？”

“不然玩一圈可能夏至就过去啦。”

“也是。”

威兹曼自从来了芬兰就几乎不怎么离开鲸鱼湖，跑最远的距离也不过去最近的小镇购物。然而芬兰是个坚韧而美丽的国家，他想在离世前稍许再游玩一番。

晚饭过后，两人又把房间收拾了一下，夜色总算磨磨蹭蹭地降临了。

小国常路提议去二楼露台坐一会，他还不想睡觉。威兹曼同意了，他从来不强迫他早睡早起。

于是小家伙很高兴地在桌上点起了蜡烛，他很喜欢那个日式烛台，接着他又拿了些葡萄酒上来。

威兹曼也不反对他喝酒，后者本就是禁忌的产物，他不确定世间的法则是否还适合这孩子，不知道到底什么会对他好，什么会害了他。

柔和的烛光微微跳动，只够照亮大半个桌面，但除此之外夜色并不暗淡。

北极星就在头顶闪耀着，还有与之相伴的北斗七星，以及猎户座、狮子座与小熊星座。月亮知趣地躲在一片薄云后方，将漆黑的舞台礼让给星辰。

倏忽间一颗流星悄然划过，让人本能地向其祈求幸福与快乐，哪怕是决意寻死之人。紧接着第二颗流星也开始坠落，仿佛在响应方才许下的愿望。它拖着更长更炫丽的尾巴，在黑幕中拉出一道象征希望的滚烫裂缝。  
不远处的湖边隐隐传来狐狸的叫声，也许是嗅到了人类的气味，也许也在向流星轻声诉说请求。

在这片土地上这样的感觉不分贵贱，人与其他生灵都可以享受清幽的夜风，寂静的流水与繁星的辉光，并为自然时而低调时而炫目的美感到喜悦。

“你有许愿吗？”威兹曼问道。

“许了。希望你的计划成功。”小国常路一脸严肃地回答，“自杀未遂的话弄不好会很痛苦的呢。”

威兹曼笑了笑，这样的愿望听上去更像一个诅咒。

那颗流星一定很迷茫，为什么一个单纯的孩子会以那么虔诚的姿态许下一个如此“恶毒”的愿望。

威兹曼也有些迷茫，为什么这个小家伙会毫无障碍地理解自己的每一个想法。就如同那种能力像长相一样被写进了“他的”基因编码里似的。

然而这一次，他绝不会再像上一次那样犹犹豫豫了。

事实上他俩第二天就出发了。生无可恋的人并没有太多东西要整理，只需简单带上些金钱与衣物及少量纸巾之类的必备日用品。

从附近小镇有一班巴士可以去萨翁林纳，芬兰最迷人的湖城。

“这个时间去那可什么节日都赶不上，不好玩。”路上小国常路一边端详着地图一边说，他早已在互联网上检索了整条路线上的景点或特色活动，从头到尾认真策划了这场旅行。

“哦？都有些什么？”威兹曼随口问道，惯于闭塞自己的他并不怎么关心。

“比如7月的歌剧节，歌剧院是个中世纪古堡，有骑士大厅和阴暗的地牢。不过真的看歌剧我估计要睡着，还是更喜欢看动画。”

“我也是。”威兹曼同样坦率承认。

“耶？我还以为你会喜欢呢。”

“古典的话我还是情愿听交响乐或小提琴独奏。”

“好吧。”小国常路不以为然地耸耸肩，他还没到能真正欣赏音乐的年龄。所以比起音乐剧什么的他更在意8月的运动会。

“啊，好想参加世界扔手机锦标赛。”

“唉唉？还有那种东西吗？”威兹曼瞬间来了兴趣。

“有啊，有啊~好像分成用距离和姿态创意决胜负的两组。扔的都是不要了的旧手机。既环保又锻炼身体，还能发泄不高兴的心情。官网的报名费用包括骑马、游泳、桑拿与食宿的开销。”小国常路一字一句地念着不知哪里搞来的宣传材料。

“我们可以推迟计划先去参加比赛吗……”

“不行不行！决定了的事情就不能改了！”

“唉，但是……”

“世界上好玩的东西太多啦！你要是一圈都玩下来大概就是寿终正寝老死了吧！”

“哦……”威兹曼沮丧地嘟哝了一声。他感觉自己与小国常路之间的关系很多时候是颠倒的，往往自己才是被管教被照顾的那个。而他竟也大言不惭地习以为常。

这不，到了萨翁林纳后，小国常路在去旅店休息前很自觉地去买了肉干与压缩饼干备着，他不能指望威兹曼会想起来此类事情。

次日清晨，小国常路早早把威兹曼拖起来前往卡拉韦西湖最南端的码头。夏季萨翁林纳与库奥皮奥之间有游轮往返。航程大约耗费一天，比起开车去慢多了，但湖面景致显然是公路无法比拟的。

反正他们的时间宽裕得很。

游轮开动时的汽笛声驱散了四周的宁静。野鸭原本在岸边不远处悠闲地漂浮着的、尚未扰动清晨平稳如镜的湖面，那尖利的声响把它们惊得纷纷潜入水下，迟迟不敢再次浮出水面。

船头渐渐穿过青绿茂盛的芦苇丛，驶离了岩石嶙峋的湖岸。木质的农场围栏与避暑小屋凌乱地散落在湖边，阳光映射在深浅不一的湖水中，折射出缤纷各异的色彩。

威兹曼与小国常路找了个地方把背包寄存了下就登上了甲板。他们谁都不习惯船舱内相对沉闷的空气。

“可以给我讲个故事吗？”小国常路在桅杆边坐下，随手拆开带上来的一包零食。大概只有在这项活动中他俩的“大人”与“小孩”的关系是正确的。

“你想听什么故事？”威兹曼一如既往地反问。通常小家伙都会说上一两个场景，医院，墓地，城堡或魔法学校之类的。有时候也会指定角色，可能是人，也可能是动物。

这一次，小国常路说：

“我想听一个刑警的故事。”

威兹曼愣了几秒，因为他点了一个过分巧合的题目。

不过那个故事现在说出来倒正合适。

“好啊。”他意味深长地扬起嘴角笑了笑，“不过我得事先告诉你，这是个悲伤的故事，你要做好心理准备。”

“没关系，我不会哭的。”小国常路露出倔强的表情。

于是威兹曼不轻不重地揉了一下他的小脑袋。与此同时，一只鸫鸟孤零零地从他们头顶飞过，用那醉酒般的飞行姿势投下一缕一闪而过的影子。

【故事发生在12年前，主角当然就是一名刑警咯。他可能是全日本最优秀的刑警，经手的案件不论有多错综复杂都能迎刃而解。但除了本职工作之外呢，大家对他也没有什么特别深刻的印象，只觉得那是个生活规律，行事干练，为人谦逊的人，但不怎么喜欢社交。

与刑警关系最好的人是隔壁楼科室的法医。法医是他在德国留学的时候认识的，当时他们是室友。然而当他毕业后回了日本法医却追随他而来，因为爱。

法医的性格很奇怪，不爱说话，也不爱在白天工作，就像个躲在地窖里钻研魔法的巫师。只不过他摆弄的不是青蛙腿和蜗牛粘液，而是被害者的尸体。

所以大家看到法医都有些害怕，胆小的人说与他擦身而过都会觉得阴森森的。因为总感觉比起活生生的人类他更喜欢尸体。

只有刑警知道法医真正喜欢的不是尸体本身而是死亡——那是世界上最强大，最平等，又最宁静的存在。

法医从小就在策划自己的死亡，称其为人生终极目标也不为过。尽管他一点也不明白为什么自己会如此执着地想要寻死。他完全没有抑郁症或其他导致情绪消极的精神问题。

他读书的时候一路成绩优异，就为了进入医科大学，然后选了个能见到最多种“死亡”的专业。他希望能积累经验，找到或者发明一种最艺术最完美的死法。

刑警算不上有多热爱生命，但他在办案时对无辜的被害人都会表示惋惜，毕竟人仅仅活着就有无比丰厚的意义。

不过他并不反对法医的理想，他认为对生命的追求与对死亡的追求理应同样被尊重。每个人都有自己的真理，都有自己的爱好与需求。就像比起同情与劝阻，法医更需要的显然是理解与支持。

刑警与法医当了整整三年同事后，法医忽然说他配出了一种药剂，静脉注射以后会迅速致死，更神奇的是躺在放满这种药剂的浴缸里的话，可以被尸骨无存地溶解，包括牙齿与头发。

刑警听完后问他：“那你打算什么时候自杀呢？”

法医皱眉思索了一会说：“也许今晚，但不知为何我有些犹豫。”

刑警笑了笑说：“是因为我吗？”

法医沉默了好久，最后点了点头，他不否认自己喜欢跟他在一起。

于是刑警凑上去吻了法医，然后告诉他：“随便你怎么选，为了我多活一会还是为了自己立即死去，都无可厚非。”

事实上那天晚上确实有人死了，但死的却不是法医而是刑警。

法医接到任务要去一个凶案现场验尸。本来刑警是不用一起出动的，但他决定去陪陪法医，因为说不准第二天就见不到了。

结果他们刚到现场就受到了犯罪分子同伙的袭击，在最最关键的关头，刑警替法医挡下了那颗手枪子弹，出于职业本能与爱。

在这之后，法医一个人活了很久很久。】

讲完威兹曼才发现自己用了太多书面化的表达，而且大都在描述评论与心情，那会让故事对小孩子而言变得相当枯燥。

然而当他对小国常路道歉后，小家伙非常认真地问他：“那个法医是你对吗？”

“唉……”

“刑警是上辈子的我？唔，不知道那算不算上辈子……”

“啊，没错……”

威兹曼不得不承认小家伙在某些点上的理解力犀利得令人发指。

“他一定对你很好吧？”

“嗯，就像你对我一样。”

“你很爱他？”

“喂，小家伙！我怎么觉得你在嫉妒‘自己’。”

“不是的！不是的！”小国常路使劲摇了摇头，“我只是觉得你对这件事情还在内疚后悔。”

“这本来就是一个关于懊悔的故事。”威兹曼神色忧伤了起来，“而且我很诧异自己的自私，明明已经放弃那个念头很久了，但自从有了你，我……不不不不不，对不起那完全不关你的事。”

小国常路把还没吃完的零食袋子放在地上，站起来戳了戳威兹曼的嘴角。

“笑一笑啦别难过了。我觉得那不是一个令人后悔的故事，而是一个关于‘成全’的故事。”

“唉？”

“换做我在你有危险的时候也一定会选择救你，不然我会于心不安的。但在那之后，你也不用纠结二选一了不是吗？因为想继续活下去与我在一起的选项已经不存在了呀，那么你就可以安定地自杀了。”

威兹曼一时不知该何言以对，从没想到那段过去还能这样理解。

于是他顺着嘴角被戳出的弧度笑了起来。着实瞬间释怀了许多，他甚至怀疑起小家伙与从前的国常路不止拥有同样的基因，还有同样的灵魂。

此时两只凤头䴙䴘昂首挺胸地踏着湖面跑过，其中一只的嘴里还叼着一根水草。它们滑稽的动作立即吸引了小国常路的注意力，他趴在栏杆上看着那对求偶成功的水鸟，直到它们双双消失在岸边草丛中。

威兹曼则一直在旁边看着小家伙专注的背影。能让他再次回到自己身边，以及能再次踏上这段征途真是太欣慰了。

库奥皮奥是座宜人而活跃的城市，有着铁栅风格的建筑与棋盘纹路般的平行道路，让街景看起来更像是在美国而不是北欧。

威兹曼与小国常路决定在此逗留几天。挤满整个6月的舞蹈音乐节倒是其次的，反正晃到哪儿都能撞上欧洲著名舞蹈团的表演。重要的是如果要为之后的旅途做一次大采购，去一趟市中广场上颇为独特的露天市场似乎是个好选择。

小国常路在棚子下的各种摊位里钻来钻去，兴奋地研究各种或新奇或古旧的饰品、珠宝以及食物。他迅速啃完了一只“卡拉库克”烤饼，那是一种黑麦面包中夹着鱼与猪肉的传统食品。接下去他拽着威兹曼买了不少鹿肉干和干酪，还有沼泽里采来的各种蘑菇与浆果。不过在满载而归之前，一贯奉行实用主义的他破天荒地看中了一只鲸鱼形状的铁制风铃。

威兹曼在小家伙犹豫不决的时候果断买了下来给他。

“我也不知道为什么但就是想要。”小国常路不好意思地耸了耸肩。

“它是很典型的日本南部铁器，可能是很久以前谁带来这里的吧。”威兹曼替他回答。

“耶耶耶？！”

“以前的你就很喜欢。”

“哦~怪不得我对它一见钟情，就像对你一样。”

“喂……”

晚些时候威兹曼买下了一辆结实可靠的越野吉普，往后的道路他都打算自驾。吉普车的后座塞满了军用帐篷、铁铲、防风炉、登山绳等户外用品，还有之前购买的大量食材与酒。

小国常路对他们即将野营而不是住酒店感到高兴，他早已习惯了贴近自然环境，甚至从未居住在城市里过。

威兹曼在越来越迟的日落到来前一口气沿5号公路开到了卡亚尼，最后他们选择在附近奥卢湖畔的一处安静钓鱼场边安营扎寨。小家伙很快用新买的锅做了些马铃薯闷鹿肉，威兹曼则将地面上的针叶扫成堆生了营火，入夜后还是要靠明火驱赶可能出现的掠食动物。

接着他们按照饭后惯例开了香槟，虽然只能拿纸杯喝有点怪怪的。

“也许我不该把你带出来的。”威兹曼喝了第一口香槟后说，“如果你被当孤儿处理不能继续住在鲸鱼湖的话，可能要很久都喝不到酒了。”

“那都是小问题。”小家伙咬着纸杯边缘，“我真的想喝的话至少能用一百种方法弄到酒。”

“哈哈哈哈……”威兹曼大笑着将杯中之酒一饮而尽，“好孩子。有我以前的风范。”

“嘛~这又没什么难的。”小国常路也跟着喝了一大口，“对了，威兹曼先生小时候是怎样的人？”

这问题让威兹曼惊愕了一下， 因为他忽然发现自己想不起来。所谓童年在自己的记忆里无影无踪，跟未存在过似的。他霎时简直都要怀疑自己其实也和小国常路一样，是被制造出来的时候就处在某个年龄段的人工生命体。

末了他随便做了个不着调的类比：

“啊，大概就是那种为了逞英雄会去爬柏林墙的人。”

小家伙果断追问起了柏林墙是什么，于是威兹曼给他讲了很久德国历史，直到到了真的该睡觉的点。

午夜将近，一只灰林鸮在某棵树上呜鸣着，伴随着一群蛙类的情歌。远处还隐隐传来不知什么机械沉闷的引擎声。营火即将燃尽，留下一小片黑炭余烬。一只路过的小狐狸好奇地前来嗅探，它灵巧舔食掉了留在纸杯底部的香槟，又一溜烟跑走去捕捉草丛里的蟾蜍。

威兹曼点起了第二堆更大的营火，然后去车上拿来了毯子，与小国常路一起爬进了一早搭好的帐篷里。

“休息吧，不早了。”他把小孩子抱在怀里，让其舒服而温暖地紧贴在他胸口，那些扫着他脖子的棕色发丝比初夏的浅草更为柔软。

“嗯。”小国常路困乏地应了一声，轻轻拉了拉身上的毯子。

夜的薄雾很快宛如守护者一般展开羽翼，将这两个相依的身影笼罩了起来。

连着好几天他们都是这样露营的，每次两人都美美地睡到自然醒才开始收拾东西继续往北前行。威兹曼并不急着赶路，有时才开出十几英里就会停下歇脚，他情愿把更多时间花在钓鳟鱼上。

他们磨磨蹭蹭了不少日子才进入了库萨莫的荒野地区，到处都是一望无际的苔原、森林和跳跃着穿过峡谷的激流。奔腾的河流与松树梢上呼啸而过的狂风发出巨大的声响，却制造了格外宁静的氛围。

在小国常路的要求下，威兹曼特意绕道去了奥兰卡国家公园保护区。可惜他们在森林小屋里住了一个星期也没能看到被称为森林之王的灰熊，倒是有几只肥胖的山猫一直在附近游荡，时不时回头瞪上他们一眼。  
小家伙最终放弃了他心心念念的灰熊，因为明天就是夏至了，是时候该赶往北极圈了。

从库萨莫到拉普兰区行政中心罗瓦涅米也不过一百多英里路程，走公路两三个小时绰绰有余。但对十几岁小孩子来说被困在副驾那么久还是太无聊了。

“威兹曼先生为什么特意要去看白昼的午夜太阳？”他打着哈欠问。

“唔，说起来有点复杂。”

“还是跟以前的我有关吗？”

“是的。”

“当故事告诉我嘛~路还长着呢。”

“行。”威兹曼整理了下思路，开始讲故事。

【从前我是见到太阳就不想工作的夜行性生物，白天一直在睡大觉日落后才会醒来。然而他还是喜欢白天来找我，哪怕就在那看着我睡觉再顺手理理东西都好。

那天我醒来时发现他早就等在那了，他得问我要一份验尸报告，但除了我谁也没办法从那堆乱七八糟的材料里找到想要的文件。

好吧，即使是我也得找上一会。而他就在我身边忽然来了句：

“你睡着的时候就跟死了一样，怎么都吵不醒。”

我说：“对啊对啊~只有阳光彻底消失我才会醒，就像被巫婆施了魔咒。”

“那么要是阳光一直不消失呢？”他问。

我想了想说：“大概会永远睡下去吧。”

于是他提议要带我去北极圈，看看极昼不落的太阳是不是当真能让我跟不少动物一样索性夏眠。如果真的一睡不醒就一直睡在那也不错。

我问他那么到了极夜怎么办呢？

他说：“那就再带你去南极，北极到了极夜南极就是极昼了。”

我知道他什么意思，就像修普诺斯是达拿都斯的兄长一样，睡眠是死亡最亲密的朋友。

在他回自己的科室前我跟他在实验桌上做了三次爱，然后就把这事儿给忘了。】

讲完这个典故后，威兹曼发现小国常路用微妙的眼神看着自己，脸颊上还有淡淡的红晕。

好吧，他心想，不该忘了把最后少儿不宜的剧情给删掉。

他们到达罗瓦涅米时正值中午，威兹曼随口问小国常路午饭想吃什么。

小家伙点开车载导航翻了几下，最后指了指麦当劳。

“唉？你竟然也会想吃快餐？”威兹曼诧异地问。

“不，只是资料上写罗瓦涅米的麦当劳是世界上最靠北的一家。”

“那走吧，听起来有点意思。”

——也就有点意思罢了，快餐店嘛，全世界都一样，最北端的分店想必也不会有特殊菜单的。

不过当威兹曼问小国常路想吃什么，小家伙又给了他一个意外。

“我要儿童餐。”

“……你确定吗？等会别叫饿哦。”

“确定。”

“小东西你今天真奇怪。”

待他们找地方坐定，小国常路做的第一件事便是从盒子里拿出附送的玩具递给威兹曼。那是一只信天翁冰箱贴。

“给我干嘛？！”刚开始啃汉堡的威兹曼含糊地问。

“别装了还不是你想要，你前面盯着海报看了很久了。”

“所以你才点了儿童餐？”

“是啊。”小国常路霸占了威兹曼那杯更大的可乐，“你肯定比我更不好意思吃不是吗。”

“……好吧，谢谢。”

当天他们倒是不用再露营了，因为可以住在附近北极圈上的一个小镇里。他在那有一幢同样在湖边的传统红色小木屋，屋顶是黑色的，屋檐与窗框以及屋面边沿则漆成白色。内部除了简单照明设备与抽水泵之外仅有几件最基本的家具，同样是木质的。

宽敞的客厅里只有一张靠墙摆放的桌子，简直就是为了突出划在地板中央那条红线。相应的，挨着湖那侧的墙面被改造了下，装上了偌大的落地窗，一眼望去波光粼粼的湖面尽收眼底。

当然，改造的初衷并不是为了欣赏湖景。

小国常路像巡视地盘的小野兽般四处转了一圈。他一脸困惑，显然心里对这个地方有很多疑虑。不过当他一抬头对上威兹曼平静如水的眼神，就瞬间放弃了提问选择默默等待。

果然威兹曼也没打算解释些什么，他只是建议小国常路早点睡，因为第二天要“熬夜”。

于是小家伙安安静静地带上眼罩躺进睡袋里，事实上，直到第二天傍晚他都没再与威兹曼说一句话。

他知道这一天对威兹曼而言格外重要。

大约七点半的时候威兹曼看了看手表，然后把屋子里仅有的两把椅子搬过来都放在了客厅红线上。

小国常路乖乖坐上了其中一把椅子，与威兹曼一起看着窗外的风景。不过今天的主角不是湖也不是天鹅，而是太阳。

——只见夕阳在不断坠向地面的过程中骤然停止，接着像一个被顽童拖拽的风筝似的，沿着地平线缓缓平移，原本该被黑夜吞没的金色光芒继续闪耀在湖水与天空暧昧的接缝处，让湖面看起来好似一整块炫目的金箔。  
今天是夏至，极昼到来了，北极圈里不再有日落。

小国常路现在可以提问了。

“这条红线就是北极圈吧？”

“是的。”

“这房子……不是你买的吧？”

“不，这屋子是那个‘国常路’的遗物。我在拿到钥匙和地图后才意识到他真的在认真策划这件事，我以为他只是随口说说的。”威兹曼感慨地叹了口气，“不过也好，我终究和‘他’一起见到了不落的太阳。讽刺的是，我现在一点也不想睡觉，我只想死。”

“更讽刺的是我不能在这里跟你做三次爱。”小家伙冷不丁来了一句。

“那么点大的小脑瓜能不能不要想这种限制级的事情！”威兹曼重重拍了他一下后脑勺。

“唔，痛！但是我觉得以前的我一定是那样策划的。唔，痛痛痛痛痛……”

“再乱想我会打得更重的。”

“好啦好啦~我不想了。”小国常路抱着自己的头，“要么我们走吧，傻坐在这也没意思啊。”

“去哪？”

“你不是一点也不困只想死吗？正好我也不困，昨天睡多了。”

“那好吧。”

威兹曼带着他回到车上点开了地图，这一段路途将格外漫长。他们要回到罗瓦涅米沿83号公路一路北上穿越边境进入挪威，然后还要再行驶至少80英里才能到达目的地。中途也许会在科图柯诺或者阿尔塔休整一下，也许哪儿也不停。

小国常路爬上副驾系好安全带便一动不动、一言不发，连音乐都没要求听。上了公路后他就一直凝望着延伸到视线尽头的路面，让天边几缕漂泊的云彩倒映在他深棕色的眼眸里。

威兹曼能感觉到，小家伙为了保持平静已经竭尽了全力。毕竟这将是自己陪在他身边的最后一段路途。死亡与分别正在有条不紊地步步靠近。

而在夜幕无法降落的地面上，时间变得混乱不明。好几次威兹曼都在迷迷糊糊间觉得自己被固定在了一副画里，从周围的景色到自己握着方向盘的姿势都一成不变。

一直到挪威边境被边检要求出示护照时，威兹曼才仔细看了眼手表。

午夜零点三十二分。

3个半小时开了300多英里，速度还不赖。

此时小国常路终于撑不住睡着了，于是他决定停下来煮个咖啡。

在这片海拔数百米，终年强风吹拂的高原上到处都是一望无际的沼泽。威兹曼把车停在一个池塘边上开始烧水，午夜太阳的淡红光线下，一尾鳟鱼跳了起来，原本平静的水面激起一圈圈缓缓向外的涟漪。

他很快喝完了此生最后一杯清苦的热咖啡。

接着他又发动了汽车引擎，顺着一路可以看见海水的路，一口气把车开到了普桑格峡湾。

在摆渡去马基奥雅岛之前，威兹曼考虑再三，还是把小国常路放在了码头的一家小便利店里。

“对不起，我不能再带你一起往下走了。”

“嗯。”

“你有什么想对我说的吗？”

“加油，祝你好运。”

“那么，晚点你想回家的时候就自己报警。”

“好，不用担心。”

简短的告别就这样结束了，威兹曼最后吻了下小家伙的脸颊。这小孩是那么的坚强，明明只要他的一句挽留或一滴眼泪自己就会放弃，然而他事到如今依然用淡定而倔强的眼神支持着他和他的愿望。

他独自把车开上了渡船。船会把他运到洪宁斯沃格，那里的最北端就是深入北冰洋的幽冥北角。

大约十分钟后，威兹曼踏上了那段他向往已久的悬崖。永昼之夜的太阳仍精神抖擞地浮在地平线上，将眼前无垠的海水染得一片血红。凛冽的海风透过半开的车窗吹袭着他的脸颊，凝重的波涛在骇人的轰鸣声中一下一下击打着崖脚。海鸭粗鲁地挑衅着海鸥，空中不时落下几滩鸟粪。

将油门踏板踩到底的那一秒，威兹曼才终于回想起自己为什么选择了这种方式。

——寻求死亡是累世积存在他灵魂中的欲望，他无法逃避那头虎视眈眈的野兽，唯有献祭自身才能让他满足地销匿。但与此同时，他希望把死亡的惨烈与痛楚也一同印刻在自己的灵魂上，让它与那欲壑难填的野兽缠斗下去，也许来生才能有安宁的可能。

——此刻，极速冲刺的车辆轻而易举撕开了钢条护栏，没有人知道它会被坚硬的岩石粉碎，还是直接砸向冰冷的海水。

Part three

能离开大地的束缚进入天空是一种祝福。

对一只信天翁而言，羽翼是它生命的骄傲，翅膀下的疾风则是自然的馈赠。从第一次拍打双翼乘风而起后，它可能要在海平面上方翱翔十年甚至更久才会回到陆地。

在此期间，信天翁背覆着苍茫无垠的天空，俯视着青蓝浩瀚的海水。只要愿意，它能在12天里飞行6000公里，是世界上最自由的生灵。

威兹曼时常会想，自己身上究竟出现了怎样的错误，以至于它似乎正在逐渐偏离祖祖辈辈遵循的生存轨迹。

它已经在海面上漂泊了八九年了，差不多是时候飞回出生地寻找配偶共度此生。

然而它却恋上了一艘远洋航船，一路跟随船只离开了赖以生存的南冰洋，进入了太平洋的腹地。

传闻水手们经常捕捉信天翁，用它们翅膀上的长骨来做烟管，爪子制成烟袋。

不过这艘船上的海员都对动物十分友好。每当威兹曼降落在甲板上，他们都会热情地摸摸它的脑袋，仿佛它是他们圈养的家禽。

它的名字是其中一名海员起的。他每次都拿着一袋三文鱼腩或者曲奇饼干，对它说：

“过来，威兹曼。”

它有时候会顺从地走过去，有时候也会不理不睬地原地踱步。反正对方总会靠过来把食物放在手心伸到它面前供它啄食，他指掌上的皮肤被带盐的海风与鳕绳磨得硬而粗粝。

吃得太饱的信天翁常常会飞不起来，威兹曼也一样。但黄油曲奇的诱惑力太大，每次不吃完最后一块它根本不想停下来。

此时海员就会把它从甲板上抱起来，轻轻扶着它站在船舷的围栏上。然后一起看着蓬松的白云悠悠横斜在天际，与地平线相接。逐渐西沉的夕阳将它们染成壮美炫目的晚霞。一群飞鱼在底下如杂技演员般灵巧跃过，紧接着，太阳也像被割断了吊线似的忽然坠落。夜幕以惊人的速度蔓延，空中很快撒满了闪烁如钻石的繁星。

待夜风愈演愈烈，威兹曼便展开翼展远超过人类身高的翅膀起飞。它狭长的飞羽在迅疾的气流中颤动着，不断积蓄上升的力量，直到它粉色的脚蹼缓缓与海员托着它的手掌分离，再轻拍几下翅膀就能回到天空的怀抱。  
它不会离开太久的，因为海员的怀抱同样重要。

风平浪静时威兹曼就远远跟在航船后缓缓滑翔，仿佛一只系在船上的风筝而不是一只飞鸟。西风安然稳定地托着它，它好几个小时都不用挥动一下翅膀。

然而烈风是信天翁的朋友，却是人类最危险的敌人。

威兹曼从不明白，为什么人类要驾驶着那么笨重的机械，执拗地穿越汹涌巨浪，就为了把那些大箱子运到海的另一头？

它看着白茫茫的浪花碎片被寒冷的强风吹得飘飘沸沸，航船的瞭望舷窗玻璃上凝满了盐粒。巨浪像一个个猛烈的巴掌狠狠煽在船首钢板上，船体在低沉响亮的敲击声中震动摇晃。又一道波澜在暗夜中不动声色地涨高，好像睡醒后慢慢起立的巨人。忽然波峰猛地向内包裹，船首瞬间就陷进了海水里，好似一条仅仅露出脊背的鲸鱼。但接下去的浪涛又把船推向了空中，高高抬起。

威兹曼每次都担心这只钢铁巨兽总有一天要被更为强势的大海吞食，就像条纹卡拉鹰吃掉刚刚出壳的信天翁幼鸟，后者毫无招架还手之力。

鸟类本可以绕开风圈，但威兹曼被一种微妙却深刻的忧虑揪住了。所以等雨小了些后，它毅然决然地钻进了漆黑的暴雨云之下，径直冲向像落叶般被波浪抛掷的航船。它冒着被浪尖扫到的危险接近生活区舱室，最终降落在那扇熟悉的舷窗边，用它粉红色的硬喙敲打窗子。

海员发现它后，惊讶地把它抱进了房间。他以为它受伤了，但检查了一圈后并无大碍，看起来也不饿。于是他拿了块干毛巾擦干了它的羽毛（尽管并无必要），任由它站在桌上。

威兹曼这才发现船舱里虽然颠簸却很温暖。空气里飘着咖啡的味道，柔和的灯光让海员深棕色的头发看起来似乎有一层光晕。

它偏着小脑袋想了好一会，终于想起来眼前这个静静望着窗外的人类叫国常路。面对风暴他依旧恬然自得，面无惧色。威兹曼倒是在替他忧心，明明是一旦掉入海里就一定会死的生物。

就在此时国常路忽然伸手挠了挠它的下巴。

“你喜欢这个盒子吗？”他问。

威兹曼不置可否地眨了几下眼睛。

于是国常路轻轻托着它的腹部，从它脚底下抽出了那只被它踩着的深黑色木质盒子，谨慎而缓慢地打开。只见盒子里塞满了各种信件与明信片。

这没什么可稀奇的，即使在当下的年代海员也只有靠近港口时才能用电话或邮件联系上亲友，所以常常还是有人为了留言或表达牵挂而给他们写信。

国常路取出了其中的一封，小心地打开信封拆出信纸对威兹曼说：“我念给你听吧。反正也挺无聊的。船长命令任何人不许上甲板，哪怕去检查绑扎都不行。”

威兹曼弯下脖子看了看那张泛黄的信纸，他无法理解那些弯曲潦草的文字。

不过至少国常路的声音很好听。

『昨夜厚厚的云层遮盖了星光，天空看起来像漆黑的深海。在安静得能听见自己血流的空气里，我忽然想念起水流的声音。涓涓涌泉，怒浪惊涛，或是水鸟降落湖面溅起的水花。不知我养在易北河畔的天鹅有了多少辈后代，有没有延续其祖辈掀翻过路橡皮艇并狠啄落水者的河霸传统。

上周有人送了我张自录的小提琴独奏，配有海浪轻拍沙滩的声响。我一时兴起做了黑胶唱片，有机会可以一并寄给你。

你送给我的那只漂亮的水晶酒杯我一次也没有用过。最近不想饮酒，因为喝下去后会格外想念你。

这真奇怪，不变的我明明喝再多也不会醉的。

所以后来我在酒杯里养了一条纯白的半月斗鱼。那是优雅却极其脆弱多病的品种，但在我身边它会安然无恙的。

我不知道这是否恰当，也许我该适时送它去见上帝。

有时我会毫无征兆地开始焦虑，担心40亿年后，太阳的氢燃料就会耗尽。燃烧的红巨星将吞噬整个太阳系，最后在炫丽的死亡爆炸后萎缩为地球大小的白矮星。同样，银河系和整个宇宙也是有寿命的，我曾试图想象到那一刻我要漂浮到哪里，也许在不引发世界线悖论的情况下我的自我意识将被移交到另一个平行世界，不知我还会不会记得你。

我觉得我并不懂得“永恒”二字的意义，总有一天我将熟知地球的每一寸土地，至时我将再也无法控制自己厌倦的心，甚至不确定自己会不会厌倦那些回忆。

届时，我希望你能原谅我的厌倦，因为我依旧如此爱你。即使这爱始终如同渺小的星火，被压藏在坚实的心室中，被自己的情感所围困，从不曾有过燎原的机会，大概只够拿来烤熟一只鸡腿。

哦，还有。原谅我不带着鸡腿来见你。』

念这封信的时候国常路几乎没有任何表情，尽管内容既煽情又不合时宜地搞笑。他时不时要去扶一下桌上的台灯和不锈钢茶杯。它们随时会因为晃动的船体掉到地上。

隔壁房间传来呕吐的声音和紧接而来的咒骂，与之相比国常路的状态好得惊人。他甚至开了一罐午餐肉当晚饭，不过他倒没吃上几口，大多数都被威兹曼干掉了。

“觉得无聊吗？”国常路又对着信天翁问道。

威兹曼抖了抖羽毛，作为常年兀自漂泊在孤寂海洋上的动物它不知道无聊为何物。

“天空不曾让你厌倦是吗？那家伙也和你一样，在空中呆了很久很久。但天空是你的游乐场，你的归宿，却是他自我禁锢的牢笼。”

“你不明白对吗？没关系，我也不明白。”他轻柔地抚摸着它胸前的绒羽，像在抚摸一只年迈慵懒的家猫。

“抱歉，让你听这些，还给你起了他的名字。”

威兹曼歪了歪头，觉得并不讨厌，所以它又从盒子里随意衔取了一个信封。

国常路有些诧异地接过信封，打开后便大笑了起来。

“哈哈哈哈哈……你为什么偏偏挑中了这一封呢？你也和他想得一样吗？『国常路，你是个彻头彻尾的大白痴，绝世无敌大白痴。』整张纸都写满了这句话呢。”

他很快又从盒子里拿出了日期连续的下一封。

信上只有一行字：

『我他喵的还就喜欢白痴！』

想必盒子里的信他都读过许多遍。

“人类很奇怪吧。”国常路自嘲地笑了笑，“这些信他一封也没有寄出过，但天意弄人，终究它们还是落到了我手里。不然我永远也不会知道他有那么多不敢坦白的话语。”

“很蠢是么，不像你们信天翁，认定配偶便厮守终生，可以相伴50年甚至更久。不需要任何理由，也不在乎伴侣是同性还是异性。人类之间会背叛，会欺骗，会移情，会因爱生恨……但这都远远不是最悲伤的。”

语罢，国常路把信件都收好丢回了盒子里。是时候该休息了，也许过了今夜风浪就会过去，那么第二天甲板上就有很多事情要做。

他的房间里有一个上下铺的床，却只住了他一人。他把威兹曼抱到了上铺的枕头上，在狭小的房间里信天翁是飞不起来的，它的翼展都超过了房间的宽度。

“晚安，做个好梦。”他对它说，“但愿你能睡得惯人类的床。”

早晨的第一缕阳光出现后，凶暴的怒涛终于平息了下来。甲板上结下了一层厚厚的冰棱，船首舷墙被重创得如同一块凹凸不平的脆饼，扭曲得非常难看可怕。所幸船体受损并不严重。

国常路爬上了甲板开始清点坠箱数量，接着检查、重新加固集装箱捆扎。

威兹曼则用鸭子般蹒跚的步伐跟在他身后走着，它并不急着回到空中。

“早上好，国常路！”一个面露倦色但看起来心情不错的水手跟他打了个招呼，“这狗娘养的风暴……唉？又是那家伙？”他中断咒骂暴风雨的话题指了指威兹曼。

“对。”国常路点头。

“哟，真粘人，像小狗一样。我觉得它爱上你了。”

“大概。”

“说不定上它辈子是你的妻子。”

“……呃”

“对了，信天翁肉好吃吗？”

“不知道。”

逻辑混乱对话至此，威兹曼忽然把脚下集装箱当成跑道滑稽地跑了几步，轻拍翅膀优雅起飞。那伸展双翼后神似十字架的身形，让洁白的羽毛在朝阳的照射下显得格外圣洁。

“抱歉，把你的宝贝吓跑了。”

“不用在意，起风了而已。”

这一次威兹曼飞远了一些。

地球表面的海水一直在不停流动，和大气层里一样有气候变化，而鸟类对洋流的感知比人类敏感得多。

威兹曼捕捉到了北太平洋暖流的某个分支，从温暖的海水里捞起了一团马尾藻。马尾藻就好比海洋中的风滚草，没有根系，随海水四处漂流，里面时常会缠有马尾藻鱼或小虾小蟹。

它衔着马尾藻再次回到了航船附近，就像其他信天翁为了觅食不论跋涉多远都能准确飞回筑巢地一样，它从不担心迷失目标。

然后，它把这团植物当做礼物送给了国常路，才不管对方有没有用，想不想要。

国常路也欣然接受了。

“如果你肯给我一根你的羽毛，我会更荣幸的。”他随口补充道。

威兹曼不情不愿地咕咕了几声，别过头把喙戳进后背与翅膀下的羽从里翻找了片刻，最终真的啄出一根脱落的羽毛。

“耶？真的非常感谢。”国常路受宠若惊地接过那根应该是来自它翅膀上的乌黑飞羽。鸟类十分珍重自己的羽毛，肯赠给谁是天大的信赖与好感。

“好啦，那么加上你上次掉在我房间里的几根，可以做一个捕梦网了。”

威兹曼不懂捕梦网为何物，它甚至很少做梦。因为信天翁能在飞行中睡眠，左右脑交替休息，极少停下来陷入深眠。

不过它还是跟着国常路回了房间，看着他用细藤条与麻绳编织起一个圆形的网，又把那些羽毛挂在下面作为装饰。

“这玩意儿能阻挡来自深海与恐惧的噩梦。”他把捕梦网挂在床头，又对信天翁说，“啊对了，你要是想要什么东西作为交换的话，可以随意拿走。”

威兹曼四处张望了一圈，摇摇晃晃地跳到椅子上再跳上桌子，末了又蹲在那个黑色木盒上。

“哈，真是的……”国常路摸了摸它光滑修长的脖颈，“你的话，拿走一封也无所谓。再过几天我们就到海港了，下次出海可能要过一段时日。”

信天翁发出几个清脆的音节，仿佛轻描淡写的话语。它们一生闲适，过着节奏缓慢忽略时光的生活，所以几个月甚至数年的离别在它看来也不算太糟糕。

跟上次一样，它又从盒子里凭喜好取出一封信，再看着国常路一边喝刚沏好的茶一边念给它听。

『自从王的力量完全觉醒后我就再也不能入睡了。这真糟糕，连个梦也做不了。但偶尔我也会怀疑自己早已身处梦境之中，只是再也无法醒来。

其实两者并没有区别，不是吗？

我并不想承认自己非常希望梦见你，更不想承认因为做不到这件事情我有多么难过不甘。所以我只能把眷恋与思念同我那清修式的虔敬生活揉在一起，如同一份对过往的祭礼。

在我真正选择离开你之前，“一旦离开你我要怎么再次适应孤生一人的生活”一直是困扰我的最大难题，比我从小到大遇到的任何一个科学问题都要棘手。然而当那成了一个必然存在的事实后，我绝望地发现标准答案是“此题无解”。

离开你我永远也不会习惯，永远。

你一直占据着我心中最宝贵最脆弱的位置，与我那寂寞的根性为邻。同时我也自私自恋地希望在你那边情况是相同的。我祝愿你能爱其他人，却不希望你爱那个人或那些人超过我。可笑的是，后半句明明是个不可能发生的假命题，我却一直为此诚惶诚恐。

你能试着去想象一下这种悲哀又卑鄙的诚惶诚恐吗？如今我与世界的绝大部分断绝了联系，因此我所有的忧虑与恐慌都来源于你。

我担心你误解我离开的涵义。如果生无可恋的“恋”所指的对象是一个集合，那你一定是排除在外的。我只是单纯对人世与自己感到失望，然后天真到愚蠢地想着如果自己注定失去一切，那么长痛不如短痛。倘若最后的结局肯定不能跟你在一起，我情愿从一开始就只跟自己在一起。

之后我后悔了N 回，但我逼着自己不去做反悔的举动，不然上述过程可能会重复几百次。

我担心你有时会感到茫然或失落，因为我从没告诉过你我有多爱你。这也不是我的错，爱本身没有任何度量衡可以衡量，也没对应的函数曲线可以表示。我只能用一些旁敲侧击的现象或譬喻来表示，就像人们无法衡量春天只能用花期来表示一样。

譬如，每当我想起你的抚摸，浑身上下的皮肤会立马感受到灼热的温度，以及肌肉群下意识的颤栗，甚至还有随之而来的呼吸加重。

更露骨点说就是：只要一想起你这个身体就想被操，那一刻它好像不属于我自己，我无法控制它的变化和渴求。

也许你会质疑，觉得我不是那种肆意纵欲的放荡的人。

但我很负责地告诉你，在你面前，我就是。

我希望你用任何你能想到的方式或姿势操我，最好连续操上三天三夜。我要高潮占据我每一个脑细胞，让它们除了极端的快感之外再也不传递其他神经信号。我喜欢精液混合着汗滴黏在皮肤上的感觉，特别是你留在我体内或身上的液体禁止擦掉！直到气味被体热蒸腾开散发在房间里。此时你可以顺便舔舔我肩颈的轮廓，或者在我耳边叫我的名字。你就该为了贴近我耳廓而抓着我的头发，现在它们又长又烦。我甚至祈求你给予我一些适当的痛楚，就像以前我在接吻时咬你是想要你更重地咬回来，但你即使明白我的某些倾向也拒绝那么做。好吧，我理解你的于心不忍，所以也就想想罢了。

还有，管他隔壁其他人怎么想，反正我不会闭嘴保持安静的，更不会阻止失控坠落的眼泪。

嘛，反正我写得再色气你也看不见，没什么不好意思的。也许我还能写点更肉麻的，类似“国常路，我最亲爱的男朋友”？咳咳，好像有点恶心……

不过不写出来我难受。

反正和你在一起后我才明白，欢愉不是得到或者给予。只有在相互给予，并且能够唤起另一方赠与的愿望时，欢愉才得以存在。这才是彼此交付真正的意义。

哪个哲人信誓旦旦地说精神比肉体更高贵，那他要么欲求不满性爱不和，要么准是个从未在现实中遇到过挚爱只能脑补的可怜虫。

这封信本来写到这里就够了。但是我忽然想，万一，我是说万一哪天这些文字被你看见，我才不要被你误会，让你以为我一直处在痛苦之中，而事实上我没有。

所以我得接着先前的话题多解释几句。

你认得我那么久，不会不清楚我对生命的热爱。要讨论一个死者是否幸福似乎很奇怪。根据科学的或者无神论的观点，因为死去的人是没有任何感觉的。即使那种永恒的宁静被视为一种幸福，那也是死者自己无法感受到的，他的一切都归于了虚无。假使以你遵从的阴阳道的角度去分析，死者进入下一个轮回重生，前世的一切也跟他毫无干系了。再看看宗教的说法，倘若一个人在死后会进入另一个极乐世界，那他在那个世界里是什么样的状态呢？如果他任然会年长起来，那他的亲友死后要和他如何相认？倘若他在那个世界永葆青春，那么祖孙相见时该有多荒唐。我一点也不想在天堂见到20岁的爷爷，不然我连合适的称谓都找不到。

废话多了。

总之在我看来，倘若世上尚有可留恋的人或事在，那生存无论如何都是可恋的。

唯一会产生困扰的就是在你寿终正寝的时候。

有种“智慧”的论调认为死亡、离别以及别的人情变故都是不可避免的，那不如训练自己把一切感情都看成过眼云烟，那样失去时才能淡然。但人类不就是靠各种感情联系在一起的吗？没有亲友挚爱，活着又跟死了有何不同？

届时我不知道关于我们的回忆够不够继续给我慰藉。在文学作品中永生的困扰都是人类带着自身的极限臆想出来的，没有人能给我建议究竟该怎样消磨漫长而不朽的生命。我记得曾看到过一本小说，讲述了一个从文明诞生之初一直活到现世的人类，他每隔一段时间就得更换住址，更换姓名与身份才能继续在社会中生存。结果有一次他忽然发现自己正在交往的女友其实是他的某个后代，他便唐突地用手枪结束了自己的生命。

这个故事以前看来是消遣，现在看来是笑话。

“人类”之名实质上是一套规则，脱离了这套规则也就不能再称为人了。所有被石板选中的王都得面临与人世的隔绝，获得强大力量的同时不免让自己与人类之间划开一条深深的裂缝。

只不过我狭隘地认为比起我你们还是幸运的。首先，小心谨慎一些的话你们还是能装扮成人类的。其次，至少在死亡来临时你们还能回到人类的阵营，而我恐怕再没有落叶归根的机会。

我不止拥有无尽的寿命，还拥有无法被伤害的不死之身。我的力量有不受我意志操纵的一大部分。

所以趁早远离人间似乎是我唯一的选择。我必须独自摸索对抗永恒的生存方式。

现在的策略我不保证是正确的。谁知道呢？活得越久越是跟不上变故。

想当年天国号刚来到日本上空不久，我就见到了广岛原子弹的蘑菇云，似乎也就感慨了一下还好没有参与核武器的研制，然后就没有然后了，既没兴趣猜测地面上的情况也没心情为无辜的死难者哀悼。

直到迦具都陨坑夺走了双倍数量的人命我才开始审视起自己的所作所为。当年接下德累斯顿石板项目的我绝对无法料到今天的状况。蝴蝶效应客观存在，人在久远过去的每一个细小举动都可能颠覆未来。

这同样是我需要远离人世的原因。我只有做研究的小聪明，不比你高瞻远瞩的政治才干，能够预料并修改人类社会的发展轨迹。

因此我选择当一个闭壳龟，烦心起来头尾四肢一起缩到壳里，一切都假装没看见。

反正地上的事情有你照料，我大可以不要瞎操心或者帮倒忙。

然而倘若有一天再也无人能收拾那块讨厌的石板，我一定会下地摆平它的，用尽一切手段都要摆平它。它是我挖出来的我要负责，已经只管生不管养了至少我要管它死！

如此算来我不负责任的地方真的太多太多了，还老让你给我擦屁股。

好像要下雨了，不想写了。

你挚爱的A.K.Weismann』

傍晚威兹曼衔着信封飞离的时候，听见其他海员在跟国常路揶揄怎么把它培养成了信鸽，简直比给魔法学院送信的雪鸮还要炫酷。

它并不在乎那些流言蜚语。

一阵阵雨刚刚消停，突然有一支看不见的笔在空中划出了一条完整的彩虹，从地平线一端横跨到了另一端。在彩虹流光溢彩的圆弧顶峰融汇了流动的白云。太阳倏地从云层后跳了出来，傍晚聊胜于无的温暖也自西向东蔓延开来。

威兹曼最后望了望全速向陆地驶去的航船，平滑的蓝灰海面在船头处碎开，船尾则拖着一条崩裂翻卷的白色痕迹。甲板上认得它的几名海员都在对它挥手告别，当然也包括国常路。  
大概，所谓美梦不过如此吧。

威兹曼这样想着，像要去触及云彩似的飞向深邃的蓝天。它完全伸展的双翼抓住了落日，使得那金色的光辉闪耀在它的羽翼之上。

Part four

一般人很难说清一口气吸入肺部的时候究竟是什么感觉，尽管正常人每天都要重复这个动作约两万五千次。呼吸至关紧要却又如此平凡，从不宣扬自己的存在。

然而威兹曼非常清楚这个无比寻常的生理过程的每一步骤。

被加压的氧气自鼻腔进入，沿气管向下被支气管树的枝杈层层分散，在段支气管里前往肺的各个角落，再挤过细支气管的黏膜皱襞，最终穿过呼吸性支气管的开口逐个进入肺泡。血红蛋白如同见到阔别许久的老友般将氧分子紧紧拥抱，停止流动的血液再次被恢复搏动的心室所挤压着，欢快地奔涌起来。

威兹曼知道，这种感觉意味着“苏醒”。他再次睁开眼，看着世界又一次对他有所请求，看着新一场鏖战扑面而来，也许还能见到“他”，假使他没有一睡两百年的话。

“早上好，威兹曼，有没有做个好梦？”

那个声音被压在口罩之后听起来略感沉闷，却能瞬间拂去他内心所有的阴霾与疑虑。

“早~国常路。现在几点了？”脸上的氧气面罩被摘取后他打了个招呼反问道。

“五点半，太阳刚刚升起。”

“唉？我梦到自己变成了一只信天翁，正在向着海平面上的太阳飞行。”

“听起来是个祥和的梦。”

“嗯。”威兹曼点头，如此想来，他很久很久都没有见过朝阳了。他并不记得自己究竟在这个附属于疾控中心的机密研究所呆了多久。作为不死之身他早已丧失了关注时间的习惯。

“这次又是什么？”

趁其他研究员尚未到来前他能多跟国常路聊上几句，作为“实验品”除了回答必要的问题外他不被允许与人交谈，不过也只有国常路会搭理他，其他人只把他当成小白鼠一样的生物载体工具而已。为了保持无菌状态他甚至都不可以下地，平时不是躺在超净操作台上就是用二氧化碳致晕后保存在密封罐里。

相当骇人听闻？也许吧，但所里每一辈研究员都是这么“使用”他的。

最关键的是，这也是威兹曼本人的愿望。

然而大多数人早就忘记了或根本不相信这一点，一旦让他恢复意识，他们就会在一定程度上对他施加一些限制与束缚。

“根据目前的ELISA检测结果这似乎是一种新型烈性传染病毒，与已知种类都没有亲缘性。已被列为第四级病毒。患者首要症状表现为严重肺部感染，3~5天内患者的消化道也会出现炎症，并迅速发展出肠道溃烂、甚至全身出血症状。病毒可飞沫、空气传播，对现有药物通通不敏感。”

“……有点可怕。” 威兹曼轻描淡写地评论道。

“不然也不会非要你帮忙。”国常路替他把压在身下的几缕发丝抽了出来，整齐地拨到他耳边，“我希望能尽快治愈疾病减少死亡人数，但也不想让你太受罪。”

“嘛~你又忘了吧。”威兹曼恬静地笑了笑，“我的身体对痛苦的感受力大概只剩下常人的十分之一。”

国常路若有若无地叹了口气，轻抚了下威兹曼的额头。此时他的同事们已经带着刚刚分离出的冷冻病毒株赶来。

“来得真早啊国常路主任，你都准备好了吗？”其中一人问。

“一切就绪。我们开始吧，没时间可以拖延了。”

“病毒悬液解冻好了吗？”

“在水浴了。”

“等下这种收缩塑料管直接用解剖刀切开就好。”

“了解，稀释倍数呢？”

“病毒滴度配到半感染量的30倍。”

“OK！”

“分成4份，分别肌肉注射与静脉注射。”

国常路冷静地指挥着现场，偶尔趁其他人都背身忙碌的时候轻抚几下威兹曼的手背。后者现在又一次被当成了活体培养基，等待着致命的病毒在他体内增殖。

之后全员要做的就是观察并等待。威兹曼无法被杀死的机体完全不惧怕消耗战，人类免疫系统进化出抗体或免疫因子的效率远远超过任何药物研发机构，只要宿主不中途死亡这些孜孜不倦的淋巴细胞总能在某天忽然将局势逆转。

不过面对烈性病原体，等待好转的过程十有八九会相当痛苦，更不要提威兹曼还肩负痊愈后继续提供血清用以治疗他人或制作疫苗的任务，附带还要作为可观测样本协助病理性分析。

根据计划4个小时后要抽血化验一次，他们得知道注入威兹曼体内的病毒株是否已经恢复活性正常增殖。

“你们先走吧晚点我会处理的。”国常路对其他人说，接下去的任务不多一个人就能完成，“明天早上8点过来就行。”

“欧耶~主任最好了！”那个一贯健气阳光的大男孩欢呼了起来。剩余小组成员也小声聊着天去缓冲间换衣服了，就和普通单位下班时的光景没什么区别。

威兹曼也觉得国常路最好了，他知道他留下来是为了陪他，而非嫌进进出出还要重新换防护服喷消毒液麻烦。他想跟他继续聊聊，却在他准备PCR材料的时候忍不住睡着了，被闷在氮气罐里长久窒息昏迷的状态并不会让他有片刻的轻松感，他需要真正的睡眠来调整。

醒来后他看见国常路抱着厚厚的记录本傻坐在那，即使对方被无菌服包裹着只露出眉眼还带着护目镜，他也能察觉到他正内心烦闷。

“怎么了，哪里不顺心？”

“没有不顺心。”国常路否认道。

“明明就有。”

“是吗。”

“说来听听嘛，让我幸灾乐祸一下？”威兹曼故意揶揄他。

结果国常路阖眼叹了口气。

“同事的态度让我有点恼火，尽管好像轮不到我来恼火。”他拉了个高脚凳过来在超净台边坐下，“毕竟我们现在做的其实是人体实验，残忍过分，令人作呕，无法公开。即便他们不把你看做人类事实也不会改变。”

“但他们必须那样认为不是吗？”威兹曼无所谓地撇撇嘴，“不被洗脑出‘那只是一件工具’的心态的话根本无法下手。只要最终能得到控制疾病的结果，我并不在意他们到底把我当做什么。就像做多了外科手术的医生或多或少会对人体，对生死有种职业性的麻木，不然他拿起手术刀时反而会因患得患失而分心。”

“我知道。”国常路咽了口唾沫，“我知道。”他刻意强调了一遍，“所以我才说轮不到我来恼火。”

“那就不要想太多啦~”威兹曼试图开导他。

“我做不到。愿意被利用是你的选择，由你制造的抗体和疫苗救了多少人？一千万或者更多？我敬佩你的牺牲，也赞同保留这个秘密小组。但我希望你尽可能好受一些，这是对生命最基本的尊重。有几个人的态度已经矫枉过正了。”

“啊……是吗……”

面对威兹曼漫不经心的语气，国常路抓住他的小臂稍许提了起来。

“前面你睡着了，我在你肘静脉采过血你都不知道吧？”

“只是针头的话我怎么感觉得到啦！”威兹曼斜了他一眼。倒是国常路不知何时把他手腕脚腕上的拘束带都拆掉了，只有他不把自己当成随时会逃跑或者攻击研究院报社的危险分子，只有他相信他无意伤害任何人。  
“可是你的神经末梢都好好的。”

“大概是某种未知的自我保护机制帮我屏蔽了大部分痛觉咯。不然动不动挣扎叫喊或者疼痛性休克你们也很麻烦啊。所以说你到底在纠结什么？”威兹曼不认为自己感觉迟钝有什么不对的。当需要对特定组织进行病理分析时，研究员经常会直接从他身上切下样本，甚至为了获得对照组还会等他的机体自我修复后，再次切取同样部位，有时此步骤可能要重复数次。要不是痛觉退化他根本承受不下来。

“我就是很奇怪你为什么能那么理直气壮地为我们辩护。”国常路凝视他的眼神很复杂，里面混有各种自责、怜悯、压抑的情绪。

“明天我们会取你肺部与小肠的活组织切片体外培养。”他把一个手术刀柄像笔一样拿在手里一圈圈转着，“开腔手术会使用麻醉剂，但理由是如果有痛觉哪怕再微弱你的自我复原能力都会快到我们根本无法看到内脏。而其他场合不带麻醉师玩是因为懒。”

——“所以呢？”

“从那本劣迹斑斑的记录册上我可以推断出过分的事情多如牛毛。我都不想去数多少任负责人曾违规使用过你，去制造常规药剂公司用单克隆技术就能生产的药物或者蛇毒血清之类的东西。甚至还有牵连器官贩卖的前科，那家伙竟然还特别标注了你身上的任何细胞一旦离体就会奇怪地失去免疫原性，移植不产生排斥反应。至于某些完全看不懂意图的举动，我完全有理由怀疑只是当时组员心情不好虐待你为乐。”

——“所以呢？”

威兹曼又问了一遍同样的问题，“在我看来人的意图那种东西已经与我无关了。除了所谓的被利用之外，永生的身体毫无意义，只能带来困扰与悲伤。莫名其妙多得的东西就该分给别人不是吗？如果我的心脏能让另一个渴望生存的人活下去，我完全不介意切了重长一个。”

国常路摇着头又叹了口气，眼前这家伙已经无可救药了。他固然心疼他，却觉得自己这种心疼既自私又浅薄。

但这不妨碍他抱怨几句。

“所以啊……”国常路像去医院探望卧床的病人时那样握住威兹曼的手，“所以威兹曼是世界第一的蠢货。”

当天夜里国常路说是被第六感告诉他不要回去休息，所以就去隔壁缓冲间睡一会。

威兹曼嘲讽了一番他的多心，毕竟自己虽是病人却并不需要密切看护。

在接下去的四五个小时内，他明显能感觉到自己的体温逐步升高，随后头晕，咽痛，咳嗽等呼吸道感染症状接踵而至。

这对他来说真没什么大不了的，比这更难熬的症状他也经历多了。谁知当他昏睡了片刻醒来后却发现整个研究组的成员都已经被召集过来了。

此时威兹曼发觉视线十分模糊，无法集中精神去听清周围人的话语。但主要信息还是能捕捉到的，貌似植入自己体内的病毒仅12小时就已经完成了全面侵染，速度远超原先的预计，拖到明天早上要是出现大面积的组织坏死引起再生后再采样，可能影响观测和对初期病变的分析。

然后他就听见国常路在很大声地吼：

“你能不能先不去折腾滞留针了有没有点轻重缓急！血氧饱和度和动脉氧分压一直在掉没看见吗？急性呼吸衰竭不认得？快过来弄气管插管，赶紧丙泊酚静脉诱导麻醉，靶浓度照旧。拿37号DLT不要用39号了可能有痉挛性气管狭窄。他不会死你们也不能这么不上心，有点职业道德好吗！退一步讲到时候分析的时候全是干扰项。”

啊……已经那么严重了吗？

麻醉剂起效速度有极限，好在威兹曼被他迟钝的感受力所保护，所以半清醒状态下气管插管的痛苦还算能接受。他知道研究组必须至少让他的机体维持一定程度的正常运作，否则他的能力会过多介入直接“刷新”死亡细胞反而会抑制免疫系统的生理过程。

不过国常路着实对他要更细致一些，尽管这在其他人看来多此一举。意识消失前威兹曼听到的最后一句话还是国常路在叮嘱记得两小时后向气管内滴入湿化液。

反正很快会结束的，即便他们要开胸切取自己几个部分的肺叶也得动作迅捷。麻醉只能大大减缓他自我修复的速度但不能暂停这一过程。

所以这次也安心把自己交给他处理吧。

每次被实施手术后麻醉恢复的阶段是威兹曼最难受的几分钟。

他不需要创口缝合，而是会被持续注射大剂量高浓度的纳洛酮拮抗剂，用以竞争性地覆盖麻醉剂的受体，使之迅速失效。神经反射苏醒后剧烈的疼痛会立马激活他的异能，让他获得崭新的细胞与组织填补缺损的部分。  
但疼完事情还远没有结束，药物副作用会导致威兹曼需要忍受很长一段时间的心动过速、血压升高以及由此形成的心绞痛。甚至偶尔还会严重心律失常——至时唯一值得庆幸的只有他们最多给他注射点利多卡因而无需用直流电来除颤，他的能力会保护好自己。

好在熬过这一阵后，威兹曼又能获得片刻与国常路独处的时光。

“真抱歉，这次也很痛吧”他每次都温柔地握着他的手问。

此时威兹曼只能微弱地回握一下对方的手指作为回答，氧气面罩与脱力的身体让他一时半会无法用语言交流。

他并不着急，也许过个几天，最晚不过几星期后，撑过几次纤支镜检查与支气管肺灌洗，体内“战局局势”就会完全逆转。

果不其然，到了病毒植入的第72个小时，威兹曼体内的免疫细胞与抗体的数量和活性就开始持续上升。病症也会相应减轻。在等待血清达到可以采集使用的效价的时段里，国常路都会尽量陪着他。对体外组织的药剂学实验他并不用参与，只需偶尔去指导一下。

除了个别手术需要特殊体位外，威兹曼通常都持续保持仰卧姿势。他习惯了伪装成一个模型假人，连手指都很少动一下，也从不偏头东张西望。但他会听着国常路整理器械的动响，那种污染器械被分别装进塑封袋时唰啦唰啦的声音让他莫名感到安心。

国常路路过他身边时冷不丁来了句：

“上天不该把你生得这么漂亮，让人真的很难下手。”

威兹曼不置可否地瞥了他一眼，他都快忘了自己的长相了，只记得自己的外表被永久固定在了23岁的样子。

漂亮？应该吧。他依稀回忆起当年有一大把男人追求他的时候声称“自己以前是直男”。

等等，国常路也会喜欢上他吗？

那么，自己又如何呢？是不是也喜欢他？

这些突如其来的念头让威兹曼瞬间忐忑了起来。

并且就在这时国常路忽然又补充道：“但上天更不该让你为人那么强硬的，也许你只要皱一下眉我就会放弃，但你从来没有。”

“由你亲自动手我已经很知足了”威兹曼几乎脱口而出。

“不，你本不该被伤害，你本可以平平淡淡地活着。找个渺无人烟的地方隐居起来，早上舒舒服服地睡醒后在阳台上看书喝咖啡，必要时凭心情做点喜欢的工作，不用太担心生计……对不起也许我想得太简单了，可能那样会过于寂寞空虚之类的。但是……反正我觉得你没必要一直在这里，至少该有想离开休息一阵的时候就可以出去玩玩的选择……抱歉，我真不该说这些，我也给不了你什么。”

国常路纠结的语气反而让威兹曼感到不忍，他自己早已放弃思考那类问题了。他不会去假设如果自己是个正常人生活会怎样怎样，也不会去想象哪天离开了疾控中心要去哪里，又会和谁在一起。因为不管他怎样在假想中编排自己的人生，结局都只有孤独与悲伤，这不是他的错，但也绝不是任何人的错。

“如果让我许愿的话我会要你给我一个吻，那样每次手术刀划开皮肤的时候我都能把它想象成你的亲吻。”威兹曼半开玩笑地说。

他没料到国常路当真立马抓起他的手腕在他手背上印下一个浅吻。

即使隔着厚厚的口罩，威兹曼依然能感受到对方的嘴唇贴上自己时那种柔软温暖的触碰。

“先将就下吧。”国常路又轻轻抚弄了几下他的手指，“等你痊愈后我一定会给你一个更好的吻。”

“好的。”威兹曼欣然而笑。自己的选择果然是明智的——他一早就选择了什么也不去考虑，只选择单纯地爱着世界，爱着人类，爱着偶然降临到他身上的温柔。

特别是国常路给予的。

每隔48小时补注射一次病毒连续重复免疫5次后，免疫吸附实验显示威兹曼体内的抗体成功到达了目标效价。病毒在无法彻底破坏的机体面前仓惶败北。

然而疾病的销匿并非终结，新一轮的痛楚才刚要开始。

威兹曼默默看着组员清点血袋、采血管、分离胶；配置各种他从未搞清过用途的试剂；检查冷冻离心机……

他们的目标自然是他珍贵的血清。

血液被抽离他的身体是个漫长的过程，暗红的液体从他左手手肘静脉缓慢而持续地流出，被导入收集储存的仪器里。当失血到达一个临界值，也许是35%也许是40%，他的能力就会启动补足缺失的那部分血液。

据他所知这个方案是经过长期实验，对他的能力细致了解后确定下来的——他的机体在复原非当场“致命”的损伤时，是以最近的稳定状态作为标准的，也就是说那些瞬间补充上来的血液也会同样含有抗体。若像早先直接心室穿刺迅速抽空血液的话，就会刷新出完全“纯净”的血液，必须花时间重新注射病毒再次免疫。

重复失血导致了低血压、呼吸急促与心动过速，让威兹曼间歇性神志不清。视线变得非常迷蒙，仿佛自己被揉入了一个巨大的水球中，世界隔绝在外，光影虚渺，连周围人谈话的声音都听起来飘忽而诡异。

右手静脉又被一枚针头刺入，有什么液体快速注入了他收缩塌扁的血管，让他稍微舒服了些，周身隐隐的刺痛也缓解了。

大概是等渗平衡液吧，他心想，此时加压氧气面罩再次覆盖了他的口鼻。

威兹曼知道只有国常路会为他做这些“无意义”的事情，只有他会“无谓”地在意自己的感受或心情，只有他坚持着这些他认为“正确”的举动。

入夜后，果然还是国常路亲自留下来收拾东西。他在实验室里走来走去的身影让威兹曼没出息地暗喜，他期待着他忙完后坐下来陪自己一会，而后者也确实那么做了。

手掌被对方的双手轻柔握上的瞬间，威兹曼感觉到了一种火热却舒适的温度。想必由于不断流失的血液自己的皮肤一定湿润而冰冷。

他费力地向国常路坐着的位置偏头，却中途被他用手势制止了。

“想聊天的话还是算了吧，以你现在的音量穿不透氧气面罩的。”国常路用略带无奈的口吻陈述道。见威兹曼不悦地皱了皱眉，他又接着说：“要么实在憋不住的话就听我说吧，你用眼神告诉我肯定或否定就好。”

威兹曼用默许的眼神看了看他。

“你知道自己现在的样子有多惨吗？”

——鄙夷而不屑的眼神。

“好吧好吧，换一个问题。可怜的威兹曼到底为什么要忍受这种让人毛骨悚然、备受凌虐的生活呢？让全世界表扬你是个好人吗？”

——不是的。

“那么，成为神明一样怜悯并救赎人类的存在？”

——从未想过。

“单纯的善良以及想被需要？”

威兹曼犹犹豫豫地思索了一会，垂眸轻叹以示认同。

国常路捏了捏他的指尖，接着问：

“如果可以，你还愿意过正常人的生活吗？”

——已经不在乎了。

“啊，不愿意么。我猜总看着在意的人和事物在身边流逝会很难过吧？”

——确实。

“那么，总有一天我也会让你十分难过，对吗？”

——威兹曼已经用很难过的眼神看着国常路了。

“对不起，也许我是该慎重点。毕竟我不知道哪个对你来说更痛苦些，是我随意把你当做工具处置造成的生理上的痛楚，还是哪天我离开后你内心的疼痛。你挺喜欢我的对不对？就像我从第一天来这里便忍不住喜欢你。”

——对对对对对。

“啊，真抱歉。”国常路又重复了一遍。

“这次也不知道何时才能结束，急需治疗的人太多，连研究室里的人都经常会被抽出去打包分装好的免疫血清送去各地的医院。”他稍许用了点力握了下威兹曼的手，“不过放心吧，欠你的东西我会记得的。”

到底已经过了多久了呢……

好几处肌肉在不受控地抽搐，关节稍许动一动都针扎般疼痛。

呼吸从未顺畅过。

心率变化像在坐过山车。

自己还活着吗？

好蠢的问题，威兹曼你一定是脑细胞阵亡多了，等它们重新长出来再思考吧。

睡一会吧。

睡不着啊。

好吧，好吧，算了算了……

——以上的状态循环重复了几百次，直到那些针头、管子、监护仪线等可恶的玩意儿终于从身上撤走后，骤然降临的轻松感让威兹曼几近落泪。

长久持续的折磨不断消磨着他的意志，他甚至偶尔会诅咒苍天为什么不能给他一个简单明了的死亡。不过精神崩溃对实验本身而言是完全可以忽略的变量，好在他后期至少有一半的时间处于自我保护性的昏迷之中。  
此刻威兹曼被暂时放置在缓冲间里， 蜷缩在一只简朴的旧沙发上，但无论如何比又硬又冷的超净操作台要舒服多了。他闻了闻自己皮肤上残留的药剂与血的气味，暗自抱怨他的能力为什么不能立即驱散这些恶心的味道。

他们甚至忘了要把门锁起来，于是不一会就有人在咆哮要记谁的过。威兹曼并不介意他们把他拷在沙发脚或者其他什么东西上，虽然他们最终也没来料理他。

话说回来，好像挺久没见到国常路了，他很困，却担心起如果睡太久会错过与他独处的机会。

然而无法抵御的巨大疲惫很快击败了他，让他身不由己地沉沉睡去。

等到一觉醒来，威兹曼简直觉得自己还在做梦——他发现自己被国常路横抱着，右边脸颊刚好紧贴在他胸口，可以隐隐听见他稳健的呼吸与心跳从胸腔中传出。他惊愕地仰起头，鼻尖轻轻蹭到了对方的下巴。  
他听见国常路如往常一样用低沉的声音说：“威兹曼，早上好。”这是他第一次听他的声音径直传入自己耳内而不需要穿透口罩之类的东西，那嗓音熟悉而又陌生，通透得直达心灵。

同样，这是他第一次看清他完全不被防护工具遮挡的脸。

“睡够了？”

“嗯……”

“还感到累的话可以再休息会，没有人急着赶你去哪里。”

“嗯……”

威兹曼用略微失焦的目光凝视着那双深棕色的眼眸，以及他瞳孔里倒映出的自己，这种意外的合二为一的方式让他想笑却又无比欣喜，以至于几乎忘了怎样言语。好在当国常路轻轻托起他的下颌时，他猛然顿悟般记起要微笑。

——他终于等到了他来兑现诺言。

双唇交叠的瞬间，威兹曼怀疑他的世界是不是正在从这一触点开始融化。彼此的舌尖试探般相互触碰了一下，那一秒的停滞如同海啸前沙滩上最后的宁静。紧接着便是热烈到令人窒息的深吻，夹杂着被压抑已久，汹涌似浪潮的感情。

威兹曼不曾料到一个单纯的吻也能蕴含对灵魂的救赎。此刻周遭的单调房间也好，外界的绚烂景致也好，他所遭受的所记得的所希冀的一切也好，都如虚化了一样逐渐模糊，最终消逝了。他仿佛进入了另一个跟宇宙一样广袤的空间。在这片没有尽头的空间里，国常路，以及他赐予他的愉悦感是唯一的存在。

威兹曼早已忘却自己活了多久，但这次，他感激漫长的生命让他遇见了他。

在每一轮实验的终末，威兹曼都面临着一次重启。

——他需要被彻彻底底地摧毁，让全身的细胞都刷新一遍，以便不留下任何影响下一个项目的因素。

密集的激光束会把他瞬间化为齑粉，然后他便像凤凰一样在灰烬中重生。

威兹曼并不讨厌这一步骤，原本半秒钟的疼痛就不算什么，且现在国常路还会更人道一些把他先麻醉了。

“某一天我肯定得退休，也会死，如果那样你想要什么纪念品吗？”国常路在把威兹曼送去销毁室的路上半开玩笑地问道。

“纪念品？挂在无影灯上还是我的储存罐里？”威兹曼报以一顿调侃，“如果我说想要你的内裤你真的会给我吗？”

“马上脱给你，不过得去消个毒。”

“喂……你……”

“还要别的花色和款式吗？作为我经常看你裸体的交换。”

“够了，我怎么从来不知道你那么不正经。还有，你何止看过还摸了无数次。”

国常路拉了拉口罩，这次他又穿起了全套防护服。

“你要知道，长期处在压抑中的人，或多或少会有点变态。”

“你在影射我！”

“我没有。”

威兹曼冷哼了一声，这种互相揶揄式的谈话着实让他开心。

“嘛，别在意。”他对国常路笑了笑，“反正，我的记忆永远不会被消除的，我能一直一直记得你。”

“这样啊……那我还挺荣幸的呢。”国常路边说边再次给威兹曼带上氧气面罩，“从另一种意义上我也与你一起永生了。”

威兹曼露出淡然的表情，随着去氮纯氧被吸入肺里，他感到身体变得十分轻松。按照惯例3分钟后管道内就会通入高浓度的麻醉剂。

“那么，但愿你又有个好梦。”

嘁，深度麻醉是不会做梦的！威兹曼暗自吐槽道，然后安心闭上了眼睛。耳畔似乎传来国常路在哼着些什么冷门的小调。

这样的人生本身才是梦境吧。

Part five

大门被打开了。威兹曼听见它旋开了一个狭小的角度，然后又迅速关上了。

他想一定是有快递送来，所以那些金黄色的使魔兔子才要下去取。

这套偌大住所的门只有两种打开的理由。第一，有快递。第二，国常路出门或归来。显然如果是第二种门会开得更久一些。

威兹曼不会出门，不是很久不出去，而是从来不。他对喧闹的外界与人群心怀沮丧。哪怕只是一片落叶坠在脚尖，哪怕只是巷尾的一声犬吠，哪怕只是与陌生人擦肩而过，空气中的震动都会让他惊慌起来。

世界在流动，唯有他停滞不前。

他厌恶神经质的自己，更厌恶不作改变的自己。

直到那天国常路好像是生气了，他把他锁在房间里说：“那你再也不要出去了吧。想要什么我都可以带回来给你。”

至此，威兹曼躺在卧室柔软的地毯上，终于找回了他遗失已久的平静。他感觉自己比天空中的鸟和水里的鱼更恬然自得。

如今，他早已是房间的一部分了，就像沙发、电视和桌椅一样，如果哪天要穿过那扇门就是被扔掉了。

当然，他不担心这个。他确信即使自己哪天决定像其他情侣一样跟国常路分手，他也不会赶走他的。

以及，他从不认为他们会有分道扬镳的那天，他们都太依赖彼此。

快递盒子里是两支百合花，让威兹曼有些茫然。他并不记得自己订过花。不过他很快发现底下还压了一张便签条，上头是国常路的字迹：

『率川神社三枝祭的百合花，若能保存到来年便能消灾祛病。我晚几日回。』

威兹曼心想那个大白痴，如果自己把这花捏在手里保存到下个世纪都没问题。但他不会去做那么无聊的事情的，就算国常路求他也不行，虽然他真的有大把大把无聊的时间。

使魔兔子大概会把花插进隔壁某个花瓶，他并不在意是哪一个。这幢楼里有许多间储藏室用来放他买回来的收藏品，兔子们把它们分门别类布置得很好，尽管他从不跨出房门去看它们。

威兹曼又看了一遍纸条，总算想起那句句子为何让他有微妙的陌生感——他与国常路之间的【正常】对话已经稀少到要用字数来计算。他无心问询国常路每天在外干了些什么，且不管他回不会家自己几乎都在为所欲为，国常路就没有阻止他的时候。如果他想要买什么，一台电脑与一张没有限额的黑金卡大可以搞定一切。兔子使魔照顾着他的生活起居，他对食物与衣服也没有什么额外的要求。哪怕他想做爱，一个眼神暗示也就足够了。

对两个没有分歧的人而言，语言交流逐渐失去了意义。取而代之的要么是种令人无比舒心的、默契的沉默，要么是毫无逻辑的发泄和争吵。

后者通常只发生在床上。

这一天威兹曼又无所事事，连报纸标题都懒得扫一眼。事实上除去拆快递他已经坐在落地窗前好几天没有挪动位置了，上一次进食都要追溯到上星期的一盆章鱼细卷。

也许这种日子以世俗的眼光来看颓废透顶，但威兹曼认为用常人的标准来判定他很不公平，好比任何人都不该要求一棵能够光合作用自给自足的树离开原地去工作、社交、健身，去过所谓积极向上的生活。

而他即使不呼吸也能活得好好的。

又发了片刻的呆，威兹曼决定睡一会，那样杀时间的效率更高。他从浴室里门背后的挂钩上拿走了国常路的浴袍当睡衣穿上，接着趴到了床上国常路经常睡的那一侧。熟悉的气味让他想起了自己的身体被他进入时的场景，那幻想甚至让他发出了一小段低声喘息。

他时常会想，自己和国常路的关系为什么会搞到这般地步，乍一眼跟长期炮友似的……不，这其实简直比妓院里的勾当更为过分。

但若审问肉欲对他们两人到底占有多少分量？威兹曼的回答会是“很轻微”，而这并非自欺欺人或为自己开脱。快感本身从来就不是他追求的东西，他只是想和他在一起，在一起，粘在一起，以最近最贴合的距离在一起，国常路那边也一样。他们恨不得能从身体里长出对方的细胞。

至于那些SM性质的游戏，咳咳……首先，他喜欢。其次，国常路知道他喜欢。再者不管怎样私藏点与外界认识完全不同的秘密也不错。

待他一觉睡醒后，皎洁的星光透过窗户撒了一地。但这显然不是当天晚上，客厅里的动静显示国常路已经回来了。威兹曼打了个哈欠，像猫一样反弓着背伸了个懒腰，一睡好几天真没什么大不了的。

淋浴器的水声从隔壁传来，他思忖着要不要去凑个热闹，不过转念一想也不担心国常路等下不过来。

他的浴袍还被他穿着呢。

果然，国常路只能把毛巾随意搭在身上来找他，那裸露的躯体在昏暗的光影下显得更为轮廓分明。

他在床边蹲下，摸了摸威兹曼的头发与侧脸当作问候。

作为回应，威兹曼舔了舔国常路的手心。

“抱歉，回来晚啦。”  
“嗯……”  
“你睡了多久？”  
“嗯……”

见威兹曼完全没有说话的欲望，国常路像逗猫咪般轻轻捏住了他的舌头。然后在威兹曼打算咬他之前适时松手，换以深情的吻。

客厅里忽然想起了手机铃声。国常路不得不提早终止了舌吻去接电话，威兹曼倒也没什么不满的。他翻身爬起来跟了过去，待国常路在沙发上坐定他又趴到了他的腿上。

他喜欢听国常路接电话。现在除了国常路之外，他与房间外的联系大概只有水管里的水和流通的空气，以及快递。那些陌生人的话语仿佛从另一个世界传来，说着一些与他全然无关的事。

威兹曼还喜欢在国常路接电话的过程中故意发一些声音或说几句话，通常对面都会惊讶地问你身边有谁在吗？据他所知谁都凭“直觉”以为国常路是独居的，且从未有人能踏进他的家门。

他喜欢听国常路面不改色地找理由，有时他会说是自己的猫，有时会说正好开着电影，有时也会直截了当地告知是自己的伴侣。他会从国常路的回答猜测对方的身份，以及与他的关系亲疏程度。

当然，也会想想自己到底是什么。

他享受着国常路温柔的爱抚，发觉自己兼具家具、玩偶、宠物、舍友、情人、甚至性奴的各种特征。

他也愿意当其中的任意一种。

啊，这次也玩一下吧。

威兹曼起身凑近国常路耳边，对着手机话筒附近的位置用刻意的酥软语调说：“谁啊，那么晚打电话真打扰人。”

“唉？”对面愣而失语。

国常路隐隐喷了个鼻息，“没事你继续说。”他按下免提键把手机放在茶几上，转身扯掉威兹曼身上的浴袍把他按倒。

反正他自己也什么都没穿。

威兹曼才不要承认自己悄悄幻想着这个场景，但没料到国常路会真的直接上他。

没有前戏也没有情动的入侵带来一种艰涩的擦痛，国常路宽阔有力的手掌捂着他的嘴阻止了他再发出点什么声响，却阻挡不了他因瞬间受到惊吓而涌出的眼泪。

气恼中威兹曼抓住了国常路的手腕企图移开他的手，却被对方空余的手反过来抓住了小臂。腿也被对方的膝关节压制着，论力量与体重都被完克，格斗技巧就更别提了。他知道国常路有好好锻炼自己的肌肉，不像他，总跟个猫似的蜷在那晒太阳。

然而看着国常路努力克制着气息继续通话，威兹曼内心泛起了阴暗的满足感。他爱死了国常路道貌岸然的模样。电话那头可怜的下属一定猜不到，他尊敬的高高在上的领导用指令操着他的同时还在真正操着另一个同性。

至于威兹曼自己也半斤八两，不过是个外表冰清玉洁的性瘾患者。但越是两个极端的东西混合在一起越是美丽不是吗，好比旭日撞击黑夜时迸发的朝霞，那炫目的瞬息万变的色彩让最钝感的人也会感叹大自然的神奇。  
人性的交融也同样如此，只是很少有人能看透，糜烂堕落的欲望怎样用体液的痕迹与喘息的音符雕琢出最纯粹的爱情。

事情终于交代妥当，国常路松开了威兹曼的肢体。后者立即口无遮拦地吼道：

“给我滚开，痛死了。”  
“我拒绝。”  
“滚开！”  
“这不就是你希望的结果吗？”  
“滚！开！”

国常路不再理会威兹曼的吵闹，他俯身趴在了他身上，甚至都没有把自己的某部分从他体内抽离，柔软的黏膜依旧贴在一起，柔软的内心也是。

威兹曼并不明白自己为什么对对方身体的重量如此着迷。颌角与耳下那片隐秘而敏感的肌肤被重复舔舐着，他不由自主地伸出手臂，分别圈住了国常路的腰与肩颈，仿佛要彼此嵌合般拥紧了他。

他们保持了一会这样的姿势，每当这种时候威兹曼都会感激起时间枯燥的重复，他早已训练好自己不去想太远的未来，不去想漫长的时光终究会让他失去一切。

国常路忽然笑了起来。

“嗯……？”威兹曼发出质问的鼻音。

然后国常路用肘关节支起上身，单手托着威兹曼脸颊说：“每次稍许欺负你一下，立马自己就会觉得于心不忍。”

“嘁，要是想忏悔的话帮我去拿个冰激凌。”

“好。”

国常路很快从冰箱里拿来了冰激凌和勺子交给他。

威兹曼马上挖了一大勺塞进嘴里，香草醇厚的芬芳在舌尖蔓延开来，甜腻是种不会背叛的味道。而且他可以连吃掉三大筒而不用担心腹泻或长出多余的脂肪。见国常路凑过来，他顺手喂了他一口，再看着他自觉地退后半个身位开始给自己口交。

冰冷的触感让威兹曼不禁发出一声短促的低呜，先前他明显没有充分获得愉悦，对方正是深知这一点才会这么做去补偿他。他感受着国常路舌尖的动作，莫名想象起了他在办公室里处理世局的样子，细致而大气莫过于此。

他并不理解自己为什么能占有这个站在人群顶点，完美到无可挑剔的男人，还占有得那么理所当然。

“国！常！路！不要连着舔那地方，唔~~~~~”威兹曼差点被他心爱的冰激凌呛到，“你个混蛋！”他下意识地踹过去，国常路只是轻巧地抓住了他的脚踝，他不但早已对他的暴躁行径习以为常，还默许他无需改正。  
“你最近是不是一直在吃甜食？”他冷不丁问了句。

威兹曼想了一会回答：“好像是吧。”至少有个把月他都没让兔子给他做吃的，一直在吃冰激凌、牛油曲奇以及巧克力棒之类的东西。

“怎么，你有什么不满的？”

“没有。”国常路少有地黠笑，“我只想告诉你你已经糖分摄入过量到连精液都发甜了。”

“唉？是么……”威兹曼勾过国常路的脖子吻了上去，“没有啊。”

“……你本来就在吃那么甜的东西怎么感觉得到。”

“好吧，那下次再试试。”

国常路的嘴角拉出了一个“不知该用什么表情面对只能微笑”的弧度。

威兹曼则继续躺回了靠垫上，继续吃他的冰激凌。

顺便默默在心里补上一句“我们真变态。”

那天中午家里的电话响个不停。威兹曼烦躁地把两个枕头蒙在脸上企图隔离噪音，完全不想从房间里走出去。他从来不接家里的电话，反正都是找国常路的。他自己的手机一万年没开机了，早晚要变文物，电脑仅用来购物，社交软件、通讯软件一概没装。

他早就不想跟外界再有任何瓜葛了。

然而今天那该死的电话孜孜不倦地响着，目测吵吵嚷嚷了将近半小时。最终，威兹曼忍无可忍地拎起了听筒，大吼了一声“Scheiße！”刚打算直接挂掉，结果那头传来了国常路的声音。

“威兹曼。”他轻轻叫着他的名字。

“国常路你被车撞了吗？”除了快死了急着要说遗言之外，威兹曼想不出第二个对方非要给他打电话的理由。

“虽然同样性命攸关但没那么严重，只不过问问你愿不愿意收养一只美洲浣熊？”

“你应该不是第一天知道我不会再主动养动物了的。”

“但我觉得你会喜欢这个小家伙。”国常路不紧不慢地叙述着，“被前主人抛弃后他100次从收容所越狱出去捣乱，如果再没人愿意接手的话它就要被安乐……”

“好好好，带回来吧，养死了别怪我。”威兹曼打断了他按下结束通话键。他打开电脑，一边搜索怎样养浣熊一边思考为什么自己到底从什么时候开始再也没法跟国常路好好说话。不对，这么一想好像远远不止说话的问题，他对待国常路的态度和举动大概会被不知情的人认为有仇，至少关系很糟糕。尽管社科研究证明人往往对越是亲近的人越是暴躁，因为会不由自主地要求对方比其他路人更理解自己，做出更和自己心意的选择。而且，被拒绝的可能性和成本都小。

威兹曼决定以后对国常路温柔一点，似乎自己过分得不是一点点。但这个决定只在国常路回来后维持了半分钟。

——当后者抱着浣熊跟他说对不起前面电话吵到你了的时候，威兹曼瞬间原形毕露开始指责他何必非要打电话直接带回来不就好。

“反正你从开头就在利用我喜欢动物肯定会答应的。”他一脸不满地抱过浣熊捏了几下。

“你同不同意是一码事，我有没有征求你的意见是另一码事。”国常路解释道。

“你操我的时候也没见你每次都问一下我同不同意以及想要什么姿势。”

“威兹曼……”

“你也没就‘是否每事都需要征求我的意见’这一点征求我的意见。”

“好吧。”

“所以你扪心自问吵醒我对不对！”

国常路双手抱胸无奈地笑了笑，再下去无论他反驳什么都没有意义，反正威兹曼只是想吼他，仅此而已。于是他索性推了下威兹曼把他按在墙上，对他说：“首先，我没打算什么事情都问你怎么办，我比谁都清楚怎么做对你比较有利且能让你感到愉快。其次，我操你只是因为你表现得欠操。你扪心自问是不是这样。”

威兹曼全然没料到国常路原来也是会说如此痞气的话的。但是在他愠怒地瞪着他的时候，国常路忽然俯身吻了吻他的脸颊，让他一秒失去了继续动怒的心情。

他不得不承认，这个男人的温柔总能渗透到最细枝末节的时间地点场合。

“我先去收拾下带回来的小床和架子之类的东西。”国常路摸了把差点被压到一脸迷茫的浣熊，跑去给小动物把没什么用的次卧给腾出来。

威兹曼继续抱着浣熊一屁股坐在沙发上。怀里的小家伙很乖，一动不动，但眼神里透着时刻嘀咕着坏心思的狡黠。浣熊是过于擅于察言观色的动物，与肆意妄为的他截然不同。但一旦它发现威兹曼虽然脾气不怎么样却并不会管教它之后，他俩的思维模式真的没什么本质区别。

——当调皮的浣熊抓起一个硬币丢向威兹曼之后，一场杂物投掷大战立马打响。国常路听到动静出来看一眼，就发现客厅里的各种平面都被爆米花、Pocky、乐高积木、饮料瓶子、一次性叉子、纽扣、钥匙等杂物占领了。

交战双方默契地无视了旁观者的存在，直到忍无可忍的“兔子”为了整理房间把浣熊撵回了它那门锁加固了的房间。

此时客厅一片狼藉跟被机关枪扫过似的。

“后悔了吗？”威兹曼随手扯掉头顶的棉絮问道。

“你不想把它扔出去就好。”国常路心平气和地笑了笑，家里的高值物品不少，但那并不重要。

“你敢不敢有意见一次？”威兹曼的表情相当不甘还附带了些沮丧。国常路对他的容忍已经到了他自己都不能理解的程度，更别提还有那堆细致入微的体贴。反正总搞得好像全世界都对他阿道夫·威兹曼有所亏欠，让他生活在地球上是委屈了他似的。而他国常路，则自说自话代表全世界来偿还他所受的痛苦。他要一，国常路会给他十。他想做任何事情国常路都能为他铺好路，集齐物资，并随时准备收拾残局。他想逃跑的时候，国常路便立即帮他断后并揽走责任。最关键的是无论他怎样挑剔、寻衅、找茬、作死……国常路都在用行动演绎什么叫“爱是恒久忍耐。”

“这次就算了，下次吧。”国常路的语气简直就像在哄吵着要去公园的小孩子。

正是这种类比让威兹曼彻底不爽了起来。他真的可以如此心安理得吗？他真的背负着那么多需要被怜悯的痛苦吗？

“你老这么没脾气我很郁结啊，像在打一个晃都不会晃的沙袋。”

“我没有脾气？威兹曼你下这结论的时候有没有经过你头顶那么聪明的大脑思考？”

“我现在觉得我纯粹是你的禁脔或者宠物，好比你不会计较浣熊在木头门上打了个洞因为它就那么点智商那是它的习性。”

“难道你不是吗？”

国常路的反问把威兹曼瞬间噎住了，噎得死死的。然而他刚露出委屈的眼神国常路就无奈地摇头笑了起来。

“别用那种眼神看着我，真受不了你……”他揉了揉威兹曼的头顶，然后把他的脑袋按下在自己肩窝上，“你的人生太长了，长到任谁都无法预知终点。我能陪你共同度过的只有那么五六十年。但这对你来说又算的了什么？也许我刚离开你的一小段时日你会无比悲伤，但再过个五六百年这段记忆在你脑内可能只剩下若干相片式的扁平画面，以后你遇见的其他人也一样。就像我们年幼时信誓旦旦要铭记一辈子的小伙伴现在可能连长相都回忆不起来了。所以我现在的所作所为能对你遥久的未来有多大影响？恐怕微乎其微。既然如此，不如着眼当下。在我有生之年，我希望你比任何人都快乐，希望你随心所欲地过你想要的生活。人最真实的感受永远是‘当下’，这与是否永生无关。你本不需依赖谁，甚至不需要依赖食物、阳光与氧气。我清楚你为了什么而留在这里。”

被吻了吻眼角与眉尾，威兹曼轻轻推开了国常路。

他并不想听他亲口说出这些……

他走到落地窗边贴着偌大的玻璃向下望去，不止一千次产生亲身丈量这幢楼高度的冲动。他大概会落在正对着的那条熙熙攘攘的道路中央，骨骼的碎片与喷溅的血液大概能飞出几十米远。

然而几分钟后他又会从惊悚的残骸里站起来，拍拍身上的灰尘走回楼里。留下惊愕的路人们在身后唏嘘。

要不是担心不巧砸到穿行的车辆连累无辜，这游戏威兹曼大概不介意多玩几次。

他在窗口发了一下午的呆，直到日落了，天空的尽头一片血色。

盘子与刀叉被摆上餐桌的声音细碎传来，威兹曼想起自己以零食为生已经很久没有碰过正餐，于是他决定同国常路一起吃个晚饭。

“兔子”们做了简单的煎牛肩肉配薯角以及番茄乳酪色拉，在饮食上国常路一贯偏向于西式风格，据说他的政治主张也一样，兴许还要带上对人的审美。

威兹曼才吃了两口牛肉甜食不足的病就又犯了，他果断无视了那碟番茄沙司去拿了冰激凌用来蘸薯角，顺便分几个给边上等待的浣熊。

空气中弥漫着安宁的味道，他无需询问便可知国常路最近都不会出门了。事实上后者也总在竭尽所能多留在家里。他一贯倾向于让别人来楼下办公室拜访他而不是亲自出访，能单独处理的事务就不召集会议，文件拿到后简单整理下便带回家审阅批示，外加身为幕后之人他出差的频率不高，国常路大多数时候都能让威兹曼心满意足地粘着他。

手指上不慎粘上了冰激凌，威兹曼习惯性地舔了舔。他发现国常路停下瞥了眼自己，即使只有半秒钟的目光交汇，他也能读出其中的玩味——对方不止一次称赞过他舔吮手指的样子十分诱人。

威兹曼反观起国常路进餐的姿势，他的手即便握着的是餐刀，紧绷的关节里都会透出武斗持械的苍劲感。

他们对彼此的肉体有种天然的迷恋。

“兔子”又带回了新的快递盒，威兹曼知道里面是他刚买的玩具。

不如晚上就试试吧，他这么想着，吞下了盘子里最后一个薯角。

又是一个普通的早晨。

威兹曼揉着惺忪睡眼从卧室走到客厅，他怀疑自己再次一觉睡了好几天。自从睡眠不再是必不可少的基本需要后，他经常一不小心把正常人一星期的觉都一次性睡了。

进食同理，只要他愿意他可以吃掉一头牛或者一个键盘。

所以威兹曼觉得如今的自己作为一个还活着的哺乳纲动物，大概只有性行为还算正常。

大概……

这个“大概”在他看见国常路像抱着干草垛一样抱着一团麻绳从阳台上进来后，瞬间从脑内否决了。

那些绳子长期与他的肌体紧贴融合在一起，都已经沾染上了他的气息。

嘛~对于人体捆绑，没有比麻绳更兼具美观与体感的工具了。

它牢靠，坚韧，又恰到好处的柔软却不失粗狂与野性，在被缚者挣扎时能愉悦地享受适度的摩擦力与粗粝的皮肤触感。

那几股都是精心挑选过的扭编麻绳，可以在紧缚后留下显眼而规整的绳痕。它们被均匀地染成了红色，比起原先的色彩更适合威兹曼苍白的皮肤与发色。

国常路会定期清洗保养这些绳子，晾干后抹上一层石蜡油防止毛糙，然后再次晾干，最后一根根从头到尾擦拭掉细微的浮毛。他对待它们就像对待威兹曼一样认真周到，或者这么说，只要与威兹曼有关的一切他都格外认真。

单就这一点而言，威兹曼素来是讶异的。他确信国常路原先并没有此等爱好，从一开始对方就是为了满足他才会对他施加那些束缚或疼痛。

然而威兹曼总怀疑在这件事上国常路意外的颇有天分。至少现在他的手法也好，语言也好，对气氛与节奏的把握也好，都娴熟到几近艺术。

见威兹曼又随手抓了他的衬衫套在身上在他面前晃来晃去（他总是裸睡），国常路暧昧地笑了笑。

“想玩的话，也得等一会。”他在用针线处理一处散开的绳头。

威兹曼用挑衅的眼神瞪了回去，当然他自己心里清楚那其实是一种邀请。他搬了个椅子坐在国常路对面，看着他一点一点把绳头平整地缝起来。等待甚至能比实际过程唤起更多的兴奋，在这段时间里他可以尽情幻想之后会被怎样对待。

终于，国常路把所有长度不同的绳子都卷好，整齐地排列在茶几上。他不会拿松散的绳子直接使用，把缠绕好的绳子解开是个仪式化却必不可少的开端，就如施术前解开道具上的结界或封印般重要。

接着他抓起威兹曼的手吻了吻他的手腕——那代表着开端所在的位置。

双手被拉到椅背之后重叠，威兹曼欣快地笑了笑。这一次国常路没有脱掉他上身的衬衫，只把袖子稍许卷了起来。麻绳交替绕上双腕，一圈又一圈，束缚变得越来越紧密。

他即将失去最基本的自由，失去对身体的控制权，失去哪怕最细微的意志……

然而这个逐渐让自己不再属于自己，任人摆布的过程却给予了威兹曼极致的愉悦。他感受着国常路抓握他肢体时的力度，感受着他呼吸时喷在自己后颈的气息，感受着他发力抽拉绳子时对关节的压迫……

——他那可有可无，连自己都不曾看重甚至厌恶的自我与他的自由一起被同时抽离了。而此刻代替他存在的一切，唯有国常路赋予他的每一种感觉。

绳头穿过腋下，绕过上臂固定住肩膀。接着国常路又拆开了两捆10米的麻绳，脚踝与腿根相贴的折腿绑能塑造漂亮的蜷缩姿态，最后将膝关节处的绳路与肩膀处的相连，一套完整的对全身的禁锢就完成了。

韧带的压力加上尾骨抵着坚硬的椅面给威兹曼带来了相当程度的不适，他本能地企图扭动，粗粝的绳结摩擦着同样麻制的衣物，衣物又摩擦着他的皮肤，至于原本就裸露的部分则不可避免地留下一些微微发烫的淡红擦痕。

国常路站在他背后托起他的下巴，俯身与他深吻。舌尖甜蜜黏腻的纠缠让威兹曼不由自主地加深呼吸。胸廓扩张时会被横在胸前的的绳子勒得更紧，他喜欢麻绳凸起的纹路挤压进皮肤的触感，紧缚与紧拥一样能给他莫大的安然。

当然，捆绑并非游戏的全部，国常路总是竭尽所能地给他更多更丰富的欢愉，却绝非出于取悦的心态。

玩具在接触肌肤的瞬间是冰冷的，逐渐没入身体后才会感染上火热的温度，以及湿滑的液体。

拘束加上重心诡异的姿势下人不免肌肉紧张，异物入侵附带了艰阻的疼痛。

事实上威兹曼非常善于忍耐，彻底丧失了对“伤害”的恐惧后，他对疼痛的反应变得微妙起来。机体也不再对这种神经信号做出应激反应，使之变成了像情绪一样的东西而不是某种感觉，只是在神经通路上流窜的速度和力度都要快得多。

他很难说这种情绪是正面的还是负面的。人类大脑处理痛楚与愉悦的区域紧紧相邻，在很多状况下会有一小部分被共同使用。特别是当一种痛苦标识、对应着一种欢愉的时候，人会愚蠢地，本能地，把两者联系在一起。

不过他知道，国常路有着另一些“本能”。他能像开启了读心术般捕捉到自己最隐秘的痛苦，无需借助任何表情或动作，更不需要语言。

吻与爱抚落下的时机完美到分毫不差，威兹曼欣然享受起对方的安抚，安抚他的痛苦同样是国常路经长年累月演化出的本能。但与此同时国常路并未暂停对威兹曼的侵蚀，他既然决定要触及他的最深处就不会半路停歇。

威兹曼回应亲吻的方式总是更像在啃咬，但国常路从不会以相同的方式悉数奉还，他的吻永远极尽温柔，不管他在威兹曼身上的其他地方施加怎样的疼痛，那都是一个不变的原则。

玩具的震动模式被不经意间开启，威兹曼险些咬到了自己的舌尖，国常路立即轻舔他内侧的齿龈平复他的躁动。多亏了这些吻，让他在本该迷乱的快感与高潮中也是清醒的。

他喜欢这种关系。

他清醒地知道自己需要的以及希冀的是什么。

——他的每一块骨骼，每一丝肌肉，每一寸皮肤，每一个毛孔都在叫嚣着他爱国常路，他爱他，他爱他，他爱他……

晚些时候国常路要下楼去次办公室，威兹曼便被暂时留在了原地，那些道具也都留在了他身上。他惯于如此也乐得如此，在安静的房间里他就像一件国常路亲手雕琢的艺术品。尚未散去的情欲的气息围绕着他，赤裸而坦诚的情欲——没有谁能审判他的姿态，他的内心，连神明都不行。

但这不代表不会发生点看似遭天谴的“小意外”。

威兹曼正欣赏着自己的脚趾，背后忽然传来开门的动静与奇妙的脚步声。

浣熊看来是睡饱了，所以出来到处转转。

它迷茫又担心地打量了一番总给它东西吃的好伙伴，围着他饶了好几圈，最终恍然大悟状开始用灵巧的爪子和锋利的牙齿折腾威兹曼身上的绳子。

被小家伙“解救”后，威兹曼都不知道是不是该感谢它。他扯掉还留在体内的玩具扔进洗手间水池里，像困兽般不知所措地在房间里徘徊了好一会。事态对他而言过于神展开了，他这才发现自己变得如脆弱的像缸养海月水母，无法适应任何哪怕最微小的变数，不然就会焦虑得在海水中融化。

待国常路归来，他惊讶地发现威兹曼与浣熊并排坐在电视机前的地板上。它们共享着一大筒爆米花，边上还有几罐啤酒。荒唐的是屏幕上播放的并非电影而是电视购物广告，女主持正在用热情到甜腻的声音推销一款平底锅。

“威兹曼？”他试探性地叫他。

威兹曼指了指地上麻绳的尸体，又指了指凶手。

国常路一秒明白了。

自此之后，游戏玩家又多了一个。或者更准确的说，是游戏双方变成了国常路与浣熊，而威兹曼反倒成了NPC。

国常路不得不选用一些牢靠的捆绑工具，而浣熊像是在玩真人密室逃脱般上了瘾，随着时间推移，不论是皮质拘束带还是细铁链它都可以轻松破坏，甚至还能翻箱倒柜找到手铐钥匙。

直到某天国常路突发奇想定制了指纹解锁的手环，浣熊才首次也是唯一一次落败。

威兹曼记得非常清楚，那小家伙折腾了好几个小时无果后，用一种给人感觉愧疚而又难过的眼神看了看他，然后退回了它自己的房间。

当天晚上，浣熊离家出走了，大概是出于挫败感。

国常路动用了所以他能调动的部门，包括林业局，动物保护组织甚至警方都没能找到它。就在他打算以疑似动物权外者为由向S4下达指令时，威兹曼夺下了他手里的电话。

“可以了，国常路，真的可以了。”他的语气里也有一种深深的沮丧，却远不止是因为失去了那只小家伙。

“游荡在外对它没有好处，浣熊属于入侵物种，它随时可能被猎杀。”国常路说出了他的理由，“而且我觉得你很喜欢它。”

“对，我确实很喜欢它，也知道放它自由对它并不好，所以很担心它，但是……”威兹曼的声音像是随时都会哭出来，“‘喜欢’这种事情有时候真的会……”

“怎么？”国常路关切的眼神里夹杂着罕有的不解。

威兹曼沉默了一会，像是在酝酿些什么。他用力眨了几下眼睛，似乎为了不让眼泪滑落，但那些液滴还是欲盖弥彰地沾在了他雪白的睫毛上。

“国常路，你会毁了我……”

“你和你的爱，都会毁了我。”他又强调了一遍。

“不，我觉得你已经毁了我了……”  
“我爱你，我爱你……”  
“但是你真的毁了我！”

国常路一如既往地把威兹曼拉入怀里抱住，不过他并不打算以此敷衍掉自己的过错。

“所以，你也想离家出走吗？”他问他。

威兹曼又沉默了一会，末了以极小的幅度点了点头。

“我可以离开一会吗？”他用颤栗的音调问道。

“当然可以，也不用在意回不回来以及什么时候回来，你是自由的。”国常路爽气而温和地回答道。

“嗯……”威兹曼发出满意的鼻音。他拥紧了国常路的肩膀，埋脸于对方的颈窝里，缓缓闭上了眼睛。

Part six

“我前面睡着了吗？”

问完这个问题威兹曼觉得自己好蠢。

“是睡了一会。”国常路严肃地点了点头，“不过，想必你已经穿越了好几层梦境了。”

“唔，是……”回想起那几个梦，威兹曼感到头痛欲裂。那何止是逼真的梦境，简直像在平行空间里度过了好几轮人生，记忆画面也清晰到细致入微，仿佛方才看完的一场电影。

好在河面上吹来的清风舒缓了他痉挛的神经。

这里是德累斯顿，他最初的最终的家园。易北河的日落是他内心永恒的慰藉。

等等，但是……

“你又都知道了？”威兹曼心虚了起来。

“放心，我不知道你具体梦到了什么东西。”国常路笑了笑回答道。

“啊，那就好……不对！你怎么知道我在在意内容！”

“梦境是人最隐秘的渴望。你的话，准梦不到什么太好的剧情。”

“中尉！！！！！！！你好烦！！！！！！！”

吼完这一句，威兹曼后知后觉地发现自己很久没有使用这个军衔称谓了。

桌上摆着切开的黑森林蛋糕，浓醇的巧克力酱下铺了一层厚厚的樱桃肉，淡淡的果香在清新的空气中逸散着。手中的咖啡尚暖，驱散走初秋晚风若有若无的凉意。

“那么，这究竟是怎么回事？”威兹曼取了一份蛋糕，平静地问道。

国常路趁一阵风停歇，掏出烟盒与打火机点起了一支。

“你还记得自己是怎么来的吗？”他深吸了一口后反问。

“当然记得。”威兹曼阖上双眼，轻浅地呼了口气。这里是梦界，由人心的妄念与祈愿所构造的，真实却飘忽不定的世界。

多亏了修习阴阳道的国常路，他才得以安稳地呆在“德累斯顿”这个特定的梦境里，而不是四处穿梭，就像之前经历的几个梦那样。

以阴阳师的能力固定住一个梦并非难事，即便他是已死之人。灵力本就是不受肉体束缚的东西。

“啊对了，你要不要听一听我来这里前的故事？”威兹曼忽然想起了这件忘记做的事，毕竟在国常路离世后，他独自一人在现实世界生存了很久很久。

“好。”国常路欣然点头，并随手点起了第二支烟。

…… …… ……

啊，要从哪说起呢……  
我记得那时樱花落了，碎瓣如雨。  
可是，明明昨天才开的不是吗？  
真的是昨天？  
哦哦，大概不对。

低头看了看手中的茶杯，里头已经堆满了厚厚一层落英。我隔着那些粉白的花瓣将杯中的绿茶饮尽。

接着背后忽然响起了咚咚咚的跺脚声。

我回过头，发现是月弓站在那，每次看见他我都会嘲笑你们家为什么要选一只看起来那么蠢的动物当守护式神。

“月弓，地板要被你踏坏了。”我对金色的大兔子说道。

“我最看不得暴殄天物的小鬼了。”它抬起一条长长的后腿指了指他身边的茶壶。

“好好好，我等下喝完它。”

“哪有放了一个星期的茶还能喝的！”

“怎么不可以。”我挪开自己那一缕挂在茶壶嘴上的银色发丝，拿起边上的小杯子给月弓也倒了一杯茶。

茶还是热的，杯口冒着淡淡白烟。

“不错嘛，小鬼，有两下子。”大兔子咧嘴一笑。

“只是被我碰到的东西都不再会变化罢了。”

原来已经七天了啊，怪不得樱花落了呢。

我发现自己对时间越来越无感，大脑时常放空，如同入定的老僧，一眨眼便过去了好些天甚至一整年。

真的，自从你离开后，自从我的氏族也都离开后，自从我所结识的人一批又一批地离开后……时间再次成了可在意可不在意的东西，肆意挥霍也无所谓。

“你啊，老把自己关起来有意思吗？”兔子用两只前脚掌捧着茶杯对我说，“再这样下去你呆在家里的日子要比我这个守护家族的式神还要多咯。”

“也许吧。”我随口回答。我习惯了自我禁锢，事实上我人生的大部分历程都在密闭小空间里度过。

地下实验室，空中的飞艇，与你家的后花园之间并没有多大差别。

瞬息万变的人世间终究是容不下我的。

我时常会想，长期寄居于阴阳师家里的自己，虽感自在，却也是走在一条与人类渐行渐远的路上。

兴许总有一天也会变成妖？

好像也挺不错的。

喝完这一杯，我起身收拾好了茶具。我走动的时候已经得非常小心不要踩到自己的发梢。我三日两头要讨厌下自己的头发，它们不完全遵循“不变”的守则，我对它们有种特殊的焦虑。毕竟我并不想当迪士尼童话里的长发公主。

但更让我焦虑的是你的子嗣们。

我真不知道你家是有多懒得给小孩子起名字才会有这样的传统，让历代当主上任时更名为“大觉”，还延续了千年都那么干。

这也就算了，但匪夷所思的是从你的继任开始，所有“国常路大觉”几乎都长得与你一模一样。如同被嵌在血脉与宿命里的，执念满满的诅咒。

那天某个“国常路”给我带来了新制的玉露茶叶，似乎这个家中只有成为当主的人可以接触到寄宿于此的我，也都或多或少地亲自照料我。我过得确实不错，不知道那是不是你立下的规定。

尽管大多数情况下我都像一株稍许会移动，并不需要刻意打理的植物。混在满院子的花草树木中，悠然生长。

“伊佐那社，你的头发会一直长下去吗？”他要走到我另一侧必须从我身后绕个大圈以免踩到我。

“目测会。”我点了点头，在人类面前我更喜欢使用伊佐那社那个名字。

“剪不断吧……？”他小心地拾起一根端详了一番。在征得同意后他偶尔会把我掉落的发丝刻意收集起来，那上面沾染的能量与精气可以用来吸引饲养各种妖兽与精灵。

“嗯，只能自然生长掉落，剪掉会像伤口一样立马复原。”

“啊，那再过些年可麻烦了。”

“也许吧。”

我隐隐约约觉得自己不是第一次回答这个问题。

我不记得自己见过多少个国常路大觉了，人的生命与周遭之事仿佛花期般轮回。

散漫的樱花落了，浓郁的山茶会开，接着是清新的鸢尾伴着低调的勿忘我。如今荼蘼寂静地盛放着，说明春天快要结束了。

“据说自从你在这住下，院子里几乎只开白花。”他注意到我久久凝望着那一团团小小的伞状花絮。

“真的呢，明明没有刻意栽种。”

“很像是受你的意志影响在配合你。”

“哈，那简直暴露情绪了。”

我扫视了一遍占据了大半个院子的荼蘼。这种洁白柔软的小花传闻能洗净人心的恶念，却也象征着尽头与离别。

然后我转而看着他摆弄茶具的手势，他举手投足间都与你如此相像，说话时的起转承合也如出一辙。

只要一握上茶杯，我就会条件反射地陷入凝思。审视自己冗长的一生，审视世界与时代的变迁，审视自己患有审视一切的民族病，最后放弃审视陷入单纯的回忆。

这个习惯大概在我还在德累斯顿的时候就烙下了，只不过当年我还能与身边的你稍许遐想一下未来。

我在你家里的时候你反而失去了名字，因为我得用“国常路”来称呼这些小家伙，尽管除此之外你的一切都在我的记忆里留存着。

“你要是对茶腻烦了，我下次弄点咖啡豆过来。”他见我完全没有要喝茶的心思便如是说。

“好。”我以几乎看不见的幅度点了点头。

“天要开始热了。”他又为我们俩都再斟了一杯茶。

“啊，是。”

“你还穿着厚风衣不要紧吗？”

“没关系的。”我扯了扯袖子，如今环境对我的影响更多来自心理暗示，如果我不想觉得热便不会热，其他感官也一样，不想要就能彻底关闭。不过一旦我的内心愿意去体会夏天，那也能感受到上升的气温，伸手入冷水的时候也会觉得凉爽。

“再热点我让玉衡给我一件浴衣好了。”我随口说道，毕竟大夏天裹得很厚也挺奇怪的。

“不知为何我感觉浴衣比衬衫更适合你。”他若有所思地笑了笑，“听起有点荒唐，你明明是德国人。”

“那一定是因为我赖在日本的时间比在德国多得多。”我自嘲。

交谈间忽然有一团毛球从隔扇上的横档上掉了下来。

“唤我作甚？”有着九条尾巴的长毛三色猫用娇甜而高傲的声音说，那肯定就是玉衡啦，她说自己受你嘱托会一直陪伴我。

“小子，你再把马芬啃得到处都是碎屑我就挠瞎你。月弓家的小孩都三瓣嘴不会好好吃东西吗？”玉衡的九条尾巴都不高兴地甩来甩去，琥珀色的眸子狠狠瞪着现任当主，她才不管那孩子现在才是这个家的主人。

“抱歉，我马上收拾干净。”

其实也没有到处都是碎屑，只是玉衡一贯说话刻薄。

“今天不是还有祭祀吗？当主大人怎么还在这闲聊喝茶？”她又紧接着讥讽他。

“我马上就得过去。”

“那快别赖在这了呗，茶具不要你收拾。”

“……那我先告辞，麻烦你了。”

面对浓烈的送客情绪，他识趣离开。

“嘁，一代不如一代。”待对方离去，玉衡跳到我腿边卧下，时不时伸爪扒拉石块边花快落尽的银线草。

“别那么说嘛。”我随口替现任当主说情。

“你当真不讨厌？”她撇了撇胡子。

“讨厌什么？”

“名字和脸，明明哪里都不如他。呸，何止不如，千分之一都不及。”

“这不能勉强，石板的力量是诅咒不要也罢。”

“但是……”玉衡用一条尾巴卷上我的食指，“看到他们你不会特别想他吗？”

我回答她说也没有特别啦，反正我无时无刻都会想起你。

“那你到底把这些小崽子当成什么？”她好像生气了，“替代品？聊以慰藉的玩具？”

“才没那么恶劣……”我摇了摇头，“你想，这个现象是金王过世后才出现吧，以他喜欢安排一切的风格很可能是刻意想要这样。”

“所以呢？”玉衡的语气依然不屑。

“所以啊……”我轻轻揉着化猫的尾尖，“既然永恒的束缚让我不能入睡，就把那些孩子也好、生活也好，全都当成梦境吧。”

…… …… ……

别用那种眼神看着我，中尉。

我对那段日子没有什么不满意的。

我喜欢你家古朴整洁的院子，喜欢玉衡，管狐，月弓，以及其他原先跟着你后来都围着我的式神。也喜欢那些继承了你血脉的孩子。

为了探寻某种意义，我还试着跟其中一个交往过。自从那次7天的时空穿越之后，我便知晓你能预见一切也能安排好一切。所以我迫切地想知道，你让那些小家伙拥有与你相同的长相是想对我传达什么？

我像对待你一样对待他——包括毫无顾忌的暴躁，舌吻时索取的音节，诉说要求的口吻，以及习惯性的依赖。

甚至我不再窝在家里，开始时不时跟他外出，参加祭祀、逛逛商业街或去海边躺几天都行。过分起来也会非要把他从工作里拖出来，就为了叫他带我去买点漫画。

当然，我也跟他上过床。但问题就在那了，身体很愉悦这无法否认，不过他抚摸我的顺序，他撩我头发到耳后的小动作，他从背后抱我时的姿势都跟你一模一样。

那种代入感让我不适。

末了小家伙也发现了这一点，他对我说：“即使你只是在我身上寻找某些影子也没关系，我只希望你开心。”

果然，叫这个名字的人都太讨厌了。

“可是你不觉得太过分了吗？”我牛头不对马嘴地说，“完全不是血亲的那种相像简直和克隆没差！”

再往后我跟他讨论了下之前的疑虑。他仔细思考了一会后对我说：“唯独这件事，在我看来并非先王故意为之。你的话，完全不需要利用“替代品”来制造爱侣还在身边的错觉。如果非要追究作用，大概也是针对我们的。血脉是真切流传下来的实体。所以我们都会有一些共通点，比如或多或少地被你所吸引。”

——多亏了那张脸，我几乎感觉那是你亲口给我的解释。之后我对此彻底释怀了，渐渐地淡化了与他的联系，当然，也不再跟他做爱。

但心情好的时候，我会选择陷在回忆与幻想里，然后自慰。我失去了对食物，水，以及睡眠等其他本能需求，唯独还对‘你’保有渴望，你知道这意味着什么的。

够了，亲爱的中尉，别笑得那么暧昧。我不会给你描述细节的，不过若你执意要求的话晚上我可以亲自演示给你看。

我想说的，是我穿越禁地跑来找你的事件。

起因很滑稽，我找卷纸擦自己制造的精液的时候，误用了一只木棉。

我就说我哪来的黑色卷纸。

“欧！对不起！”意识到那是一只小妖怪后我立马道了歉。

结果她告诉我没关系，因为我已经用了她好几次了……

这更尴尬了，我一时都不知道说什么才好。

接着她说：“我还得感谢你呢，不然以我的修为还不够跟人类一样言语。”

“好吧……”我瞬间明白了，体液作为原先身体的一部分当然也会蕴含魔力，虽然我并不明白石板的能量和你们所谓的“灵力”之间有什么区别或联系。

“威兹曼先生？”她小心翼翼地叫我，“你在伤心吗？”

“唉？有吗？”

“有啊，我觉得你每次把我抓过来我都觉得你心情很不好。”

“唔……”

“为什么呢？”

“大概，因为想念一个人吧……”我终于从抽屉里找到了真正的卷纸。

“那为什么不去见他呢？” 小木棉的声线天真而甜美，给人感觉是一个六七岁的小女孩。

“因为他已经不在这个世界了。”

“已死之人吗？”

“是的。”

“你等一下哦。”木棉飘到了院子里的水池里泡了一会，然后把自己挂在房梁上晾干，“那么，要不要帮你找一下他的转生？”她的声音听起来也像被倒吊了似的。

“不用，你找不到的。”我仰头看着她，“出于某种理由他得留在阴间，貌似为了继续守护自己的家族。”

“那也很好办啊~”

“唉？”

“山上的结界里面有个岩洞，只要给守卫几瓶酒，等它睡着了就可以……下去玩啦~”

“可是……”

“嘛~我和小伙伴们去准备一下， 你哪天想好了叫我一声就是。”

说完她就飘走了。

我知道，生与死的疆域之间有一条绝对不该跨越的界线。但有一个奇妙的念头在蛊惑我，让我即使不是为了见你我也会去跑一趟。姑且算作好奇心吧，我想知道作为不死之身的自己，倘若踏入死者的领域会发生什么。我肯定不会死，也不怕被困在那。我相信凭自己的头脑与能力应该足够逃脱。

最终，我踏上了禁忌的旅途。同行的除了木棉之外还有一只枭号和一只青鹭火。

结界好似一个圆形玻璃罩笼罩着青翠群山，青鹭火说在其顶端有一个破洞，于是我们一同从空中向下穿了进去。

山洞并不难找，就在一段瀑布之后。枭号早先附身了一个人变成飞头蛮衔着一瓶烧酒来过，守卫已经喝得醉醺醺倒在地上了。

踏进洞穴往里刚走了三步，脚下的土地就像忽然消失了似的，紧接着是漫长的下坠，或者更准确地说，被吸入。出于对漆黑与未知的不安，我试图开启重力遮断，但是没有任何效果。

落地后，我发现好像和其他三个小家伙走散了。不过我没空管它们，因为我全身上下只有一种感觉：

冷。  
非常非常冷。

脚下是坚硬而干燥的冰面，呼啸的烈风刺透骨髓直达灵魂。

在这种温度下，我觉得我的体液与血液都该结冰了，接着冰晶会刺穿细胞膜让全身的组织坏死。任何微小的动作仿佛都会引起一阵全身粉碎性骨折，极限低温下不管什么物体都会变得比苏打饼干还要脆。不过那都没有发生，至少看起来没有。尽管那种疼痛倒是扎扎实实地折磨着我。

我只有很久以前在放样本进液氮罐不慎被冻伤的时候体会过类似的感受，但我必须毫不夸张地说此刻的寒冷要严酷百倍。

我无法屏蔽这种感觉，即使开启白银圣域也不行。然而当我再次四处张望的时候，我发现我的能力并非完全失效了。“不变”的属性依然在保护我，不然我也会像脚下被冰封在冰层里的亡者一样被冻成发绀的黑色，像石膏像一样裂成数十瓣甚至无数瓣，几乎无法辨认。

这里没有夜空，只有漆黑的穹窿，以及无穷无尽的苦难。

我方才意识到自己的幼稚，地狱并非与死亡相关的地方。死亡只是一个可能让人进入地狱的转机，仅此而已。之后万物必须以承受痛苦来为自己的罪行付出代价。这依然与死亡无关——罪者会被要求以跟活着的时候对等的状态来感受痛苦，且这痛苦不再会被死亡的降临终结。能终结痛苦的唯有罪报受尽刑满释放。

在此黑暗沉寂的深渊里，责罚，审判和偿还才是真正的主题。

以及，永生如我倘若受困在这里才是真的万劫不复。

没有任何人或者其他东西会来救我，我甚至都无法发出声音，也难以移动，连保持站立都很困难。

那种恐慌让我无所适从。

等到你找到我，我都不知道已经过了多久。

之后的事情你也肯定还记得吧，不过我还是想一并回忆下。

你穿着一件深紫色的斗篷，它看起来像一块巨大的碎布，边缘不是被剪裁而是撕扯下来的纹路。反正看起来并不暖和。

但是你似乎一点也不冷。

好吧，我得承认见到你我也没那么冷了。

“如果你再多呆些时日就会习惯了。”你竟然还对我开玩笑。

我本想问这算不算我命里的劫数，因为我大概没机会死了所以上天让我自己作死跑来了地狱。但是首先，我注意到了你拿着一本薄册的左手，你的手上连带半条小臂都已经没有了皮肤和肌肉，只剩下苍白的骨架。  
我问你怎么回事，你漫不经心地回答说：“因为我在给地狱打工啊，但是该我承受的罪责并不能跳过。”

其实我猜得到，像你这种优秀的阴阳师地狱里的鬼神肯定不会直接把你丢进油锅里的。

但是，我并不敢去探究你究竟被定了多少量的“罪”。作为事实上几近独裁者的政治人物，一位真正的“王”，在制造繁荣与安定的同时你手上沾染的鲜血自然也数不胜数。

你告诉过我你时刻记得这一切业障都是要还的，从未打算逃避。

“我们可以换个地方吗？”我打着寒颤问，这里实在太冷了。

“可以。”你说，“你得马上回去。”

“现在……？？？”

我看着你的表情，那种严肃的眼神意味着不存在商量的余地。

你从口袋里掏出一些黑的的碎纸片，它们一被抛到空中就变成了一只只黑色小鸟。然后我就被它们集体合力衔了起来，双脚离地。

“你没有什么想对我说的了吗……”我有点沮丧，才刚刚见到你就又要分离，你似乎都不想花哪怕几分钟跟我道别。

好在你的回答让我心情好了许多。

你说：“抱歉，我不能在这里跟你多说什么，下次吧。”

下次吧。

至少说明还有下次。

也许我从一开始就不该那么贪得无厌。

关于回到地面的过程我的记忆空缺了。反正等我“清醒”过来后发现自己又坐在了院子里，孤身一人。

另外三个小家伙都没有回来。

我隐隐约约感觉到了些什么，后背突然被狠狠踢了一脚，不是一般的疼！

“你个蠢货知不知道自己干了什么！”月弓的破锣嗓子扯得很响，“好奇心重爱折腾不是问题，但有些禁忌是绝对不该犯的，我没想到你会那么不知分寸！”

——又是一脚。

“你知不知道为了脱身去找迷路的你，他所受的刑罚要延长至少三世！”

“你说什么？！月弓你说什么！”

“还有把你送回来再延长三世！”

——再一脚。

“你自己好好想想一直以来他都怎么对待你的。”它根本不给我插话追问的机会，“你呢？一次又一次的给他添麻烦，不！这已经不叫麻烦了！”

我找不到词汇来形容当我时的心情，那远远不止懊悔或者惊骇那么简单。如果一早被告知会有这种后果我绝对不会去的……我怎可能愿意间接伤害你？

“好了月弓，你不要吓唬他了。”兔子被一只大狼犬叼着脖子提了起来放到了一边，它冷哼了一声走开了。

救场的是犬神，我好久没有看到它了。

“不要太在意那三瓣嘴说的话，威兹曼。”它舔了舔我的脸颊，“那家伙也是心甘情愿的。”

“可是……”

“反正他也被你坑习惯了。”

“喂！我不是故意的！我比谁都不想！你得相信我！”被冷不丁戳到痛处我瞬间歇斯底里了起来。

“我当然信你。”它抬起前脚搭在我肩上，“谁在哪里见到谁这种事情，无一例外都是命运。不管是你在那场该死的战争里遇见我又把我捡回来，还是在阴曹地府找到他，都一样。”

“即使你这么说我也不会原谅自己的。”

“那本来就没必要，自责有时候也是一种救赎，对他也对你自己。”

“随意了吧……”我不想再思考下去了，靠在它身上打算休息一会。狗真是人类最好的朋友，不管活的还是死的。

但忽然我又发现自己忘了点什么。

“那三个小家伙会怎么样？”我抬起头紧张地问道。

“谁？”

“带我去地府的三只小妖怪，木棉、青鹭火和枭号。它们没跟着我回来。”

“死了。”它回答得甚为简短。

“什么？”我不明白对妖怪而言死是什么概念。

“消失了呀，其实也不算太糟，至少没有痛苦，不像人类。”说完它舔了舔自己的嘴唇。

“真好……”我低语附和。

“好？”犬神站起来绕了一圈正坐到我面前，“威兹曼也想当妖吗？”它十分严肃地问。

“某些时候确实会特别特别想……”我低头承认，“总比我现在什么都不是强，至少来去自由……”

“你的话，确实可以成为妖呢。”它咧开嘴吐了吐粉红色的大舌头，“不过你在这里呆了那么久，还不清楚究竟什么是妖吗？”

“不知道。”我并不打算掩饰。

“妖与鬼不同，是因为在世时有无比强烈的执念，可能是仇恨也可能是爱，或者其他什么东西。最终，执念超越了其本身的形态，化为了灵体，让它身处轮回之外，却也并非超脱。成为妖本身就是一种业报，但执念完成的那一刻便为灰飞烟灭的终结，遁入虚无，再无来生。”

“唔……”我仔细想了想，还是算了吧……

犬神见我明白了，再次舔了舔我的脸颊。

“好好享受有无尽可能性的人生吧，你会等到你要的结局的。”

“谢谢你。”我终于笑了起来，稍许热爱了一些自己的生命。

…… …… ……

在那之后我又幽闭了很久，不离开心爱的庭院半步，不让任何人来见我，甚至拜托涂壁看住了园子，不让其他的妖怪进来旅游。

我无可救药地依赖狭小独立的空间，因为不用遭遇各种变化，而没有变化意味着一切尽在掌控，那样相对没有烦恼。

清静自然的日子持续了不少年头，我心血来潮亲自种了几颗茶树，但采茶，熏蒸，焙干等制茶的事情基本都是玉衡完成的，我只偶尔参与。

不过我学着你的喜好养起了一把南部铁壶，拿到后每天用粗布包好茶叶放进去用炭火满煮，即使当天不饮茶也不会漏掉这个步骤，玉衡说那样茶叶中的成分（我推测是丹宁）才会与溶解出的铁结合，形成一层特殊的防锈保护膜，且久而久之即使单单煮开水喝起来也会有淡淡的甘甜与清香。

煮沸的茶汤要立即倒出，然后等待铁壶自然风干，并在它尚有余热时沾一些茶水把外部擦拭一遍。真神奇，经过一段时间的日常烹煮与摩挲，铁壶的表面竟会呈现出接近于陶器的温润光泽，配合精巧的小方格霰纹，毫无铁本身给人的坚硬冰冷感。

哦对，我想知道是哪个天才铁匠首先想出在壶底放置一些铁片，那样在煮茶的过程中铁壶便能发出灵妙的响声。有时候听起来像云雾缭绕的瀑布在奔流，有时又像海浪轻柔地拍打着岩石，抑或像大雨穿林打叶的动响，以及劲风掠过远山松涛的回声……

我不由得回忆起水泽车站天花板上挂的风铃，它们同样以传统技法用生铁浇铸而成。夏日的微风徐来，整个车站都回荡着通透空灵的铃声，犹如身在幽远的虚谷。及至风停余音漫漶、渺不可闻之时，又悠然传来一两声脆响，那意境让人顿悟动与静的二律背反。

有人问过我为何钟情于日本的文化，我想说虽然德国人同样推崇节制、沉思与内敛，但不同于日耳曼民族实用主义的简朴，这片东方土地上的人和事物额外拥有了一种枯淡而雅致的气质，历经光阴淘洗，愈见寂静——更难能可贵的是，从未忽略趣味。

泡好茶能做的与之相应的事情也有不少，赏赏当季盛开的花，打开一卷古籍，或者研究一个未解的数学猜想。

哦，还有，我渐渐喜欢上了比国际象棋更精妙的围棋，反正玉衡与管狐都会下棋可以陪我。当然拿出一本棋谱摆上一盘看看大师的手笔也不错，从布局的大气到中盘的杀气再到收官的锱铢必较，每一手棋都充满了智慧与禅意的韵味。

至时身边的变化唯有日出日落，斗转星移与四季交替。

只是我时常感觉明明昨天还在开满莲花的池边玩水，脚边围了好几条逡巡的锦鲤，耳畔还回旋着半夜的蛙鸣，为什么今天我就踏在了纯白厚实的积雪上呢？时间真是残暴无情而又混乱的存在。

不过话说回来，我那循环往复的安宁日子就是在那个冬日结束的。

那日大雪纷飞，清冷的空气中飘溢着腊梅浓烈执拗的气味。

我听见不远处的回廊上有脚步声，那是进出我的住处的必经之路，既然我之前下过命令就本不该有人涉足。我略微烦躁地想大概是走错了吧，然而那家伙竟径直越走越近最后闯入了我的院子。

我惊愕地望向他，那是一个看起来只有六七岁的小孩。他走路的样子摇摇晃晃仿佛重心不稳，脸色也极其糟糕。

果然，他同样讶异地看了我一眼，连“对不起”都只说了一半就倒在了地板上。

外面那么冷，我立即把他捡回了房间里。他的皮肤摸上去有异样的热度，估计在发烧，但我从未有照顾生病小孩的经验，好在玉衡像太阳从西边出来似的亲自接过了这摊子，一句牢骚都没有。

小家伙躺了整整一星期才总算有力气爬起来，我本以为放他回去这事件就结束了。结果他见到我立马端正地士下座，用虚弱但严肃的声音说：

“非时院第三十七代当主国常路大觉谒见第一王权者。对打搅了您的清静还劳烦您照顾，我深表歉意。”

我愣了一下，但大脑很快跑题到原来你小时候长这样，真可爱。

不过等等，你们家不是不允许16岁以下的人继位吗？

“让你这么点大的小家伙做当主，你的前任和家里的大人脑子都进水了吗？”我用鄙夷的口吻问道。

“说来怕您笑话。”小家伙叹了口气，“家族纷争罢了。”

“家族纷争？什么时候开始的？”我并未听谁提起过这茬。

“从先王那辈延续至今了，他没告诉过您吗？”语罢他怯生生地看了我一眼，似乎觉得自己的句子不够得体。

于是我鼓励他把整个典故都说出来，后果是我受到了持续的惊吓。

“那个……您的挚友，作为黄金之王的那个国常路大觉其实是私生子的事情你知道吗？”

——“What the fuck？？？？！！！！”

“不信你问月弓。”

——“我没有不信，你继续。”

“他的母亲是武士家的女儿，与魔道界一点关系都没。”

——“啊，那怪不得那货剑术一流。”

“关于她具体怎样结识那代当主的风流韵事版本很多，在此不予赘述。但先王后来凭借自己的天分，前无古人后无来者地挤掉本家的人成为了当主继承了这个名字。只是原本的宗家后来变成了分家，积怨至今，一直在伺机夺回地位。现在他们终于等到了绝佳的时机。阴阳师的能力极其依赖血统，但血统本身并非稳定可控的因素。我这一辈，按照母亲的话来说只有我一个人占有了全部的天分，而其他兄弟都资质平平。然而我患有先天的心肺功能缺陷，恐怕根本活不到成年。嘛，这恐怕是大多数有召唤天赋的阴阳师的通病。不过呢，以现代科技其实是可以治疗的，只是要花费比较多的时间分次进行手术。”

——“然后呢？”

“前段时间，我的前任突然死亡。”

——“暗杀吗？”

“也许吧，尽管从现场看只是过度使用禁术。”

我瞬间明白了，只要逼着这孩子继位被繁忙的事务缠身没有空暇躺在医院里，那他必然会在不远的将来自然死亡，分家便可名正言顺地让更优秀的人占据当主之位。

不过还有一个问题……

“虽然我这么问显得很无理，但是，当主之位以及宗家与分家之名真的那么重要吗？”

“并不重要。至少在我看来没那么重要。”

“那么，你为什么要那么辛苦地勉强自己。”

“会被清洗的哦。”他的眼神显得很悲哀，“在先王上任之前，分家因血统问题被全数灭口的事情不是一次两次发生了。”

“好吧……”我轻轻拍了下他头顶，“那往后你打算怎么办呢？”

“我有我的计划。不知道最终能不能奏效，但我会竭尽所能的。”小家伙的眼里透出坚毅而自信的目光，跟你做决断的时候像极了。

出于怜惜以及些许其他的情愫，我决定帮助他。

我把他带在身边让他与我同住，祭祀、祈愿与驱魔等活动也全程陪同。平时他不能像全日制的学生一样长时间呆在学校里，只能隔三差五去露个脸，我都亲自接送。课件什么的可以让他老师用终端机传过来，我随便教教他他就学得很快，不论文理。

我不希望有谁来纠缠这孩子，分家之人忌惮我的力量也不敢有过激举动。毕竟灵能再怎么优秀，跟王还是无法抗衡的。

遇上历法上无需作为的平凡日子，我便像对待普通小孩一样带他出去玩，公园、游乐场或者游戏店。他一直霸占着我的掌机，但较多用来排解压力而非消遣。

我比谁都清楚无论天分还是责任都不能真正掩盖天性。人若跨越年龄承担超前的使命，必然时常受制于自身的局限。而那些被压抑的心情也好、幼稚的愿望，倘若无处排遣就会成为一颗定时炸弹，且极其容易在人最脆弱无助的时候引爆，导致自我毁灭。

在他身上我不止看见了从你那遗传的神情姿态，还看见了自己过去的影子。

所以我一直小心翼翼地保护着他。

某天他在维护完一个结界后忽然发病休克，当时为了防止他当场死亡也为了延长他的寿命，我破例将他纳为我的氏族，那样我的能力可以或多或少延缓他对躯体的消耗。

但也仅仅是延缓而已。

每一次施术对这小孩子而言都是种残酷的折磨，人前华丽完美滴水不漏的表现是用幕后的咳血与昏迷换来的。

然而当他醒来后第一件事竟是握上我的手问：“你还好吗？”

我说我很好，你先关心下自己吧。

谁料他接着说：“可是我觉得你不好，我能感受到你的力量流入我的身体，但那种能量既孤独又悲伤。”

真是够了，我烦透了你们每一个叫国常路大觉的。

再往后，我逐渐知道了小家伙的计划。原来他有一个姐姐，作为阴阳师的天赋并不逊色与他，但家族里从未出现过女性当主，于是她索性去了国外发展她的艺术爱好去了。而小家伙会在某一特定时机，万事俱备的时候把她叫回来接手。

我不知道何谓万事俱备，然而他却告诉我现在他欠缺更关键的东风，并且想请求我帮忙。

“那是什么？”我问他。

“我不确定自己是否能说服姐姐回家，她似乎已经对玄学的一切失去兴趣了。所以我希望让你去找她。”

“那你为什么觉得我行？”

“直觉。”他微妙地笑了笑。

…… …… ……

我最终答应了那件事，去意大利找小家伙那成了艺术家的姐姐，她正在那边办巡展。

我出发时巡展的第一站米兰已经结束，于是我通过一些关系联系上了主办方，提前一天在原定的第二站罗马等她。

然而下飞机后两小时内，我就意识到被经典的电影和可爱的公主所迷惑，选择先在罗马落脚是个天大的错误。

首先，旅店老板在登记时，一边“热情”地用蹩脚的英文对我说了一堆有关风土人情和城市路线之类的话，一边顺手牵走了我夹在护照里的零钱。事后我当然不会为这种事去和他辩论，毕竟这是人家的地盘又没有证据，也就索性当作是提前付小费了。

之后在去预定的展会现场踩点时举世闻名的罗马窃贼也没有放过我！在地铁上，也就那么几站路，我分别放在身上不同口袋中的钱全部神不知鬼不觉地不翼而飞。我是不是该表扬他们身手不凡？

愤怒的我抓了个巡警长篇大论的投诉治安问题，并不指望能得到什么补偿或回复，仅仅是找个冤大头的发泄而已。没想到那位警察手一摊，见怪不怪地告诉了我一件更夸张的事情：“你算好的啦，前段时间一个亚洲的旅游团，在公路上被一个‘警察’拦住说这辆车疑似非法入境，要检查护照。把所有旅客和司机外加导游赶下车后，那位‘警察’直接把那辆满载行李的车开走了。”

我惊愕地看着一脸无所谓状的巡警，愣了整整10秒考虑眼前的人是不是真警察。最后我得出结论——假警察不会那么耐心地任由自己指责的。

第二天我早早地退房开溜，早知道我情愿在街道上晃一晚上也不选择呆在酒店里，反正我也并不需要睡觉。这个城市是大大咧咧的人的噩梦。

路过许愿池时我跟风丢了3枚硬币丢进去，传说第一枚代表找到恋人，第二枚代表真心相爱，第三枚代表结对重返罗马。小迷信活动偶尔搞搞也无害，只是在丢第三枚时我犹豫了许久——我真的不想再回来做慈善。

谁知到了会展现场我又得到了一个新惊喜！

——出于某种神秘原因，本次展会取消！

主办方你倒是告诉我什么叫神秘原因！说出来我保证不打死你！

但是我实在不想跟意大利人较真，太虐……

我不得不南下去追寻下一站。

途经拿波里时我被城市中遍布的风格诡异的教堂吸引了，要不是急着赶路的话倒是值得看一看。但鉴于它比罗马更差的治安名声，我几乎没怎么在这片土地上停留。偷了钱事小，掉了护照我难道得用自己的漂浮技能回日本吗？才不要，在私人飞行器正在逐渐普及开来的年代会被当外星怪兽拍下来的……

我只中途停下来买了只冰激凌，以及午餐时面对写有50多个品种的披萨菜单踌躇了一会，反正末了我也只吃萨拉米肠口味。

虽然黑手党和大多数过客搭不上半点关系（跟我更没有关系！），但那脏乱的街道给人的不良心理暗示也够呛的。

不过听说每年市长都要大费周章地借消防云梯登上广场的高塔，向圣母玛利亚献上一束花。罪恶和虔诚，混乱和宁静在老城区交织，散发着鬼魅的美感。

我想知道如果市长有恐高症怎么办……

到达阿玛尔菲海岸时气氛就轻松很多。小巧简洁的房屋建在沿岸的悬崖上，像一只只驻足的水鸟。随处可见的柠檬树和葡萄涂抹出搭调的色彩。加上热烈的阳光和湛蓝的海水，让人不由得放松心情，缓下脚步。  
从海岸乘船登上卡布里岛就离目的地很近了，那儿有个同样建在悬崖上的小镇。我挺喜欢这地方，岛上四处可见打理得当的鲜花，几乎每栋建筑都有美丽的植物相伴。沿街的店面内敛朴素，只有诸如Prada、Gucci、Ferragamo等标志彰显着并不低调的奢华。

不可多得的群体艺术心态。

展馆设在岛上的超五星级酒店里，然而我到了那里后立马再次发飙。

——主办方告诉我作者本人因处理私人事务不会亲临现场。

对此我只能用唯一会的一句意大利语评论：

“Vaffanculo！”

没办法我只能再次踏上旅途。我真的不是来意大利旅游的，特别是威尼斯那种被游客玩烂了的地方我一点也不想去！那鬼地方似乎与现代文明隔绝，没有机动车，酒店大都不设互联网，日落后小店都会陆续打烊，对大多数岛民来说，总有些东西比赚钱来得重要。

呵呵，反正意大利人一向懒得出众。

顺便，我想起了一句不怎么政治正确却让我瞬间非常不爽的话：上帝之所以创造意大利，就是为了坑德国人的。

我蹲在被拿破仑称为“世界上最美的客厅”的圣·马可广场等待展会开幕，一大群鸽子簇拥到我脚边索要食物。吃完了几包榛果它们就飞走去寻找下一个人肉喂食机了，留下了一地鸟屎。它们是被宠坏的小懒虫，天真而闲散，仅仅把人类当做美食的来源，单纯地依赖着。

我去路边买可可榛子粉巧克力的时候幸运值终于回来了——在店里一眼就看到了寻觅已久的国常路葛叶本人。

嘛~不止我，所有男性客人都看着她。因为她的身上散发着一种与家族特质不甚相符的妖冶。想想大概是名字的缘故，如果我没记错的话“葛叶”之名的典故来自于一只白狐，而你说过名字是最短却相当相当顽固的“咒”。

我上去跟她打了个招呼，她显然也知道我的来头。

我们稍许聊了一会。她说她从12岁起就在意大利居住了，她喜欢这个国家，热情而浪漫，无拘无束。

看着她的抹胸小黑裙与细高跟鞋，肩上的九尾狐纹身以及指尖的Marlboro，我发现自己很难想象她穿回阴阳师长袍的样子。

但我还是得跟她说明来意。

葛叶听完我传达的请求妩媚地笑了笑。

“我对魔道界那点婆婆妈妈的破事已经失去兴趣了，但为了我亲爱的多事的弟弟我依然愿意接过大权。”

哦，天！这口吻像极了克罗蒂亚……你叫是没在现场不然一定会跟我一样一脸黑线。

由于手边没有垃圾桶，葛叶直接用魔术烧尽了烟蒂，“不过呢，我需要一个‘交换’。你，白银之王也得答应我一个请求。”

三岁小朋友都知道这种对话模式一定有诈！只是我如果在这关头拒绝且不是功亏一篑？科学家的本性就是面对未知事物情愿伸出头去被砍一刀也不愿意畏缩！

说不定只是被削秃顶不会掉脑袋呢？

我点头答应了她，然后就真的死了。

——她说：“我要跟你生个孩子，他也会有非常优秀的能力的，而且也一定非常漂亮！”

你要知道，忍住内心飘过的至少20国语言的国骂并不容易。尽管最终我只搪塞她我是个彻头彻尾的死基佬。

拜托！中尉！！！！！你还笑！！！！！你猜猜看你宝贝的曾曾曾孙女怎么回复我的？

——她说：“所以我只不过问你借个种没打算跟你直接做啊~”

天呐！听起来有理有据令人信服，好像还很体谅我的样子。 Holy shit！！！环境对人性格的影响真是太可怕了！！！我恨意大利！！！

中尉我警告你！你要是再笑我就把蛋糕上的巧克力酱刮下来抹你一脸再糊满纸巾！

我发誓那不是个玩笑，你的曾曾曾孙女绝逼是认真的！

卧槽？！你个丧心病狂的，竟然还问我为什么不答应？一早听闻贵圈真乱也不能这样啊是不是！别的不说，看着一个小孩长得既像你又像我到底要怎样才能阻止糟糕的不良联想？

你倒是说呀！

呸，闭嘴！我才没有看太多耽美漫画，我情愿看GV你知道的。

好了好了，不提也罢……反正后来我花了不少力气才从这梗里脱身。

说来这真有趣，我从没想过自己会有一天坐在你的面前谈论你的后代们。然而奇怪的是，当我站在他们面前时我从未有长辈的实感，而更像是年龄相仿的朋友。而且即使看着那样的脸，我依然不认为他们与你之间有太多的联系，他们自身更是独立于你的个体。

当然，人的祖祖辈辈都本该如此，异样的只有我一个。

喂喂喂！你得相信我不是为了给自己开脱才这么说的。

好吧，现在继续回过头来看那家族史上年龄最小的国常路大觉。

他刚满12岁，身体状况每况愈下，就连呼吸都看起来很艰难，每一秒钟我都觉得他会忽然晕倒且不见得能再醒过来。

葛叶接手了大部分工作，但是她的我行我素与强势很快引起了非议。嘛，其实就算不那样非议也一定会来的。我无需阐述为什么。

小家伙为此召开了一个内部会议，但实际上什么也没有讨论。

他无视了怀着各种愤懑与讥笑的众人，冷静地说：“我的姐姐将会接替行将就木的我成为当主，这件事情已成定局。但在下一个新月之夜我会给大家一个信服的交代。”

他的声音微弱，却依然不失傲气。

出于一辈子按捺不住的好奇，我偷偷跑去问他究竟安排了怎样的戏码。

他坐在一只蒲团上，沉默地望了一会云淡星稀的夜空，过了好久才回过头对我说：

“马上六月了呢。”

“是啊，日子过得真快。”我随口接了句。

“所以我得提前送你生日礼物，不管你还想不想过生日，因为自从你认得我后每次我的生日你都送我。”

“虽然我不介意的，不过为什么要提前。”

“因为我活不了那么久了啊~”他回答得那么轻描淡写，仿佛只是赶不上朋友的生日派对那么简单。

“可是……”我明白灵力秉异的人一般都能预料到自己的极限，但我不明白，为什么每次我越是珍重的人就离开我越快，与我在一起的时间越短？

“放心吧，你会喜欢的。”他眯起眼睛天真烂漫地笑了起来，“你不会受伤也不会生病，却一直都不开心，我的身体还总额外让你为我烦恼，所以无论怎样都想看你发自内心地笑一回呢。”

他这话让我更忧郁了。然而又能如何呢？我并帮不了他更多。

我只能选择安然接受他的安排和他的心意。

就在下一轮新月升起的时候。

…… …… ……

说来惭愧，我在你家呆了几百年了，却依然对阴阳师这个职业（姑且算是职业）也好，魔道本身也好都知之甚少。

我本能地拒绝探求“玄幻的事物”，因为觉得自己的大脑习惯了精准的公式，那些看起来没道理但确实是那样的规则会令我困惑发疯，我会强迫症般想要解释它们，但所谓的解并不存在。

索性眼不见为净。

在大多数时间里即使是当主的日常也不比我的生活有趣多少，远不如小说或影视作品惊心动魄，更没有想象中的那种附带华丽咒术阵与强大召唤兽的战斗。

也许单论视觉观赏性我和你打一架大概会更炫目一点？

总之，印象里小家伙日复一日都在检查维护各种结界、封印，制作备用咒符，记录星象，最多再负责请走赖在某些不该呆的地方的灵异生物……

他说管理妖怪与管理人的方法、机构相差不多，像肠胃般不停蠕动着却没有存在感才是最正常的运作。发生“战斗”就跟胃疼一样是出了问题的表现。他还说在这点上你的成就无人能及，以及你对政治局面的操控也都同样润物细无声。

但反过来说，要是普通人走在路上看见一只有好几条尾巴的猫估计得吓疯了吧。

欧，不好，我又跑题了……

反正，月中之前的几天里我都没能见到小家伙。他闭关做起了一些必要的准备，大概在第二次会议开始前才会出来。

一种忧伤的预感攫住了我，我总觉得他在做会伤及自己的事情。结果葛叶听完我的担忧后用不屑的口吻对我说：“何止伤及自己那么简单？他正在献祭自己的生命，转换成能量去发动一个特殊的召唤术。”

“为什么非得那么干！”我简直想冲去把他从房间里拽出来。

“不然他没办法帮我坐稳屁股下的位置。”葛叶把烟斗像水笔一样在指尖转了一圈，至少她的装扮与气韵看起来都迅速融回了故土。

“你们家什么时候能不折腾？”我几乎发起了火，又立马意识到更无能为力的自己有什么资格指责他们？

“完全可以啊~”她斜了我一眼，语气上到没有不悦之意，“要一次性解决问题你来做当主就行啦，没有人敢反对的。”

“别开玩笑了……”

“没有开玩笑哦，那些看起来神神秘秘的‘术’与‘咒’无非是用一种或几种能量去压制、平衡、加强、冲散另一种力量，以你的智商学起来并不难，只是你在抵触罢了。”

“你明白关键点不在力量的，我一向缺乏当首领必需的决断力与胆识，也害怕承担责任。所以过去的我连个实验室主任都当不好……退一万步讲，我可不姓国常路。”

“Anyway, you should pull your head out of your ass, Weismann.”葛叶在需要表达某部分情绪的时候依然不习惯使用日语（这句子确实也不好翻译），“一样的，你肯定都能学会，只要你想去学，而且你有的是时间。”

她说得没错，我不想承认却又不得不承认。

这时候她又对我施放了斩杀。

“至于姓什么这一点，谁让你当时不和先王结婚。”

“喂，结了我也不需要改姓的吧！”

真是的，我又不是女人。

“Aber du liebst ihn immer noch so sehr~~~~~~”

“天……求闭嘴！”

“我说错了吗，死~基~佬~？”

“……”

事实上在这家里被供着迁就惯了，很久没有人敢这么跟我说话一下子有点不适应，似乎嘴炮技能点颇为退化。

“那么，关于最后他打算怎么办你至少知道点什么吧？”我讨厌一头雾水的感觉。

“就不告诉你。”她态度强硬寸步不让。

“为什么！！！”

“生日礼物提前知道是什么了就没意思了嘛~”

“我才不在乎什么生日礼物！！！”

“我管你在不在乎。”

“……”

好了，我只能干等着。

新月升起的那个晚上夜空晴朗，星辰格外明亮。小家伙的状态看起来也出奇的好，简直跟奇迹般完全恢复了健康似的。

但世界上并没有那么多奇迹不是吗？

十几位颇有名望与发言权的家族核心成员聚集到了后院，小孩全然无视他们其中一部分人的横眉冷对与隐怒，再次强调了一遍：

“明天我就会退位，即时国常路葛叶将接手我的名字与位置，你们知道的，她其实比我更有才能。”

我皱了皱眉，心想小家伙你为什么要那么冲。

果不其然，反对的声音立马出现了。

“阁下，我善意地提醒您注意下自己的职权。”

“没错，虽说在继任指定上您握有大部分决定因素，但更改家族一贯的传统就是另一回事了。国常路家千年来都没有过女性当主。”

小家伙端坐在两条石板路的交叉口，他抬头望了眼星空，闪耀的星辉便洒在了他同样煞白的前额上，使他的皮肤呈现出更病态苍凉的色泽。

“别急嘛，前辈们，我没打算独自决定这件事。”他不急不慢地说道，“这样，我们投票好了，可以吗？”

——“没问题。”  
——“我不反对。”  
——“可以。”

一时间我以为小家伙疯了，当下由于宗家的衰弱，本次会议参与者7成都是分家的人。投票这是自寻死路？

然而葛叶一脸淡定地拍了拍我的肩膀让我少操心。

说起来我为什么非得和她躲在竹林里？跟在偷窥似的。

就在大多数人对这个提议表示赞同后，月弓忽然冒了出来。自从上次连踹我N脚后我就再也没见过它，目测被嫌弃了。

“那么，也得算上我们式神的份吧？我们之中的很多在这个家里呆的时间比你们全体的年纪加起来还要长。啊，抱歉我不该在病人面前抽烟。”它取下了嘴里叼着的烟斗，“所以召唤你们的伙伴来吧，为了凑数可不行，得让大家承认它的资质。”

蠢兔子总算干了回好事，我们这边几乎都是召唤系选手。

葛叶召唤了她已经长出第七尾的白色天狐，而他们的叔父召唤了鵺。我记得小家伙至少拥有金色管狐与镰鼬。不过即使这样哪怕算上月弓，“民主选举”的结果最好也就18:12的样子，看不到什么胜算。

到这份上对面连嘲讽都已经按捺不住了。

“尽管这是您亲自指定的方式，但我们想好心提醒你，你至少需要同时召唤六七只有分量的式神才能站在多数那一方，不考虑换其他方式谈判吗？”

“万分感激前辈的体恤，我既然说过要给所有人一个交代，自不会食言。”小家伙的语气依旧客气，却充满了决绝。

讪笑声此起彼伏，然而隐隐约约间我听到了一些飘渺的声音夹在夜风中温柔萦绕。

——【自炼狱之外，空轮回；  
自地脉之渊，植寄愿……】

吟唱词吗？我疑惑地看向葛叶，她微笑着点了点头。

——【诸恶止，诸善始，诸怨殆，诸乐聚……】

我看见萤火虫般轻盈飞舞的金色光斑在他身后旋转着聚集，逐渐分成12根龙卷风般的光柱。那些光和他一样给人一种奇妙的温暖安定的感觉。

——【吾以此身之骨血为祭；  
吾以此名之光耀为誓；  
吾以此言之桎梏为令！  
——式神，破军！】

听到那个名词的瞬间，我知道他赢了。

破军，没想到我能亲眼见到几乎只存在于传说之中的秘术中的秘术。我觉得称其召唤物为一种特殊的式神都不甚恰当——毕竟施术者召唤的是自己家族历史中最强的12代当主。他们逝去成为亡魂却并不转世，而是继续守护着后人。

先辈们在他背后弧形排开，似乎站在地面上又似乎轻盈地漂浮着。不怒自威的强大气场让全场人员被震慑得唯有沉默。

“还有谁同意葛叶继位请举手表示一下好吗？”小家伙微笑着平和地说道。

从天而降的十二张同意票轻而易举地逆转了局势，谁又会去反对自己尊敬的祖先们？

但是这种召唤阵的灵力消耗可显而知，我无法不去担心他的身体不会忽然瓦解。

“那么，这件事就这样定了吧。大家请回。”

在达到目的后这货不顾礼节迅速遣散了与会人员，待整个院子再次安静下来，他解开了术式，接着无法控制地剧烈咳嗽了起来。

就知道！！！！！！！！

我正打算去把小家伙带回房间，却发现有人抢先代劳了。

奇了怪了，这不是破军中的一员吗为什么术式解开了还能存在？

等等……难道……我忽略了什么！

那蒙着夜色的背影为什么格外熟悉！（面具还没摘下来什么的根本没问题！）

葛叶先我一步上前将弟弟抱走了，她肩膀上停了一只可以医治伤口与疾病的鸠。

然后我听见了那句几乎让我心脏融化的话语：

“威兹曼，好久不见。”

啊，我终于知道葛叶为什么非让我躲在那不露面了。我确实也不想在群众面前失态。

然而眼泪已经顺着眼角落了下来。

“好久不见，中尉……”

我无论如何都没能想到，再次见面竟会是这样的情形。

…… …… ……

我无法用任何一种语言，任何一组词汇来形容我有多眷恋你的拥抱。

（我眷恋脸颊贴上你颈侧的皮肤的感觉，好似落日最终埋进了苍茫沉寂的大地，紧接而来的是整夜整夜的安宁，足以安抚内心最隐微的躁动，我连呼吸都像入夜后轻轻蹭着白沙的细浪般温柔。我眷恋你手臂环绕我腰背的力度，你永远能精确地把握住那个平衡点，既能给我嗜好的仿佛能融为一体的勒紧感，又能不至于让我太难受。我眷恋你爱抚我的手势与时不时掠过的浅吻。总觉得自己在你面前就会变得像只发情期的猫，皮肤饥渴，总在蹭着你索取更多的抚摸。）

咳咳，有些句子口头说出来太矫情。

你说你为这次现界预先备份了灵力，所以才可以在召唤阵解开后继续存在。

我问你能呆多久，你说大概明天这个时候。

不能更久一些吗？

——不能。

为什么？

——毕竟我现在是作为式神被召唤出来的，而施术者预计活不了更久。

——别过去，到我这来，如果你明天还想听他的遗言的话就别去打扰葛叶的抢救。

好吧……

我回到了你跟前，问你接下去打算做什么？

“出去玩玩吧。”你说，“我们好像还没有好好约会过，从前就算一起出门也几乎都是公事，只有晚上偶尔能出去喝个酒。”

是啊……单单那样还得偷偷摸摸的，我依然记得自己怎样惴惴不安地在酒吧桌子底下悄悄勾着你的手指。

“啊，也好。”我点头答应，你亲手革新了时代，自己却几乎从未享受过自己的战果。

“甚至可以去一点因为觉得蠢一直没去的地方，做一点因为觉得蠢一直没做的事。”

“喂，真的好吗……”

——才不告诉你我其实十分期待。

我把你带回了我的房间，即便时代越来越宽容，你也不能穿成这样出去。

你看起来与我在实验室初次见到你时差不多高，超出我半个头的样子，但感觉上你要比那时更年幼一些。身材更精瘦，脸型轮廓也更柔和。

你告诉我这是你19岁时的模样，那时是你阴阳师力量的巅峰。后来进入军队参与政治与外交，多多少少分了点心。

我很奇怪，你最强的时候难道不该在成为黄金之王以后吗？

“不是的。”你回答我，“因为成为王之后我更多依赖的是石板的力量而非自身的灵力与修为。”

哦，那我懂了。

我给了你自己的衬衫与牛仔裤，宽松版的衬衫还算合身，但是裤子有些短，你索性卷起了一些当九分裤。谢天谢地你没有以后来二次生长后的身高出现。不然我就非得把个人全息投影给你了。我知道你我与现在所谓的复古派一样，更愿意更换具体的衣物而非使用投影。

离日出还有个把小时，我们沿着寂静无人的街道往市中心走。凌晨的道路昏暗而单调，街灯将我们的影子拉长，缩短，又拉长……

想来我们曾一同走过许多街道：易北河畔绝美的布吕尔阳台，战争末月满目疮痍的柏林菩提树下大街，以及二十世纪五十年代的日本关东无名樱花道……

几百年过去了，我依然几乎全数保留着每一次与你并肩漫步的记忆。

然而这次我终于可以正大光明地牵着你的手。

你提议用硬币来决定行走的方向与停留的时间，我相当乐意地赞同了。

第一个硬币让我们在下一个十字路口左拐，那里是一个小公园。我没能忍住坐上一只秋千的冲动。嘛，根据一大把心理学原理，童年缺失的东西长大后人会下意识地去加倍补足。虽然我并不后悔别人家的孩子在玩滑梯捉迷藏的时候我在啃古典文学，同龄人溜进酒吧泡妞的时候我在跟微分方程约会……

但是，你知道的，人的思想境界跟历史发展进程一样并没有跳跃性。只有充分享受过一些事情后，才能真正觉得那“没意思”，才能真正逐渐离欲，再超脱。不然即便走得再远，人都会一直念想着绕回来重新体验缺失的过程，不管他口头承不承认。

所以见你从24小时便利店买来了冰激凌的时候我简直不能更爱你！

你基本不吃甜食，就站在边上抽烟。待我快吞完食物你忽然从背后趴上了我的肩膀搂着我的脖子。

“怎么了？”我抬头，前额轻轻抵着你的下巴。

“你记得那次你忘记带地下室钥匙，我们大半夜一起被困在外面的事情吗？”你问我。

“在圣母教堂外的石阶上坐了一晚上直到被姐姐捡回去那次？”

“嗯。”你顺势吻了我的额头，“那天忽然降温，你却连外套都没有穿出门。从入夜开始风越来越冷，你缩在那里抱着自己的膝盖，我知道你很想要一个拥抱，但夜间宪兵和警察都会巡逻，被抓到的话我们都会有大麻烦。”

“我知道……”我抚摸着你的小臂，“你不需要为那么久远的事情歉疚，如你所说那些都是时代的谬误。以及！！！我在你内心的记忆都是一副可怜兮兮的样子吗！”

“哈哈哈哈……抱歉，抱歉。”

“说！你是不是因为看着我觉得像路边无人照料的小野猫才跟我在一起的！”

“也许有那种成分吧……”你收紧了手臂，偏头将鼻尖贴在我耳畔，“爱本来就是深深的怜悯。怜悯完美如你却在我面前展现的残缺。”

听着怪怪的……但我很清楚你说得没错。事实上你比我更为贴合完美的标准，从各方面都无可挑剔。你的残缺全都源自于我。我知道当年没能把我留在地面上给你造成了多深的沮丧。之后你所做的一切都是为了补偿，过犹不及的补偿——为了我也为了你自己。

更深层的是，与肤浅的我不同，你本该很早便是看透一切之人。却源于对我的执著与爱，并未得以在心性上超越“人类”的层面。

第二枚硬币让我们在日出时离开原地，第三枚硬币选择方向是原路返回。嘛~有什么关系？总之清晨的微风令人心情舒爽。

走回商业街花了一些时间，正好可以选一家有露台的店喝杯咖啡。我们都习惯并乐于从高处俯瞰地面。今天是个平凡的星期一，来来往往上班的人逐渐多了起来。

我告诉你我曾试着正常从事一份工作——不再与科研沾边，只是做个普普通通的销售员。每天搭乘地铁去公司，处理报价单，与客户沟通，跟老板吵架……好吧，最后一条也许不那么“正常。”不过我倒是从未因此被炒过，倒是最后我炒了老板——当我不想再被单位的女人们追问保养秘诀的时候……

开玩笑的，事实与一般人的想象截然不同。

我进入单位时填写的年龄是23岁，在我应当40岁时，我从决定退休环球旅行的BOSS手里接过了他的集团。他没有孩子，并不存在家族成员介入的问题。然后由于人员流动性的原因（很少有人能在一个公司呆上太多年），我几乎不怎么遇见过十年以上的老员工。因此并不需要刻意隐藏自己的属性。唯一例外也不过就保卫科有人当了20年的科长，我让合作单位把他挖走了。

再者低调地避开一切媒体采访，也不公开参与公共与慈善事务，我平稳地坐了近80年董事长的位置。最后我对此腻烦了，又隐退江湖回到了你家后院。

听完你笑了笑，问我有没有稍许体会到点你当时的感受。

我说有，但也就那样。

于是你又笑了笑。

手上的纸杯见底，我又丢了下一枚硬币。

在那条路上我买了一些新发售的游戏，以及某精神污染系纪念手环。

Oh，我并不是某icon的粉，突发奇想罢了。

之后在硬币的指引下我们在轻轨环线上转了3圈。我靠在你肩上用手机看新闻，但一会就无聊得不行。对面的几个女孩子倒是看我们看得很开心。

列车贴着湖边驶过了一段，阳光无比灿烂，连湖面反射的光芒都略显刺眼。

我抱着你的手臂蹭了蹭你，莫名烦躁了起来。

其实说不上莫名，我忽然不满你为什么只能陪到我今天晚上，为什么你不能与我一同平静地生活，以及为什么我曾经有这样的机会却非要放弃，我真是个白痴……

你温柔地揉了揉我的头顶，我至今不明白为什么你每次都能如此迅速准确地读到我的内心。

“别担心，相信我。”你向我保证，“你会得到你想要的一切。”

当时我以为你只是在安慰我。

最终我们在某一站下了车，当然还是跟着硬币。

那儿有一个公园，正好在举办郁金香展。不过我对这种外表圆润无害实际微毒的植物没什么兴趣。我买了一大包彩色棉花糖，租了一只小船在湖心喂疣鼻天鹅。它们是我见过的最贪吃的鸟类没有之一。

嘛~我知道拿零食喂鸟不好。

一个下午不经意间过去了，我倒不怎么在意所谓的浪费时间。反正与你在一起的时间无论做什么都没太大区别。

晚饭略过，没有食欲。回到市区后我进了一家游艺厅，孜孜不倦地把一整个娃娃机里的信天翁玩偶夹光了，从此上了店家的黑名单（大概）。但把战利品全都带走似乎也没意思，于是分了一些给店里的小孩子，自己稍许留了几个。

我并不高兴把它们一个个都抱在手里。仗着玩偶上有弹性挂绳，在你的鬼点子之下我把它们全都系在了头发上。

看起来蠢死了于是你满意了？

好玩的是那些小东西一摇晃就会发出信天翁的叫声，走快的时候确实像好多小信天翁跟在背后飞！

现在回家还有点早，我建议去喝点东西。不过半路被一家卖明信片的店吸引了，那儿有延时寄送服务，寄出时间可以是下个星期也可以是10年后。

你都不用我提醒，立马去挑了一张坐在长桌边填写。我看到明信片背面的图案是一只信天翁。

“你就不能多写几张分批给我嘛？”我故意捂着眼睛不偷看内容。

“没那必要，相信我。”

“那至少告诉我大概什么时候我能收到？”

“不会太久的。”

“五个月和五十年对我来说都不算太久。”

“我知道。”你把明信片交给了店员，“但我不会非要冒着店家消失或者搬迁丢失物品的风险刻意延长时间。”

“好吧……”

选好邮票出了店，我们顺道走上一座人流密集的天桥，我总觉得我引起了许多额外的侧目。虽然我也没太在意。

“我不懂我被围观对你而言有什么快感。”看你笑得一脸微妙，我扯了扯头上的挂件。

你停下了脚步，背靠栏杆然后把我拉过来当众拥吻了我。

“那不是你我能控制的。你引人注目主要因为你好看，其他都是次要的。”

“……被你这么夸我怎么一点也不高兴。”

“以及，你恐怕得早点回去。”

“为什么？”我惊讶地抬头看着你。

“如果你还想见那小家伙最后一面的话。我们之间来日方长，那孩子就不一定了。”

“好吧……”我刚刚揪心地低下头，就又被你再次拥紧。

“我知道你很难过。”你把手指插进我的发丛中轻轻抓住了几缕发丝，“你难过于为什么见我一面要花费另一条生命如此大的代价，尽管那本身就是他的命运。你难过于为什么每见我一次要等那么久那么久的时间，纵然这样还是难逃刚刚遇见便要离别的结局。但是你最好相信我正在竭尽所能让你逃离这一切。当年是我解开了石板的封印，所以最初的源头其实是我而不是你。我无法推脱将你禁锢在永恒中的责任。因此你每一秒的痛苦都是我的罪孽。”

除了用力贴紧你之外我不知该说什么。我觉得自己贪婪得过分，明明你的人生早已结束，明明我本该独自一人面对无限的永恒。而你仅仅为了安抚我已经一次又一次超越了生死与时空的界限。我到底为什么还在厚颜无耻地奢求更多？

“你自己回去好吗？路上想一想要对小孩子说什么。”你在我耳边说道。

“嗯……”我不情不愿地离开了你的怀抱。

“别一脸不乐意的了啦，也许你本想跟我上个床什么的但是真的下次吧。”

“我！没！想！”

“那么再见？”

“再见。”

我转身返程，走开一段后我听见你往反方向走开的脚步声。你一定是去找一个隐蔽的地方消失了，以免给无辜路人留下心理阴影。

你不知道我花了多大忍耐才没有回头。

…… …… ……

小家伙未能留下太多话语，但我能感受到他对自己所做的努力，以及最后的结局都十分满意。

说句听起来十分凉薄的，我听过太多人的遗言（包括你的），见过太多人在我眼前离去，面对类似的事情内心已经没有太大感觉了。我在他的葬礼上稍许露了个脸却没再去过墓地，尽管我中意他超过其他“国常路”们。  
我的悲伤随着时间推移越沉越深，变得越来越难以触及。那可不是什么好事。

为此葛叶（不对，那时该叫她大觉了虽然又别扭又拗口，你知道的我以前从来都只称呼你的姓）还跟我发过脾气，用了不少恶毒的词汇来攻击我。而我只能跟她说：“对不起，我不去任何人的墓地，不然我一年到头不要做其他事情，光把友人们的墓地都跑一圈就能塞满日程表。”

她后来放下架子来跟我道了歉，说不应该想当然觉得自己跟神后（我这才知道那小家伙改名叫大觉前的本名）是特殊的。

也许确实在某些方面挺特殊的。但是……

我看了看书桌上那只羊毛毡做的三轮一言的手机挂件，默默问自己想表达什么？

唉，罢……

来年春天我收到了你的明信片。由于署名和日期它差点被当诈骗信件处理掉。

好吧，反正最终成功到了我手里就没什么可不满的。

我坐在院子里的石凳上拆开了淡黄色的信封，你的字迹很漂亮，苍劲中不失柔韧。

——【亲爱的威兹曼，  
终于又能跟你说上话了。别担心，这远不是最后一次。清明的时候南面的槐树上会有一只两条尾巴的青鸟，你把它取下来，之后的事情月弓会告诉你的。  
以及，我爱你。】

唔，清明不就是明天吗？我翻开手机上的日历。还有……月弓已经好些年没跟我说过话了。

死兔子真记仇。

我望了望院子角落里的槐树，它正开着米白色的小花，散发着素雅的淡香。据说把花瓣碾碎了治疗痔疮有奇效。

让我忧伤的是，它是今年院子里唯一开了花的植物，因为我打理院子的时候疏忽了它。我的能力似乎在逐渐失控，我碰过的植物忽然都会被“冻结”一段时间才开始生长，且非常非常缓慢，虽然不至死，但原本的花期过了它们就不会再开花了不免有些遗憾。

以及，我有点担心如此下去某天我的属性会波及他人，哪怕他并非我的氏族只是和我握了个手……

如果那样我是不是又得回到天空中去才好？

我不小心一直思考了下去，直到那只青鸟在第二天深夜子时飞来了树梢上。

唔，这下要去哪里找月弓呢？我正发着愁东张西望，后背猛地被蹬了一脚。

我刚刚打算回头开骂，转念一想自己有错再先就忍了。

“哟，我还以为你永远不打算跟我说话了呢。”我揶揄起那只可恶的大兔子。

月弓斜了我一眼，不知是不满我的话语还是之前的气还没消。

“那个鸟，每年的清明与冬至都会来。”它索性直奔主题，“它可以给你带三句话到地府，下一次来同样可以为你带三句话上来。”

我明白了它的意思，可惜我并不擅长写俳句。

“你的话，写写类似‘今天吃了好多辣海带/结果连着好几天/便秘了’这种连韵脚也不要的东西就行了。”——这就是你敬爱的家族守护神对我的评价！

“混蛋三瓣嘴！大爷我已经N个世纪不用排泄了！”我简直想揍它。

“那不就是便秘了N个世纪吗？”月弓还一脸理直气壮。

“我操你祖宗！”

“你这话哪学来的？怎么那么像我一个来自中国的朋友？”

“谁？”我好像又重点不对了。

“白泽，一只有九个眼睛长着羊角从白垩纪生存至今的烂桃花老中医神兽。”它解释得倒很耐心。

我只想吐槽烂桃花这点它竟然好意思说别人？！

尽管我对神兽略感兴趣，但现在没空了解更多。当我再次望向那只青鸟的时候它自己朝我飞了过来，停在了我的食指关节上。

【我很担心自己的能力/也许以后会伤及他人/至时该怎么办？】

我果断放弃了俳句创作的念头，单纯就最近的顾虑提问。虽然不确定你能不能简短地在三句话里回答我。

应该能吧。

鸟儿听完句子拍了拍翅膀，然后伸长了脖子冲我张大嘴巴。

我不知道它在索取什么，直到月弓塞了一颗银杏果在它嘴里，它才衔好果实欢快地飞走了。

“这是给鸟的报酬，这次我给你带来了下次自己准备。”月弓一副我又欠了他一份人情的表情。

我看着青鸟消失在夜色中，忽然产生了一个硕大的疑问。

“月弓，你也能去地府的吧为什么你不能替我传话？”

“白痴，你忘了跟你一起去地府的小伙伴们了吗？”月弓少有地点起了一支卷烟，“它们难道不是进了大门就消失了？”

“确实是……”我回忆起了当时的场景，“但是为什么？”

“哼哼，你以为人类会被阴阳两隔，我们妖就可以在生死之地来去自如吗？”

“不可以吗？”

“当然不可以！我们能去的‘地狱’并非那个‘地狱’，而原本就在‘地狱’中的妖也好鬼也好，也是不可以回到人间的，除了类似牛头马面那种有特殊职责的公务员。说起来太麻烦，总之不是同一个空间。即使是我要收到那小鬼的信息也得花一番功夫。”

“那这鸟为什么可以！”我觉得有点胡扯。

“它就是可以你咬它呀！”月弓显然已经不高兴继续说下去了。

这懒兔子！

当年冬至我如约收到了鸟儿的回信。它用一种沙哑而滑稽的声音说出你递送的句子：

【那不会发生的/你大可以放心/记得照顾好自己。】

哼，你的作品比我更没有诗意，不过我还是很高兴。且由于能和你通信（姑且算是通信吧），日子变得更容易渡过了一些。

你绝对是我遇见的人中最神奇的一个。为什么每当我感到你离我愈来愈远且因此而忧伤之时，来自你的全部的爱总会突如其来地降临？

至少我因你变得不再那么惧怕永恒，也许在这条我不得不走过的路上并不只有离别、死亡、重复与厌倦……也许这双曾经只敢凝视天空的眼睛也可以稍许窥探一下未来。

好了亲爱的中尉，真的不要笑了。

我是物理学工作者出身，时光却把我变成了诗人，再下去我都怀疑自己能拿诺贝尔文学奖了，我想你懂得那是为什么。

然而我几乎从未让青鸟传达过文艺性的内容，因为它的声音太扫兴了完全不适合朗诵。所以回想起来都是些像【院子里的锦鲤/已经有这么大/这么大了。】以及【等你有空了/帮我要一份/神兽白泽的签名。】之类的不正经内容。

啊啊啊，求不提那次蠢鸟来了我正在跟哪个没节操讨论“技术问题”……

结果它都，传给你了吧？

啊啊啊啊啊不再要说一遍出来了……我们换个话题吧！

若干年之后，“王”再次出现在了你的家族。石板相中了葛叶前一天晚上刚刚成年的孙女貘奈，她觉醒为了第七王权者无色之王。

身为王很容易感知到其他王，不知为何当时我还激动了一下，然后立马翻出了小黑的录音机按了下去。

不得不说那玩意儿质量真好至今没出过什么毛病。

【午间小憩/焦阳永恒/梦如海底深远。】

我从不怀疑三轮一言——最初的无色之王的预言能力一直与这只录音机同在（听起来怪怪的）。

果然，这一任无色之王的主要能力是制造让人沉睡不醒的魔咒。

我找机会跟小姑娘喝了个下午茶，告诉她一些与石板和王相关的知识，以及些许告诫。我说没有意外不想看见她把能力用在任何人身上。

结果她笑了笑对我说：“但是我可以在你身上试试身手，你好多年没睡觉了吧白银之王？”

“不了，谢谢。我不想为了睡觉而睡觉。”

“当然不止是睡觉那么简单。”她神秘地笑了笑，拿出一支卷烟点了起来。

我刚想批评有其祖母必有其孙女，之前装得好好的萌萌的怎么刚满20岁就开始碰嗜好品。然而我惊愕地发现她夹在手里的不是普通的卷烟——那种带着金色沙纹，在末端有一个兔耳图案的自制卷烟纸我只在一个人手里见过。

——很久很久以前在德累斯顿的时候，你经常会给我一支这样的手卷烟。

“这个烟你从哪弄来的？”我急切地问道。

“梦界是我的领地，我的另一种能力是将在那儿遇到的事物具现化。”她不熟练地吐出一口烟雾，“嘛，不过阴阳师本身或多或少都能进入梦界，大概石板针对性强化了我那部分能力吧。”

“你见到他了？那个被你们称为先王的人。”

“当然，他也是梦界的常客。否则我怎么会替他邀请你？”

我才不要承认那一刻我的心都要化了！

“不过，我还会醒过来么？”我倒是略关心这个问题。

“我并不知道你能不能凭自己的意志醒来，因为你是最强的王。但理论上哪天我死了或者掉剑了就没人能从现实世界叫醒你了。除非再出现有相应能力的王。”她回答得甚为严肃。

我忽然意识到，三轮一言的那句预言也是针对我的。

不过既然小姑娘说了那是你的邀请，我最终肯定会同意的，否则我现在也不在这里了。

我对现实世界最后的记忆停留在一栋被紫阳花包围的飞鸟式建筑里。建筑外围有很多迷惑性的鸟居，真正的入口则相当隐蔽。

那儿我之前也去过几次，因为石板就存放在那里。

貘奈把我带进了建筑下的地下室，那真的是一间非常奇怪的房间。与其说是房间倒不如说它是洞穴——它似乎是用一整块巨大的玄武岩镂空雕琢而成，包括门与里面的床、桌子、椅子等家具。它们的脚都是连在地上的。

“也许睡在那么硬的地方久了会腰疼。”貘奈摸着漆黑平滑的桌面说道。

“就不能给我条被子吗？待遇真差啊！”我抱怨了起来。

“嘛，为了保证你不被任何外力打扰，现在你身体接触的物件都不会再变化了。门晚点我出去了就封死，地面上也会布下封印式和结界。”

“神马！竟然要用封印？你们把我当怪兽了吗？快说这是个阴谋！”

“哈哈哈哈，其实差不多不是吗？”

我盘腿坐在了地上，反正哪里都硬得硌关节。气氛有点阴冷，我努力不去在意这些有的没的。

“具体就不给你剧透啦，见到先王自己问。”貘奈在我头顶摸了一下，“那么晚安，白银之王，我走了。”

慢着？？！！这就好了？？？！！！坑我的吧？？！！！

正当我怀疑她要恶作剧把我晾在这时，一股庞大的困倦感拖住了我的身体。眼皮发沉，思路迟钝，一点也不想动的感觉让我相当陌生，真的是太久太久没有睡过觉了。

我侧卧着躺倒在了地上，卷成了一个相对舒服一些的姿势，尽管贴着岩石还是让我觉得冷。

不过，没多久我就屏蔽了那些微小的痛苦，因为我大概只用了十秒钟就睡着了。

…… …… ……

回过神来的时候，我发现自己靠在河堤护栏上，漫无目的地看着零散的船只在河面缓缓驶过。迎面吹来的风温和而润湿，夹带着一股淡淡的水草与鱼类的气味。这个季节的河水总让人担心又会漫出来，不远处的草坡已经被淹没了一小部分。几只水鸟贴着岸边游过，它们的叫声与身姿一样轻柔优雅。

刹那间我以为自己做了一个很长很长的梦，怀疑自己从未离开过亲爱的易北河、亲爱的德累斯顿。直到突如其来改变方向的横风把头发吹到了脸上。我不得不掏出口袋里的发圈把它们扎起来。它们已经长得让我心烦了。

所以，这里才是真正的梦境无误。

我四处张望了下，随意拐进一条街道，不少建筑墙面上经久不褪的焦黑让我隐隐难过。一辆深黄的有轨电车从街角驶过，我看着结伴而过的少女身着复古的大衣与A字裙，忽然迷茫了起来。

我抓了个路人问今天是几号，结果他一脸愕然，像金鱼一样张嘴又闭上，张嘴又闭上，什么也没有说。

我向他道谢离开，又问了几个人，结果谁都搞不清日期。

大概这里不存在也不需要日期吧。

更尴尬的是我好像迷路了，这座城市的样子感觉像我脑内1945年的印象重叠了后来我在2013年初回来时的印象，但在很多细节上又有微妙的不同。

以及，我的天！谁能告诉我为什么一转身我又回到河边了？这不科学！

脚下的石质平台终于让我有了确定的熟悉感。我绕过几个开满矢车菊的大花坛，沿楼梯下到低处的小平台去找那张我最喜欢的桌子。

桌子已经有人占领了，但这并不妨碍笑容最终回到了我的脸上。

——最初的，最由衷的笑容。

你握着一只马克杯，用一如既往的，已经杀死过不变的我无数次的深情眼神凝视着我。背后的夕阳将你的头发与睫毛染成了柔和的橙红色。

“欢迎回来，威兹曼。”

然后你站了起来向我走来，张开双臂，拥紧了已经僵立不动的我。

“中尉……”我的声音很轻，但我确定你能听得到。在你怀里我像是无际海洋中的小岛，被蔚蓝深沉的海水安宁环绕。

“你知道我现在有多高兴吗，威兹曼。那种夙愿达成的喜悦。”你的语句缭绕在我身后，我的灵魂以相同的频率震颤着。

“我终于把安宁还给了你……梦界是全人类的思忆和执念编制而成的，它传达的是真实存在的而非虚妄的心情和感触，如今不再会有人打扰你了。”

啊，我已经感觉到了——泪滴划过皮肤的温度和现实全然无异。

既然睡神修普诺斯是死神达拿都斯的兄长，那么我应该也算迎来了自己的结局。

世界再见，大家晚安。

…… …… ……

听完了威兹曼全部的叙述，国常路微笑着用感慨的口吻说：“这些年真是辛苦你了。”

威兹曼踌躇了一下，不想肯定也不想否认。独自生活也不能说很痛苦，甚至在不少时候他都感到相当的安宁且快乐。只是远不比上回到他身边快乐。

“那么，可以告诉我现在发生了什么了吗？”他能察觉到自己正在受到某种混乱外力的影响。

“说白了是一个保险机制。”国常路手肘撑在桌子上，双手在下巴下面交叉，语气肃穆，“当年貘奈根据我的指示，制作了一个封印有术式和自身能量的卷轴，用以在万不得已的时候叫醒你。”

“那么，何谓万不得已？”

“据我所知是我先前留下的再次封印德累斯顿石板，并使之完全失效再也无法苏醒的方法被泄露了，现在家里似乎已经其他六位王都聚集了。”

“所以这是要把我叫醒举手表决的节奏？不然双数会平手？”威兹曼有些不屑地又切下一块蛋糕。

“不，你在这里就可以表态。”国常路平静地解释道，“召唤你的术式只是一个契机，最终还是由你自己决定要不要醒来。按照目前的形势，你若继续睡下去石板百分百会被封印；反之，你若认为它还对世界有用，就醒过来把它看住了，青王们一直根据我最先对宗像礼司的指示代代相传地利用王的力量控制社会与政治。”

“啊啊啊啊，混蛋你竟然给我那么难的选择题。”威兹曼皱眉挠了挠头皮，“我能先问你几个问题吗？”

“当然，并且我可以向你保证，任何一种选择都不会有害于你。”国常路的表情十分自信。

“首先，为什么选青王而不是你的继任干政？”

——“命运的力量本身极不稳定，适宜用来变革与加速发展。当一切都步入正轨需要平稳现状的时候，青王的理性更有益于稳定。”

“石板毁掉我会死吗？”

——“很遗憾不会，你会是唯一继续保留能力的人，算是‘不变’的悖论吧。”

“选择醒来的话，我还能再见到你吗？啊，这简直多问掉的……”

——“当然，你不会永远离开我的，绝对不会。”

“我可以考虑几天吗？”

——“事实上你考虑多久都行。梦界的时间线混乱而微妙，反正你醒来的话一定是回到术式启动的时间。”

“也就是说我可以呆到烦你了踹你一脚再走？”

——“……理论上是的。”

“哈哈哈哈哈……”

威兹曼开心地笑了一会，他知道国常路不会介意这种玩笑的。

“对了，我之前穿过的6个梦境是怎么回事？”

——“那是召唤阵造成的能量流将你推入了其他梦境空间中，在那你会面对隐藏在自己内心最深处的希冀与渴望。也许可以称为一个试炼，若你深陷其中任何一个梦境场景，也就不可能再回到现实中了。”

“也回不到这里了是嘛？”

——“是的。”

“最后一个问题，我如果打算回去怎么回？”

——“等你心意已决的时候自会苏醒，反之也一样。”

…… …… ……

威兹曼不记得自己究竟“考虑”了多久。

反正那是一个普通的冬日，雪下了三天后停歇了。刚刚升起不久的太阳有气无力地挂在空中，气温随着缓慢融雪反而更冷了。

他难得早起了一回，在这里他能睡得很安稳，有时还会来个梦中梦。

今天国常路不在家，他经常会需要去其他地方处理一些事端，那是他的“工作”，不过他从不会离开太久。

威兹曼倒了杯热水握在手里走到阳台上，他甚至懒得泡咖啡或茶。

楼下不远处的空地上有几个小孩在堆雪人，他们一边爽朗地笑着，一边合力把第二个雪球抬起来叠在第一个更大的雪球之上。剩下那个坐在雪地上的小女孩则在认真地把一团雪捏成小狗的形状。

此时他的隔壁邻居也走上了自己的阳台。冲他点头微笑打了个招呼后，那个面容和蔼的老人开始打理花架中的狼尾草。

物以稀为贵真是世界永恒的法则之一，威兹曼这样想着，狼尾草在亚洲更多被当杂草或饲料处理，很少拿来观赏。在德国它们确是很受欢迎的园艺植物。

到了春天他也要种一些鲜艳的花。

想起这梗大门那忽然有什么动响，威兹曼本以为是快递，他订过一批花种。结果紧接传来的是钥匙的声音。

国常路回来了。

威兹曼没有离开原地，他等着国常路来找他。

果然对方寻觅了一圈后拉开阳台的移门说：“威兹曼你不冷吗？”

“有点。”威兹曼握紧了热水杯子笑着回答。

“为什么笑得那么开心？”国常路发现他今天心情特别好。

“因为我终于下定决心啦~”威兹曼兴奋地回答道。

国常路在小圆桌边上坐了下来，沉默地看着威兹曼，含笑静待他的解释。

“那个雪人，大概到下午就会融化不少吧。”威兹曼抬头看了看越来越灿烂的太阳，“如果我去碰它一下它，也许就能让它保留到春天都不会融化，你说小孩子们会不会很激动？”

“肯定会。”国常路点了点头，“小孩子们总对‘魔法’异常感兴趣呢。”

“但我若不去碰它，就算这个雪人化了，明天也许会再下一场雪，孩子们还可以再做一个。即使明天不下雪了，他们也可以用余下的雪打个雪仗。再晚点春天来了又有其他东西可以玩了，不是吗？”

“啊，就是那样呢。”

至此国常路已经明了了威兹曼的意思——他不会再从这里苏醒回到现世了。

“所以，是时候让王的力量退场了。何必冒着还有可能再砸一个坑的风险去追求‘更高等级’的稳定？把世界还给真正的人类吧，他们远比我们想象的要强韧，以及最重要的是，人类生性自由，完全没必要由一个‘王’来决定他们明天早上继续玩雪人还是打雪仗，不是吗？”

“是。”国常路报以一个全然肯定的眼神，“了不起的结论。”

“我决定一直留在这里。”威兹曼在他对面坐下，“啊，不知为何……我终于感受到了那种尘埃落定的安然。中尉你能明白的吧？”

他当然能明白。他的内心同样有着难以按捺的想要流泪的冲动。经历了一切的一切，穿越了世纪层叠的岁月，心机耗尽。终末的安定有多来之不易难以言喻。

“所以我们要不要开一瓶香槟庆祝下？”国常路提议道。

“不，比起喝点什么我更想要其他的方式。”

“什么？”

威兹曼停顿了一会，然后他半趴在桌面上凑近国常路，直视着他的双眼说：

“我们去床上庆祝吧，中尉。这一次没有重压下歇斯底里的发泄，没有对绝望无谓的安抚，没有离别前放纵的透支，没有对愧疚的补偿，没有悲哀，也没有无奈……我要你跟我做的时候，只带着最纯粹最纯粹的，毫无杂念的爱！”

“好。”国常路简短干练地应允道，轻浅地吻了吻威兹曼的眉心，“这真是个绝佳的提议。”

他起身顺手收起桌子上的杯子，先把它放回厨房。

威兹曼会在卧室等他的。

…… …… ……

43分钟过去了。

虽然威兹曼早就习惯了等待，但他依然愠怒于国常路竟然在厨房里窝了那么久！最多洗个杯子的事情为什么能拖到现在！

然而威兹曼也没有出卧室去找他的念头。他躺在床上，瞪着吊灯上的纹路，思忖起等下国常路要是给不出让他满意的理由要怎么惩罚他。让他脱光了躺在雪地里再用雪埋起来？这主意不错！

不过事实上，国常路极少让他不满意，这次也一样。

“还是喝一点吧。”他端着托盘进来，把开好的香槟与冻得发白的水晶杯放在床头柜上，“不然我都找不到更合适开这瓶库克了。”

“也好。”威兹曼几乎从不拒绝美酒。他接过酒杯，跪在床上双臂架在国常路肩上，以一个小小的俯角审视了一番他今天的样子。他有点奇怪他为什么碰巧穿着正装西装。

国常路轻轻抚着威兹曼的腰，在他饮下第一口酒后开始亲吻他。他舔舐他嘴唇的动作就像在品尝酒的余味。

“你应该会喜欢这款香槟的。”当威兹曼推开他喝第二口的时候国常路在他耳边低语道，他隔着他的衣物揉捏着他的腰窝。

“当然。”威兹曼吻了下对方的鼻尖以示赞同，接着他略微粗暴地扯掉了国常路的西装外套，接着是领带与衬衫扣子。解掉皮带褪去内裤的动作与下一轮舌吻同步进行。

反之国常路倒不急着把威兹曼扒光，他只先脱掉了他的裤子，而把那件薄而柔软的黑色羊绒衫留在了他身上。他情愿把手伸进去或者撩起一些衣角爱抚他，那样威兹曼的腰线会显得非常诱人。

国常路一手从威兹曼腋下绕过扣住他对侧的肩膀，一手将两人的下体握在一起。当他用拇指指腹划过那些前端的凹沟时，威兹曼险些没拿稳杯子，好在杯子命不该绝没有被摔掉，只是剩余的一些淡金色的液体被溅在了他身上。

“真危险啊，冒失鬼。”国常路抢下空杯子放回床头柜上，用眼神示意威兹曼自己清理现场。

威兹曼瞪了他一眼俯身照做了。他舔人的样子不像调情，而更像一只在帮同伴舔毛的大型动物。

国常路感觉到冰冷的液滴被发烫的舌尖循迹覆盖，湿热的鼻息喷在他肩颈与胸口的皮肤上，而逐渐蒸腾进空气里的是双方的热度与急躁。

他对自己的状态与自制力完全不担心，但他希望威兹曼能继续忍耐一下，不要像以往一样总急得跟接下去要赶飞机似的。追求欲望无可厚非，只不过既然是他自己提起的，那么至少应该好好感受一下他向他索取的爱，是怎样一点一滴注入欲望里，如同激活了一只凶猛的野兽般吞噬掉理智的。

而威兹曼也着实在忍耐。国常路手上的动作比往常要轻柔不少，且自己的胯部还被对方手臂圈住了，他甚至无法靠扭动身体来摩擦获取更多的刺激。与他人想象中的截然不同威兹曼一贯是无前戏主义者，他最在意的永远是进入或被进入后两人紧密结合的感觉，哪怕因此引起的疼痛都能加深内心的喜悦。尽管无论他怎样坚持国常路都很少真的直接上他，但也只有在这种场合下他会喜欢挑衅他的耐性。

这一次有所不同，威兹曼能猜到国常路正在进行新的尝试——借由缓慢叠加的快感，最终给他极致的巅峰。

所以他愿意为之忍耐。

吻与吻的间隙，国常路会在威兹曼耳边说些简短的话语，类似“等不及了吗？”或者“你可以靠在我身上不用自己撑着。”

威兹曼至今不明白，为什么最普通的句子从他嘴里说出来也会像情话一样对细胞产生魔力。他发现自己的皮肤变得越来越敏感，只想要更多的拥抱与爱抚。

当国常路暂停了下伸手去床头柜抽屉里拿润滑剂，威兹曼终于忍无可忍地脱掉了自己最后一件衣服，他必须用更为亲昵、广泛的皮肤接触来平复灼心的渴望。尽管他再次勾住国常路的脖子拥紧后就发现那可恶的 “阴谋”还在继续——他的胯骨，唯独胯骨，又被对方用手臂卡主固定了。

威兹曼皱眉看着国常路打开瓶子将粘滑透明的液体沾在自己手上，预感告诉他今天自己是被玩弄定了。果不其然，国常路的指尖持续挑逗着外周的皮肤与肌肉，又按压了一会空旷但同样敏感的会阴，却迟迟不肯刺入他的身体。直到威兹曼又开始在接吻时咬他以示抗议他才总算进入下一步。

然而没过几秒威兹曼就有了直接撕开国常路颈动脉的冲动。他在抚弄他那些紧张的平滑肌的时候，凭借对他身体结构的自带解剖镜般的熟悉，完美避开了某块只要轻触就能产生快感的核心区域。

这混蛋真的只是在做扩张仅此而已。被轻轻捻过的内壁上莫名产生了一阵阵微妙的感觉，说不上难受，甚至还略舒服，但随之而来的迫切想要被填满的空虚格外恼人。

威兹曼依旧选择了克制住自己别去掐对方的脖子，尽管他现在的每一声喘息都是请求而非对愉悦的回应。这是他自己的选择造成的后果，他的个人原则要求他忍受到底。

凭以往的经验，末了那些骚动与渴望都会蜕变为浓郁的快乐。

“生气了吗？”抽出手指后国常路看着威兹曼周身翻起的红晕，扬起一边嘴角笑了笑。他的皮肤过于苍白，毛细血管一集体舒张就会产生这种效果。

威兹曼努力控制着自己呼气的频率与深度，不屑于回答。

“好吧。”国常路决定稍许满足他一下，发力将他推倒在了床上。

“你看着我干什么？”威兹曼跟国常路对视了一会，不懂他干嘛一直站在床边上发呆。

“啊……欣赏一下艺术罢了。”

“艺术现在表示很不高兴！你要么立刻搬块画板来我就原谅你还算回事儿！”

“画板就算了，我拿个摄像机来怎么样？”

“Fuck off！”

“这不正在吗？”

“……”

见威兹曼失语望着他，国常路扬起微笑贴着他的耻部趴下，手肘顺势压住他的腿根。

“哼……”威兹曼抓起边上的枕头抱住，把脸也埋在里面。他烦透了某个家伙因长期的格斗训练而变得像本能般的关节压制技巧。

国常路一开始轻舔他的时候就像在对付夹心饼干中的巧克力。威兹曼认命地发出一声低沉的喘息，他知道这次他也只有接受对方的掌控，他无法改变他给予自己感受的方式或强度。

下体被含入的瞬间，威兹曼终于感到内心的焦灼有所减轻。那敏感脆弱的器官被负压环境下的口腔黏膜所包裹的触感让人如此宽慰。他将手指插进了国常路蓬松的棕色发丛，他爱死了他口交时唇舌细腻的动作。每次他用舌尖压着凸起的血管滑过时，威兹曼都抑制不住发出点高八度的声音。

“亲爱的，你能不能对我的毛好一点？”国常路摸了摸威兹曼肌肉绷紧的手腕，简直怀疑自己的头发会被揪下来几撮。

“谁让你……的头发那么硬……摸起来不舒服……”威兹曼努力调整着呼吸，“不对……你全身的毛都硬得让我好难过！”

“东西方人种的体质差别我也没办法的。”国常路戳了戳威兹曼纯白细软的耻毛，低头继续舔他。

威兹曼又贴着枕头微弱地呜了一声，方才消停没多久的焦躁又卷土重来。之前因为等国常路等得无聊抽了根烟，他把卧室窗户开了条缝。虽然现在也不至于觉得冷，但流动的空气让早先涂在他身后的润滑剂微微发凉，激起了更严重的空洞感。威兹曼甚至觉得自己的肠道内壁都在神经质地痉挛，用静默的方式声明它需要被填充被碾过。

然而国常路很快“惩罚”了他的分心，他开始持续舔吮他前端的缝隙并时不时伴以恰到好处的轻咬。

威兹曼瞬间想再次对着他吼“国！常！路！不要连着舔那地方！”才不管上一次是不是在其他梦境里。

无限糟心的是国常路还真停下来了，并用舌面堵住了出口。

高潮控制，威兹曼又爱又恨的小伎俩。临近喷射被阻止强制冷静的烦闷不言而喻，精液逆流还会造成相当程度的不适。然而快感其实是不会凭空消失的，只会藏匿进神经丛里累积起来，这个过程甚至可以重复数次，直至最后爆发让高潮成倍强烈。

见国常路凑上来想再次吻他，威兹曼用拳头抵住他的肩膀低吼道：“我警告你国常路，适可而止一点。不然我真的会把你踢下去。”

“你会吗？”

“……唔！”

对方手指刺入他身体的半秒内就精准地重压在了某特定区域上，蔓延全身的电流感让威兹曼瞬间缴械投降，乖乖接受了国常路的亲吻。他略微有点后悔被国常路了解得如此透彻，里里外外，身体心灵都再无秘密。在人际关系中被谁完全看透是带有巨大风险的，因为那意味着对方无形中得到了随时控制你的能力。

——就好比现在，威兹曼连最私人最隐秘的性高潮都会掌控在国常路手中。他能用任何细微的指征判断他的状态，也许是接吻时啃咬的力度，也许是括约肌的收缩，也许是汗液的气味或眼神的焦点……然后再一次，故意在他接近巅峰的临界点抽手。

听见威兹曼不满中隐隐透着恳求的鼻音，国常路把嘴唇贴上他的鼻尖，沿着鼻梁轻轻向上划过，最后吻在了他的眉心。

威兹曼抬起手，象征性地用两根手指托着国常路下颌的轮廓缓缓摩挲。被对方用性器真正进入的刹那，他脑内忽然冒出了很久以前不知在哪看到的句子：

【爱是亲手把尖刀交到另一个人手里再背身暴露出软肋。心甘情愿赋予了那个人彻底摧毁自己的能力，却坚信他不会那么做。】

这次轮到他勾住国常路的脖子拉过来深吻，单单被填充的感觉就如此令他心满意足。不过仅仅在数十秒内威兹曼便不得不将国常路推开了一些，由于之前的“铺垫”，能引起窒息的强烈快感迅速将他吞没了。

只是这显然有点太快了，所以正如他所料，国常路开始减缓动作控制节奏，让彼此交合的时间能更久一些，毕竟心理上的感受同样重要。

“等一下……”稍许平静下来后威兹曼终于能好好说话了，但国常路立马打断了他。

“如果你想换姿势的话就免了吧。”

“为什么？！”威兹曼对对方能猜到自己的意思早已习以为常，他惊讶的是国常路竟然拒绝他的要求。明明比起面对面做爱他一直更偏爱背入，首先那个姿势能进得更深，其次他的敏感带主要在肩背，被亲吻、爱抚、啃咬都会让他很兴奋，再者方便自慰（这件事由国常路代劳他也相当乐意）。

“你等下就知道了。”

“……喂！唔……”

威兹曼发誓，如果下次国常路再做出自说自话提速或突然戳他那么重之类的事情，他一定直到下个世纪都拒绝跟他上床。

好吧，以梦界的时间线也许明天就是下个世纪？

眩晕感又像潮水一样蔓延了上来。

威兹曼不是第一回想嘲笑人类愚蠢的大脑分区——负责快乐与负责痛苦的区域竟紧密相连，神经信号经常相互波及，这得是多少低劣癖好与恶习的来源！撇开深层次的精神分析不说，但倘若快感不断涌现堆积到过于浓稠剧烈的地步，绝大多数人都会被附加一种“自己似乎无法承受那么多愉悦”的痛苦。

此时威兹曼也一样——国常路开始一点点放低身体，将自身体重逐渐压制在他身上，最终导致他几乎无法移动自己的躯体哪怕一厘米去躲避、分散沿脊柱而上的强烈刺激。更有甚者！国常路在他又临近巅峰，觉得自己已经用尽全力呼吸但还在缺氧的时候，用虎口卡住他的下颌以吻封唇。

动弹不能，也无法开口出声，威兹曼所有的感官都被强制集中在了与对方结合的部位。逼着他比以往都要细致地去体会每一轮进出：黏膜被碾过的牵拉感，肌肉对侵入物的紧握，还有热感润滑剂的温度……

极致的愉悦像烟花般在他的每个细胞里绽放，他怀疑那“爆炸”会杀了他。至少像现在这样，完全放空了他的大脑，让他几近失去意识。

等他回过神来好像已经过了很久。他听到国常路在轻轻叫着他的名字。

“威兹曼？威兹曼你还好吗？”他顺着他的发际线抚摸着他的头发。

“我好得很……”威兹曼低声回答道。他做了几次深呼吸，发现自己控制不住还在不断流淌的眼泪。空气中弥漫着各种体液混合的味道，小腹上还残留着黏腻的精液，而他竟略荒唐地因此感到无比安心。

“要睡一会吗？”国常路吻了吻他的眼角，这个问题其实是多问掉的。

“嗯……”威兹曼圈起手臂抱住了他。

“等下，这么睡大家都不舒服的。”

“唔……”

两人调整成了面对面相拥侧躺的姿势，但继续保持着身下的结合，国常路知道威兹曼喜欢那样。

“抱紧我一点，国常路。”  
“好的。”  
“再紧一些。”  
“嗯。”  
“国常路？”  
“嗯？”  
“……你没有什么想说了的吗？”  
“没有必要了吧。”

嘛，好像确实没有必要了。

大上午的太阳过于耀眼，他们之前都没机会去拉上窗帘，现在当然也不会去。威兹曼果断眯起了眼睛，把脸埋进国常路的颈窝躲避光亮。他预感到这将是他长久以来睡得最安稳的一个觉。

真不容易啊，他心想。最终的最终，永恒的王摆脱了永恒的孤寂，迎接他的是真正的、不朽的宁静。梦境永远不会背叛他，而他也不再会背叛自己的内心。

所以，先睡个好觉吧，无所谓浪费时间，反正未来无限悠长……

晚安。

管它时间对不对呢。

晚安。

-End


End file.
